


He's Different

by Angel_Dust



Series: He's Different [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Clueless Louis, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Happy Ending, Harry and Louis do the blip-blop in one chapter, Harry hears voices, He is a beautiful cupcake, Helpful!Gemma, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Harry, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis also has a great wardrobe every girl would kill for, Louis drinks lots of tea, Louis is 16, Louis tries to escape a few times, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, No Harry isn't a demon, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Poor Harry, Poor Louis, Possessive!Harry, Protective Harry, Secret Passages, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slow Build, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub!Louis, Tea, Top Harry, Trust Issues, Violence, Zayn and Eleanor are out to kill, harry is 18, non-con, older!harry, tea time, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 102,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/pseuds/Angel_Dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You stay away from him." Liam replied, trying not to look frightened. Louis narrowed his eyes, and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. </p><p>"Why?" He asked.</p><p>"Because Harry Styles, is a freak!" Niall replied in a hushed voice. "Don't be alone with him." </p><p>Louis just laughed them off. Harry may have been acting strange around him, but maybe he was just shy, or socially awkward. Harry was just different.</p><p> <br/> </p><p> <br/>Twitter: @Angelic_Dusty <br/>Youtube: Angelic_Dusty<br/>Tumblr: angelicdusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first One Direction story :) This is a Larry Stylinson fic; I hope everyone enjoys and leaves kudos or a comment. 
> 
> In this fic All the boys are in high school together. They are all 16, except for Harry, who is 18.

 

[Trailer](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=intent://www.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DdAccTyhzU7A%23Intent%3Bscheme%3Dhttp%3Bpackage%3Dcom.google.android.youtube%3BS.browser_fallback_url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.youtube.com%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DdAccTyhzU7A%3BS.android.intent.extra.REFERRER_NAME%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.google.com%3Bend&ved=0ahUKEwjy4YHMi-7KAhVLMSYKHSgQBC0QjjgIIDAB&usg=AFQjCNELIRXv1tAw_wdWN1mBkGxuyIjKfw&sig2=w2isS2HVBYBDMFlad5AFHA) 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sixteen-year-old boy looked out his window, watching the winding road curve and twist as the Tomlinson family drove through the fog. He had headphones in his ears as to block out the noise his mother, Jay, and sister, Lottie, were making. It was a cold day for the start of spring and honestly, everything looked like crap. The teenager with wispy brown hair and blue eyes, sulking in the back seat, was Louis Tomlinson. He sighed as he watched the ground, an ugly shade of brown with some dirty snow on top, pass him by. He hated when the weather was like this, cold, damp, and just plain ugly outside. He looked up at the sky, hoping some sunshine would peak through the clouds above, but the weather man predicted over cast all week long.

 

"Louis? You still back there?" His mom joked. Louis heard her, but didn't reply, instead he turned up the music so he couldn't hear her.

 

Jay bit her bottom lip and turned back to watching the road. Louis knew he was being immature, but he was still upset with her.  _Right now_ , he thought, _I could be playing football with Stan_.

 

"Where are we moving to?" Lottie asked. The blonde turned back to look at her brother, giving a worried glance. She didn't like it when Louis ignored her, usually when Louis ignored people, that meant he was pissed, and when Louis got pissed, he was extra sassy and sometimes down right rude. Lottie just hoped Louis' rage wouldn't point in her direction.

 

". . . Back to Doncaster." Louis muttered.

 

Jay sighed, "Louis, I'm sorry we're moving, okay? I didn't want to leave too, but I have a job."

 

"Could've quit." Louis replied, snidely

 

"Louis, you know I can't do that." Jay closed her eyes for a moment before focusing on the road. Louis turned his music up louder. Not saying another word until they reached some town Louis didn't care to know the name of. Louis watched as buildings passed by, along with little shops, some fast-food joints, and a mall (Which Lottie was happy to know of).

 

Finally, Jay pulled into a two-story house which Louis sneered at. The house did look bigger than his old one, but his old house was his home, not this white and grey, dull, looking thing.

 

"Help pack, Louis." Jay called. "You might be mad, but there's nothing wrong with your arms or legs."

 

"Whatever." Louis mumbled, taking only his possessions into the house.

 

Lottie raced past him, darting up the stairs. "This one's mine!" She called out. Louis didn't care which room he got, to be honest. In his head, the car felt more like home then this empty, spacious house. Louis chose the room across from Lottie's. It was a nice size with two large floor-to-ceiling windows over looking the backyard which Louis noted was next to some woods. He looked out the window, he couldn't see where the woods ended due to the fog, but he guessed they went far.

 

Soon the moving van arrived and workers helped bring in boxes, set up beds, dressers and couches. It took all day, but at least they had places to sit and sleep. Louis was in the middle of putting away his CDs. and DVDs when he heard a knock at the door and his mother leaning against his bedroom wall.

 

"So, got everything put away, okay?" She asked.

 

"Yeah." Louis replied, not looking at her.

 

Jay didn't know what to say, Louis was so upset with her about moving the boy didn't even want to look at her. She felt awful about the move too.

 

"I left my friends and family too, you know?" She reminded. "It's hard for all of us, Louis."

 

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Louis stood up, "G'night."

 

"Good night, love." Jay replied, giving a small smile. "Sleep tight."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday when they moved in, now it was Sunday. Louis woke up to a slightly dark room still, he looked out his window and groaned. It was foggy outside due to the the rain from last night. Louis slowly helped himself out of bed, dressing in some sweats and a simple t-shirt. He spent all morning hooking up his game councils, computer and TV and decided that today would be perfect for playing online and hopefully Stan would be on today so they could talk together.

 

His day was ruined around ten o'clock.

 

"Louis."

 

Louis looked up, giving his mother an annoyed glare.

 

"Is this how you're going to spend the day today? Playing video games?"

 

Louis shrugged, taking off his headset. "What else is there to do? I have no friends here; We moved, remember?" Louis scarcastically asked.

 

Jay crossed her arms. "Well, I have boxes downstairs that need to be unpacked, Lottie could use some help."

 

"He's not touching my stuff!" Lottie called from her room. Louis shrugged, going back to his game.

 

"Louis, at least go outside and make a friend." Jay nearly begged. She didn't want her son to be sluggish and friendless. He'd start school tomorrow and she wanted him to meet as many people as he could before then.

 

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to walk up to a stranger's house and ask to be their friend in a town I've never been in? Good thinking, Mum."

 

Jay growled, unplugging her son's games. "Now, Louis!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Dammit!" Louis cursed, pulling at his coat. It was cold outside and he was walking around this town "trying to make a friend" at Jay put it.

 

"Stupid town, with it's stupid weather and it's stupid strangers." Louis grumbled. He had a little bit of money on him, so he figured he might as well head up to a game store and see how much games were around here. Louis found out he didn't live far from the "downtown area" and from what he could see, the downtown part was filled with trendy shops and restaurants. He could see a park as well, filled with skating rinks and a play ground. Easily, this town was family-friendly.

 

Louis smiled when he saw a Game-Shop and entered. Louis always felt "at home" in a game store. He went to look at the racks at the games piled up when he heard laughing from the back of the store.

 

"Aw, no way!" A voice cried.

 

"Ha, ha, You got your ass whooped again, Malik?"

 

Louis was curious as to who was in the back, slowly he walked to see three boys at a PS4 council. The boys all looked to be his age, maybe older. One had a taco in his hand and blonde hair, he stood shorter than his friend with black hair and brown eyes and looked Arab decent. The third boy by the blonde looked like he'd die of laughing.

 

"Aw, give it up, Zayn." The brunette replied, patting the boy's back.

 

"But I was winning!"

 

"Winning then you lost." The blonde replied, Louis took note of his accent, he didn't sound English like the other two. Louis went to head back to where he was but he was called out.

 

"Oh, hello."

 

Louis froze. "H-Hi." He replied.

 

"We all know Zayn's good looking, but you don't have to stare." The blonde laughed. Louis found himself chuckling with the boys.

 

"I'm Niall." The blonde introduced himself. "This is Liam." He pointed to the brunette. "And that's Zayn. You new here?"

 

Louis nodded, "Just moved in." Liam, Niall and Zayn were all nice, Louis smiled.

 

The three invited him to hang out with them and he kindly accepted. Niall was the funny one while Zayn was more of the serious type and Liam was kind. Louis really loved hanging out with them, that he forgot all about being mad about moving. He still missed Stan and Doncaster, but now he had three new friends. It was a fun day for Louis, they had played more tester games in the Game-Shop and left for the skate rink to skate, Zayn taught Louis the basics and before it got dark, Liam bought everyone Tacos.

 

"It's getting pretty late, lads." Niall replied. "Close to supper time."

 

Louis chuckled, "You'e had about two tacos."

 

"You can always eat more, my good friend." Niall laughed. "This was all good fun, you'll be in school tomorrow, Louis?"

  
Louis nodded.

  
"Yeah, tomorrow I'll be in school."

 

"Hope to see you there." Liam called, walking away. "Bye guys!"

 

"See ya'." Everyone called, heading their separate ways. Louis smiled, feeling warm inside. The anger about moving was gone knowing he had friends to look foward to at school tomorrow. Louis waved goodbye to his new friends and began to walk home, however along the way he accidentally bumped into someone.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized. He did't get a good look at who he bumped into as he tried to hurry home. Louis smiled, entering his home, this went noticed by Jay who gave a smile back.

 

"Well, what's got you in a good mood?" She asked.

 

"Nothing." Louis shrugged.

 

"Did you make a friend?" Jay asked.

 

"Three!" Louis smiled. "Niall, Zayn and Liam. They're going to the same school I am." Jay was glad for Louis. The boy had made friends.

 

"Well, wash up for dinner, yeah? We're having some home made-" Jay was cut off by the feeling of two arms gently wrapping around her stomach and a head planted on her back.

 

"Sorry I was a brat." Louis admitted. Looking back, he realized he was sort of a jerk to his mother without giving this place a chance. Jay smiled lovingly, stroking her son's arm. "It's alright, my dear. Just get ready for dinner, please?" Louis nodded and headed up to the bathroom upstairs to wash his face and hands for dinner when he noticed something off.

 

Slowly he looked to his room and saw that one of his windows was open. He didn't remember opening any and went to shut it. He paused when he saw a little note on his bed, opening it up it read:

 _Welcome to The Neighborhood_.

 

"Lottie!" Louis screamed, rolling his eyes. "Don't come in my room!"

 

"I didn't go into your room, fool!"

 

Louis didn't believe her and he threw away the note. After dinner, Jay had told he and Lottie to head to bed early as to get a good night's rest for tomorrow morning when they'd start school. Louis snuggled down into his covers and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, as he couldn't wait to start school with the three friends he made today.

 

Louis never noticed a smile in the darkness of the night outside his bedroom window that watched him sleep. It stayed there for hours, silently breathing and taking in the breathless sight of Louis Tomlinson sleeping.

 

 

He too, could not wait for school

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis' first day of school, it is here, where he is warned about a boy named "Harry Styles" who's rumored to be not right in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the boys, I just like writing dirty smut about them :) 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is short, but thanks for all the Kudos! Keep it coming :)

                                     

 

Louis entered the school, dazed and slightly frightened. His first stop was at the main office to find his school schedule. His first class of the day would be English Literature. After taking ten minutes to find the class while trying to squirm around kids blocking the hallway, he finally found the class on the second floor.

 

Louis smiled, finding an empty seat in the back.

 

"Louis!" The brunette looked up at the familiar face. It was Niall.

 

"Hello, Niall," Louis greeted, "Are you in this class too?"

 

"Yeah, mind if I sit?"

 

Niall helped Louis with his schedule, telling him where his classes were. "Liam is in this class, he and Zayn will be in your Art class as well. I some buddies named Ashton and Luke. They're funny lads." Louis looked up when he saw Niall had suddenly stopped talking.

 

In fact, the whole class went dead silent.

 

Louis looked up to see a brunette had entered the room. He didn't see his face, but he had semi-long, curly brown hair and a long coat on. He seemed to sit away from everyone else, purposely isolating himself. Louis went to ask Niall what was going on, but the teacher walked into the room.

 

"Good morning, everyone!" The teacher looked fresh out of University, she was a pretty girl, but too chipper in the morning.

 

"Today we'll start off by welcoming our new student. . ." She stopped talking to look at her attendance list. "Louis Tomlinson." She greeted. "Would you like to introduce yourself Louis?"

 

Louis didn't like being the center of attention like this, not in front of people he didn't know. "Um. .. "He stood up. "Well, I'm Louis."

 

"We know." The teacher smiled, making the class giggle. "Tell us three things you like and one thing you hate."

 

Louis frowned, What teacher wanted to know that?

 

"Well, I like Football, video games and The Frey. Um. . . I guess I hate . . . " Louis felt a little under pressure with everyone looking at him, watching his every move. "Um, dishonest people. I don't know."

 

The teacher smiled, "Well, thank you for sharing, Louis. My name is Miss. Anderson. Now, will everyone flip to page forty-five and we'll begin our poetry lessons-"

 

Louis sat down next to a giggling Niall, "You sure are expressive." The blonde laughed.

 

"Shut up." Louis smirked. 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis began to love the new school. He had fun meeting Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum in gym class. Not to mention, he ranked a little bit of popularity scoring winning goals in football. By the end of the day, Louis was a little upset school had to end, which was new for him.

 

"So, what's going on at your place?" Liam, Zayn and Naill asked Louis. The four of them stood outside of Louis' locker while Louis was putting away his books.

 

"Nothing really, we're done packing so I'm not busy at all." Louis replied.

 

Louis looked up, frowning when he saw the three boys not listening to him, rather they watched the same brunette from his first period class walk past them down the hall. This time, Louis got a good look at the boy's face; he wasn't that bad looking, and he had stunning forest green eyes. Louis sighed.

 

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked.

 

Niall bit his lip, "That's right, you're new, so you don't know." He nodded.

 

"Know about what?" Louis had to know. Zayn was the first one to speak.

 

"That's Harry Styles." He told the blue-eyed boy. "He's not right, there's just something off about him." Louis tried to see why. Could it be the way he was dressed? In all dark clothes with a long, dark grey trench coat? Maybe.

 

"He moved here when we were all about in third grade." Liam pointed out.

 

"One time, in grade school, I had a birthday party and invited the whole class." Niall started. "It was my first time ever meeting Harry when he came to my party. He didn't play with any other kids, he didn't even get me anything."

 

"So?" Louis asked.

 

"That's not the problem. My older brother Greg brought out the pinata we were supposed to whack, but he hung in in a tree where a bird's nest was and it fell out. Harry took the bat. . . and started whacking on the baby birds." Niall looked horrified, as if that memory would forever stain him.

 

Louis bit his bottom lip.

 

"He kept chanting the same thing: "Bad birds, you're supposed to fly. You need to be punished." It was freaky." Niall shivered. Louis gulped, he had never heard of a nine-year-old doing such a thing.

 

"What about that one time in middle school when he threw a text book at the teacher?" Liam pointed out. "All the teacher asked him to do was hand the book to him and sit out in the hall because he caught him not paying attention and Harry stood up and chucked it at his head and it broke the black board in half!"

 

Louis felt himself pale. Sounded like Harry was strong.

 

"Yeah, that was after what happened to his parents." Zayn replied.

 

 _His parents?_ Louis began to wonder. He turned back to see where Harry left, but the boy was gone. Louis felt bad, he didn't want to think Harry was this "freak of nature" maybe the boy just wasn't brought up right.

 

"He just gives off this vibe. It's creepy."

 

Louis spoke up. "I don't think he's all bad." He spoke, honestly, earning three shocked glances.

 

"Are you serious, Louis?" Zayn replied. "The kid killed three baby birds when he was nine. He's a psychopath."

 

"Maybe Harry doesn't know how to interact with other people. Maybe he had a bad childhood." Louis replied. "Maybe all he needs is a friend."

 

With that, Liam stood in front of Louis, pointing a finger to his face.

 

"You stay away from him." Liam replied, trying not to look frightened. Louis narrowed his eyes, and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 

"Why?" He asked.

 

"Because Harry Styles, is a freak!" Niall replied in a hushed voice. "Don't be alone with him."

 

Louis shrugged, "I don't know what to think of him. And I don't care." Louis lied. "I gotta' hurry home and do this homework, though. Mom will flip if I fail school this early."

 

The subject of Harry was forgotten. 

 

* * *

 

 

The green-eyed boy stayed in Louis' thoughts all night. He groaned, trying to concentrate on his homework but couldn't. This Harry Styles guy was in his head and wouldn't leave.

 

"He killed baby birds, threw a text book at a teacher." Louis listed. "And something about his parents."

 

Louis sighed, closing his text book to lay on his bed. He didn't know why Harry was stuck in his thoughts, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. _Harry sounded like a mental kid that needed help. But then again, what if Harry had a troubled past, or something happened to him?_ Then he'd be too quick to judge someone and then he'd feel like an asshole.

 

"Video games." Louis smiled. "Can't think about Harry then."

 

Louis began to open up his closet where he kept all his games neatly put away in a box but screamed when he found the box to be empty.

 

"Mum!" He cried. "Where are my games!?"

 

Jay didn't answer and Louis groaned, stomping into Lottie's room. "Lottie! Give them back." He demanded. Lottie looked up form her nail polish and iPhone.

 

"What?" She asked.

 

"Where are my video games, I know you have them!"

 

Lottie smirked, "I don't have anything. Leave!"

 

Video games were all he had to talk to his friends and Stan back in Doncaster. Louis felt his anger rising by the smile on his sister's face.

 

"Lottie, I swear, if you don't give me back my games, I'll cut off your hair in your sleep!"

 

Lottie growled, "I don't have your dumb games. Did you even unpack them, stupid?"

 

Louis stomped away, slamming her door. "Mum!" He called, racing down the stairs. "Mum, tell Lottie to-" He stopped talking when he noticed his mother on the phone. He groaned, sitting on the couch to wait for her to finish talking to whoever wanted to mow their lawn.

 

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." She grinned, hanging up. She turned to Louis. "What's wrong, Lou-bear?"

 

"Tell Lottie to give back my games." He demanded. Jay crossed her arms.

 

"Excuse me? Are you mouthing off to me?" She asked. "And you've been doing that ever since we moved here. Why don't you go hang out with Niall, Liam and Zayn?" She offered, leaving the room.

 

Louis groaned, leaving the house in a bad mood. "Stupid Lottie." He grumbled, kicking a rock. "She's a damn thief!" Louis figured he'd find his new friends at the skate park but when he turned the corner, he accidentally bumped into someone. Again.

 

"Oops!" Louis cried, almost falling down. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry I didn't see-" Louis gasped.

 

"Hi." A laughed laced form above him. He didn't run into just anyone. He ran into Harry Styles.

 

Louis gulped, looking into the comatose face that was Harry Styles. His eyes were warm and greeting towards Louis, but with the rumors fresh in his head, Louis couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive of Harry.

 

"Um. . .Sorry." Louis apologized after a moments silence.

 

"Quite alright." Harry's voice was deep and soothing. Nothing like Louis would have thought it' would really be. Louis shook his head quickly, sticking out his hand.

 

"I'm Louis."

 

"I know. We have first period together."

 

Louis felt stupid, how could he forget that?! He wanted to kick himself for forgetting something like that, but Harry surprised him by shaking his hand anyway, a little too long for Louis' liking.

 

"I'm Harry." He smiled warmly.

 

"Well, hello Harry." Louis looked down, Harry was still holding his hand. He gently yanked it away, laughing nervously.

 

"I-I gotta' go." Louis nodded, looking towards his feet. "Nice. . . nice meeting you." he waved, trying his best to run away from Harry Styles.

 

Harry watched Louis walk swiftly away from him and smirked as admired the boy from afar. _He looks as beautiful awake as he does sleeping,_ Harry noted.

                                   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis be-friends Harry, thinking there's nothing wrong with the boy and Harry plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . . . Elounor is over. . . .as to celebrate, I'll add more Larry Sizzle into this chapter :)

"Today is a new day." Louis repeated to himself as he looked into the mirror while styling his hair. Bumping into Harry last night gave him the chills, but he didn't want it to bother him. It was an accident, pure coincidence that something like that would happen. Totally bonkers.

 

"Louis! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Louis heard his mother call for him from downstairs.

 

Louis sighed, "Coming mum!" he called, hopping down the stairs. Smiling, he slid on his shoes and was zipping up his light jacket when he heard a knock on the door. Confused, because normally they never get visitors in the morning, he opened the door. He held his breath seeing who was standing there.

 

Harry Styles.

 

The boy wore the same long, trench coat with various pockets in the front, some black skinny jeans, slip on Vans and a white T-shirt with COLDPLAY written in cursive on the front.

 

"Hello!" The Cheshire grin on his face wasn't comforting at all. Louis felt his heart race and his head throb. What was HE doing here? How did Harry know where he lived?! Left over fear from last night was lurching with last night's dinner and Louis felt like he was going to vomit.

 

"I figured we could walk together." Harry spoke, as if reading Louis' thoughts. "Seeing we're in first period together."

 

"Y-yeah." _Logical, right?_ Louis shook his head.

 

"Oh, Hello." Jay smiled, walking from the kitchen with a sack for Louis. "Are you one of Lou-bear's new friends?"

 

 _Lou-bear?!_ "Mum!" Louis blushed, truing to his mother to scowl at her. It was bad enough Harry knew where he lived, he wanted to be spared any childish nicknames from his mother. Jay just smiled, handing Louis a hand-made lunch. "Have a nice day, dear. And you too . . . um. . "

 

"Harry." Harry introduced himself.

 

"Yes, Harry." Jay waved. "Have fun today, boys. Louis, I need you home right after school, please."

 

Louis nodded, thankful that he now had an excuse to not be around Harry if the boy were to ask him to do something after school; and left with Harry following him. When they were a distance away from the house, Louis stopped walking. Harry did the same.

 

"Harry, how did you know where I live?" Louis asked, trying his best to rid of any fear that might be hidden within his words. Harry gave Louis a questionable glance.

 

"How?" He spoke, softly. "Oh! I've known!" Louis paled, not liking that answer. The Doncaster boy gulped, feeling his knees threaten to go weak on him.

 

"Saw your moving van a while back." Harry continued. "I was too shy to welcome you here, though." The curly haired boy slightly laughed. Louis didn't feel any better, but it was a reasonable answer to know where someone lives. . . . right? Louis shook his head, remembering that maybe Harry was socially awkward.

 

"Well, Harry. As much as I'm flattered that you wanted to walk with me to school," Louis started. "I think maybe that wasn't the best way. Showing up at my house unannounced."

 

Harry looked confused. Louis was almost convinced the boy wasn't raised with manners. "It's not that you were rude." Louis continued. "It's just. . . we don't know each other very well for you to start coming over, Harry. That's my first time meeting you."

 

"Two times." Harry corrected, holding up his fingers.

 

It was Louis' turn to be puzzled. "Huh?"

 

"You bumped into me twice. The other time we actually spoke." Harry smiled, Louis thought back, digging further into his memory. He could recall yesterday meeting the boy, but when had he seen him before that? At school? No, he didn't talk to him then.

 

Louis' eyes widened when he remembered meeting Liam, Zayn and Niall. On his way home.

 

That was Harry whom he had ran into.

 

 

"See?" Harry laughed, "So, in actuality, this is our third meeting." The boy seemed to be happy with himself on being right, Louis noted. "So, you owe me an apology." Harry spoke, holding his hands behind his back and lowering himself to Louis' face as he was taller than the blue-eyed boy. Louis gulped, leaning away from Harry's face.

 

"An apology?" Louis scrambled. When did he owe Harry an apology?

 

"Yes. For the first bump." Harry stated as-a-matter-of-fact. "Just a simple apology, . . . . Lou-bear." The way Harry called him by his childhood pet-name, made Louis shiver. It was so, odd, to hear it from Harry. Those words sounded like nails on a chalk board to the other boy.

 

"W-what?" Louis stuttered.

 

"Just a simple one?" Harry slurred. "Lo-o-ou. . . Be-e-a-a-ar." _Dear God, stop!_ Louis wanted to shout, but Harry was creeping him out and he just wanted the curly haired boy to stop calling him that name.

 

"Okay, okay. . . I'm sorry for bumping into you, Harry." Louis nearly shouted. Harry seemed pleased with the apology and patted Louis' hair.

 

"Thank you, Lou-bear. Heh, heh, your hair is soft." With that, Harry allowed some strands to curl around his fingers and he brushed them around, playing with the light, soft, hair that was part of Louis Tomlinson. If Louis felt uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to having Harry styles play with his hair, now.

 

"Harry." Louis spoke.

 

The other boy ignored Louis, captivated by the strands of hair slipping through his fingers.

 

"Harry!" Louis called, backing away so Harry couldn't tough his hair. "Harry, personal space," Louis chuckled, trying to not sound scared by Harry's actions. The boy was something. Harry looked hurt and Louis automatically regretted his actions. _Maybe he's retarded or something like that._ Louis wondered. Maybe Harry is just different.

 

"Harry," Louis spoke after a while. "Do you. . . have any friends?"

 

Louis didn't know why he asked that question, but it just came out. Louis wouldn't be surprised if Harry didn't. Harry shifted from one foot to the other.

 

"You're my friend, Louis." He replied.

 

Louis felt sick. _He's just different. He's probably special, or not socially brought up right._ He hoped. "Well, Harry, I-" Louis was cut off by the way Harry's head jerked up and his eyes, those vibrant, mossy, green eyes that haunted his thoughts, looked at him.

 

". . . .I didn't know we were." Louis trailed off. Friends? Louis didn't even want to be pen-pals with Harry. Then again, he wouldn't want to be Harry's enemy. So, would they be better off as friends? Louis didn't know the answer right now, but he did know that if Harry didn't stop looking at him like a lost kitten, then he'd feel guilty again.

 

Harry bit his lip and frowned in confusion. "I thought we were, Lou-bear."

 

"Okay, let's get something straight Harry. You can't call me, Lou-bear," Louis spoke. "It's a dumb name that my mom used to call me when I was a kid. She only brought it back to probably embarrass me."

 

Harry bit his index finger knuckle. "Oh. . . " He spoke quietly. "I think it suits you." He gave a small smile.

 

Louis smirked, "Thanks, I'm flattered. Look, we can be friends-"Harry looked like he has just won the million-dollar-jackpot. Louis didn't know if he should be worried or not. Louis continued on anyway, "But, you can't call me 'Lou-Bear' and you just can't touch me like you were earlier. Personal space, remember?"

 

Harry nodded. "That all?"

 

Louis smiled, "Yes."

 

Harry smiled to himself and even gave off a giggle. Louis, for the first time, felt warm. He might be Harry's first friend ever and maybe the boy did not know how to react to a situation like this. Louis didn't mind being Harry's friend, as long as Harry didn't do anything creepy like touching his hair, or calling him 'Lou-bear' so easily.

 

"Best friends!" Harry clarified. "Let's be the best of friends, please Lou-be. . . .er. . . .Louis."

 

Louis chuckled. "Sure, why not?" Harmless. Harry Styles was just different from everyone else. Louis felt a little more comfortable walking with Harry to the school, Harry kept his distance, which Louis was deeply grateful for and the curly haired boy also kept to his word in not calling Louis: Lou-bear.

 

"Everything alright here?" Louis and Harry stopped walking, they turned around to see Zayn smiling at the two of them.

 

Louis felt relieved. "Hi, Zayn. Yeah, everything's okay." He smiled.

 

"Well, Niall's waiting by your locker, Louis." Zayn spoke, then he turned to Harry "Excuse us."

 

Harry shrugged, "S'okay with me. I don't own him."

 

Louis was just glad to get away from Harry, still, to be kind, he turned to the curly haired boy and waved goodbye to him. Harry returned the wave and walked to first period. Louis, Zayn and Niall all met up at Louis' locker.

 

"Alright, what was that all about?" Zayn asked. Niall gave a questionable glance between the two and Louis sighed.

 

"Harry knows where I live. We walked to school together."

 

Zayn paled and Naill's jaw dropped.

 

"What?" Louis asked.

 

"I'd be calling up a priest if that happened to me!" Niall admitted. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, picking out his Science textbook. "Weren't you scared?"

 

"I think you're over exaggerating." Louis replied, not answering Niall's question.

 

"Louis, we're just looking out for you," Zayn stated. "Do you need one of us to walk home with you? We'll pick you up in the morning too." Louis shook his head, "Naw, I don't want to worry you all by making you do that. I'll be fine."

 

Naill smirked, looking over at Liam who joined the group, grinning.

 

"What are you so happy about?" Niall chuckled.

 

Liam held up a pair of car keys. Zayn, Louis and Niall gasped. Liam was driving already? He was only sixteen!

 

"I got my permit." The brunette answered the shocked trio. "Anyone feel like a drive after school today?" No words were needed to be said. When three o' clock hit, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam were all in Liam's mother's car. It wasn't anything sporty, or cool. In fact, it was a mini van, but to the four teenagers, they felt on top of the world.

 

Louis forgot about coming straight home after school.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

It was five-thirty when Louis came home. It had been a fun ride with Liam and Niall and Zayn. The four had gone to get burgers, laughed when Niall got sick from eating too much food on a dare, and then they met up with some girls Zayn knew about.

 

"Louis!" The boy turned to face his mother, but almost gasped when he saw Harry sitting at their kitchen table. _What is he doing here?_ Louis couldn't hear his mother's ranting as he was too fixed upon the green-eyed boy at his breakfast table.

 

"Are you listening to me?" Jay asked.

 

"Er. . . what?"

 

Jay sighed, "I really don't want to punish you when we JUST moved, Louis." Louis' mouth gaped open. Why should he be punished? He just forgot! "But you're grounded. Since today's Tuesday, starting on Friday you will not be allowed to go out for the whole weekend."

 

"But Mum!" Louis cried, "What will I do?"

 

"He can help me." Harry spoke up, and Louis instantly regretted blurting out his anger. Louis didn't like the feeling he was getting in the bottom of his guts, but Jay was interested.

 

"In what, Harold?" She asked.

 

Harry smiled when she called him that. "Well, you did hire me to clean your yard, so maybe Louis can help me." Louis frowned. Since when was Harry hired to clean their yard? Louis' eyes widened when he remembered the phone call from yesterday. That's who his mother was talking to!

 

Jay thought for a moment, then looked at her son. "Well, I think that's reasonable."

 

"Mum!" Louis cried.

 

Jay snapped her fingers. "Not one more word, Louis. Now, I believe you have homework?" It wasn't a question. Louis nodded, and went to head to his bedroom, far away from Harry. That is, until the boy called him.

 

"I can help you, Lou-Bear!" His singing song voice echoed through the house.

 

Louis froze.

 

To say he was uncomfortable about sitting next to Harry, was an understatement. He felt his cheeks turn a shade of pink and he desperately wished his mother would have stayed in the kitchen, but she left to do some work on the computer. . . . in her room on the second floor! Louis tried to keep to himself, working quickly so he could send Harry away.

 

"Wha'cha thinking about?" Harry's slurry tone dragged Louis from ignoring Harry. When Louis looked to Harry, he noticed how Harry was resting his head on his hand and was staring at the boy with loving eyes. Louis licked his lips.

 

"Nothing. Just Equations." He nervously laughed, trying to get back to his Maths.

 

Harry nodded, "So. . . Can't wait for the weekend, eh, Best Friend?"

 

Louis held back a shutter. "Y-yeah." He lied. "Harry. . . why are you in my house?" Louis had to ask. Why did Harry come over? Was he expecting Louis to be here?

 

Harry smiled, digging through his plain black back-pack. Louis gulped, not knowing what Harry was going to pull out from there until he saw Harry holding up Fifa 13. Louis' eyes widened. He loved Fifa 13, in fact, it was his favriote game until someone (he blamed Lottie) took his games. He gratefully took the game from Harry and smiled.

 

"T-Thank you!" He smiled with glee.

 

Harry smiled back, "You're welcome Lou-bear."

 

This time, Louis didn't feel scared when Harry called him that, in fact, he didn't even notice at first. "Well, thank you for the gift, Harry. Maybe we could play it sometime?" Louis asked, remembering his manners. Harry's eyes seemed to brighten.

 

"Yes!" He smiled.

 

Louis grinned and said goodbye to Harry an hour later when they finished their homework. Louis ran up stairs to play the game Harry got for him when he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw at the top of the left corner something etched out in black sharpie, almost as if to cover something.

 

Louis couldn't help but feel scared knowing that on all his games, he'd initial his name in the top left corner.

 

"It's nothing." He muttered to himself. Still, he closed the shades and dawned the curtains that night and even locked his bedroom door before he fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry Styles smiled at the picture of Louis he had swiped while Jay wasn't looking. He wanted to steal more, but for now, the most recent picture of his Louis would have to do.

He smiled, sinister as he traced a piece of lace fabric in one hand.

"You'll soon be mine, Princess." He laughed. "Soon. . . this weekend."

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is stuck with Harry for the afternoon, Lottie shares news she's learned about Harry to her big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely people :) Leave some kudos and comments, please.

                                                     

 

Saturday came too fast for Louis and before he knew it, he was sitting in his kitchen waiting for Harry. It was seven in the morning and Harry said he'd come around eight, that left Louis an hour to dread Harry's arrival. On top of everything, he'd rather be out of the attire he was currently in, which consisted of some old pants and a baggy white shirt. He didn't have any other clothes that he could get dirty in.

 

"Do I have to, Mum? I'm sorry about forgetting, I am." Louis had begged Jay. The older woman had smirked, shaking her head.

 

"Lou-bear, I know you're sorry, but what kind of mother would I be to allow my son to go unpunished for disobeying me?"

 

"A wonderful one!"

 

Jay groaned, "Louis, you're not even being punished heavily, you're working outside with Harry, just think of it as a friend helping you with some chores."

 

Louis wanted to scoff. _More like a maniac associating himself with me_ , Louis wanted to utter. A few moments later, Lottie had hopped down stairs with her phone. She gave a curious look to her brother and mother.

 

"What's going on?" She asked, then she laughed at Louis' outfit. "What are you wearing?"

 

Louis growled, "Shut up." He mumbled, gulping when he saw how close to eight it already was. And, true to his word, at eight on the dot, Harry knocked on the front door. Jay opened it and smiled at Harry.

 

"Harold, please come in." She stepped aside, letting him in. "Thank you so much for coming."

 

"It's nothing, Ms. Tomlinson, and please, call me Harry." Harry gave her a small smile, before turning to Louis and beaming brightly, "Ready to work, Lou?"

 

 _Lou? Well, at least it wasn't Lou-bear._ Louis shuttered. "Er. . .yeah."

 

"Okay boys, I have a list here." She handed it to Harry, "Lunch will be around noon, please come in then." She waved the boys off. Lottie gave her brother a questionable look that Louis didn't answer. Louis headed out with Harry to the white, tool shed in the back.

 

"What do we have to do?" Louis asked.

 

"Clean gutters," Harry spoke, "Weed the garden and then she wants us to clean this shed." On que, a whole bunch of tools fell out from the rickety shed and Louis groaned. His mother basically planned a two-day punishment. But, he thought, maybe it won't be so bad. He just had to tell Harry to focus on something else while he did another thing. Perfect.

 

"Okay, Harry you start with the garden, I'll get on the ladder and-"

 

"Oh, no you won't." Harry stated, putting his hand on Louis', who was reaching for the ladder. "I can't have you climb on the roof, it's still slippery and I don't want my Lou-bear to trip and fall." Harry sounded very caring and frightened of Louis' safety; Louis, however, was trying to process Harry's statement.

 

My Lou-bear? Okay, time to set things straight. "Harry. . . personal space, remember?" Louis nodded to Harry's hand that was still on his. Harry slowly let go, looking glum when he had to. Louis smiled.

 

"Thank you, now, don't worry about me; I'm a man, I can take care of myself." Louis smirked, unhooking the ladder.

 

"-have to."

 

Louis had miss what Harry had whispered. "What?" He asked, turning around. Harry just gave him a sheepish smile to show off his dimples, holding his hands behind him and swayed back and fourth.

 

"Nothing~" He replied.

 

Louis didn't believe him and thought for a moment. _Maybe it would be better if Harry was on the roof,_ he told himself. That way, if anything were to happen, Louis had a better chance of running into the house and calling the cops. Louis gave Harry a sly smile.

 

"You know what, Harry? You're right. I don't think I can handle the roof, maybe you should?" Harry beamed at Louis' request.

 

"There you go, Louis! That's using your beautiful head of yours. I'll most gladly take the roof, I'll be on top then." Harry smiled, taking the ladder and rushing over to the house. Louis stood shell-shocked at Harry's statement, praying a sexual reference wasn't hidden behind those words. Louis was too glad to care and he focused on the weeds by the fence, close to the house.

 

Louis crouched down to begin pulling weeds, but yelped as he had caught on to a prickly patch.

 

"Louis!" Louis turned to see Harry bolting to him. Had he screamed that loud? Harry rushed to the boy, hauling him up from the slightly damp ground.

 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

 

Louis snickered, "I'm fine, Harry. I just pulled on the wrong weed, is all." Harry looked down and licked his bottom lip. Harry was gently holding Louis' palms and flipped them over to look at the front of his hands.

 

"Your fingers, they're dainty." Harry spoke as if giving a very soft compliment. Louis felt pink and pulled his hands away, laughing.

 

"Harry, I'm a man, they're not dainty."

 

Harry smiled, "Have you used Nail polish?"

 

"What?" Louis laughed, as if he were being told a joke, when inside he felt fear creep into action. Why the hell would Harry ask him in he used Nail polish? He wasn't a female!

 

"There's great benefits to using clear coats," Harry continued, trying to sound persuasive. Prevents chipping of nail polish, makes your nail harder and hence difficult to break and the fortified base coats promote nail health."

 

Louis shook his head, "Thanks for the heads up, Harry. But I think I'm fine without it." Louis went to go back to weeding, but Harry tugged on his arm, grabbing Louis' attention. Louis noticed Harry was handing him a pair of blue, cloth gloves. Louis took them, but the puzzled look on his face told Harry why he should need them.

 

"To protect your dainty hands." Harry whispered. "Just to protect you, Louis."

 

Louis knew he had better just thank Harry, and finish weeding. "Well, thank you, Harry. Let's get back to work now, yeah?"

 

Every once in a while, Louis would stop pulling weeds to look where Harry was, just to make sure the curly-haired boy wasn't staring at his ass. He was always given a polite wave from Harry, in which he returned and then resumed weeding. That afternoon couldn't have gone longer and Louis was grateful Jay called the two in at noon for lunch time.

 

"Thank you, Ms. Tomlinson." Harry smiled as Jay laid a plate of sandwiches in front of the green-eyed boy.

 

Jay turned to Louis, "You have such a polite friend, Louis." She spoke before walking away. Louis wanted to beg her to come back and "chat" or "keep company" anything to not be alone with Harry. Louis turned to eat his sandwich but frowned when he saw Harry had taken his plate.

 

"Wash your hands." Harry spoke, insistently.

 

Louis frowned, since when was Harry the boss of him? "It's a filthy habit, Lou-Bear." Louis knew he shouldn't argue with Harry. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink and Harry smiled, giving back his food.

 

The two ate in silence and Louis avoided eye-contact. He wanted to wolf-down his food so he could get back to working.

 

"Slow down, love. You'll choke."

 

It wasn't the food that made him choke, but the fact that Harry called him: Love. Love! Of all the things he could say, Harry called him that! Harry's eyes widened and he handed Louis his glass of milk, Louis hadn't even realized it was Harry's glass until he chugged it down. Harry was patting his back.

 

"Lou, are you okay?" Harry asked.

 

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath. "Harry. . . .what did you call me?" Louis asked.

 

"Lou?" Harry answered in a tone that was questionable.

 

Louis shook his head. "No, no before that, Harry. What did you call me before I choked?"

 

Harry sucked in his lip. "Nothing. . . I didn't call you anything." He lied. Louis knew he was lying. Still, he didn't want a fight. Louis nodded, smiling.

 

"Maybe you should eat more slowly, savor your food." Harry suggested. "Don't eat so roughly, and fast. I don't want my best friend to die on me at Lunchtime." Harry laughed at his own joke.

 

"Best friend." Louis mumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis had finished weeding by the time Jay came out, Harry had put away the ladder and Louis rushed to his mother. Jay smiled, putting her hands on her hips, admiring how much cleaner the yard looked.

 

"Nice boys," She smiled. "The yard looks much better now."

 

"We didn't get the shed cleaned, but we'll get that done tomorrow." Harry quickly spoke, Louis silently cursed. He had hoped that maybe Harry would forget about coming over, but it seems that anything concerning Louis, Harry NEVER forgot about. That scared the living crap out of Louis.

 

"Alright, Harry. How about tomorrow, same time?" Jay asked, then she turned to her son. "See? Now was that a punishment? You had fun with Harry today."

 

"Yeah. . . fun." Louis didn't mean to let slip out. Harry caught his attention with his loud laugh.

 

"I think he's tired from all the work."

 

Jay shook her head, "Well, it's not late, what time do you have to be home, Harry?" She asked. Harry thought for a moment before telling Jay that he didn't need to be home until later tonight. Jay smiled at Louis.

 

"Okay, Lou-Bear, how about Harry stays for dinner? I'll be generous."

 

"No!" Louis shouted. Instantly, he regretted saying that with his mother's stern glare and Harry's blank stare.

 

"Um. . . I mean. . . Harry has to be here early in the morning. We don't want to keep him. Not to mention he's been here all day, I'm sure he wants to go home and rest-"

 

"I can rest here, I just need a shower." Harry spoke up, then his face dropped and he twirled his foot in the ground. "Plus, I don't have a Mum or Dad,"

 

Louis remembered back to what Liam spoke of Harry's parents. What had he said? Jay's expression turned to that resembling a sad kitten.

 

"Oh, Honey." She reached out to the boy.

 

That was enough for Jay. "Alright, well, I've heard all that I need. Harry, you can stay with us for a while." What?! Harry stay with them?! Was she nuts?! Louis went to deny, but Harry already spoke up.

 

"Oh, Ma'am, I couldn't. Besides, I have a guardian I need to get home too. But, maybe I can sleep over?" He shyly smiled, Jay nodded and Louis gulped.

 

"Well, it was nice having you Haro-er, I mean, Harry." Jay waved. "And don't be a stranger, sweetie. You need anything, you come here."

 

Harry nodded, "I'll be here tomorrow!" He reminded before walking away. Louis didn't meant to let out a sigh or relief and have Jay hear it, but it happened and he was given a smack on the side of his face.

 

"Ow!" Louis cried, "What was that for?!"

 

"How could you be so rude to that boy?" Jay scowled. "The poor boy just wants to be your friend, he even helped you with yard work and that's how you treat him? You don't know what he's been through, Louis. I thought I raised you to have better judgement that than."

 

His mother's words stung him and honestly, it made Louis feel bad. However, his mother didn't know another side of Harry that Louis had been told.

 

"Mom. . . " Louis called to his mother before she walked away fully.

 

"There's . . . something not right about Harry." Louis spoke up.

 

Jay just brushed him off. "He's just different, Louis."

 

It was then, did Louis feel cut off from the world. Like there was a shattered, glass wall blocking him from everyone else. He could see them, but forever he'd never interact with them. All along these walls, written possessively, was: Lou-Bear. Louis was frightened, he banged on the walls, cried for someone to notice him. There was a cold hand on his shoulder that felt all too like Harry's and Louis screamed.

 

"Lou!"

 

Louis bolted up from his bed, clutching the blankets and took a moment to look around. He was in his room.

 

Next to him was Lottie, her normally big eyes looking scared.

 

Louis calmed down, "Lotts, what's wrong?" He asked. Lottie looked nervous before she tugged on Louis' arm, pulling him out of bed and into her's. Lottie's room was more lit than Louis' dark room with tiny flower lights along the base of her windows and head board.

 

"Can you sleep in here with me?" She asked. "That Harry guy gave me nightmares."

 

Louis smirked, "Gave YOU nightmares?"

 

 

"He just freaked me out so much that I closed my shades all afternoon. I was scared he'd take a peak in my room." Lottie shivered, moving to her white lap-top. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Try being outside with him, alone, all day." He spoke.

 

"That's why I was scared. The way he looked at you, you'd think you were a piece of meat and he was a lion!" She gulped. "And on our second day here, when you lost your games and blamed me. Louis, I swear it wasn't me. I think it was HIM!" Louis had to roll his eyes at that one. Harry in his house? The boy wasn't capable of that.

 

"Louis, I Googled his name and it led me to a sight. Here." She pulled up a list of names, Harry's name being one of the many on the list, Louis bit his lip.

 

"Lottie, this is a record sight. How the hell did you hack into this?" Louis asked, stunned and frightened by the mug-shot of Harry, staring at him with a deathly-sick look.

 

Lottie turned, "Well, I made friends with some super-smart kids at school. I was worried about you when I saw he had shown up at our house." Lottie admitted. "Look, he's been in nearly six foster homes!" She spoke. "He's been all over England, but it says he was born in France."

 

"Does it say anything about his parents?" Louis asked.

 

Lottie shook her head. "No. And Truthfully, I don't want to know."

 

Louis frowned, "You don't think he killed them. Says here he was first admitted when he was seven." Lottie nodded and Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"You've watched one too many crime scene shows, Lots. Look, it's late, do you want me to sleep in here?" Louis offered. Lottie nodded and the two slept tightly, free of nightmares.

 

                                                                      

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis looked up at Lottie's bedroom window. The blonde was watching her brother with a concerned look as Harry and Louis cleaned the Shed out back.

 

"Lou? What's wrong?"

 

Louis snapped out of his thoughts to look at Harry.

 

"Nothing Harry." Louis smiled, resuming pulling the lawn mower out to make more room. Harry sucked in his bottom lip, looking over Louis carefully. Slowly Louis rose his head to look up at Harry.

 

"You seemed pretty set on getting rid of me yesterday. Why, Lou-Bear?"

 

Louis frowned, He told Harry to stop calling him that, why did the boy insist on annoying him?! "It's nothing, Harry." Louis admitted. "I was just tired and wanted to rest."

 

"Oh, Lou-bear needed some beauty sleep, I see." Harry smirked. Louis was fed up, he threw the lawn mower over and growled at Harry. The green-eyed boy was taken back. Louis had never shown anger towards him, maybe annoyance, but never true anger.

 

"Harry. Stop." Louis grit.

 

Harry was startled and confused. Why was Lou-bear mad at him?

 

". . . For what?" Harry mumbled, guilty. He fumbled with his shoes, not looking into the fierce blue-eyes that was Louis Tomlinson.

 

"I've asked you not to call me that!" Louis nearly shouted. "And what's with this: Beauty, Dainty, and Fair crap you're pinning on me? I'm not a woman!" Louis huffed, after his loud rant. He was sure the whole town could hear him, but he didn't care. He needed to set things straight with Harry. Harry was freaking him out every time he either opened his mouth or "graced him" with his presence.

 

Harry swallowed, finally looking up with sad eyes. Louis immediately regretted each word he screamed at the boy.

 

"I'm sorry." Harry finally spoke. "It's just. . . . I don't know." Harry sniffed. "I don't know. . . how to keep people from hating me. All my life they've hated me."

 

Louis felt awful.

 

_It was true: Harry didn't know how to act properly. That was all. . ._

 

"No, Harry, I was a jackass. It's my fault." Louis sighed, "I'm sor-"

 

Before he could finish, Harry leaped on Louis, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Louis was petrified, but gently held the boy back. Harry giggled, nuzzling his nose into the side of Louis' neck, gently taking in the fruity, body wash smell the Doncaster boy had used that morning.

 

"I forgive you!" Harry beamed, letting go of Louis.

 

Louis nodded, giving Harry a polite smile. _Maybe he's got aspergers, or he's bipolar, SOMETHING._  Louis thought.

 

"We. . . still friends?" Harry asked, hopefully. That is when Louis realized: He could get rid of Harry. If he said 'No' right now, maybe the boy would disappear. Perhaps, he'd never be bothered by Harry Styles ever again! However, his mouth was faster than his head.

 

"Yeah. . . " Louis spoke.

 

Harry grinned with happiness and Louis knew he totally screwed himself over.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn Louis has to invite Harry over for dinner and there's a new girl at school Harry doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on manipulation and other mental disorders so I hope I got this right. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPANKING OF A MINOR!!!

 

 

"Lou, love, please come here!" Jay called for her son. Louis looked up from Fifa 13 and paused the game. He hopped down the stairs two at a time to meet with his mother in the living room.

 

"Yeah?" He asked.

 

She patted on the sofa, signaling for him to come sit next to her. "Let's talk, dear." She spoke.

 

Louis did as he was told and sat next to his mother. He smiled when she engulfed him into a soft hug. No matter how old he got, Louis couldn't help but be fond of his mother's hugs. She always held him so softly and the scent of vanilla always lingered around her.

 

"Lou, I want to talk about what happened this weekend."

 

Louis looked up, had his mother seen who Harry really was? Would this be the last time Harry would come over? Louis silently prayed that was the answer.

 

"Lou, you were very rude to Harry." Jay frowned. Louis opened his mouth to argue, but Jay held her hand up. "and to be straight forward with you, I don't blame you."

 

Louis was confused _. Was she mad, or was she not?_

 

"Lou, love. I know Harry is different; he may come off as annoying, but the poor dear just wants a friend. You don't know how it feels to be treated differently, so imagine what he's going through."

 

His mother's words did shine some light on to Louis' thoughts about Harry's behavior. Maybe the stress and shock of being in foster care at a young age just morphed Harry into a clingy person.

 

"Harry might be afraid he's loosing someone and that's why he acts like he does, I knew people who were just like him," Jay answered. "Be nice, yeah?"

 

 _You knew people who were complete maniacs?_ Louis held back his sarcastic question.

 

"You're right Mum, I'm sorry." Louis apologized.

 

"Now, I'm having a dinner party this next Friday and since you did complete the chores I gave you, I feel it's only fair that I let you invite your friends."

 

Louis grinned, hugging his mother. "Thank's mum! I'll invite Niall, Liam, Zayn-" Louis began walking away, thinking out loud of who he was going to invite when Jay interrupted.

 

"-And Harry!" She called. "Louis, you better invite him too!" Louis stopped in his tracks. Invite Harry into his house? Louis didn't want to Harry in his house anymore after these past two days, however, if Liam, Niall and Zayn were there, then maybe he'd be okay. They'd protect him.

 

"Okay." He mumbled. "Lottie gets to invite her friends too?"

 

"Will that be a problem?"

 

"Nah, not if they hit on my friends, it won't be." Louis rolled his eyes, as past memories flooded his head. Lottie and her friends were at the age where "boys are so cute!" and they'll do anything for their attention. Louis normally hated it when Lottie's friends came over and hit on him or his friends while they tired to play videos games, they were always loud and not to mention their pick up lines sucked.

 

But this time, it would be different. This time, Harry would be there, and who knows what Harry would do to a poor, innocent, naive girl.

 

He raced up stairs to Lottie's room.

 

"Lots!" He called, knocking on her door. Lottie answered and Louis walked in.

 

"What's up?" She asked.

 

"Mum's having a dinner party on Friday." Louis answered, Lottie smiled, clapping her hands. It was easy to tell she was excited to ask some friends over to play with make up, or take pictures with but what Louis said next made her pale. "-And she's making me invite Harry."

 

Lottie gulped, "Just. . . tell Harry you can only invite a few friends and tell Mum that Harry couldn't make it, simple as that."

 

Louis nodded, it did sound like a smart idea. But what if Harry asked Jay how the party was the next time he came over? Then Harry would know Louis lied to him and so would Jay. Louis couldn't lie to his mother. He just couldn't.

 

"I'll try, Lots, but if he does come in, you girls come up here, lock the door and don't come out. Not even for food or to use the bathroom."

 

Lottie arched her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, annoyed with her brother's statement.

 

"Alright, Myself, Niall, Liam or Zayn will usher you guys." Louis replied. Then he sighed. "I just. . . I don't know, Lottie. He makes me feel so uncomfortable."

 

Lottie pulled her brother to one of the corners of the room where she had colorful bean bags and they sat together on a hot pink one. "Like how so?" She asked.

 

Louis didn't want to tell his little sister what Harry did to him! He wanted to save as much innocence as he could for Lottie. Lottie may be a pain in his ass, but he was still her big brother. Still, if he told Lottie, then maybe she could held him find out why Harry was acting the way he was.

 

"Well, he does weird things, like call me that awful pet name: Lou-bear. Also, he told me I could coat my nails with clear nail polish and said I had dainty hands." Louis replied, looking at his hands. Lottie gulped and grabbed her lap-top as she began furiously typing in the Google search box for answers.

 

"What else does he do?" She asked.

 

"He demanded that he did more heavy-lifting jobs, and that I stay out of the way." Louis continued. "And. . . .Well. . ."

 

Lottie turned to her brother.

 

"Well, don't freak out." Louis started. "But, I know that I blamed you for taking my video games, and I'm sorry. But. Harry gave me Fifa 13."

 

Lottie looked at him, worried. "Isn't that the game Dad gave you for your birthday before he divorced Mum?"

 

Louis nodded. "I write my name at the top left corner of every game I own, Lottie. But for some reason the corner was crossed out in black sharpie. . . . Lottie, I think Harry was in my room while we were out or something."

 

Lottie nearly screamed. Harry was in their house already? She turned her focus back to her white lap-top and began writing down what Harry had been doing to Louis so far. One word came up that made both of the teenagers feel very uncomfortable:

 

Feminization.

 

Louis slowly sat backwards into the bean bag and Lottie shut her lap-top. "Lou. . . he won't try anything, will he?" She asked. Louis shook his head, kissing his sister's forehead.

 

"No, Lots. I won't let him. If he tells me he likes me, then I'll let him down gently. Worst case he freaks out and we'll be around adults, Lottie. We'll be safe."

 

"What makes you think he's going to confess to you on Friday?"

 

Louis thought for a moment. How was he going to get Harry to tell him that he liked him? He didn't think that through. "Lottie, what do your friends do when they want to confess to a boy?" He asked. Lottie thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, smiling.

 

"Well, just ask him this: "Do you like me?" It's foul proof, Louis. Just ask him first."

 

Louis smiled. "See, you're not as dumb as the other blondes." He joked. "Thanks Lottie."

 

"No problem, Louis," She sighed, "I'm still sleeping with my curtains closed, thought." She admitted. Louis smiled and walked out of her room; he was on his way to the bathroom to take a shower when he heard something sound like it had fallen in his room. He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked into his room. His TV was now static and he looked on the ground. His game council that was on the floor looked like it had been kicked with the cords pulled out.

 

Louis slowly walked over to the TV and shut it off.

 

He listened, quietly. As he did, he could hear the sound of his own heartbeat and breathing. . . .two sets of breathing. Louis jerked his head to his closet. He gulped as he felt frozen. He could hear some else BREATHING behind the door in his closet

 

. He had no idea he could scream so loud and run so fast. He bolted downstairs leaping onto the couch where Jay was trying to read a book.

 

"Louis, Louis, calm down, what's wrong?" She asked. She couldn't understand what was going on. Louis had never looked so frightened. He was pale, his eyes were electric blue and wide and he couldn't even make out a sentence as he dragged Jay up the stairs to his room. Lottie came out of hers to see what was going on.

 

"There's someone in my closet!" Louis cried, pointing to the closet.

 

"Someone in your closet?" Jay asked, Lottie looked at Louis fearfully as Jay moved closer and closer to the closet. She moved away boxes and a large bag that when she picked up all of Louis' video games fell out. Louis' mouth dropped open and Jay threw up her hands.

 

"Found your games." She muttered. She continued to move away clothes and look at the top shelves. "Lou-bear, there's no one here." She replied, then she looked through the games, finding a lot of zombie and killing games she wouldn't approve of. "Well, no wonder you're scared, look at what you've been playing."

 

"Mum!" Louis cried.

 

Those games were not there before.

 

Louis knew this, very much. Not to mention some of the games weren't even his! He didn't own Obscure, or Bethesda, or even Dying Light. He wasn't a zombie game player all that much. Not to mention the covers looked morbid. Jay's mouth dropped open as she looked at the ratings.

 

"MA? Mature?" She scoffed. "Louis, where did you get these?"

 

Louis was about to tell her they weren't his when he had a fantastic idea, if he said Harry gave them to him, then Jay might not let Harry come to the party on Friday.

 

"H-Harry gave them to me." Louis replied.

 

Jay frowned, "I highly doubt that."

 

"No-no, he did! Really!" Louis stuttered. Jay sighed, telling Lottie to leave the room and she did, closing the door. Louis looked up at his mother and the frown she gave off made him gulp.

 

"I don't know what to do anymore," Jay started. "Louis, I've told you to leave that boy alone! Harry probably has enough problems and he doesn't need you blaming him. I've tried grounding you but that obviously didn't work and now you're harboring M rated games."

 

"I am not!" Louis shouted. "They aren't mine!"

 

"Oh, so, they're Lottie's?!" Jay scoffed. "Who else played video games in this house, Louis William!" There was no room for argument in her voice as Louis watched his mother sigh. There was an awkward pause before Louis dared to speak up. "M-mum?" He called.

 

"Bend over." She hissed.

 

_What?_

 

"Now, Louis!" She demanded.

 

 _No way, she-she wouldn't!_ Louis had his fair shares of spanking in the past, but they were all given to him by his father, whether it was because he pulled on Lottie's hair, or got in a fight at school. Key word: father. Louis' mum was the type he ran to to avoid a spanking.

 

"But, I'm sixteen!" He cried.

 

"I don't care! You're getting ten." Jay spoke as she held back both of Louis' hands. Thankfully Louis was allowed to keep his pants and underwear on as she landed each smack to his ass. Still, that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Louis hissed and yelped at each and every swat Jay gave him and considered himself lucky when it was over. It was the humiliation and the fact that Jay didn't believe him was what hurt the most.

 

"Get some sleep, Lou, love." Jay softly whispered into her son's ear, kissing his temple. "There's nothing to be afraid of." With that Louis nodded and said goodnight as his mother left the room.

 

Outside in the rain, a cheeky grin was plastered all over his face as the boy enjoyed every second of what he just watched from afar in the woods.

 

He would need to control his breathing next time if he wanted to watch the boy sleep again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang and Louis dreaded the sound. He didn't know how much a doorbell could bring him such pain and a throbbing headache.

 

"Hi, Lou!" Harry's smile was bold and bright as ever. Louis gave Harry a half-hearted, lazy smile as he headed out the door.

 

Louis was tired still from last night, he stayed awake all night with a bat close to him, eyeing his closet, just waiting for someone or something to come out and kill him. He didn't get to sleep till about three in the morning.

 

"Louis!" He heard his mother call. "Don't forget to invite Harry!"

 

"Invite me to what?" Harry asked, then he smiled, "Are you having a party, Lou?" Louis sighed, knowing there was no way out of this now.

 

"Yeah, on Friday, can you make it? It's just dinner."

 

Harry beamed. "I'd love to go, thanks for inviting me, Lou-bear." Louis gave Harry a stern glare, clearly not in the mood for reminding Harry why he didn't want to be called that. Harry could read Louis' facial expression and covered his mouth in shock.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." Harry cleared his throat. "Thank you for invinting me, Louis."

 

Louis nodded, "There will be others, Lottie is inviting her friends and I'm asking Niall, Zayn and Liam over too. So, yeah."

 

Harry thought for a moment. "Niall. . . .Niall. . . "

 

Louis looked over at Harry as they began walking to school. Harry seemed to be deep in thought so Louis took this opportunity to walk faster, seeing if he could ditch the boy, but Harry caught up to him.

 

"Louis, are you trying to leave me?" Harry asked.

 

"What?" Louis laughed, "No, no, Harry. Never. It's just you walk too slow." Louis added, playfully. Hopefully if he made this a joke then Harry wouldn't guilt trip him or cause a scene. Harry smiled. "Niall Horan, right? That's his name?"

 

Louis nodded, "Yeah."

 

"I went to his party a long time ago." Harry sighed, stretching his arms. "It was a birthday party I believe. It was lots of fun!"

 

Louis could hear Niall's words come back to him as Harry mentioned the birthday party from long ago. . .

 

 

_"My older brother Greg brought out the pinata we were supposed to whack, but he hung in in a tree where a bird's nest was and it fell out. Harry took the bat. . . and started whacking on the baby birds. He kept chanting the same thing: "Bad birds, you're supposed to fly. You need to be punished." It was freaky."_

 

 

"Lou?" Louis was pulled from the memory by Harry's words. "Did you go to parties in Doncaster?" Harry asked, innocently. He gave a sheepish smile as well. Louis smiled back and nodded.

 

"Yes, Harry. I did. Lots of them. I had birthday parties too."

 

"Oh, you did!" Harry smiled, but then it faltered and Harry's voice sounded sad, and almost lonely "I've never had a party of my own."

 

Louis felt bad for the boy. _Who doesn't have a birthday party on their birthday? Even if it's just with family-_ That's when Louis realized that Harry had no family. Harry had no family and Louis was probably the only one who talked to him all day. No wonder he was strange.

 

 _The boy never knew love._ Louis felt his heart twinge.

 

"Harry. . . ." Louis spoke slowly.

 

Harry looked up and smiled. "yeah?"

 

It was just the two of them on the sidewalk. The sun wasn't out and the clouds threatened rain once again. The fog was lingering around them and the sound of birds chirping broke the silence. Louis knew he had to ask Harry if Harry liked him. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take being treated like a girl, or being uncomfortable. He couldn't even begin to think of the words he wanted to tell Harry about how he was bothered by Harry's lack of knowledge for 'personal space' and he defiantly wanted to know if Harry was ever in his house without him knowing.

 

He had to say it:

 

"Harry. . . . do you like me?" Louis asked.

 

 

The silence returned, for what almost felt like an eternity. Louis didn't like the way Harry's eyes lit up like a tiger, or how he licked his bottom lip. Harry grinned, showing off his white teeth.

 

Louis knew now, there's now doubt about it, Harry liked him.

 

"Why, yes. Of course I do, Lou-b-er, Louis! We're friends, best friends!" The Harry fiddled with his two index fingers, "But. . .if YOU want to be something else. . . "

 

 _No, no, no!_ Louis shook his head. He couldn't let Harry pull him into something.

 

"No!" Louis shouted, covering his mouth as he didn't mean to be so loud. Harry gasped in shock. Louis could hear his voice echo through out the quiet neighborhood and he giggled nervously.

 

"I mean, no. I don't like boys, Harry." That was a lie. Louis did like boys, in fact, he had even kissed one of his "good friends" back in Doncaster just to see if he liked boys or not. He wasn't all that ready to come out just yet and he hadn't found the right person. He did like girls though, he felt the same way with girls as he did boys, so Louis was Bisexual.

 

Harry became really quiet and Louis didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

 

"Oh. . . I see." Harry replied, his curls hiding his face as he gazed at his fingers.

 

Louis didn't know if he truly hurt Harry or not, a part of his didn't actually care, but his heart told him that what he did was probably going to scar the other boy for life.

 

"Harry-"He started. "If you don't want to come to the party anymore, I understand."

 

Hopefully Harry was "heartbroken" enough to leave him alone, but not so to do anything crazy, like beat him up like he did those baby birds.

 

Harry turned to Louis, his face grim and monotone. "So. . . I'm uninvited?" He asked.

 

"Well, no, it's just for space I mean-"

 

"Let's just go, we'll be late for school." Harry spoke, walking away. Louis felt a breath of relief leave him as he walked with Harry to the school. Once inside, Harry didn't even wave goodbye to Louis as he left for his own locker. Louis sighed, trying to open his locker before a hand came and closed his door on him.

 

"Hey! What the fuc-"

 

"Woah, mate!" Niall laughed, holding his hands up. "don't shoot me now, only a joke."

 

Louis sighed as he opened his locker to take out his books. Niall patted him on the back. "How was the weekend?" Niall asked.

 

The Doncaster boy sighed, where would he even begin? He left out details, like Harry calling him names and insisting on Louis doing certain things and just focused on how creeped out he felt.

 

"I would have come over, mate, but my brother brought over my nephew Theo. He's a cute one, here." Niall held out a picture of him holding a little blonde baby boy and Louis smiled, "He's adorable, Niall." The Irish boy continued talking about how Theo was in his crawling stage when Louis heard a tiny voice behind him.

 

"Um, excuse me."

                                                                 

 

 

He turned around and gasped. The girl behind him was a drop-dead gorgeous babe. She was a tiny, skinny thing with chocolate, glossy hair and bright brown eyes. She wore a dark green sleeveless top and black leggings as she held her books and a piece of paper in her hands.

 

"Do you know where room 206 is?" She asked, her voice was a tiny squeak.

 

Louis was flabbergasted. He couldn't even speak. He turned a shade of red as Niall laughed, pointing out the direction of the room.

 

"Thanks." The girl smiled as he went about her way. Niall then nudged Louis on the arm. "Scared of a girl, eh, Lou?"

 

"M'not scared." Louis muttered. He closed his locker door and to prove his point, he chased after the girl. He caught up to her and stood out in front of her.

 

"Um. . . " He started. The girl nodded and smiled.

 

"I'm . . . . I'm Louis." Louis introduced himself. "Louis Tomlinson."

 

The girl giggled, "I'm Eleanor Calder." She spoke, shaking his hand. "I moved here from Manchester."

 

"I moved not that long ago, either. I'm from Doncaster." Louis smiled, he asked to see her schedule and was sad that they didn't have any classes together.

 

"Hey, my mom's having a party on Friday, do you want to come over?" He asked, hoping he wasn't being too straight or too quickly. But she seemed to like that idea.

 

"Yeah, I'd love to." Eleanor had a pretty smile, Louis noted as he continued to make small talk with her, not noticing Harry Styles glaring at the two from his own locker halfway down the hall.

 

 

                                                                  

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has her party and Louis gets cozy with the new student: Eleanor Calder. However, a rather unwanted guest arrives and he isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. . . I know the song that Louis and Eleanor sing is pretty childish, but I thought it was sweet. 
> 
> For all you Elounor fans that are still around or may catch a glimpse at my story:
> 
> I DO NOT HATE ELEANOR CALDER, IN MY STORY I'M MAKING HARRY HATE HER.

 

 

Louis wasn't paying attention at all in English class. Infact, he was off in a daydream. About ten minutes ago, his prayers were answered with Eleanor walked into his first period class.

 

She was sitting in the front taking notes, Louis should be taking notes too, but he was doodling a picture of the girl with little hearts around them. He didn't care how sappy it was, he liked his little drawing. Niall took notice of this and saw the doodle before Louis could cover it. Niall made little kissing noises and Louis socked him in the arm.

 

Louis couldn't help but take notice of Harry. The boy wasn't taking notes either. In fact, normally Louis could catch Harry staring at him, but the boy looked absolutly heartbroken. Louis began to re-think about not inviting Harry to the party, even though Harry excluded himself, he felt he should invite him again, or he'd feel bad. Afterall, he was probably his only friend.

 

"Alright class." Miss Anderson smiled, "Today we're going to try something different. We're going to write poems."

 

The majority class groaned. Miss Anderson just shook her head, "Don't worry, I'll pair you with partners." that only made the class groan louder. 

 

Niall looked over to Louis, getting his attention and pointing to him. Louis shook his head and pointed to Eleanor, crossing his fingers.

 

"Eleanor Calder. . . " Louis prayed to any and every God ever thought of or worshiped with all his heart but it sank when he didn't hear his name called.

 

"Thomas Dean. . . .Misty Finnagan." Miss Anderson continued.

 

"Niall Horan . . . "

 

Louis soft groaned when he didn't hear his name called again, he was at least hoping to be partnered with a friend.

 

"Louis Tomlinson and. . . .Harry Styles."

 

Louis felt his blood run cold and he slowly turned his head towards Harry's direction. Harry sat at his desk, he wasn't looking up, but Louis could see by the crinkles on his cheeks that he was smiling.

 

 _Shit._ He thought. Now he'd have to be neer Harry again.

 

Niall poked Louis on the arm and his blue eyes showed concern. Louis just sighed and slumped in his seat.

 

"Your assignment it to come up with one poem. I want to show you how two minds think alike, or differently." Miss Anderson smiled. "The poems are due Monday."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Come lunchtime Louis wasn't hungry at all.

 

Niall had told Liam and Zayn about what happened in English class and it was as if the three were having a funeral for the boy. No words were spoken and the atmosphere felt gloomy.

 

"Anyone wanna' go out to eat?" Liam suggested.

 

Louis shook his head, he wasn't in the mood to go anywhere at the moment. It was only when Louis head a group of girls giggle when they walked past them, did his mood change. Louis looked up to see Eleanor walk with a group of girls.

 

The Doncaster boy smiled. Eleanor Calder: a pretty brunette with not much make up on. Unlike most girls, she didn't need a whole lot. She sat with a group of girls that she seemed to be found of at lunch time, not noticing the Doncaster boy staring at her from afar with a dreamy look on his face. Louis had seen some pretty girls in Doncaster, but Eleanor topped them all. He loved her chocolate hair that was styled into large twists, her dark green tank-top blouse and tight black pants.

 

"Hello? Earth to Louis!"

 

Louis turned slowly to Niall, still having that goofy smile on his face. "Hmm?" He asked.

 

Niall laughed, "Taking a liking to a pretty girl, Louis?" Louis shoved him away to continue looking at the pretty brunette.

 

A couple of girls giggled then pointed to him which made Eleanor turn around. Louis gasped for a moment, thinking they'd laugh at him for staring, but to his surprise, Eleanor flashed him a shy, sweet smile before turning around.

 

"No." Louis replied. "Do. . . do you think she likes me?"

 

Niall laughed, "Oh, yeah, mate."

 

Zayn and Liam shared a look before Zayn nudged Louis on the shoulder. "What are you sitting next to us for, man, go talk to her."

 

Louis blushed, the last time he tried to talk to her, wasn't necessarily successful; but at least it gave him the courage to ask her to his mother's party, which was actually a big step up from his game. As sassy as the Doncaster boy was, when it came to girls, it was a bit of a grey area for him.

 

"Com'on, what are you waiting for?" Niall laughed.

 

Louis cleared his throat before standing up. Each footstep he took to Eleanor's table, made his feet feel as heavy as lead. He was so nervous. When he did make it, he stood behind the girls' chair as his dry mouth tried to muster up any words. He could smell her sweet perfume and it was intoxicating.

 

"Hello?"

 

He gasped, looking down at the girl who was smiling at him. Pretty Eleanor Calder. Louis gave a nervous chuckle as his mouth tried to find the words to use to even talk to the girl.

 

"So. . .you're coming?" He asked.

 

Eleanor nodded, "Yup. I will." She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. Louis felt his knees go weak and he straightened himself up once he heard giggles erupt from the table.

 

"Um. . . Seven." He stated.

 

"Seven. . . ?" Eleanor laughed, "Seven what?"

 

Louis nearly bit his tongue. "When the party starts." He twiddled with his fingers. Eleanor nodded, giving Louis one last smile as he waved goodbye and rushed back to his table, breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

 

"That was pretty lame, Louis." Liam spoke for everyone.

 

"Shut up." Louis growled to the laughing boys. Louis gasped seeing Harry Styles almost glaring at him. Harry was walking towards the cafateria exit while taking a look back at Louis.

 

Louis gulped as he watched Harry walk off school property.

 

 _Just where was he going?_ He had to think. He was sure Harry didn't smoke, the boy was too young! And he knew Harry didn't have a car so where would he even go?

 

"Well," Louis replied. "can you all come to my place on Friday night? My Mum's having a party and I can invite some people. . . . "

 

"Sure." Liam spoke. "I'll be there."

 

"Count me in." Niall smiled.

 

Zayn took a look at where Harry left and looked at Louis. "Will he be there?" Zayn spoke as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Louis bit his bottom lip, not answering. It was enough for Zayn though, "Yeah," He spoke. "I'll be there. What time?"

 

"Seven." Louis answered, then he smiled sweetly. "Thank you." He spoke as if having his friends was a blessing; and it was.

 

When school was over, Louis turned and nearly ran out of the building outside, hissing as he was hit with a blast of cold air. His teeth chattered as his eyes squinted with the misty-rain falling. He spotted Harry's long tench coat in the distance and he ran to catch up. Louis knew this was not the type of weather to run around in; However, if he didn't re-invite Harry to the party then not only would he feel guilty, but if Harry didn't show up then, he his mother would think something was up.

 

"Harry!" He called, his voice being carried by the wind.

 

The boy with the trench coat stopped walking, turning abruptly as his name was being called. His cheeks almost blushed a shade of pink seeing Louis running towards him.

 

"Louis? What are you doing out in the cold?" Harry's voice was soft, concerning. Almost fatherly. Louis tried to catch his breath but still his words came out raspy and chatter.

 

"Are you coming? On Friday?" He huffed. Slowly, Harry took off his coat and placed it on Louis. Louis was flattered by the gesture, but he didn't want to wear Harry's coat. It made him feel very uncomfortable and he tried to hand it back but Harry wouldn't accept it. A harsh wind blew on the both of them and Louis' instincts took over before his mind could make a rash decision and he gripped the coat tighter to him.

 

Harry smiled fondly at Louis. "Of course I'll be there, Boo-bear."

 

Louis didn't want to remind Harry for the millionth time not to call him that, but he was just revealed that Harry was coming so his mother wouldn't think Louis didn't invite the boy.

 

"Okay, but there will be other people Harry, so. . . . "

 

"So?" Harry trailed as to ask Louis his next verse.

 

"Don't call me names, or anything." Louis spoke. Then came the bone chilling question he had to ask Harry. It was the only way he'll ever be able to sleep at night ever again.

 

"Harry, I want the truth." Louis spoke. "Have you ever, been in my house, or my room, without me knowing?"

 

The wind was silencing the two as the two boys stood in the school parking lot. Lunchtime would be over and Louis knew he had to be heading back to class. He could care less where Harry went next. Harry seemed to fidget where he stood and Louis couldn't tell if it was because he was cold or not.

 

"No. . . ?"

 

 

Louis frowned. "No you have not been in my room, or no you don't understand the question?" He asked the curly haired boy.

 

Harry laughed, "Oh, Boo-bear. Don't be mad. I'm just playing with you." Louis didn't like either of Harry's answers. He wasn't playing around.

 

"Harry, this isn't a joke. Last night I had my ass roasted because my Mum found a stash of violent games in my closet that were not mine. Who put them there?"

 

Harry frowned, "Why are you blaming me, Boo-bear? I haven't done anything?"

 

Louis took a deep breath, pressing on a fake smile. "You're right. I'm wrong."

 

With that Louis took of Harry's coat and shoved it back to him. He walked away muttering something, not noticing the displeased look on Harry's face. Harry stomped away. As happy as he was to know Louis had re-invited him to the party, it didn't change the fact that his Boo had invited that girl "Eleawhore" (As Harry nicknamed her.) 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Friday had come and Louis and Lottie looked at each other while their mother absent-mindlessly went about watering plants and setting out tiny trays of finger food.

 

"Remember the drill?" Louis asked.

 

Lottie nodded. "When Harry comes, take my friends to my room."

 

"Zayn, Niall, Liam and I will be watching your door and Harry carefully." Louis whispered. Louis faked a smile when Jay came over as she inspected her children's outfits. Lottie had chosen a casual grey dress with black leggings and brown boots. Louis had take on more of a fancier style with a black dress shirt and skinny jeans.

 

"Alright, all's left to do is wait for our guests." She clapped, excited.

 

Lottie and Louis dreaded that.

 

Friends and co-workers soon arrived and for the first twenty-minutes all Louis found himself worried about was if Eleanor would arrive. He sat at the edge of the couch while Niall sat slumped back.

 

"Chill out, Mate. She'll come." He laughed.

 

Louis smirked and sighed. Louis had a girlfriend back in Doncaster, her name was Hannah Walker, she was a pretty blonde but both knew they couldn't handle a long distance relationship so they called it off. Louis wasn't heartbroken, but he was pretty bummed about having to leave Hannah when he was really starting to like her.

 

"Niall, you got any girl in your life?" Louis asked.

 

Niall chuckled, "Well. . . there was Holly. I dated her when I lived back in Ireland." Louis narrowed his eyes in confusion then gasped.

 

"Oh, that's right, you're IRISH!"

 

Niall laughed loudly, "What gave it away?" Louis blushed, he knew there was something different about Niall's accent but he didn't want to be rude and bring it up.

 

"Yeah, I'm from Mullingar. Nice, busy place. My parents divorced when I was little and when I was twelve I got fed up with going back and fourth so I stayed with my Dad. I'm here on a scholarship for high marks."

 

Louis chuckled, "You don't seem like the studying type."

 

"I'm not, but I try. Anyway, do you need one of us to be with you when you work with Harry?" Niall asked, Louis sighed, he almost forgot he and Harry were partners for some dumb English project.

 

Still, he felt he should be fine by himself. He didn't want to ask too many favors from his new friends; asking them to come here was enough already.

 

"I'm fine. Niall. I'll have my Mum watch us," Louis replied. "But thank you, really."

 

"Anytime, mate." Niall grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. The doorbell rang, Louis and Niall both stood up and went to answer. Standing there was Liam and Zayn, next to them were two other girls and-

 

"Eleanor." Louis nearly breathed. He was so happy she came.

 

Eleanor blushed, smiling at her shoes.

 

"Yeah, we're here too, Louis." Liam joked. Everyone laughed and Louis let them in.

 

"Louis, this is my girlfriend, Sophia." Sophia was a pretty, tall girl with dark hair. She was dressed in a light blue short dress and silver heels. She was a little over dressed, but it didn't matter cause the girl was beautiful.

 

 

"And this is Zayn's girlfriend, Perrie." Perrie smiled, Perrie had on a short white dress with boots. Her earrings were long and flashy against her blonde, curly hair. She too was very pretty but Louis' eyes were on Eleanor. She was dressed more casual with low heels, what looked like a black shirt and grey overalls. Her hair was in soft waves as well.

 

                                              

 

 

"Well, let's go into the living room where you can all sit down." Louis ushered his guests into the room and took it upon himself to sit next to Eleanor. The girl was so beautiful to Louis, not to mention she only had a little amount of perfume on, so she smelled sweet, but it wasn't toxic.

 

"So, Eleanor, are you liking school?" Perrie asked.

 

Eleanor chuckled softly. "Oh, it's wonderful." Her voice was like an angel's choir to Louis' ears. "I miss my friends in Manchester, but everyone here has been so nice."

 

Louis couldn't help but let his tongue slip. "It's cause you're sweet."

 

Eleanor's cheeks turned a soft rose pink and Louis nearly choked upon realizing he had thought out loud. "Er, I mean.-"

 

"Aw, get it out, lad, we know you like her." Niall announced, fairly loudly.

 

"Niall!" Louis screamed. It was bad enough the Doncaster lad embarrassed himself in front of a girl he liked, he didn't need a loud, obnoxious, obvious baboon making it worse.

 

Liam was next to laugh. "It's okay, Louis, it's Niall who should be worried, he ain't got a girl."

 

"Single Pringle." Zayn taunted.

 

"Oh, Ha, ha. Laugh all you want. I don't have time for a girl anyway, all my time is taken by food and my nephew." Niall grinned, folding his arms behind his head, then he bolted up quickly.

 

"Did I show you my nephew, Eleanor?" Eleanor shook her head and Niall took a small picture out of his wallet. Eleanor cooed seeing the tiny blonde baby.

 

"He's-he's adorable!" She smiled.

 

Niall grinned, "Looks like me."

 

"You look like a potato." Louis joked.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Oh, Louis!" Louis looked up seeing his mother called for him. Jay waved him over and Louis excused himself. "Louis, dear, do you mind playing something for our guests?"

 

Louis nearly gasped, looking back at Eleanor. "But-mum!" He cried.

 

"Please, Louis? I already promised them you would play something." Jay had a tenancy to guilt trip Louis into anything.

 

Louis groaned, nodding and Jay beamed. "Oh, thank you, Love." With that she planted a kiss on his forehead. Louis turned around, glaring at Niall who was laughing loudly.

 

"Sorry, Eleanor, looks like Louis' taken." He cracked up on the couch.

 

"Shut up, Niall." Louis growled as he walked back to his friends.

 

"What was that about?" Liam asked.

 

"Mum wants me to 'entertain' her guests." Louis groaned. It wasn't that Jay paraded around her children, that was no the case at all. However, she did go a little over the top when it came to showing other people how talented and smart her own children were and she loved to talk all about Louis' football trophies and Lottie's high marks.

 

"Will you?" Eleanor nearly squeaked, her voice was so soft.

 

Louis smirked, "If you'd like." Eleanor nodded, eager to see what Louis would do. After a few minutes, Lottie and her friends came down and Louis decided that it was a good time to show Eleanor how skillful he was at Piano.

 

The Tomlinson's had a grand piano in their den and that's where everyone had gathered at. Louis cleared his throat before playing a few practice notes. He was thankful Eleanor was standing next to him when he looked up. Seeing her smile down at him, gave him a boot of confidence.

 

                                                                 

 

"It's. . . a duet." Louis chuckled nervously. Eleanor beamed.

 

"Coincidence, I think not." Niall muttered, earning a nudge in the gut by Liam.

 

"Ready?" Louis breathed, then he started. Louis was then captivated by the angelic voice that belonged to Eleanor and it was then that he knew he deeper feelings for her than that of a simple crush.

 

" _Once a lass met a lad. You're a gentle one, said she. In my heart I'd be glad. If you loved me for me."_ Eleanor sang, _"You say your love is true And I hope that it will be_ "

 

Louis switched keys so he could nsync his own voice. " _I'd be sure, if I knew, that you loved me for me_."

 

" _Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues_."

 

Louis loved her so much. He wanted to hear her sing forever. Eleanor sat down next to Louis on the bench and Louis tried not to blush.

 

 _"What you see may be deceiving. Truth lies underneath the skin._ " He sang.

 

" _Hope will blossom by believing._ -" Eleanor started then Louis jumped in and they sang together: " _The heart that lies within_."

 

Harry shivered on the doorstep, under his coat he had a small present for Louis. He was about to knock but frowned when he heard music. Slowly he opened the door, greeted by the warmth of the house and the smell of small pastries.

 

He followed the noise until he was standing in the hallway looking over in the Den. It seems as if no one noticed him. He let out a gasp of anger seeing Eleanor Calder seated quite comfortable next to Louis. His Boo-bear.

 

" _I'll be yours. Together we shall always be as one. If you love me for me_ " Louis sang, smiling boldly. Harry felt his heart breaking in two

 

. There was Louis Tomlinson singing to Eleanor Calder, with words of love, and promise. Those words were not at all directed to him.

 

 _"If you love me for me. . . .If you love me for me_." The two finished. When the song was over everyone clapped and Harry felt his anger rising. He knew this wasn't a good place to explode so he rushed out of the house as quickly and quietly as he could.

 

He felt hot tears trailing down his face as he clutched a small box close to him. Harry was trying to tame his tears, but let them free once it began raining. No one would know he was crying then.

 

"Like they ever did." He hissed to his thoughts. Harry turned back to The Tomlinson house and looked through the living room window at the picture-perfect Scene of Eleanor and Louis playing more songs on the piano.

 

Harry grit his teeth and began walking away.

 

"Bad. . . Louis, you're being bad!" Harry muttered to himself, gripping his present. "Bad. . . boy. . . being a bad boy!"

 

 **But it's Eleanor's fault.** The tiny voice in his head whispered to his heart. It's all her fault. She seduced poor, innocent Louis. He's confused. She took him away from you.

 

Harry's green eyes widened as he nodded. "No. . . .it's not my fault. . . Poor Boo is being taken by her! It's her fault!" He hissed walking down the street.

 

It was dark, raining and stormy. No way could anyone see him, especially since he was dressed all in black and out of the street light's view.

 

**Better save him, or he'll be gone forever.**

 

Harry nodded. "Save Louis, save my little boy. He'll be mine sooner." Harry needed to put his plan into action a lot quicker than he anticipated but it only meant he'd be with HIS Louis.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Thank you for coming!" Jay smiled as she said goodbye to guests.

 

"Thanks for showing up, guys. And it was nice meeting you." Louis smiled to his friends. Liam just smiled, "It was nothing, Louis. We had fun. You two were really great."

 

"We were?" Eleanor asked, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. Louis scoffed, "Are you kidding? You were great!" Eleanor could be a professional singer, or even a model! Louis was surprised the girl wasn't already.

 

Eleanor beamed, "Oh, I don't know. I'll just stick to singing with you." She smiled.

 

"Ooooh!" Niall cheered seeing Louis blush.

 

"Shut it!" He screamed at Niall for what felt like the millionth time that night. Louis looked over at Zayn who seemed to be deep in thought.

 

"You okay, Zayn?" Perrie asked, noticing this too. All eyes were on Zayn now.

 

"It's just." He started. "I wonder why Harry didn't show up. Normally he's jumping at the chance to hang out with you." He spoke to Louis.

 

Louis totally forgot about Harry and that he never showed up. "Well, it's raining outside, maybe he couldn't get a ride." _Or maybe he finally knocked it off with the weird attitude._ Louis prayed.

 

"Well, we had fun anyway." Liam replied, "Gotta' get the girls home. Let's head out."

 

"Oh, Li-i-u-um, always watching out for me." Niall joked, taking a few cookies off a plate and stuffing them into his pockets before holding Liam's hand and walking out the door.

 

Louis chuckled, he ushered Eleanor to the door, she would be riding with Zayn and Perrie.

 

"I had a nice time." Eleanor replied.

 

"We should hang out more." Louis stated.

 

"I'd like that." Eleanor smiled, then, slowly, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Louis sucked in his bottom lip as he tried not to move away. Eleanor giggled before running off into the rain to Zayn's car. Louis waved goodbye and closed the door.

 

He cheered loudly, hopping up the steps to his room. He felt like had just won the lottery.

 

Pretty Eleanor Calder kissed him on the cheek!

 

He gently dabbed his face and felt her lip gloss. He was grinning ear to ear. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

 

Louis smiled, laying on his bed. He thought about Eleanor before he drifted off to sleep, not bothering to change out of his clothes. 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis write their poem for Monday, Harry had a panic attack. Jay gives alarming news to Louis when she announces her decision for Harry to live with them for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is where things pick up? Ha, ha. Well. It's an okay chapter. Ha, ha. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

 

 

Louis took a deep breath before answering the door. He forced a smile seeing Harry.

 

 

"Oh, Hi, Harry." Louis greeted. Harry gave a polite smile back as Louis let him into his home. "Harry, I noticed you didn't come over on Friday, did something come up?" Louis hoped he hadn't sounded chipper, or happy while asking Harry his question.

 

"Um, yeah, couldn't get a ride and I didn't have your number." Harry smirked, "Might I have it?"

 

 _Dammit!_ "Okay." He forced a grin, writing down his home phone. "It's my home phone, so don't be upset if you call and my Mum answers, yeah?" The two laughed. Louis hoped Harry didn't know he had a cell phone. That was the last thing Louis wanted Harry to know he had. Harry smiled, stuffing the note into his pocket.

 

"Shall we get started?" Louis led Harry to the kitchen where, thankfully, Jay was at on her lap top typing away. She looked up and was happy to see her son and friend.

 

"Oh, Hi boys." Jay smiled seeing Harry and Louis walk into the room.

 

"Hi, Ms. Tomlinson." Harry replied back. "How are you?" Louis watched as Harry became really chummy with his mother. _If it's one thing Harry was good at, it was manipulation,_ Louis thought. _That or he was just weirdly polite._

 

"Are you alright, Harry, dear?" Jay asked, concerned. "I noticed you hadn't come to the party on Friday, was everything alright?"

 

So his mother had noticed Harry didn't show up. Jay looked over at Louis suspiciously and Harry laughed her off. "Oh, of course, I'm fine. I just. . . It was bad weather and I felt I should have stayed home. I'm sorry I didn't attend." Louis' ears perked up and he frowned in confusion.

 

 _Just where did Harry live?_ He wondered. Louis glanced up at his mother and the strange teenager talking to one another. If Harry knew where he lived, then he must live in their neighborhood, right? He pondered for a moment but was pulled away when he saw Jay packing up her things.

 

"Oh, Mum, you don't have to go anywhere." Louis tried so hard to sound like he was joking, hoping how mother would stay.

 

Jay just snickered, "Oh, Lou, you're too kind. But I'm finished with my work, you boys have fun." With that, Louis watched his mother leave with her lap top and folders of paper. Louis sighed, sitting down in a chair. He watched as Harry sat next to him.

 

 _Of course Harry would sit next to me._ He held back his snide remark.

 

"How was the party?" Harry asked, he didn't sound too interested and Louis figured it was best to give him blunt answers, or this could get awkward.

 

"Good. Good." Louis replied, looking for their syllabus.

 

"Anything fun happen?" Harry continued to pester while fiddling with his pencil. Louis stopped looking and nearly gulped. Was Harry wanting to know anything about his duet with Eleanor? Louis' ocean blue eyes wandered up to meet with Harry's deep forest green ones. Harry then rewarded Louis was a small, toothy smile. Louis gave one back.

 

"It was fine. Um, I played piano and sang for some guests but that was it." Louis replied, hoping that would be the end of their conversation on this topic.

 

"Aw, damn, I missed THAT?!" Harry groaned. "Oh, I bet you were great!" Louis was flattered by Harry's amusement and praise it wasn't until Harry said: "You've got them. . ." did Louis become confused on what Harry said. However, this wouldn't be the first time.

 

"Er, I have what?" Louis asked.

 

"You've got. . . " Harry went to point, but instead he brushed Louis' semi-long hair out of his face. "Crinkles. . . you've got them by your eyes when you genuinely smile."

 

Louis smirked, "Thanks Harry, now let's get to work."

 

"What else do you have?" Harry asked, leaning his elbows on the table. Louis cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

 

"Anything you've got no one else does? I've got four nipples!" Harry laughed. Louis nearly chocked on air. Four nipples? Harry had Four nipples? "Wanna' see them?!" Harry asked, Louis tried to protest, he didn't want to see someone with four nipples, but as Harry pulled up his shirt, Louis had to laugh.

 

"Oh, they're moles!" Louis laughed. He was a bit relieved. He was already traumatized as it was. Harry grinned boldly as he let down his white OASIS T-shirt. Louis couldn't help but chuckle more, here he was petrified of what Harry was about to show him and it turns out they were moles. The Doncaster boy didn't understand why he found it to be so funny, but it seems Harry was pleased to know Louis was laughing.

 

"You've got a good laugh too. . . it's cute."

 

Thankfully, Louis didn't hear Harry. "Harry! We've got to work now." The quicker Harry was out of his house, the better.

 

"Okay, rules. . . " Louis muttered. "You and your partner must come up with a poem together. Your poem must be longer than six sentences and must rhyme. Your poem can be about anything from happiness to sadness and-"

 

"Love?" Harry questioned.

 

                                                                

 

 

Louis felt a shiver travel down his spine. It was the way Harry asked that, so softly and hopeful. Louis didn't have the heart to tell him 'no'. But, he didn't want to write a Love Poem with Harry, something might happen. Louis was pretty sure he wasn't gay.

 

"Well, I don't think so, Harry." Louis chuckled.

 

"Why not?" Harry asked, disappointed.

 

"Well, it just wouldn't look right: two boys reciting a love poem to a classroom full of teenagers." Louis explained. That's where Harry got really, really strange. Harry may have done some strange things before, like commenting how nice and soft his hands were, following him, and it didn't help that suspicions of him being in his room before were still floating around in his head.

 

"What's so wrong about it?" Harry asked as if he had never thought twice of two guys being in love with one another. "I believe we should love everyone, regardless of their sex. Sex is just part of your body, it's not your soul."

 

It was silent in the kitchen for a brief minute before Louis nervously chuckled. "I guess that's a way of thinking about it. But still, maybe we should do something else, like . . . a friendship poem!" Louis bargained, he looked at Harry who seemed to be deep in thought about his offer and he hoped Harry would take it. Harry seemed to like it and nodded.

 

"Alright, do you wanna' go first?" Louis offered.

 

Harry shook his head, "No. You can."

 

"Okay. . . . Um, You've been with me for ages, and why I've never known.. . . " Louis trailed off. It was an hour before they could either agree, come up with, or make it sounded like it rhymed. Not to mention, Harry would try to slip in a few words to make the poem sound lovey-dovey. Fed up with Harry's remarks, Louis groaned, wadding up yet another piece of paper.

 

"This isn't working!" He grumbled, clearly annoyed.

 

"Hey, hey, calm down, Boo. We'll work it out-"

 

"Don't call me that!" Louis didn't mean to yell and he was taken back by the shocked expression on Harry's face. Louis gulped. He hadn't mean to scream at Harry, it was that he was frustrated. He had told Harry NUMEROUS times to stop calling him 'Boo' He wasn't his Boo. After nearly two weeks of this nonsense, he finally cracked.

 

"I'm. . . Sorry." Harry spoke softly, looking down guilty.

 

Louis sighed, "Look, Harry. Why don't you just go." Louis was fed up. He was tired of Harry's remarks and gestures.

 

Horrific past or not, Niall was right, the guy was a down right FREAK!

 

It was weird watching Harry's eyes dilate. There was a look of terror and trauma in Harry's once soft green eyes; it didn't take a genius to tell the boy was absolutely crushed.

 

"W-what?" Harry asked. God, it was even in his shaky voice.

 

Louis sighed, "Look, Harry, I don't know what it is about you, but you freak me out." There seemed to be a wave of relief as Louis spoke those words. "I've told you a million times to not call me Lou-Bear, or Boo-bear and you haven't. Just go, I'm tired of dealing with you!"

 

Louis hadn't realized how his words effected Harry, he didn't see the boy cup his ears as he continued to rant on and on about Harry; He didn't see the teenager shake his head and begin muttering until it was too late.

 

"No, no, no!" Harry cried.

 

"And you-Harry?" Louis stopped. That's when Louis knew he did something wrong, or, he hoped he hadn't. Louis watched in horror as the boy next to him was holding his hands over his head and hiding his face into the table. He could see Harry shivering and shaking, muttering the word: "No." over and over again. Unknown to Louis, a flashback memory of someone's face was spinning around in Harry's head: A Woman with a stern face, hatred eyes, and a scowl.

 

"No, no!" Harry whimpered.

 

Stupid boy. . .

 

"Harry?" Louis asked softly. He reached over to touch Harry, to see if that would calm him down, but Harry screamed when Louis' hand came into contact with his back and Louis jerked away as if he touched a flame.

 

What Harry did next, scared the living crap out of The Doncaster boy. Harry stood up quickly and knocked his chair to the floor, almost taking the table with him, if Louis hadn't caught it in time. Harry sank to the floor and began screaming, still covering his head with his hands. Hearing the commotion downstairs, Jay came running down the flight of stairs with Lottie behind her.

 

"What's going on?" Jay asked, coming into the room.

 

She gasped seeing Harry on the floor. Jay rushed to the quivering boy on the floor and knelt down pulling him close. Lottie bit her tongue seeing her mother console with a psychopath in their kitchen and Louis watched his mother rub Harry's back and whisper soothing words into his ear. Harry clutched onto Jay and tried to blink away tears. He looked up at Louis and the blue eyed boy couldn't help but feel ashamed.

 

 

Whatever he said, caused Harry to have a panic attack.

 

 

"Oh, Harry, love, what happened?" Jay asked, cupping Harry's cheeks. Harry didn't meet her gaze as he continued to look at Louis.

 

". . . Nothing." He choked. "Just. . . bad memories." He replied. Jay had never seen such a broken boy in all her life. The poor thing was just a baby.

 

"Well, enough is enough. Stay with us, Love." She smiled.

 

Lottie and Louis looked at one another in fear.

 

"But!" Louis slipped. Jay snapped her fingers and pointed to him.

 

"That's quite enough from you!" She nearly shouted. Louis didn't know what to say. Harry had his mother completely wrapped around her finger.

 

"Harry, love, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? Just relax." Jay offered. Harry nodded, sniffling before heading upstairs.

 

Jay turned to Louis, folding her arms.

 

"What did you do, Louis William?!" She demanded softly.

 

"He didn't do anything-mum!" Lottie tried, but Jay brushed her off, telling her to leave the kitchen. Lottie went to make her way upstairs, but decided on leaving the house; she'd rather not be on the same floor as a freak.

 

Jay sighed, giving Louis a deep look of disappointment that made the sixteen-year-old want to hide. "I can't believe you." Jay muttered. "He's a human being! How can you treat someone like that?"

 

"I didn't do anything!" Louis cried. "It just. . . happened."

 

Louis tried to think of what he might have said to Harry that cause something like that. He didn't recall calling Harry any names, or threatening him.

 

Louis also tried to think of a trigger word that maybe sent Harry into a frenzy.

 

"Well, regardless if it was your fault or not, I don't want that boy leaving our house," Jay stated. "He's obviously too fragile to be living wherever he is now."

 

Louis couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't uncommon for Jay to let Louis' friends live at their house. Back in Doncaster when his friend Stan got kicked out, Jay let him live with them for a whole month. But it had to be Harry that lived with them. Louis would give anything for Jay to realize how much danger she's putting her family through.

 

Still, this could be used to his advantage, Louis thought. If he watched Harry's every move, he could protect his mother and Lottie. He was willing to do anything to save his family, even if it meant being around Harry.

 

"Alright, it'll be fun." Louis faked a smile, and a laugh for extra support. Jay smiled, patting her son on the shoulder. "Find some blankets for Harry, yeah?" She asked, while walking away.

 

Louis did as he was told and began walking upstairs. In the middle of the staircase, he froze. He thought back to when Harry made his way up to the bathroom: Since when did Harry know where his bathroom was?

 

 

Louis gulped. Each step felt like he was coming closer and closer to the devil himself. His throat became dry, and his hands clammy as he walked past the bathroom door.

 

"L-Lou?" Harry called. Louis froze as he looked back at Harry sticking his head out the bathroom door. Louis put on a smile.

 

"Hi, Harry. . . you okay?"

 

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Could I have a towel? Forgot one." He chuckled.

 

Louis nodded and opened the small door next to him, taking out two and handing them to Harry. Louis went to walk away, but Harry called him back. "Can you help me, actually?"

 

Louis dreaded the words.

 

"Uh, no thanks, Harry. I'm not at all-"

 

"It's okay, I'm not naked." Harry joked.

 

Louis let out a tiny laugh, feeling a bit relived at that statement.

 

'Do it for Mum, protect Lottie' He told himself before walking into the bathroom. Harry hadn't been lying, he wasn't naked-fully. He was in a pair of loose, Calvin Kline boxers that were riding low on his hips. To Louis' amazement, Harry's body was decorated in tattoos. The most noticeable ones were the two birds on his upper chest under the words: 17 BLACK and a butterfly just above his tummy. There was also, two ships on his arm and ferns by his hips. Louis didn't have time to see all of Harry's tattoos as the boy turned to the tub.

 

"I can't. . . I don't know how to work this." Harry replied. "Oh, I'll do it." Louis offered as he bent over to turn on the tub.

 

When the water was warm enough, Louis pulled the pin on the wall and at the bottom of the tub, the sink was covered and the tub was filling with nice water. Louis backed up and handed Harry his towels.

 

"Well, there you are." Louis wanted to get out as fast as he could, but Harry grabbed him by the arm. Louis had felt fear many times around Harry, but this defiantly ranked the top five.

 

"Please stay." Harry nearly begged.

 

"W-what?" Louis asked.

 

 _Stay and watch Harry bathe himself?_ Louis didn't want to do that. He didn't want to stay in the same room with Harry being potentially naked.

 

"I'll draw the curtain, but please, I need someone. I can't be alone." The large amount of sadness in his voice made Louis' heart sting. He wondered what happened to Harry, years ago. _What happened to the boy that made him so twisted, weird and awkward?_

 

"Well. . . only if you close the curtain and I sit here." Louis sat on the toilet and Harry nodded, smiling.

 

"Thank you." Harry sounded sincere, Louis only nodded.

 

Like he promised, Harry drew the curtains and stepped into the tub. Louis held back a scream with his mouth seeing Harry's boxers fly from behind the curtain and almost land on him. He kicked them away and couldn't help but miss Harry's low chuckle. The bath water was turned off and Harry sighed.

 

                                                                            

"This is nice. . . " Harry nearly moaned.

 

Louis hoped it was because of the water.

 

"Is it?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah, want to come in?"

 

"NO!" Louis blushed.

 

He heard Harry laugh, but Louis didn't think it was funny at all. Harry's laugh was deep, slightly loud, but charming all the same.

 

"Alright, alright. Just a joke."

 

Louis sighed.

 

While Harry bathed, Louis thought of possible scenarios that might have happened to Harry to make him have a panic attack.

 

Maybe he was abused, or maybe he had a traumatizing experience. Either way, Louis hoped that Harry wouldn't make a move on him, or god forbid his mother or sister. He'd probably kill Harry.

 

Louis felt anger rushing through his body. Why did Harry act like he did? It was so frustrating to figure out why that he didn't hear Harry call for him until he heard the plug being pulled and the curtain was pulled open. Louis gasped and covered his face.

 

"Are you alright, Lou?" Harry asked. Louis felt his face flush. Harry's voice sounded as if he were close. Louis nearly whimpered when he felt a set of hands on his own. Looking up, he saw the Emerald eyes that were Harry's. Louis breathed, thanking to high heavens that Harry had a towel on, although, it was a bit low for his liking.

 

"Goodness, you're just a frightened little lamb." Harry cooed. Harry's voice was soft and comforting, but Louis didn't feel all too comfortable with Harry in just a towel looking close into him. Their faces weren't far apart either, which made Louis break the tension.

 

"An-anyway. I'll find you some clothes, stay here." Louis rushed out.

 

"Oh, I'll be wearing your clothes?" Harry asked, almost giddy.

 

Louis knew he had no other option. Harry would HAVE to wear his clothes. Louis picked out a pair of sweat pants and a simple T-shirt for Harry before running downstairs to find his mother. When he wasn't given an answer, he feared the worst.

 

She was gone.

 

He quickly looked outside and noticed her car wasn't in the drive way. Louis gulped and felt his stomach growl. He was hungry and a little freaked out. Still, food never let him down. He went to the cabinets for something to eat when Harry came in.

 

"Are you hungry, Lou?" Harry asked, innocently.

 

Louis smiled, "A little. You?"

 

"I could eat. What are you making?" Harry asked, sitting at the bar on the bar stool.

 

Louis began taking out boxes of boxed Ramen noodles, and other pre-made food. Louis was no cook, in fact, he could burn cereal if it were possible. That didn't mean he didn't try.

 

"I don't know. What are you hungry for?" Louis asked, being hospitable. Harry thought for a moment, before smiling "I want some chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham, with a side of homemade mash." He ordered.

 

Louis' jaw dropped. "I can't make that!" He cried.

 

Harry laughed, "I'll help. Let's see what you've got."

 

Thankfully, they had all the ingredients for Harry's complex order. Louis had to admit, for Harry being a psychopath, he had good taste in food. Harry wasn't that bad of a cook, either. While peeling and stirring the mashed potatoes, Harry fed Louis little tastes of what to expect in their meal. Louis hadn't become comfortable around Harry, but he did soften up to the boy watching him cook.

 

When Harry was cooking, it was like he was normal, he wasn't making weird remarks to Louis, or his body, and he was doing good in personal space. When the meal was finished, the smell was alluring. It tasted even better.

 

"This is delicious." Louis smiled, biting into his chicken. "Where did you learn this, Harry?"

 

Harry shrugged, "From a cookbook. My Mum never cooked so I learned a lot of recipes there. Desserts too." Harry replied, eating a forkful of his food. Louis frowned, setting down his fork, Harry noticed Louis' discomfort.

 

"What's wrong Boo-er, Lou?"

 

"It's okay." Louis smiled sadly.

 

Louis looked up at Harry, thoughtfully.

 

"Harry. . . what happened?" He asked.

 

"Earlier today, did I say something wrong?" Louis was almost afraid to ask that question to Harry. He was scared Harry might have another attack, or maybe even pick a fight. He couldn't predict Harry's moves. All Harry did was stare at his plate until he looked at Louis in the eyes.

 

That's another thing Louis noticed. Harry always looked at him in the eyes when he talked or was talking to him. As much as Louis loved it when people made eye contact, it also made him uneasy with the way Harry ALWAYS did it.

 

"Nothing." Harry smiled. "How's the mash? Too much butter?"

 

"No, it's perfect. Sorry I'm not a good of a cook, it would probably be better." Louis only intended for his words to be a joke, but Harry obviously didn't take it as such.

 

"You're perfect to me." Harry breathed.

 

Louis felt his breathing stop.

 

_What?_

 

 

"I'm home! What smells good?" Jay called from the hallway. She walked in with Lottie behind her, Lottie obviously looked angry as the blonde darted up the stairs. Louis took notice of this and mentally noted to talk to her later.

 

"Oh, Louis and I made dinner." Harry smiled.

 

"Louis made dinner? Ha, that's a shock! You should stay all the time if you're motivating him to cook, Harold." Jay laughed.

 

Louis paled at her words as his mother sat down.

 

"Might I have a bite?" She asked.

 

Louis nodded, pushing his plate towards her.

 

Jay looked like she was in seventh heaven when she ate food off her son's plate.

 

"My lord, this is wonderful!" She smiled.

 

"Thank you, it was something we both worked very hard on." Harry smiled, letting his arm fall off the table to brush against Louis'. The blue-eyed boy's eyes widened.

 

"Well, it is wonderful." Jay grinned, taking another bite. Harry smiled shyly at Louis as the curly haired boy trailed his fingers against Louis' in a motion that would suggest that they hold hands. Louis immediately brought his arm up on the table.

 

"-So where's Lottie?" He asked, quickly, trying to change the subject.

 

Jay rolled her eyes. "I think she needs a lesson in manners."

 

Louis didn't understand what that meant, but he'd find out later. It was close to nine O' Clock, and seeing school started tomorrow, Jay told everyone it was time for bed.

 

"Goodnight, Harry." Jay smiled, kissing the boy on the forehead as he laid on the white couch in the living room.

 

"Goodnight Ms. Tomlinson." Jay smiled kindly and turned off the light, leaving the boy in the dark. Harry smiled as he clutched the fabric of Louis' shirt closer to him. It smelled like the boy so much. He felt the blood rush to his lower area with the thought of knowing his little princess was upstairs, just a few feet away from him.

 

He knew he had Jay totally fooled by now, hell the woman trusted him so much, she was letting him LIVE here. He even got Louis slightly convinced he wasn't that bad. Right now, Harry needed time. He needed to keep that ball rolling and keep Jay in the dark before he'd slip away with Louis.

 

Forever.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While Harry slept downstairs, Louis and Lottie stayed in Lottie's room. Her door was locked and her windows were shut, locked and covered.

 

"Where did you go?" Louis asked his sister.

 

"To a friend's house. I wanted to stay until Harry left but Mum told me I was being ridiculous and forced me to come back home." Lottie sighed.

 

"I'm scared of him." she admitted.

 

Louis hugged his sister tightly and promised he'd take care of Harry.

 

He wouldn't let Harry hurt his family.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall tries his best to protect Louis from Harry, but it backfires. 
> 
> Harry reads his poem to Louis in class; Eleanor confronts Harry about what happened and doesn't realize she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT HATE ELEANOR CALDER!!!!!!
> 
> Tell me what you all think :)

 

 

Louis was grateful for Monday. He thanked God for Monday. Most people would find that odd, seeing how Louis was definitely not a Morning person, or one to be excited for school, but with Harry now living with them, Louis was grateful.

 

"You both have a good day at school!" Jay called.

 

"Thank you Ms. Tomlinson." Harry called, waving goodbye. He did as much ass kissing as he could to the woman. He wouldn't be surprised if Jay thought of him as one of her own already.

 

"Bye, Mum!" Louis called as he and Harry stepped out of the house and began walking to school.

 

"Good thing I brought all my stuff. Or that would be a long walk to my place before school started." Harry joked.

 

Louis bit his lip. _Did that mean he was planning this all along?_ He thought to himself.

 

Instead of making himself obvious, he thought it was best to get to know where Harry lived.

 

"Where do you live, Harry?" Louis asked.

 

Harry just chuckled. "A bit far from your place, Lou-bear, but not walking distance. No need to concern that sweet head of yours." Louis didn't shutter at the comment.

 

He was starting to get used to Harry's sweet but awkward remarks. It didn't mean he liked them. All Sunday Louis had barricaded himself and Harry into the living room to watch movies all day in their pajamas. He did this so he knew Harry wouldn't talk, look or even think about his sister Lottie. He would do anything to protect her.

 

As if Harry was reading his mind: "Yesterday was fun." Harry commented.

 

"Yeah. It was." Louis smiled politely. Yesterday was anything but fun! Harry sat too close for comfort next to Louis and a few times Harry laid his head on his shoulder while he insisted on sharing a blanket. Louis had read not only fanfics, but books and had seen movies about psychopaths, the best thing to do was keep them happy until you had the upper hand and then you could push them away.

 

 _Maybe_ , Louis thought, _I could catch him in the act of something, and either film or get my Mum to witness and she'll kick him out, call the police and Harry can be taken away to get help._

 

That's what Louis hoped for.

 

"Boo? You okay?" Harry asked.

 

Louis snapped out of his thoughts and laughed, "Oh, I'm okay, Harry." He smiled, making a mental note on how many times Harry was going to call him 'Boo' or 'Boo-bear' today. Already he was up to five.

 

Louis had stayed up so late watching movies with Harry and keeping an eye on him that he fell asleep. . . on Harry. It was an honest mistake and Louis was kicking himself in the ass for it. He won't forget the fear he felt seeing Harry above him smiling, wishing him a good morning while his head was on Harry's lap.

 

"Well, let's hurry. I'm excited for first period." Harry smiled. "I can't wait to read our poems!"

 

Louis sighed, that was another thing he wasn't looking forward to: Flunking English.

 

Due to "certain circumstances" Louis was "distracted" and they "forgot" to do their assignment, so Louis just ripped one off of Tumblr. He hoped Miss Anderson was a lame ass and didn't have one, or know what that was. Everyone cool has a Tumblr.

 

"Yea." Louis sarcastically cheered.

 

Harry laughed, "You make me smile, Lou."

 

Louis paused to stare at Harry, frightened. Harry hadn't noticed and continued laughing. "It's a little thing, I guess it just slipped." Louis nodded and darted straight towards the high school. Louis could care less if Harry followed him when he reached Liam and Niall. They were talking to Ashton and Luke.

 

"Hey." Niall greeted.

 

"Sup, mate? Look like you've seen a Ghost." Ashton asked, "Or lived with a demon."

 

Louis gulped, "You have no idea." He sighed. Everyone looked at Louis confused until the Doncaster lad spoke up. "Harry came over on Saturday to write our poem, he had a panic attack and now my Mum said he could live with us."

 

Niall gasped, "Are-are you okay? Did he do anything?"

 

Louis shook his head. "M'fine. It's just, I have to be around him. To protect my sister, ya' know?" Louis replied, looking around to see if Harry was in ear shot of them; thankfully, he wasn't. Niall wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder, comforting him.

 

"Do you need me to stay?" He asked.

 

Louis thought for a moment. That wouldn't be a bad idea. If he had Niall stay over, then he was sure to have some ease with Harry's stay. Hell, that might even make Harry leave.

 

"Would your folks mind?" Louis asked.

 

Niall laughed, "Naw, Dad hasn't been paying attention to me recently. He's busy with work and Mum just coos over Theo. I'm my own man." With that Niall snapped his fingers all sassy, making the boys laugh loudly.

 

"Anyway, I'm having a house and pool party." Luke spoke up. "Calum, Ashton, and Michael are a for sure in, ya'll coming?"

 

"Hell yeah!" Niall cheered.

 

"Mind if I bring Sophia?" Liam asked.

 

"Bring all the girls win the fucking world, Liam." Ashton smirked, "You up for a party, Louis?"

 

Louis didn't know if he could go or not. If he were to say he was going to a party, then Harry might ask to go along. And he didn't know if he should leave Harry alone in his house with Mum and Sister without him.

 

"Maybe." Louis replied.

 

"Eleanor's coming~" Ashton sing-songed. Louis' ears perked up at the name.

 

Eleanor would be there? Oh, he defiantly wanted to go now. He wanted to see what Eleanor looked like in a bikini. His face flushed and he slammed his locker door shut, grinning.

 

"Well, I'll ask if I can." Louis promised and the boys went their separate ways, saying goodbye to one another.

 

Louis and Niall entered first period together, but when Louis caught eye of Harry smiling at him, he didn't feel too good. Harry locked eyes with him and gave a small wave that Louis did not return, in fact Harry was rather pissed seeing Louis look down at Eleanor Calder and gave her a grin.

 

Harry gave a soft glare.

 

"Alright class." Miss Anderson greeted everyone. "Happy Monday."

 

Niall belched rather loudly, making the class giggle at his action. Miss Anderson rolled her eyes and began taking roll call. When she was finished, she smiled and clapped her hands together.

 

"Well. . . I'm excited to hear all of your wonderful poems." A couple students groaned either because they didn't want to, or they didn't do the assignment. Louis just wanted to get this over and done with.

 

"Who would like to go first?" She asked.

 

Eleanor rose her hand and Miss Anderson nodded, allowing Eleanor and another girl walk up to the front of the class. Louis smiled softly watching pretty Eleanor in her long white sweater, black leggings and boots looking straight at him.

 

"Our poem is called: A Found Heart." A girl named Abby spoke. "It will be read by Eleanor."

 

 

Louis got comfortable in his seat, excited to hear Eleanor's voice. Eleanor cleared her throat and began to read:

 

"A Found Heart,  
created by time,  
patience  
and hope.

A Wishful Love  
cherished by the stars  
eyes closed tight  
making everything feel right."

 

Eleanor read. She looked up with sparkling brown eyes at Louis. Louis felt a twinge in his chest. For a moment, it didn't feel like he was in a classroom, but in a world only for him and Eleanor.

 

"A perfect boy  
admired by all  
but chose only one.  
His eyes were such a blue  
and everything felt new.

A rather awkward girl  
liked by a few  
she wanted him  
and he wanted her."

 

Louis smiled, ignoring Niall's notes that he was passing. His gaze was fixed on Eleanor and only Eleanor. He wasn't concerned about anything. It was a relief, a sudden wash from a pure tidal wave. It took his sadness and fear away. Leaving him only love for Eleanor.

 

"Together the wrote their names in the sky  
so if by chance they drifted apart  
they'd know where they belong  
in each other's found hearts."

 

Eleanor finished reading and the class clapped.

 

"Well, that was very poetic, Eleanor and Abby. Good job." Miss Anderson smiled, going down her list.

 

Eleanor gave a small wave to Louis and Louis waved back. Louis turned seeing Niall laughing at him and he flipped the blonde boy the bird. His amusement was short livid however, as Miss Anderson called his and Harry's name to stand.

 

Louis sighed, knowing the poem he plagiarized was crap, but he could care less about failing at the moment.

 

Louis stood in front of the class, smiling at Eleanor in front of him. He was ready to read to her. Louis took out the paper from his notebook, but Harry just laughed.

 

"Lou, I've got our poem." He smiled.

 

Louis didn't have time to be confused, he was fearful.

 

Harry wrote a poem?! He felt his heart skip a beat as he stood petrified. Eleanor noticed this and frowned.

 

"Our poem is called 'Little Things'." Harry announced. "And I'd like to read it, if that's okay." He looked over at Louis. Louis nodded slowly.

 

He wasn't too sure why Harry was looking to him, as if Louis should have allowed Harry's actions. It seems Louis wasn't the only one nervous. Niall and Eleanor gave each other a worried glance.

 

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me..."

 

Louis listened very closely to Harry's words. Harry read each word carefully, softly and lovingly.

 

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly."

 

 _Crinkles?_ Louis thought. Then he silently gasped.

 

Harry was talking about him! Louis remembered back a few weekends ago when Harry came over to do yard work, the way he held his hand, and last Saturday when he was talking about his eyes when he smiled.

 

Louis gulped. No doubt about it, Harry wrote this poem for him.

 

"I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these his things."

 

"His" Louis muttered to himself. Harry loved him. Louis looked at Eleanor. She looked speechless. Louis gulped.

 

" You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans but-"

                                                            

 

 _Tea. Secrets. Sleeping._ Louis felt his knees shake. Had he talked in his sleep? Did Harry know about his favorite tea he liked? Holy Hell was Harry observant, or sneaky.

 

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you."

 

By now, Harry had began singing. He wasn't half bad either. He was better than most kids in their School Choir. Louis had never heard a voice like Harry's song voice. It was calm, clear and he projected wonderfully. Louis might even have come to like Harry's voice, that was, if he hadn't know that Harry was singing to HIM.

 

"I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all his little things

I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to-"

 

Harry turned to Louis and Louis blushed.

 

"I'm in love with you  
And all your little things."

 

The class was stunned. Harry smiled to Louis and Louis felt his mouth go dry and his hands clammy.

 

Miss Anderson clapped loudly. "My, Harold! That was wonderful! You even sang my-heaven's you're wonderful!" Miss Anderson went on and on about how that was the best poem she's ever heard and how happy she was to hear Harry's voice singing and how much he sounded like an Angel.

 

Louis walked slowly back to his seat and sat down.

 

He felt horrible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You okay?" Liam asked. It was now fifth period and Louis had chemistry with Liam. The two were wearing white lab coats, goggles and mixing chemicals into beakers and test tubes.

 

"No," Louis answered. "I don't want to be here."

 

Liam chuckled. "Well, Niall told me what happened and to tell you that he's going to try and stay with you." Liam patted Louis' back in reassurance.

 

"I hope so. I don't know why Harry's doing this." Louis sighed, he was tried, both emotionally and mentally. He couldn't take any more of Harry's nature. The boy was EXHAUSTING!

 

"I think I'm going to have to "break up" with him." Louis sighed, "I mean, not like-"

 

"I know." Liam replied. "I think he's crazy."

 

Louis didn't think, he KNEW. Class was over and Liam and Louis were putting away their lab experiments when Niall walked in. "Hey, lads, I just called my Dad, said he didn't care if I spent a few nights at your place."

 

Niall smiled, Louis felt a wave of relief wash over him and he sighed.

"Thank, God." He smiled.

 

"So, where does this Harry fellow sleep in your house?" Niall asked.

 

"He sleeps in the living room," Louis replied, "But you'll be staying in my room. If my sister comes in then to sleep. . . do you mind?" Niall shook his head, "Not at all, mate. Wouldn't blame her."

 

"Well, better get going. Harry likes to wait for me, we can probably beat him to my house." Louis replied. "Do you mind getting this, Liam?"

 

"No problem, hurry." Liam rushed the boys. Niall and Louis hurried out of the classroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He had stayed up all night writing that poem for Louis. By the way Louis had looked at him, he was sure the boy loved him as much as he did. Harry chuckled to himself, remembering the way Louis had tried to stay up and monitor him, but Harry had slipped a sleeping pill into his tea and it forced Louis to fall asleep on him. Harry had fun all night playing with his Boo-Bear's hair and stroking his cheek bones.

 

 

Lord knows he wanted to do more, so much more. It took every bone in his body to not slip his hand into Louis' pants. He wanted to feel the boy. He wanted to touch his up most sensitive areas. He wanted to touch Louis right, softly, roughly and sinfully all at the same time.

 

However, he also wanted Louis to know he was loved, so he felt buttering him up with a poem should be enough for now. He was thinking about what he should make Louis for dinner when his thoughts were interrupted by his locker slamming shut. He looked over to see Eleanor Calder.

 

 **It's Her**. His thoughts hissed into his ear.

 

"Excuse me," Eleanor growled. "What the fuck was that all about?!"

 

Harry wasn't afraid of her, but if he made himself look vulnerable now, then she'd think she was tougher than him which would only make her just regret later on. He'd get his moment later. Right now, it was best to let her vent before he had his revenge.

 

Eleanor on the other hand was pretty upset by Harry's actions. She had third period with Niall and the Irish boy had caught her up in the latest detail about Harry's bizarre behavior.

 

"I don't care what your sexual orientation is, but Louis is off the market," She smirked. "I love that boy, and I'm not letting him fall victim to a FREAK! You need to take a step back and realize that you are completely deluded!"

 

_Freak. . . . Freak. . . .Freak. . ._

 

Harry bit his lip watching Eleanor walk off. He'd have his time. He'd have his Boo-bear soon.

 

"Daddy's coming." He vowed to himself. "Daddy will have his little girl soon."

 

Harry calmed himself down with repeating those words to himself as he walked outside to wait for Louis. He smiled, looking around for the smaller boy. When he didn't notice him right away, he got fairly upset. He waited and waited until everyone was gone and it was just him. Harry tightened the grip on his backpack.

 

"Maybe. . . he forgot." Harry whispered to himself.

 

**(Yeah, Forgot about you!)**

 

Harry gasped. "Don't. . . don't say such things. Boo-bear wouldn't do that." This wasn't the first time Harry had a conversation to himself; when you're growing up with no one to talk to, it's fairly easy to talk to your self. Harry just had to be careful and make sure no one was around to hear him.

 

**(Oh? Then why hasn't he tried to get your attention today? Why didn't he thank you for the poem? Why isn't he walking with you right now?)**

 

Harry sniffed, sometimes his inner voice pointed out the harsh realities and his faults. His voice was ALWAYS right, however.

 

"Lou. . . loves me."

 

**(Of course he does, he just slips away a lot easier than most boys. You need to tighten your grip on him. Punish him.)**

 

"P-punish?" Harry whispered, making his way up The Tomlinson's drive way.

 

**(That's what Daddies' do when their little girl is out of line. How else is he going to know he's disobeying?)**

 

Harry liked the idea of punishing Louis. He liked to know that he had the upper hand. Fantasies of having Louis over his knee while he used his big hand to lay into Louis' bubble butt made him feel tingly and horny. Then again, he was scared.

 

"Mother. . . punished us." Harry breathed before opening the door.

 

**(Mother never loved us. Mother hit us out of anger, you'll be doing it out of love.)**

 

The whisper had a point. Harry shook his head and forced a smile on his face when he opened the door and announced he had returned from school. Harry could hear the sound of video games being played, then immediately paused in the living room.

                                                              

 

"Oh, Harry!" Jay greeted. Harry turned to smile at the woman in the open kitchen. "You're back a little later. How was school?"

 

"It was. . . " Harry noticed Niall sitting next to Louis. It took a lot for Harry not to question why Niall was in Louis' house, more or less sitting next to Louis, but the sight of Louis calmed him down. It always did.

 

". . . okay." Harry answered, his bag slipping off his back and landing to the floor with a 'thump'.

 

"Well, dinner will be ready soon, boys." Jay reminded, going back to cooking.

 

Harry walked over to the living room and stood in front of the boys. Louis looked slightly scared and Harry had to smirk in amusement; his Boo was trying to hard to look fierce, he only hoped his hard on wasn't showing through his skinny jeans.

 

Niall on the other hand didn't mind showing off his emotions. He was staring Harry down with his blue orbs. Harry didn't like Niall's blue eyes. They looks tired and droopy; in his opinion, Louis' eyes would be prettier.

 

"May I sit?" Harry asked.

 

"Sure." Niall spoke, snapping his fingers on the floor. Harry's anger went from a six to about a ten, but nevertheless, he faked a smile and sat on the floor against Louis' legs. Louis sighed.

 

"Let's continue." Louis replied and Niall turned the game back on. Harry didn't know what game they were playing, it looked like a zombie game.

 

"Mind if I join?" Harry asked. He liked video games, but knowing he could Kill Niall's character made him want to play more.

 

"Sorry, Two-player only." Niall spoke rather rudely. Harry really hated Niall's Irish brogue. It was annoying and it couldn't compare to Louis' angelic, harp chiming vocals.

 

"Oh, maybe next round." Harry smiled, trying his best not to wring the fake blonde's neck.

 

"Maybe. We're kind of doing something," Niall continued. "Might take all night."

 

**(Fuck you!)**

 

". . . .Alright." Harry agreed.

 

Louis bit his lip, worried. A part of him thanked Niall for telling Harry off, voicing what he couldn't bring himself to do, but the other was scared shit-less. What Niall was doing could be considered bullying to some and he didn't know if Harry would crack. Not to mention, he didn't know how long Niall was staying, what if Niall was called home and Louis had to pay the price for what Niall said to Harry?

 

 

Niall looked back behind the couch for a moment; he grinned seeing Jay was not there, "Tell you what you can do, Harry."

 

Harry cocked his eyebrow, giving off an annoying glance at Niall.

 

"You can take your ass into the kitchen and make us some sandwiches," Niall ordered. Harry couldn't contain his laugh, Niall was going to boss him around?

 

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" Harry retorted.

 

"Cause you look like a fucking girl." Niall spoke bluntly. Louis gasped softly. Niall looked so laid back, leaning into the couch, smirking at Harry while Harry just. . . Harry looked pissed.

 

Louis gulped.

 

Harry's eyes were not that wondrous, vibrant, ivory green. Instead, they were a deep, enraging, deep sage; Harry looked like he wanted to Kill Niall. Louis wouldn't doubt that he was unable to either.

 

The guy was a psycho!

 

Niall laughed loudly, almost dropping his controller.

 

"What's wrong, Harry? Make us some food."

 

Harry stood up for the longest time before slowly walking away to the kitchen. When Harry has his back turn, Louis elbowed Niall.

 

"Are you crazy!?" Louis whispered.

 

"It'll make him leave." Niall pointed out. "Who the hell wants to stay someplace where they're being put down? Even if he does want to do something about it, I can knock him out in two seconds."

 

Niall had a point, but he just hoped the Irish lad wasn't going to take things too far. Louis turned to see Harry at the counter, obediently making the food Niall requested.

 

"Harry, you don't have to, Mum said dinner would be ready soon." Louis reassured Harry in a kind voice.

 

Niall arched his eyebrow and Harry turned to Louis. Harry licked the bottom oh his lip. Louis was so thoughtful, so sweet. How could he have Niall as a friend?

 

"It's okay, Boobear, I'll just make small finger sandwiches to hold you guys over." Harry smiled, loving the red tint that blushed across Louis' face.

 

Niall growled. "Hey." He barked.

 

Harry turned, giving a rather smug grin to the blonde.

 

"Don't call him that." Niall warned. This time, Niall had gotten up from his seat and marched over to the kitchen area, Louis following him.

 

"And why not?" Harry had to ask.

 

"Cause it's making him uncomfortable." Niall grit. Louis had seen this behavior before, he could tell Niall really wanted to knock Harry to the ground, and it didn't take a genius to point out that Harry didn't care for Niall's company. "If you thought of Louis as your friend, you wouldn't call him such a name."

 

Harry smirked, "That's where you're wrong, Niall. He and I are friends, best friends. Right, Louis?" Harry crossed his arms.

 

Niall looked over at Louis suspiciously.

 

"Well. . . um. . ." Louis stuttered. He hadn't gotten around to tell his friends that Harry thought of his as a best friend, he didn't know how to break the conversation. Then again, if he did confess to not liking a lot of what Harry did or said to him, then Harry might stop all the nonsense.

 

"Harry. . . it does make me feel uncomfortable," Louis admitted. "when you call me names like that. And I have asked you to stop."

 

The glee in Harry's eyes stopped twinkling and his face grew serious. Louis was his little girl, how was it that Louis all of a sudden didn't like the names he gave Louis? Harry looked over at Niall then frowned. It had to be him. There was no other plausible reason.

 

 

Niall, and Eleanor were corrupting his little Louis.

 

 

Niall noticed the look on Harry's face and grinned. "What's wrong, sissy boy? Gonna' cry?"

 

Louis turned to Niall. "Niall! Don't call him names!" Louis almost begged. He didn't know what would happen if Niall pushed Harry over the edge.

 

Niall just laughed, "I'm not afraid of some cowardly cunt-"

 

Louis gasped seeing that as fast as Niall spoke 'The C-Word' Harry had pinned Niall to the floor. Louis was stricken, he was so frightened by Harry's quick moves and strength that he was utterly petrified. Niall on the other hand, was more than angry.

 

"Get off, you pussy!" Niall growled.

 

"Call me that again." Harry leaned down to whisper into Niall's left ear. Niall struggled to get off the floor but with no use. Harry was amused by Niall's struggles.

 

"Aw, what's wrong? I thought you could knock me out in two seconds, or do you just boast." Harry smiled.

 

"Fuck you!" Niall cried.

 

Harry's smile left his face and slowly he took a hold of Niall's arm, pinning it behind the boy to make the blonde nearly scream. Louis gasped, holding his hands to his mouth as he watched Harry very carefully, and very easily break Niall's arm. There was a snap and Niall screamed to high heavens.

 

"What's going on?" They heard Jay calling from outside.

 

"He fell down!" Harry cried, lying to Jay. Within seconds, Jay was in the kitchen on the floor next to Harry over Niall. She wanted to scream seeing Niall's arm bent at such an odd, frightening angle.

 

"Oh my lord, oh my gosh, Louis! Go get my purse, I need to call an ambulance!" Jay instructed. Louis was shell shocked and his body took over his mind as he fetched his mother's bag.

 

He was scared of Harry.

 

Now more than ever.

 

 

 

While Jay and Louis left the kitchen, Harry bent down to Niall's ear again.

 

"If you tell anyone what really happened. . . " Harry growled, reaching for Niall's pocket in his green hoodie. He pulled out the wallet photo of Theo and Niall's eyes widened.

 

Harry smirked, "It'll be a real shame seeing him not live to see two." That sentence made Niall's bone shiver.

 

"He comes with your older brother during the summer, right?" Harry continued to smile. "Sleeps in your old room on the second floor, third door to the right?"

 

The amount of information Harry knew about him made Niall want to both shutter and wring his neck.

 

"Don't. . . don't you touch him!" Niall spat.

 

"Then don't you dare mutter a single word of truth!" Harry bargained. Harry stood up seeing Jay rush into the room, behind her was Lottie and Louis, both looking frightened. The paramedics came quickly and Niall was put on a stretcher. Louis watched the door to the back of the ambulance close and got a great reflection of Harry's sadistic smile in the windows.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has his Pool party and Louis (against his will) takes Harry to the party. Eleanor pisses Harry off for the last time.
> 
> It is here where Harry's plan is put into action. We're not in England no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank: donnycurls for the constructive criticism. I can see that I did make Harry a little "unstable" (what am I talking about? I made him crazy) and I cleared all that up. :) 
> 
> This is my first kidnapping fic for One Direction, so I hope I wrote this properly.

 

 

 

Luke along with Ashton, Michael and Calum were at Luke's house setting up for the party Luke was throwing later tonight.

                          

 

 

"I don't know, Luke. It's still pretty cold, are you sure we should be having a pool party?" Ashton asked, slightly concerned as he looked up at the dark sky above them. It was mid-day, and the sun was not out. In fact, the sun hadn't shined in what felt like over a month.

 

"Relax, mate." Calum called from setting up the ping-pong table by the pool. They had finished setting up the grill, all they had left was to move the basketball pole into the drive way. "It's not going to be too cold, it's only going to be about sixty tonight. Better have a party now then later on when we have a better chance of it getting colder."

 

Luke smirked, "Can't wait till I see some bikinis."

 

This caught Ashton's attention as he turned to glare at the blonde. Luke only pretended to pout but stood up to walk over to Ashton, wrapping his arms around the boy and putting his head on his shoulder. "So boys are interested in them and I can have you all to myself." He grinned.

 

Ashton rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

 

"Aw, babe, don't be like this. It's just a bit of fun." Luke secretly hoped Ashton wasn't too mad. He knew Ashton could get pretty jealous when it came to his naturally, flirty, attitude. Ashton only sighed and Luke pouted.

 

"Baby." Luke whined.

 

"You sound like a child." Ashton rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm YOUR child." The blonde pointed out, making the other boy laugh.

 

"AH-HA! You smiled, I'm off the hook!" Luke cheered. Ashton only smiled, turning around to rest his nose against Luke's. Luke smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend only to be interrupted by Michael throwing a basketball at the back of Luke's head.

 

"Hey! Love birds, we could use some help!" Michael called, his dark blue hair dripping with sweat.

 

"That fuckin' hurt, Michael!" Luke screamed, rubbing the back of his head where he felt a lump starting to form.

 

Calum sighed while Ashton held back Luke from charging at Michael for throwing the ball at is head, he was the only one doing any real work.

 

"This party is gonna' look trashed before anyone comes." He sighed. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis sighed, today was the day of Luke's party, but he wasn't all in the mood for one. He looked across the table at Harry who smiled at him.

 

Harry truly frightened him the day he broke Niall's arm. If Harry could easily break someone's arm without a second thought, who knows what else Harry would do?

 

Still, if he went to the party, he could ditch Harry and hang around Eleanor. Louis smiled at that and closed his history book, standing up at walking to his mother.

 

"Hey, Mum?" Louis asked. "my friend Luke is having a small pool party, nothing bad. Can I go?"

 

Jay looked outside for a moment, frowning. "I don't know, baby. It's been raining a lot lately, I don't think it will tonight, but it's much too cold for a pool party." Louis bit his lip, all he wanted was just a FEW hours away from Harry. He knew Lottie was in her room with the door locked, so she'd be safe.

 

"Luke doesn't live that far, I'll be with Liam and Zayn. They even offered to drive me home." Louis replied.

 

Jay smiled, "Well, alright."

 

Louis cheered. Harry wasn't at all happy, you could tell by the look on his face. He knew he wasn't invited and he couldn't think of an excuse to go with Louis.

 

"So you boys have fun." Jay smiled.

 

Louis stopped smiling and Harry smirked. Thank God for Mama Tommo.

 

"B-boys?" Louis asked.

 

"Isn't Harry going?" Jay asked. Louis turned to look at Harry who was innocently smiling.

 

"It's okay if you don't want me to go, Louis. I have no problem staying here." Harry knew there would be no way Louis would leave him alone with his family. He knew that was the whole reason Louis even tolerated him.

 

"No, no, come with me, Harry." Louis forced a grin, "It'll be fun."

 

Louis put his swimming suit in a bag and met Harry downstairs, Louis went to open the door but Harry stopped him. "Say goodbye to your mother, Louis." Harry sweetly commanded. "It's rude to leave and not say goodbye."

 

 

Louis stared long and hard at Harry before turning his neck ever to slightly. "Uh. . . by Mum!" Louis called.

 

 

"Bye, Boobear!" Jay lovingly called. "Have a fun time tonight, boys!"

 

Louis nodded and walked out the door with Harry. If only he was psychic, if he was, he'd never of left.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was in full swing when Louis and Harry arrived. Luke's house was a nice two-story with a large back yard. Inside, the house was full of guests grinding in the living room to the DJ's playlist. There was food in the kitchen and outside was nicely decorated with lanterns and a bon-fire in the back. The weather had warmed up a bit, so it was just right for swimwear outside.

 

Almost immediately upon arriving, Louis ditched Harry in search of finding his friends.

 

"Liam!" Louis called, smiling as he walked over to the other brunette and Zayn.

 

"Hey." Zayn greeted, "Is Harry here?" Zayn didn't sound too happy, in fact, he was pretty pissed. Louis nodded. Zayn handed Liam his drink.

 

"Where?" Zayn growled. _Was Zayn going to pick a fight with Harry?_ Louis wondered. A fight was the last thing Louis wanted. He didn't want anymore of his friends hurt, or even killed by Harry.

 

"I don't know." Louis answered. "Just, don't do anything stupid."

 

"He hurt my friend." Zayn growled. "I'll fucking kill him!"

 

Liam stepped in between the boys. "Let's leave Harry alone, or wait till the party is over. No need to have the cops called, Zee." He tried to reason.

 

Zayn didn't want to wait, but he didn't like the thought of having the cops over. Zayn sighed and sat down. Perrie soon arrived and Louis had to admit, she was pretty cute in a skirt bikini.

 

"Hey, Louis!" Perrie greeted.

 

"Hi, Perrie. Is Eleanor here?" Louis asked.

 

Perrie nodded, "She's getting changed, I'll text her saying you're here." Louis blushed at the thought of Eleanor here in a bathing suit. He left with Liam to change, before the two entered the house, they bumped into Luke.

 

"Hey, thanks for coming, mate!" Luke smiled handing them both cups. "Drinks are on the house!"

 

Drinks? Louis wondered. He sniffed his cup and gasped. It was booze. Louis had never drank alcohol. He was never interested in the beverage to begin with. The booze didn't give off a bad smell, but it was something Louis didn't care for.

 

Still, he thanked Luke and went to put his drink on the counter.

 

"Oh! Liam!" a voice called. Louis and Liam turned to see Sophia walking towards them, she looked very attractive in her light blue two-piece bikini, but Louis's attention was turned to Eleanor.

 

He smiled seeing her outfit. She wore very dark green shorts with a black top. He loved seeing her long legs, her curves. Her hair was tied in a fish-tail and she had very little to no make up on, but he thought she was pretty nonetheless.

 

"Hey," He greeted.

 

Eleanor beamed.

 

"Well, now that we're all together, let's go sit outside." Sophia offered, taking Liam's hand. Louis blushed and Eleanor bit her bottom lip. It was pretty obvious that they were both nervous.

 

"So, um, outside?" Louis asked.

 

**(Ha, ha, it's photo shopped)**

 

"Y-yeah." Eleanor agreed. Louis went to fetch his drink then walked with Eleanor outside. The six friends all sat together by the pool and talked about school and if they were thinking about University or not. Louis would have his say in the talk, but he was more captivated by Eleanor. She made him feel so different. He was pretty sure he was falling for her, and falling fast.

 

The sound of a mic being tapped caught everyone's attention in the back yard. Everyone turned to see Ashton taking lead on a make-shift stage.

 

"How's everyone tonight?" Ashton smiled. "Having a good time?"

 

Everyone cheered.

 

"Get ready, because we're Five Seconds of Summer." Calum announced. Immediately the boys started playing. Liam and Zayn pulled their girls closer to the stage, leaving Eleanor and Louis. Louis stood up slowly, holding his hand out shakingly. Eleanor only held it and nodded. Louis felt like he was floating. Eleanor was holding his hand. They got as close as they could to the band, with as many people that came, everyone was almost squished together, not that Louis had any complaints of being forced closer to Eleanor.

 

After a while, Louis didn't feel good. He looked at his half-empty beer cup. He wondered what the hell Luke had given him. He turned to Eleanor who looked worried.

 

"Just a sec." Louis excused himself, trying to leave the crowd.

 

"Where are you going?" Eleanor called.

 

"Bathroom!" Louis cried, running as fast as he could. He felt as if he would hurl any second. He tried to hurry as fast as he could before he threw up on the ground, or even on somebody. His vision began to blur as he tried to make his way to the bathroom. He groaned, he couldn't even find the toilet. Which way did Luke say it was? Louis wondered. He started opening random doors, accidentally walking in one a couple getting cozy in one room. A girl screamed, covering herself.

 

"Sorry," he mumble a quick apology before closing the door.

 

Finally, Louis found the bathroom. He sank to his knees and began to empty the contents of his stomach. Such the punishment of underage drinking, he told himself. He groaned and nearly cried. It was painful and the back of his throat felt raw. He flushed the contents down and tried to stand up on shaky legs to wash his face and hopefully wake himself up.

 

There was a knock at the door, moments later it opened to reveal Harry standing in the door way.

 

"Lou? Are you okay?" Harry asked, however, Louis' vision was making him see two extra blurry figures of Harry and the blue eyed boy felt his knees give out. Harry caught him just in time before he could hit the floor.

 

"Ha-Ha-a-arry?" Louis slurred.

 

Harry chuckled. "Yes?"

 

"Wha?"

 

"Let's get you home." Harry mumbled. "This is no place for a young lady." Harry mumbled close to Louis' ear. Louis was too distraught and in such a daze to realize that Harry was picking him up, or that he willingly wrapped his legs around Harry's long torso.

 

Thankfully it was only them, and maybe two other people in an occupied bedroom to notice that Harry was walking away with Louis.

 

"El. . . Eleanor." Louis moaned, reaching for the house.

 

"You won't be seeing her ever again, Love. I promise." Harry chuckled, tightening his grip on the boy. Louis felt extremely exhausted. Whatever was in the beer Luke gave him was tiring him to no end. Harry looked around to make sure no one was outside.

 

"Gotta' set you down a moment, Boo." Harry whispered, laying Louis on the ground just for a moment so he could pick lock a car. Louis moaned in discomfort as he laid on the concrete of Luke's drive way.

 

Harry grinned when he managed to unlock the car and opened the passenger side door. He then hauled Louis off the ground to set him next to the driver's seat and buckled him. Harry softly smiled, tracing his fingers through Louis' feathered hair and watching him fall asleep.

 

Harry ran around the side and hot wired the car. There was enough gas to take them to the docks where Harry had everything else set up and ready to go for tonight.

 

Louis whimpered in his sleep and Harry shushed him, stroking his cheek bones.

 

"You'll be home soon. I promise." Harry frowned hearing something ringing in Louis' pocket. He slid his big hand into Louis' side and pulled out an iPhone, he growled seeing Liam's face and phone number. Harry threw the phone out of the car. The phone was still ringing, but Harry soon put an end to it by running over the device until it was smashed into tiny pieces.

 

"That problem is solved." He snickered.

 

With that, Harry drove off into the night. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eleanor was upset. She sat on in a lawn chair with her head in her hands. Louis had been gone for a while, she didn't know if he left the party without telling her or not. The party was dying down anyway, and it was just her, Perrie, Sophia and the boys left.

 

"I'm sure he's got a reason to be gone." Sophia commented, consoling her friend.

 

"Louis isn't the type to do this." Perrie agreed. "Maybe he wasn't ready for this yet."

 

Eleanor wasn't so sure. "He ran into the bathroom, or at least he said he was." The three girls looked up to see Liam, Zayn, Luke, Ashton, Calum and Michael running towards them.

 

"Did you find him?" Eleanor asked, standing up.

 

Luke shook his head. "No. We checked the whole neighborhood."

 

"He's not answering his phone, either." Liam bit his lip.

 

"Did he go home?" Sophia asked. "Maybe he got sick and just went home."

 

"Let's hope so, if not, then this is one awkward conversation to tell Jay." Liam nodded, he then turned to Luke.

 

"You four stay here and call me if he comes back. If he isn't home, then I'm calling the cops." the nine teenagers began walking to the front of the house when Luke screamed.

 

"What? What's wrong?" Calum asked.

 

"My dad's car!" Luke cried, running to the empty spot in the drive way where a silver Honda was missing. "Man, he's gonna' kill me!"

 

"And throwing a party while they're gone isn't going to make a difference?" Michael mumbled.

 

"Calm down, mate, maybe nothing bad is going to happen to it-" Ashton tried to calm down his boyfriend but Luke lashed out. The blonde screamed to high heavens.

 

"Calm down?! Calm down?! If my Dad comes home to his car missing, he'll know something happened!? My folks are gonna' kill me!"

 

Zayn turned around, his girlfriend, Perrie, noticed this. "What's wrong, Zaynie?" She asked. Zayn bit his lip.

 

"Where's Harry?" He asked out loud. Everyone turned to Zayn, wide eyed. With Zayn's simple question, everyone knew who was behind stealing Luke's father's car, and possible Louis.

 

"You mean that Freak was at my party?!" Luke asked.

 

"I never even noticed him." Ashton stated.

 

Eleanor gasped, "You don't think-" She didn't finish because everyone already could tell what she was about to say. Liam sighed.

 

"Who's gonna' tell Jay?" Sophia asked. "What are we gonna' do?"

 

Zayn breathed heavily. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna' tell Jay, not just that her son is missing, but everything about Harry; then we're going to find Louis."

 

"What about Harry?" Perrie asked, nervous.

 

Something in Zayn's eyes turned cold. "He hurt both my friends. . . Harry will suffer."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was foggy when Harry stopped the car behind a crate on the docks. He looked around for a moment before hopping out and gently lifting Louis bridal style in his arms. Harry smiled and gently laid Louis next to a few boxes before putting the car in drive and pushing it into the water. He watched it sink to the bottom of the sea before turning his attention back to Louis.

 

He carried Louis for a while until he noticed a tiny, white yacht with a deck waiting for them. Sitting on a bucket with a large cigar in his mouth, was a rather tall man with grey hair. He wore a long, dark blue trench coat and long tank top that revealed an anchor tattoo on his chest.

 

"This him?" He asked Harry. Harry nodded and smiled. "Take us home, please." The man shrugged and went to start up the boat.

 

Louis whimpered in his sleep, his body turning to be closer to Harry's. Harry knew it was only on instincts that Louis was trying to cuddle closer to him, but he promised to himself he'd make Louis do that willingly one day. He smiled, stepping on to the small yacht while holding his Boo-bear.

 

 

The Yacht may have been small, but it an underground bunker with two bunk beds, dressers and small, bolted shut window. Harry climbed down first before having the man lower the drugged up Louis down to his arms.

 

"Damn, son. How much did you give the boy?" The owner of the ship asked.

 

"Not much," Harry admitted. "I think the beer helped." Then Harry growled. How dare his little princess get drunk. Louis was a Classy Lady, not some White Trash Whore who got drunk for fun. Harry grinned at the idea of punishing his little girl once they were home and Louis woke up.

 

Gently, Harry laid Louis down on the bed. It took a lot of willpower on his part to not undress the boy and fondle with him right on the spot. But Harry wanted to make sure that Louis was ready, and Louis wanted him too.

 

Harry smiled fondly watching Louis sleep. Gently, he kissed the boy's forehead.

 

"Sweet dreams, my Lou-bear. See you in a few hours." He vowed before leaving the room to watch the starry skies and the city lights on deck.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up, and surprise-surprise, he's not happy; and Harry gives Louis his first punishment. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Jay realizes that Harry is not the kind boy she came to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain the majority of the tags listed above along with: violence, spanking, cross dressing and bad language. So. . . If you don't like any of that, you might want to skip this chapter. If you do like those things. . . . then enjoy :) 
> 
> And thank you for everyone who voted to have NO CONTROL as a single!!! We as a fandom rock!

 

 

Louis groaned with pain. He had a headache worse than anything he's ever had before, and his body felt like he had been ran over by a dump truck. He slowly began to sit up, but when his body jerked backwards, he became confused.

 

Opening his eyes, he gasped. He did not recognize the room he was in at all. There were two large french windows letting in sunshine that lit up the whole room, the room was very Victorian at that, with a large vanity mirror crested with roses and angels. The Bed Louis currently was laying on was four posted with large, white drapes hanging above; there is a large closet built into the wall on the other side of the room with the doors closed and Louis begins to shiver.

                                        

 

 

He doesn't know if he should scream, or stay quiet. He notices the window is open and tries to leave the bed.

 

He doesn't get far when he trips over his attire. He gasps looking at what he's currently wearing. It's a long, thin, floor length lace dress. It's sleeves are entirely lace and drip down to nearly cover Louis' fingers. The rest of the material is silk with lace over it. Not only does the dress frighten Louis, but when he things he's tangled in sheets, to his horror, he finds his ankle is in a cuff, chained to the bed.

 

He's chained. . . . to the bed.

 

Louis let out a gasp as he tried to pull his ankle free, but whoever put him here had it on tight. Louis whimpers as he tries desperately to break the chain from the bed, but that does not good either and he doesn't notice he's making a lot of noise.

 

He doesn't hear footsteps until they are right outside the double doors. Louis gasped, it had to be his kidnapper. Louis tries desperately to stand, but he's tangled in sheets on the floor and it's hard to stand. Louis prepares for the worst when he hears the door being unlocked and opened slowly. He imagines a sick freak for a kidnapper, but to his surprise in walks Harry.

 

H-Harry? Louis thinks.

 

Harry gives Louis a polite smile and Louis continues to stare. It takes him a moment before he remembers last night: Luke's party, the alcohol, seeing Harry in the bathroom and being carried away from Luke's house. There is silence between the two before Louis' anger gets the best of him.

 

"Oh, you fucking asshole." Louis growls.

 

Harry's smile no longer exists as he hears the language coming from Louis. "Now, that's not very nice, Boo-bear. Especially when I go through all this trouble making your room extra special."

 

Louis almost laughs. "Trouble? You went through all of this trouble, just for me? I'm flattered Harry." His sarcasm isn't questionable as he spits out every word in Harry's direction.

 

Harry closed the doors behind him and walks forward to Louis, he crouched on the ground to have a better look at Louis. Louis glares and tries harder to escape the chain.

 

"Please don't." Harry softly commands. "You'll hurt your delicate ankle."

 

"I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Louis screams. He's had enough. As soon as he's free from this chain, he's killing Harry. He's made up his mind, if Harry won't leave him alone, then he'll take matters into his own hands. Harry meanwhile just chuckles above Louis, petting the boy's feather soft hair.

 

"Don't touch me!" Louis cries, trying to squirm away.

 

Harry knows Louis would learn to love and even crave his simple touches, right now, he has to be patient with the boy. While Louis sits up, untangling the sheets, Harry watches Louis' body move around in the dress. It's a beautiful dress, Harry couldn't pass up. He loved watching the boy's perky ass jiggle and shake with every move. He could see the boy's lean legs and curvy hips. Louis may be a boy, but he had the curves of a woman.

 

"How do you like your dress?" Harry asked, politely, smiling.

 

Louis jerked around, his eyes blazing mad. "I don't like it one bit, Harry! Give me my clothes, unchain me, and let me go home!"

 

"Nopety, nopety, no-o-o." Harry slurred, laughing.

 

"It's not funny!" Louis knew he was dead meat. Judging by the sunshine, it must have been late in the morning. He was sure his mother was worried sick about him. And being in Harry's house was someplace he wanted to avoid at all costs.

 

"Harry, my mother must be wondering where I am. I need to go home."

 

"Oh, but you are home, Lou." Harry smiled, picking up the sheets for Louis and re-making the bed. "You're staying here." Harry was serious. That's what scared Louis. Louis looked around the room. Surly Harry had a sister. The room was girly, and fit for the Duchess of Cambridge herself.

 

"Harry, you had your laugh, got me in a dress, ha, ha. Now let me go home!" Louis whined.

 

Harry sighed. He had enough of Louis "wanting to go home". If he wanted Louis to shut up about "home" then he better lay down the law right now. Harry turned to the boy before walking over to the closet. To Louis' fear, it was filled with more colorful dresses, all ranging from different sizes, colors and even accessories that hung on the coat hangers with them. Harry pulled out a box and then closed the door. He walked over to the bed, placing the box on top.

 

On the side of the box, Louis could see it was written: "Toys" on the side and Louis began to feel sick.

 

"Harry, com'on, let me go." He didn't want to sound like he was worried, but it was hard not to when Harry didn't listen to him. Harry continued to fish through the box until he smiled, pulling out what looked like another small box with a bow on top. Harry set the smaller box on the bed and walked away with the big box. Louis was afraid of what was in the small white box with red ribbon on top. Harry stood in front of Louis, handing him the box.

 

"Think of this as a "Welcome Home" present, Lou-bear." Harry grinned.

 

Louis frowned. "Harry, this isn't my home." He didn't know just how unstable Harry was right now. The boy was pure Psychotic. Harry wasn't happy. He leaned in closer, making the smaller boy almost jump.

 

"I got you a present, Louis. The polite thing to do is open it, use it, and then thank me." Harry cocked his eyebrow. Louis gulped, he didn't understand where all his fight had gone as he slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box. He screamed at the sight and dropped the box. He tried to get as far away from Harry as possible.

 

Louis hugged the bed post as Harry picked up the gift.

 

"Now, that wasn't very nice, Love." Harry smirked, holding the "gift"

 

"Harry. . . " Louis warned, it wasn't funny. In fact, it was scaring the living daylights out of Louis. He saw Harry hold up the "gift" that the curly brunette had gone out and given him. That gift was a long, cock shaped vibrator. Louis preyed that Harry hadn't hoped to use it on him.

 

"Louis." Harry spit back. "I hope you didn't break this. I molded it from my own shape and I figured My Little Princess could use it whenever you wanted to, but now instead of pleasure I have to give you pain."

 

Louis was near tears. "No, Harry! I don't like you!"

 

Those words seemed to make Harry snap as he reached his hand up high to slap Louis across the cheek. Louis was taken back as he landed on the bed before him. Harry set the vibrator on the night stand and walked back to the closet. Louis gently touched his flaming hot cheek. His cold finger tips brushed against his stinking flesh. Harry had hit him. Harry had never caused any pain to him before. Maybe uneasiness, but never pain.

 

"You. . .you hit me!" Louis growled.

 

"And you took it like a bitch." Harry smirked. That enraged Louis. He tried to attack Harry from behind, but ended up just flopping on the bed due to the shortness of the chain attached to his ankle.

 

Harry turned to smirk. "Aw, you're already laid out on the bed for me? Well, that does make things easier."

 

Louis grit his teeth as Harry walked closer with something behind his back.

 

"Louis, you were very rude to Daddy."

 

_Daddy?_

 

"And because of that, you're going to get punished." Before Louis could comprehend what Harry was saying, he felt Harry grip both of his arms and tie them with rope behind him.

 

Louis screamed, he couldn't move now. He wiggled around like a worm trying to break free somehow. Harry walked around the bed to the other side. The side with Louis' butt. Harry smiled, he waited FOREVER for this.

 

"Louis. You're getting twenty spanks." Harry soothingly spoke.

 

Spanks? Like a spanking!? Louis thought. He felt tears come to his eyes seeing Harry was about to strike him like a naughty child.

 

"You don't have to count, but you will be thinking of an apology, correct?" It wasn't a question. It was a command. Louis didn't have time to register what Harry was saying.

 

Louis felt Harry reaching for his feet and with ease, Harry slipped his fingers along Louis' legs, taking the lace and silk material of the dress with him. Harry much enjoyed feeling Louis' legs, his knees, his thighs. Louis screamed:

 

"Harry! Please, don't do this!" Louis begged.

 

 

"You call me Daddy, young lady." With that, Harry swung his bare hand on Louis' perky, naked ass. Louis screamed. Harry's hands were huge, so they covered a lot of area. Louis was a sobbing mess when Harry was at Fifteen spanks, he couldn't take it anymore. The burning, stinging pain on his cheek was just a sample, or maybe it was a warning from Harry as to what he was feeling on his ass.

 

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Louis cried.

 

"Who are you sorry to, Louis?" Harry smiled, he could practically feel the boy breaking. Louis cried, his cheeks flushed and fresh tears falling from his irritated blue eyes. Louis knew what Harry wanted him to call the other boy that "pet name" Louis couldn't bring himself to say such a word thought. Harry grew impatient and smacked Louis' rump two more times before Louis uttered the name:

 

"D-Daddy." Louis cried.

 

Harry smiled. He lowered the dress and sat on the bed next to the boy. "You are forgiven." He whispered into the light brunette's ear. Harry gave a couple love taps to Louis' back before rubbing it. Louis looked up and wiggled his arms, as to ask why he was still tied up.

 

"Well, I'm not letting you go just yet. I think you need to calm down still more." Harry whispered. "I'm leaving now. But I'll bring you back some water and food."

 

With that, Harry gently kissed Louis on the cheek. After Harry got off the bed, he walked over to the window and looked back at Louis. Harry figured he'd leave it open. It wasn't like Louis could even leave the bed. In fact, he opened the french windows that led to the balcony open even more. Harry left the room, locking the door while Louis continued to stare out the window.

 

". . . I hate you, Harry Styles." Louis cursed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The five teenagers watched in dread as they saw Jay hunched over crying into a box of tissues as a police officer tried to calm her down. She had just been given the worst news of her life: Her Firstborn child was missing. While she sobbed, giving the officer detailed descriptions of her son, Zayn volunteered to be the one to tell Jay who they think took Louis.

 

Jay thanked the officer as the man left and Zayn approached the woman.

 

"Ms. Tomlinson. I think we know who took Louis." Zayn slowly started.

 

"And Harry?" She asked. Zayn grit his teeth, trying not to show much anger. He hated Harry. He hurt two of his closest friends. Anyone who hurt his friends was automatically dead to the Bradford boy.

 

"They both must be scared to death." She whimpered, holding the tissue to her eyes once more.

 

Zayn popped one of his knuckles and sighed.

 

"That's what I need to tell you," Zayn began. "I think Harry took him." Jay's already upset face turned sour as she shook her head.

 

"No. Not you too. I don't think that boy would do such a thing-"

 

"Mrs. Tomlinson. You're wrong." Zayn was trying his best to keep his cool, really he was. "But Harry isn't right. He's not right in the head, or the heart, Mama Tommo."

 

"No." Jay cried, "He's just lonely. He's just different."

 

Jay was in denial. She didn't want to believe that Harry, Sweet Harry, would have done such a thing. Kind Harry that helped with yard work, that was Louis' best friend.

 

Jay paused. She looked at Zayn's serious expression, then turned to the four others in the living room. She thought back to all the times Louis asked her to stay in the same room as him when Harry was around, how Louis watched Harry's every move when Lottie came down stairs. She remembered the look in Harry's eyes as he looked at her son.

 

 

Jay hiccupped. "No. . . No." She cried.

 

It couldn't have been Harry. It just COULDN'T!

 

"Harry was also responsible for Niall's arm," Zayn continued as he watched Jay's eyes widen with fear. "Niall came over to protect Louis and Lottie. He wanted to try and keep Harry as far away from you as possible but Harry ended up sending him to the hospital."

 

Jay broke down once again in tears and this time, Liam stood up and walked over to the woman, holding her tightly.

 

How could she had been so stupid! Jay felt so guilty. She had let a dangerous boy into her home, near her children; she gave him food, a place to stay. And her children had warned her, numerous times, that he was dangerous. And she didn't listen. Now her baby boy was gone. She cried harder into Liam's chest as the boy rubbed her back.

 

"We'll find him, Mama Tommo." Liam promised.

 

Zayn looked back at Eleanor. Her gaze was at the ground, he knew she must have been feeling guilty for letting him leave her side. Soon his attention was brought to the blonde teenager at the top of the stairs. Lottie looked down at her mother while Zayn gently walked up the steps to sit next to her.

 

"Hey." He smiled kindly. His brother instincts kicking in. He knew that if he were ever taken away from his family, the one thing he would want was for his sisters to have reassurance. He knew Louis would want him to do this.

 

"Hi." She quietly replied.

 

"We're gonna' find your brother, Lottie. I promise." Zayn meant every word he said to the little girl. Lottie wanted to believe him, but she had no idea where they would start. Harry could be anywhere in the world right now. Still, it felt a little better knowing someone cared.

 

"Promise?" She asked.

 

Zayn nodded. "I promise."

 

"Just wish I could do something. I'm useless just sitting here doing nothing." Lottie admitted. An idea popped into Zayn's head.

 

"Lottie, there is something you can do something for us," Lottie nodded, already telling Zayn she'd do anything to get her brother back. "I need you to find out more about Harry. You've got some pretty smart friends who can hack into things, Louis told me."

 

Zayn forced a smile. "What I need you to do is find a list of foster parents Harry had in the past. Maybe they can help us find him, or know where he might have gone."

 

Lottie felt hope come to her heart. "That's smart Zayn."

 

Zayn nodded, it was smart, but not something he was looking forward to. Zayn's mind took a stroll down memory lane to a direct time in junior high. . .

.  
.  
.  
.  
_Zayn waited patiently outside the classroom with his parents. It was parent-teacher conferences today and Zayn knew he had nothing to worry about, but there was always that uneasiness of your parents talking to your teachers in front of you that made every student bored out of their mind and slightly worried._

_Zayn looked up just in time to see Harry walking out with a set of parents. Zayn frowned, this was odd. The parents Harry was currently with where different from the ones he had last time. His parents before were brunette, these folks were blonde. Harry didn't look too happy as the two scolded him for "not caring about school" and "slacking off". Zayn knew Harry never spoke up in class, the boy barely talked as it is. Zayn had never talked to Harry, but that didn't mean he hated him. Harry glanced over at Zayn and Zayn gulped, getting a flash of hatred from the green-eyed boy._

_Had he done something wrong?_

_Before Zayn could figure out what was happening, the teacher called them in and he was being escorted into the classroom by his mother. Zayn looked back one last time at Harry. Harry was walking behind the two grown ups._

_Zayn swore he heard the boy chuckle._

_Ironically, the next parent-teacher meeting, Harry was with yet ANOTHER set of different parents. Leaving Zayn to wonder, what happened to the first two._

.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

"Hey, Zee." Snapping back into reality, Zayn looked at his girlfriend, Perrie.

 

"We should probably get going." Zayn nodded, standing up to walk down the stairs.

 

"Where do we even begin to look?" Perrie asked her boyfriend.

 

"Lottie is helping us. She's going to find out information about Harry while Liam and I talk to Harry's last guardian," Zayn explained. "The more we find out about Harry, the better. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bored out of his mind, Louis had fallen asleep after two hours of being left tied and chained to the bed. His mouth felt dry and he felt his stomach growl. He didn't even know what day it was, but he was pretty sure he hadn't eaten for a long time. He wanted food so bad, the problem was, he didn't want it from Harry.

 

Getting anything from Harry, was the last thing Louis wanted. The last time Harry "got" something for him, it was a replica dildo of Harry's shlong. Louis shivered at the memory. He whimpered, his ankle hurt and his arms hurt. He just wanted to be untied. His prayers were answered when Harry walked in ten minutes later and cut open the ropes. Louis breathed as he popped his arms back into joint and rubbed his bruised wrists.

 

He turned to glare at Harry.

 

"Don't be like that, Love." Harry sighed, "You'll wrinkle your pretty face."

 

"Shut. . . up." Louis hissed.

 

Harry crossed his arms. "Remember the last time you told me to do something, Louis? Did you like the outcome?"

 

Louis DID remember the spanking, it was something that had now scarred him for life. Louis watched as Harry took a silver trey and set it on the white night stand next to Louis. The trey had tiny sandwiches, doilies, and a crystal wine cup filled with water. The trey looked like it was being served to that of a Prince.

 

"Enjoy my Princess." Harry grinned.

 

Louis kept his frown. No way was he going to eat anything made by Harry, who knows if he drugged the food, or how old the food even was, or where it came from. There were a million reasons why Louis did not want to eat the meal Harry made for him, but he couldn't deny his stomach giving off a loud growl. Harry even heard it.

 

"Here, Princess, open wide." Harry took a hold of a sandwich that looked so tiny between his fingers. Maybe it was Harry's big had that made the food look smaller, but now Louis really didn't want to eat if he was going to be fed.

 

"I can feed myself." Louis growled.

 

"Very well," Harry set the sandwich down on the plate, watching and waiting for Louis to make a move. Louis looked at the food. He knew how good of a cook Harry was, but the only reason he ate that time was because he watched him. He didn't know if Harry spiked the food this time around. Louis pushed the plate towards Harry.

 

"You eat it." He demanded. If Harry was so demanding that Louis ate, then surly there would be nothing wrong with him having a bite. Louis smiled at his idea. Harry shrugged and took a bite of a tiny sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and what looked like summer sausage.

 

"Mmm. See? Good." Harry smiled, swallowing the food. "Now you."

 

Louis frowned, "You knew which one to pick!" Louis accused. Harry looked baffled.

 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, softly.

 

"You knew which one was poisoned and which ones aren't!" Of course Harry would know! Louis wanted to slap himself. Of course Harry would know Louis would want him to test out the food before Louis had any to gain trust from him. Harry continued to sit in a daze. He had absolutely no idea where Louis was getting at until he put two and two together.

 

"Are you insisting that I tampered with your food?" Harry asked.

 

"No, that's not the case at all." Louis rolled his eyes. Harry glared. He was getting pretty fed up with Louis' attitude. When would the boy just realize that he would never hurt him?

 

"Louis, I would never hurt you. Daddy loves his baby girl, yeah?"

 

Louis' head shot up. "I'm not you're Baby girl!" Louis screamed, making Harry jump. "You are not my 'Daddy' or my 'Father'!" He continued, his rage building up more and more as he shouted.

 

At this point, Louis stood up, Harry mimicking as to make sure Louis didn't do anything stupid, Louis pointed his finger to Harry's chest, poking him with every taunt.

 

"You will never be my 'Daddy' I will never be your 'Baby Girl'. I'm not eating your food!" With that, Louis kicked the nightstand and the white, wood furniture fell to the floor, along with the plate of food now scattered all over the floor.

 

 

"And I most certainly will never LOVE YOU!"

 

 

Louis huffed, his blue eyes piercing at Harry's shocked green ones. Harry looked at the sight before him. Louis in his mother's old summer dress, sure it fit his curves really well, but it didn't take a genius to know Louis was very unhappy.

 

He knew it too. He knew Louis was not happy. He was failing at the one thing he wanted in this world: A happy Louis by his side forever. Louis needed to understand, that this was his home now, this was where he belonged.

 

Harry lowered his head so his curls covered his eyes. The only noise in the room was that of Louis huffing from his outburst. Louis thought maybe he had gotten through to Harry, but in one swift movement-

 

Harry slapped Louis across the face, sending the younger boy flying to the floor.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn inform Niall on what has happened so far and how they're planning to catch Harry.
> 
> Meanwhile, Louis' first attempt to escape backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don't own One Direction; I just enjoy smut :) I want to thank you all for being so patient, so I decided to update a little earlier. I just couldn't wait any longer :) Thank you so much!!! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

 

 

Louis gasped, staring straight up at Harry from the floor. Harry looked livid, frowning down at him with his hands balled up at his sides. Louis was afraid Harry would beat him to a pulp right then and there.

 

To his surprise, Harry took a step back, giving Louis room to stand up. Louis knew he couldn't show fear, if he did then Harry would know what might weaken him and use it as a threat. However, it was hard as he slowly stood up on shaky legs. Mentally, Harry was trying to calm himself down. He knew he messed up badly, now more than ever, Louis looked truly afraid of him.

 

"Louis, that was a bad thing you just did." Harry stated.

 

Louis wanted to laugh. "And hitting me was the right thing to do?" He scoffed. He knew his sassy tongue would only get him into more trouble with Harry and he would very much like to avoid another humiliating spanking session.

 

"I offered you food and drink, I even proved to you that it wasn't tampered with and when I offered it to you again, you weren't very kind about it," Harry reprimanded. "When you're at someone's house and they give you refreshments, do you throw fits like this?"

 

Louis had never felt more insulted. Was Harry disciplining him like a child?

 

"Most of the time, I'm not drugged and kidnapped." Louis spat.

 

"Or Drunk." Harry hissed, he still wasn't over with the fact that Louis had gotten a hold of Alcohol. It angered him to no end that Louis was drinking.

 

He'd be dammed if Louis drank like his father. 

 

"And not to mention, you hurt my feelings by screaming at me. I know your bum is probably still in pain from our last punishment, so I'll go easy on you: I'd like an apology."

 

He was joking, right? Louis thought. Then again, it was Harry. And Harry is fucked in the head.

 

"No." Louis stated. "I'm not apologizing, if anything YOU should apologize to ME! You took me from my home, my friends, my life, Harry!"

 

"Oh, you mean that home that you hated? The friends you didn't care to meet until your mother forced you to? The life you never wanted until you were forced to move?" Harry blankly replied.

 

That sentence shivered Louis to the bone. _How would Harry know something like that?_ Louis watched in fear as Harry walked away from the bed to the patio windows, he opened them, allowing the tiny gusts of wind to blow into the room, moving the thin, light pink, floor length, drapes.

 

Harry stood for a few moments, while Louis noticed the one of the rusty links in the chain connected to the bed, was loosening.

 

He gently pulled his chained ankle away from the bed, allowing the chain to loosen up a bit.

 

"It's amazing, you know? If you never open your mouth and talk, you learn a lot." Harry smirked, looking over his shoulder at Louis. "Only one time was I ever almost caught."

 

Louis' eyes widened. "You. . . you WERE in my closet! How the fuck did you get in there?!"

 

Harry shrugged. "It's easy when you have a ladder."

 

Louis wanted to curse at Harry. The bastard wanted to know where everything was in Louis' house, garage and property. Louis had pretty much told Harry everything when they worked on the house that one Weekend. And when Harry was on the roof, he looked through the windows to see which room was his and how to enter.

 

"You. . . sick fuck." Louis glared.

 

Harry waved his index finger. "Don't say such awful words, Princess, s'not proper talk for a lady." Louis had enough of the "feminine" nonsense. He gave Harry his coldest looks.

 

"Harry. . . I was born a male, I have all the male parts, you've probably seen them," He hissed that last part. "So let's stop with this Daddy issue you have and let me go!"

 

Louis felt a warm ray of hope shine through his soul when he felt the last link begin to break off from the bed. Harry frowned.

 

"Here you go again, Louis. Final warning: Apologize to Daddy and nothing bad will happen." Harry insisted. Louis looked down at the chain, it seems like one last harsh pull would set him free. The thing was, Harry had long legs and was very strong. He would need a running start to out run Harry in order to escape. He thought of the perfect way too.

 

"So. . . " Louis' voice went meek. "Just apologize?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded. Harry was still a few feet away from him, he needed him to be closer. ". . . K'ay." Louis fiddled with his fingers, trying to make himself look as innocent and small as possible, to escape Harry, you had to play Harry's game. It wasn't hard to see that Louis was stalling.

 

"Louis," Harry barked after nearly a minute of silence. "I'm waiting."

 

Louis giggled. This made Harry even more mad, if possible. The taller man used his long, lean legs to walk across the room in a swift moment as he did so, Louis stood up from sitting on the edge of the bed. The rusty chain link was almost broken, he hoped all his Footie practices will be worth what he's about to do.

 

Harry was now directly in front of Louis, leaning over him like an angry parent.

 

"So. . . just an apology?" Louis replied.

 

"Say: 'I'm very, very, sorry Daddy'."

 

Louis wanted to cringe. But-

 

"Okay. I'm Very. . . Very. ."

 

Harry waited.

 

"Sorry. . . ."

 

Then Louis smiled sweetly, causing Harry to grin. In one-quick kick, the chain broke free and his foot collided with Harry's face, sending the taller man flying backwards, toppling over the elegant desk by the bed. "FUCK HEAD!" Louis screamed, racing out of the pink and white room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Niall groaned, laying in his hospital bed. He had been admitted nearly four days ago and each passing moment, he was vowing revenge on Harry Styles. Niall turned his attention to the TV. He couldn't be thinking about Harry right now, every time he did, he grew angrier than the last time. It wasn't just Harry that he hated, but the fact that he had to make up some bullshit lie to cover up the real story about his arm being broken.

 

"We were messing around in the kitchen and I slipped and fell." Had been the lie he told every doctor.

 

Liam, Zayn and Louis, however, all knew the truth. His best mate, Zayn, had come to visit him a few times. Every time he did, the Bradford boy swore he'd have revenge on Harry for hurting him. Niall sighed, pushing away the gross hospital food. Niall was always up for eating, but even he couldn't stand the stale and tasteless food the hospital provided.

 

He heard footsteps and hoped that would be the doctor to say he was being discharged. He looked up seeing Liam and Zayn.

 

"Hey." He smiled, "What's wrong? You all look like you haven't slept."

 

It was true, they were tired. They all had bags under their eyes and yawned. "Something happened." Liam informed.

 

Niall was worried. "What? Is it my nephew?" He asked, frightened at the warning Harry had given him the last time he was with the maniac. Niall always called his brother to ask if his nephew was alright, although Greg had no idea what was going on, he always reassured Niall that nothing was wrong with Theo.

 

"No." Liam answered.

 

Niall let out a breath he hadn't known he kept. "It's Louis." Zayn answered.

 

"Louis?" Niall asked. "What's wrong?"

 

The cold image of Harry smirking over his shoulder came to play in Niall's memory as Zayn told in detail that Louis was missing, as was Harry. Harry had kidnapped Louis. Niall frowned, lowering his head in shame. He was kicking himself in the ass mentally right now.

 

"It's all my fault." He hushed.

 

"No, Niall-" Liam went to his bedside to comfort his friend.

 

"Yes it it!" Niall screamed. "It is my fault! If I had just kept my mouth shut, I could still be over there watching him." Niall felt so guilty, his friend was out there, God knows where, in the hands of that freak: Harry Styles. Who knows if he was locked in a closet, chained in a basement, or even stranded in the middle of nowhere, let to die.

 

Liam frowned, stroking the hairs away from Niall's face.

 

"Niall, we're going to find him." Liam promised.

 

"I'm helping." Niall was quick to say. As much as they wanted Niall to help, Niall was still in the hospital with a broken arm and shoulder.

 

"No, Niall." Liam firmly spoke. "You're staying here. You're still injured." Niall glared at his friend.

 

"I don't care if every bone in my body is broken, I want to find my friend!"

 

Louis had a special place in all three of the boy's hearts. From the moment they all met at the Game Shop, hung out at school, and at Jay's party. They have all felt like brothers and were happy to have a fourth. Now that Louis was missing, it was like a part of them was missing too. Zayn stood up, walking closer to the bed as well.

 

"Niall, you could help Lottie. She's tracking down some of Harry's old foster parents as we speak, you could watch her-"

 

"Please, let me go with you," Niall begged. "I won't do anything else but come with you to talk to these parents she finds. Then I'll stay with her. Please."

 

The boy would be on his knees right now if he wasn't in bed. Liam and Zayn looked at one another and sighed. "Alright. But if we find out where he is, Liam and I are hunting this fuckhead down." Niall nodded, then looked puzzled.

 

"Wait a minute, you're not calling the police?" He asked.

 

"I'm not one for wanting people dead," Liam stated. "But what happens when Harry manipulates the doctors and gets sent free?"

 

Niall shivered as the thought of his nephew and Louis came to his head again. What if Harry did manage to set himself free and comes back for revenge? Yes. The only real way for Harry to leave them and their families alone, would be for him to die. Niall nodded.

 

"Alright. Help me up, will ya?" Niall asked. Niall swung his legs over the bed, Liam helped him up, gentle with his broken arm and shoulder.

 

"Wait, Niall, have you been discharged yet?" Liam asked, using a parental tone of voice. "How are we going to get you out of here?"

 

"Zayn, go grab some scrubs from the Nurse's station, a dry mop and a wheelchair" Niall ordered, then he smirked. "I have a plan."

 

"Niall, where are you getting at?" Liam asked, as Zayn left the room. "Are you thinking about sneaking out?"

 

"He's gonna kill a guy. I think helping me escape wouldn't even be a dent compared to what Zayn is going to do." Niall pointed out.

 

Liam sighed.

 

 

 

Forty-Five minutes later had Niall in a wheelchair with scrubs, a dry end of a mop over his blonde hair and Zayn and Liam by his side. Niall cleared his throat before speaking in a soft tone that could pass for an elderly woman.

 

"Oh, you boys are so nice to take me outside." Niall cooed, trying to hunch as much as possible as to not show his face.

 

"No problem, Grams." Zayn chuckled.

 

"Anything for you, Grandma." Liam tried to sniffle a laugh at how well Niall's plan was working. Sure enough, they managed to wheel Niall out of the infirmary without anyone looking at them. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis had never ran so hard and so fast in his life. He had no idea where he was going and didn't stop to think where he was even at. The house was HUGE! He was running down a long hallways with a red carpeting, he had hoped the carpet was thicker as to sound out the creaking noise every step he took.

 

He didn't look behind him, in fear of seeing Harry chasing him. He passed large, floor length windows, painted portraits of people he didn't care to stop and see, and doors that looked locked.

 

He stumbled a few times, cursing the dress Harry had put him in. The floor length lace was a major set back, but he didn't know if he should stop and rip it off, it might help, but he had no idea how far ahead he was from Harry. His head told him to keep running and to not stop until he found a door that lead outside.

 

Louis stopped only for a moment to catch his breath but jerked his head up when he heard footsteps running-

 

Louis began darting for a small staircase that led to a large double balcony. It was grand, with it's spiraling woodwork, however it was dusty and didn't look too safe to lean against. Something, however, caught Louis' eye: there was a large portrait of a family that looked to be at least Fifteen-feet tall. It was fading, but you could make out that it was a family of Four: A Father, a Mother, a sister and. . .

 

"H-Harry?" Louis whispered. The little boy in the picture, the one with a tiny smile on his face, dressed in a slightly large white shirt and black bow tie, a mop of curls for hair and green eyes.

 

 _He looks just like Harry!_ Louis gulped. _Well, this is Harry's house, why wouldn't he have a picture of himself somewhere? But still, this thing is massive!_

 

"Louis! Where are you?!" A scream came from upstairs.

 

Louis gasped and started to run again down the banister, heading for the stairs. He smiled with relief seeing two large, black, double doors at the front of the house. It was an exit! Louis skipped some steps as he raced down the first flight of stairs. He could practically smell the fresh air from the outside, calling his name.

 

It was on the top of the last, thirty-three steps of stairs did his feet get tangled in the mess of lace and he started to fall face first, screaming loudly. Louis whimpered every tumble he took until his body flung on to the cold, marble floor.

 

He gasped for air as he felt his left arm in pain. He knew it was foolish to scream, as it would give Harry an indicator where he was at, but right now, he was sure his arm was either badly bruised, or god forbid, broken. Louis looked up at the doors a little less then ten feet away from him, he was so close!

 

 _There's nothing wrong with my legs,_ he told himself.

 

He tried to stand up but whimpered as he felt a cut from the shackle still around his ankle had cut him deeply, his body oozing out a large amount of red blood and forever staining the dress (not that he cared about that). Louis knew this was a problem. He couldn't get up and suddenly the house had grown quiet.

 

No footsteps, no shouting.

 

Nothing.

 

That is, until he looked up seeing Harry right next to him.

 

Louis was tired. Tired of running, tired of feeling fearful for his life. He just wanted this all to stop and for Harry to leave him alone. He felt a chill as Harry crouched down on his feet, he twisted his head away from Harry as to not look at him. Harry was so close, he could feel his breath on the back of his head.

 

"You're in big trouble, young lady." He whispered, harshly.

 

 

And Louis believed him.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is not punished for trying to escape, but that doesn't mean he's in the clear. 
> 
> Zayn, Liam and with help from Niall and Lottie, find Harry's only living foster parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello! So, guess who discovered 'insert image' Ha, ha. I've been wanting to do that for a while, but didn't know how and I felt too embarrassed to ask; till one day, I figured the "Insert Image" at the top might work. Ha, ha. Sorry if this is a bit rushed, Orange Is The New Black Season 3 just came out and I really, really wanted to watch it, but I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging. 
> 
> Anyway, new chapter, hope ya'll enjoy :)
> 
> Harry's Thoughts: ( )

 

 

Lottie smiled, printing off the paper that would help find her brother. She ran down stairs as fast as she could to the living room where Zayn and Liam had set Niall down on a couch.

 

"I found the address! It's to an Isaac Richwood." she stated, racing towards the teenagers. Seeing Niall threw her off though. "N-Niall?" She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

 

"Uh, Discharged myself." Niall nervously laughed. Zayn smiled, taking the paper from Lottie.

 

"That's not far from here." He said. "Wait. . who is this guy?"

 

"Harry's long time foster parent," Lottie replied. "He's different from the other ones, he's had Harry the longest. He might know him better."

 

Liam cocked his eyebrow. "How did you get this information?"

 

"Hacked." Lottie shrugged.

 

The four teenagers heard crying from upstairs and it broke their hearts. Jay hadn't come downstairs ever since the news of Louis' kidnapping. It was obvious she blamed herself for losing her son.

 

Lottie bit her lip, "I'll go check on her, can you guys promise to tell me everything when you get back?"

 

"Yeah," Liam nodded, writing down his phone number. "Call us if anything happens, Niall."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis screamed and fought as Harry picked him up bridal style off the tile floor and carried him upstairs, cursing at him, threatening him. Harry knew he shouldn't retaliate, Louis was fighting him out of pure fear. Harry sighed looking down at Louis' ankle, it was bloody and it looked like the chain may have cracked a bone or two. 

 

"Your pretty ankle," He sighed, "and you ruined your favriote dress." He tutted, shaking his head.

 

Louis growled. "Let me go, right now, Harry!" Harry flipped Louis from Bridal style, to over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was mindful of the boy's ankle however. Louis squeaked. "Harry! I mean it, I'm tired of this!" 

 

"And how far are you going to get on a wounded ankle, Louis. You don't even know where you are." 

 

Harry's words stung him and sent him into shock. Harry was right. He didn't know where he was. _I don't know if I'm even in England anymore._ Louis stated.  _The smart thing to do would be to gain Harry's trust. Then, when I'm healed, I'll escape again._

 

However, he wouldn't be as foolish to do it right in front of the curly haired boy. It was an asshole move-to make someone trust you and then ruin it-but Louis couldn't afford to be nice to Harry any more. 

 

Louis had seen movies where the prisoner fell in love with the captor and he promised himself that he would not end up like those people. He didn't even like Harry, so what would make him love him? 

 

Harry climbed the large staircase with ease. Louis remained quiet, taking a look at his surroundings, trying to memories statues, pillars, large paintings, anything that would be a reminder as to where he was. He needed to plan out the entire house if he was going to escape. 

 

"You still back there?" Harry joked.

 

Louis didn't answer. Harry turned into a room and Louis began to feel a little frightened. _This wasn't the room from before_. It was like a parlor, with heavy drapes over the windows, blocking out any light from outside.

 

Thankfully, there was an over head chandelier with electric bulbs for light. He still kept his mouth shut as Harry set him gently on a large white Victoria Palace Wood Trim Sofa.

 

Harry was mindful of Louis' broken ankle as he gently set it on a fluffy pillow. "Stay here, kitten." Harry ordered with a tiny smile, it seems the anger from before had disintegrated, but Louis wouldn't be too sure of that.

 

Louis frowned. _No way was Harry going to "heal me" like some injured animal. I'm a man for crying out loud!_

 

Harry returned with a bag of ice that Louis snatched from him. "I can take care of myself!" He growled, gently placing the ice on his injured ankle. Playing footie for as long as he could remember, Louis could tell his ankle wasn't broken, just badly twisted. Although, it looked like he may have cut himself as well. 

 

"I'll get you some bandages." Harry stated, leaving to walk over to a large cabinet filled with medical supplies. Louis looked around. The room was huge, almost three times as big as his living room back in Doncaster and twice back in. . .

 

 _Crap_! Louis mentally screamed.  _Who the hell forgets where they moved to? Dammit! If I hadn't been so stubborn and careless_. 

 

Harry came back with two cotton balls, peroxide and a wrap of white bandages. "May I?" He asked. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No. I'll do it." Apparently Harry wouldn't take 'No' for an answer again. "Hold the ice to your ankle, while I tend to your flesh wound." Harry grit his teeth. 

 

Louis looked down, he was bleeding pretty bad. He sighed and removed the ice bag, allowing Harry to care for him.  Louis hissed once Harry gently placed the cotton ball of peroxide to his wound, but when he was bandaged, the pain soon reduced. There was an awkward moment of silence sitting there with Harry looming over him. Louis couldn't help but remember what Harry had told him downstairs. 

 

_"You're in big trouble, young lady."_

 

He bit his cheeks. Harry loomed over him for a bit before sitting in the matching arm chair next to him. Harry folded his hands, biting his bottom lip, just starring. 

 

It annoyed Louis.

 

"What?" He spat.

 

"You have no room to talk, Louis," Harry spoke, "I'm still thinking of a suitable punishment for you." Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He didn't want to know what kind of "punishment" Harry would come up with. The Doncaster boy thought back to the spanking Harry had given him and he prayed that wouldn't happen again. 

 

Harry rubbed his chin for a moment. 

 

"Tell you what, Boo-bear." 

 

Louis cringed at the nickname.

 

"Seeing as you ruined that pretty dress I gave you, I'll give you three choices of an outfit, you may pick which one you'd like to wear." Louis gave Harry a confused look as Harry continued, "If not. . . . Then you'll end up over Daddy's knee. Now, that's more than fair, right?"

 

Louis didn't want to know what type of sadistic ideas for an 'outfit' Harry had in mind. However, the idea of a spanking felt far worse. Louis gulped, nodding his head slowly.

 

"Good." Harry smiled, his mood changing drastically as he went to leave the room. He wasn't worried about Louis leaving, seeing how the boy's ankle was twisted. Still, that didn't stop him from giving the boy a warning.

 

"Don't leave that couch, Lou-bear."

 

Louis didn't answer, he focused on icing his ankle. Harry had left the room and Louis let out a chocked sob. He hated Harry, he hated lace, he hated the chain around his now twisted ankle. He could have escaped. _He was so close_! Now he was stuck here even LONGER.

 

Louis looked around, he couldn't deny how impressive the house was. It was elegant, Victorian and old. A lot of the furniture looked untouched and covered with dust and cobwebs. It all was probably worth a lot of money.

 

He wondered who else lived here. _Someone had to, it couldn't be just Harry by himself_.

 

Then, Louis felt a lump in his throat. The thought made him a little sick.  _What if, Harry did actually live alone? It would explain the weird behavior and the possessiveness_. He thought of Harry sitting on the floor in one of the rooms, looking out of a window, curled up in a ball. A lonely boy. Louis shook his head, he couldn't feel sorrow for Harry. _Maybe his parents left him here cause they thought he was nuts_. 

 

Louis groaned, _now I just made it sadder, great._

 

"I'm back, Boo." Harry stuck his head into the room. In his hand he had three plain, white boxes. He set them on the brown coffee table in front of Louis. Louis sighed, sitting up straight. He didn't like the fact that Harry sat next to him, wrapping his long arm around his waist.

 

"Can you not touch me?" Louis tried to refrain from hissing. Harry frowned, but let go. Louis sighed as he opened one of the lids to the first white box.

 

He gulped. Not surprisingly it was another dress, but it was short and silky. It was a simple black dress with spaghetti straps knee length. Louis frowned, pushing it aside, he wanted to see all of his options. The second dress was a white dress with puffy sleeves. Louis opened the last box. It was a short light pink sailor suit dress with white ruffles at the bottom.

 

He gulped. They were all hard choices. 

 

"Which one, Louis?" Harry asked, sweetly. Louis felt like crying. He didn't want to wear a dress. He wanted jeans and a t-shirt. He fought tears as he pointed to the third box. He picked the third option for one reason only:  _The sailor suit was the only decent length dress_. The first two were above his knee and he didn't want to give Harry a peep show.  

 

"That one, my dear?" Harry smiled, "I like that colour on you." Louis' bottom lip trembled. "Do you need help getting dressed, love?" Louis shook his head 'No'. He wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of seeing him naked. 

 

"Alright, well, I'll give you some privacy. Be mindful of your ankle, yea?" Harry placed a gentle kiss on Louis' cheek, making the younger boy turn away from him, rubbing away the wetness from the unwanted kiss. Just like Harry promised, he left, closing the doors. Louis let the tears run free from his eyes and down his cheeks. He looked at the dress in anger.

 

He hated pink. For as long as he could remember. It wasn't the fact that it was because he was a boy and "boys hate pink" but it was the color of the dress on **that** woman. 

 

He grit his teeth in anger. Memories of his father leaving with the same woman he cheated on his mum with came flooding to of her wearing a tight pink dress. 

 

Louis shook his head, clearing it from the clouded memory as he struggled to take off the long, lace dress. He whimpered when he accidentally moved his ankle too fast but managed to take off the white, lace, fabric from Hell. He sighed, looking at the pink suit. He gripped the material in his hand, it took a lot of willpower not to rip it to shreds. Thankfully, it was a one piece dress so he just had to slip it over his head.

 

Slowly standing up, mindful of his weak ankle, Louis hobbled over to inspect himself in a large, rose colored glass mirror.

 

 

He almost couldn't recognize himself. He frowned back at the boy looking straight at him.

 

This wasn't him.

 

This was just a boy in a dress he didn't want to wear.

 

"Louis?" Harry's voice called from outside the room. "Are you dressed?" Louis didn't answer him, he continued to stare into the mirror, his eyes big and full of tears. He noticed Harry come and stand next to him, smiling and sniffing the top of his head.

 

"You look beautiful, princess. Good choice."  Harry went to kiss Louis' cheek again, but Louis pulled away, trying to hop back to the sofa, away from Harry. Harry placed his hands on his hips, biting his bottom lip. The blue eyed boy wasn't looking at him. It slightly irritated him.

 

 **(He's not looking.** **They've corrupted him, show him who truly loves him)**

 

"Well, Louis, I'm thinking about maybe a chopped salad for dinner. Would you like that, princess?" Harry offered with a kind smile. Louis didn't reply. Harry hated this silent treatment. "Louis, answer me." He growled. 

 

Louis didn't want Harry to be angry with him. He'd rather have Harry mad at him with two working ankles than one. "Sure." He mumbled. The Curly haired boy was pleased with Louis' answer. 

 

"Alright, I'll be back in a hour or two, please get some rest." Harry softly ordered. 

 

Louis curled up, still not looking at Harry. When Harry left the room, he heard a soft 'click' and he continued to cry. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liam and Zayn looked at each other. They stood in front of a brick house looking at an address written on a piece of paper from Lottie. 

 

"This is it, let's get this over with." Zayn sighed. Liam knocked on the door and the two waited. They waited until a man opened the door. He had black-grey hair tucked under his dark green cap and he seemed to be hunched over quite a bit, using his walker for support. 

 

"Hello?" He asked softly, looking up with brown eyes at the two teenagers before him. "Can I help you two?" 

 

Zayn nodded, "Sir, my name is Zayn Malik and this is my friend, Liam Payne. Are you Isaac Richwood?"

 

The old man, Isaac, nodded.

 

"Um, we want to know if. . . " Zayn started. "Well, what I mean is, do you know a boy named. . . . _Harry Styles_?"

 

At the name the old man's eyes went from calm to almost fearful. "You. . . found him?" He asked. Liam and Zayn looked at one another. 

 

"We did not know he was missing, sir. Another boy is missing and we think it might be because of him." He plead. "He's already harmed one of my other friends. We don't want anyone killed. Please." 

 

The old man looked around for a moment, confusing the two boys before telling them to come in. Liam rushed to help the old man off his porch steps and into the house while Zayn shut the door. "M'sorry if I'm slow, I broke my back a few months ago now I walk like a turtle."

 

Liam laughed, "it's okay."  The man's house was the stereotypical "Grandparent's House" with almost no technology in sight but a land-line phone and a small TV. Other than that, there were lots of pictures of smiling children on the wall with names under them. It seems like a man and a woman would stand next to them and they'd look like the picture perfect family.

 

Liam and Zayn sat slowly on a ugly green colored couch while the older man sat in an arm chair next to them. 

 

It was quiet before Liam pointed to a picture. It looked like Isaac and a woman, only they were younger. 

 

"Is that you?" Liam smiled.

 

"Oh, yes," Isaac smiled. "Me and my deceased wife, Carroll."

 

"M'sorry for your loss."

 

"Don't be, she lived a very happy life," Isaac's smile faltered. "That is, until we heard the news of her not being able to carry children." Zayn and Liam looked at one another. "You see, my wife and I, even though we have no children of our own, we adopted and fostered ten children." 

 

"Ten kids?!" Zayn's eyes popped. Looking at the photos on the wall.

 

"Not at once, lad." Isaac laughed. "We took them in over time. Those were all happy times. They were all very happy, and well behaved when they left as adults."

 

"So. Why isn't Harry in any?" Zayn asked. There was a light that dimmed in Isaac's eyes and he frowned, gazing at his slippers on his feet.

 

"Harry didn't stay here very long," He admitted. "While most of the children we adopted, or even fostered, stayed almost their whole lives, Harry only stay for maybe two years. Harry was the last child my wife and I took in." Isaac stood up, hearing the tea kettle from his kitchen go off. He struggled to get up.

 

"I'll get it." Liam offered.

 

"Such a good lad." Isaac smiled. "You both are very polite."

 

"Thank you, anyway, about Harry. Was he . . . different. . . in any sort of way?" Zayn asked. Isaac nodded slowly. "When I first saw the boy, I didn't think much about him, he didn't have much, just a tiny suitcase and the clothes on his back. It wasn't until I got a good look at him."

 

Isaac trailed off, picking up his cup of tea. "There just wasn't something right in his eyes."

 

 

_"Hello, you must be Harry." Carroll smiled, leaning down to Harry's small height. Her long blonde hair trailed down her back against her pink summer dress. "My name is Carroll, this is my husband, Isaac, you're going to be staying with us for a while, is that okay?"_

 

_Her voice was soft, gentle, nothing what Harry was used to. He looked up slowly, meeting her gaze._

 

_"Let's go inside, yeah?" She held out her hand to him. He slowly put his hand in hers and she led him inside the cool house. Isaac smiled, patting Harry's back, only to have Harry turn around and give him the most sadistic glare he's ever seen a child put on. Isaac was taken back a little and removed his hand, following the to inside._

 

_"Your room is upstairs, Harry. We hope you like it."  Opening the door to "Harry's room" Harry noticed it was a pretty small room, but fitted with a bed, dresser and two windows. The walls were painted blue, there were lots of books for him to read and some toys his age that Isaac and Carroll hoped he would find interest in._

 

_"Do you like it, Harry?" Carroll asked._

 

_Harry didn't answer, he set his bag on the bed and began unpacking._

 

_"Oh, okay. Well, we'll be downstairs if you need us, the bathroom is right across the hall." Carroll smiled, gently closing the door. Isaac pulled his wife aside, whispering._

 

_"Carroll, somethings wrong." He admitted._

 

_She frowned, her brown eyes confused, "What?"_

 

_"There was something about the way he looked at me, Carroll."_

 

_But his wife brushed him off, claiming that the boy was just afraid, or maybe upset and to "give it time."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Harry was a pretty quiet child for the most part and spent a lot of time in his room." Isaac spoke, setting down his tea cup. "He was a different child at home than he was at school. I won't forget the time my wife and I were called into the office."

.

.

.

.

_"This would be Harry's third write up just this week. I caught him putting a snake in some student's backpack."  The teacher spoke._

 

 _"Harry, dear, why would you do that?"_ _Harry remained silent. He was ALWAYS silent. Isaac didn't remember the last time he heard Harry spoke, or if he spoke at all. The boy was showing no emotion to the punishment of a week's worth of detention and banned from the class trip to the zoo, and that frightened Isaac._

 

_Once again, he pulled his wife aside. "I'm telling you, Carroll, there is something WRONG with that boy! He's getting into fights, terrorizing other children, we need him to see or talk to someone!"_

 

_"Sssh, He'll hear you! " Carroll hushed as Harry walked out of the classroom, looking at his guardians. "Well, Harry, let's go home, yeah, you've had a long day, I'm sure." Carroll smiled, holding out her hand to him. Harry looked at her strange. It wasn't until he spoke, did Isaac feel chills._

 

_His voice was sickly sweet with his accent._

 

 _"You. . . don't hate me?" He mumbled._ _Carroll shook her head. "No, dear. I'm upset, but I don't hate you."Who would hate such a cute boy? " She teased, running her hand through his short, hair._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"There was something my wife told Harry that must have made him calm down. Afterwards, he stopped getting into fights with teachers, and students. But he made himself more of an outcast by not interacting at all," Isaac continued on. "It wasn't until something happened just before his thirteenth birthday, did he change again." 

.

.

.

.

_"Harry, dear? Please help with dinner." Carroll called, she went to turn around but heard screams coming from the upstairs room. Isaac and her both rushed to HArry's room, Carroll was the first one in, rushing to Harry's side. The boy was on the floor screaming, gripping his hair and crying. Neither had experienced something like this when Harry was awake. Normally the boy did this at night, but they just assumed it was night terrors._

 

_"Harry. . .Harry." Carroll tried to sooth. "It's okay."_

 

 _Her voice seemed to calm him some it wasn't until she spoke: "Mummy's got'cha."  Did he push her away, throwing her to the ground._ _Isaac went to reach for the phone to call for help but another scream came from the boy and Harry, rocking on the floor, gripping his hair and crying, began to choke on his breaths. Isaac and Carroll watched the scene before them play out in horror, until Harry stopped._

 

_Neither said a word but Carroll moved closer to the boy when she heard him crying, pulling him closer to her and rubbing his back._

 

_She looked up at her husband, frightened._

.

.

.

.

"After that, he snuck out of his room and we never saw him again." Isaac replied. Zayn and Liam starred at Isaac with frightened expressions. 

 

"So, he had a panic attack then ran off?" Liam asked.

 

Isaac nodded. "We called the police, but they still haven't been able to find him. It's been nearly five years since I've seen him. So I am sorry, but I can't help you on telling you where to search for him." 

 

Zayn shook his head. "No, you've helped a lot actually." He replied, standing up. "Now we can confirm that Harry is fucking crazy." 

 

"Wait, Zayn, weren't you listening? Harry might of had something happen to him to cause his behavior." 

 

Zayn sat back down, holding his hands together. "What I wanna' know is how the fuck has he been going to school?" Zayn muttered. Isaac poured another cup of tea for himself. "He might have skipped out on school. He might not have been going until he either got bored or saw something that interested him."

 

Liam gulped. "Interested him?" He asked.

 

Isaac nodded, "You see, I've observed Harry's behavior over the two years we've had him, I agree with you, young man, that maybe something did happen to him. And hopefully he can be saved and live a long, happy life." 

 

Zayn swallowed. "He'll live till I get my hands on him." He muttered, only for Liam to hear. Liam turned to scowl at him. 

 

"Boys, there are four kinds of people in this world. All different, but all live the same." Isaac spoke. "There are those who are brave and stick up for others and live life to the fullest, then there are those who cause nothing but harm." Isaac continued.

 

"There are those who follow and have no problems at all. And there are those that suffer unnoticed, those kind of people, are the ones who truly had the worst life. I hope you find Louis Tomlinson, he is in my prayers, please tell him that." 

 

Liam nodded, he and Zayn stood up, ready to leave. "We will."

 

"And tell Harry. . . That it's not his fault. I don't know what that poor child went through, but . . . _it's not his fault._ "

 

 

* * *

 

 

"That was fucked up." Zayn replied, taking out a cigarette from his pocket as he and Liam walked back to The Tomlinson's. Liam was lost for words. It was a messed up story, but they still had no idea on where to start looking for Louis. Liam stuffed his hands in his pocket looking at the sea side.

 

He paused.

 

"Maybe we should try. . . Liam?" Zayn stopped walking, Looking behind him. "Vas' Happenin' Li?" He asked.

 

"Zayn. Where do you hide your cigarettes?" Liam asked, seriously. Zayn frowned. "What's this got to-"

 

"Where do you hide them? Your Mum doesn't like you smoking, so would you be stupid enough to hide them in your house where you live?"

 

"No." Zayn replied. "My sisters would find them, they go through my stuff." 

 

 

Liam noticed a boat and kept his eyes one it. "Zayn. . . Now, this is just a hunch. But, what if Louis isn't in England anymore?" 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has dinner with Harry. Also, more crazy Harry. 
> 
> Hey, Who likes bubble baths? (Evil smile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All of your comments got me inspired so I wrote and I wrote and I wrote and well. . . .you get the idea. Ha, ha. Anyway, It's mainly Larry in this chapter, guys. Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos. Thank you, thank you. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also, there's some slight infantilism and age play in this chapter.

 

Harry smiles into Louis' hair, smelling him again. The boy hadn't taken a bathed himself in almost three days, but he still smells good. Louis frowned, Harry was too close for comfort. 

 

"Let's go downstairs to the dining room and eat, yeah?" Harry smiled. Louis didn't want to eat with Harry. That was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

 

He felt a twinge in his ankle and thought of the perfect excuse: "I would, but my ankle still hurts, Harry. I think I should lie down." He pointed to the couch. He knew he had stumped Harry when Harry went silent. However- 

 

"Maybe I should carry you. You're not heavy at all, love." 

 

_Dammit!_

 

On que, Harry picked Louis up bridal style, one arm around his back and the other arm "accidentally" under his butt. Louis frowned. _Of course he would think of that._ Harry grinned. "Now, let's go eat, I'm sure you're starving." Harry stated, walking out of the upper parlor.

 

Louis groaned, folding his arms and pouting. Harry chuckled, saying something about Louis looking cute. He wasn't trying to be cute. 

 

Louis looked away, focusing more on his surroundings. Harry came to the large staircase he fell down earlier.

 

 

 

He still couldn't believe what a marvelous house this was, more or less that Harry owned it. Louis wanted to ask Harry why he lived alone, no matter how crazy their kid was, no parent would just up and _leave_ them. Louis felt no sympathy. He just dreaded each step Harry took to this "dining room" area.

 

Harry carried Louis was ease, he was right, the younger and shorter boy was light. Light as a feather. Light as a girl. He blamed Jay for not fattening up his Louis while he was "in her care" It wasn't that Louis was skin and bone, but he liked his spouses to have a little meat on their bones. 

 

_He's too thin._

 

**(Fatten the boy up, fatten him up so he's soft and a tad bit squishy, so you've got something to grab on to. Hopefully all that fat will go to his ass and make it all bubbly.)**

 

Harry shook his head, ridding himself of the perverted thoughts. He couldn't just have his way with Louis yet, he wanted to show Louis that he loved him not just because of his rocking body, but because he loved his caring nature. Harry turned down a tiny hallway that led to the dining room.

 

"Here we are." Harry stated, setting Louis down in one of the gold crested chairs. 

 

Louis had to admit, he was impressed. It seems everything about the house was ancient, but elegant. No doubt about it, Harry had to be loaded. There were six chairs total, one at either end of the table and two on each side. The table wasn't wood, but polished marble, along with the chairs. Harry had put a cushion on one of the chairs he sat Louis on, as to protect his backside. The coloring of the table and chairs also matched the cabinet on the wall. 

 

 

Harry noticed Louis' look of awe and chuckled. "Do you like?" He asked. Louis snapped out of his thoughts. 

 

"Oh, yeah, it's beautiful." He admitted. 

 

"I'll be right back with our food, just a second." With that, Harry left the room. Louis looked straight ahead into the cabinet across the table. It had tiny dishes and plates inside. However, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, and the windows next to him were covered with white drapes that fell to the floor. 

 

Everything about the house was uneasy. It wasn't because he was kidnapped. 

 

 _Why is it so quiet?_ Louis wondered. _Surly, Harry had some type of entertainment here. A TV? A radio?_

 

"M'back!" Harry smiled, setting a plate of food down in front of Louis. Louis looked down at the chopped salad. It was very colorful, he could point out lettuce, radishes, bits of carrot, some cheese and diced tomatoes.

 

Harry set a fork next to Louis along with a glass of water and whispered, "Enjoy, Princess" in his ear. That made Louis uneasy and doubtful if he should eat or not. 

 

Louis felt his stomach growl. He was hungry. Still, he took a mouthful and gently chewed his food before swallowing. Harry sat next to him, (as always) and admired him with a sickly sweet gaze and smile. 

 

"So, is it good?" He asked.

 

". . . yeah, s'fine. Thank you."

 

"Good girl, such good manners." Louis felt something inside him snap, but he kept quiet. He continued to eat the salad Harry made for them in silence, not wanting to talk to Harry. Louis kept his gaze to the food. "So, Louis, is your ankle feeling much better?" 

 

"No." Louis truthfully told.

 

"Well, when it feels better, please let me know. I'd like to give you a proper tour of your new home." New home was probably the scariest word Louis has ever had to deal with. Moving away from Doncaster, and now away from his family. Louis never liked those words put together. 

 

"Harry." Louis sighed, setting down his fork next to his almost empty place. _Maybe, if I ask nicely, Harry will tell me where he kidnapped me. It's a long shot, but worth a try_.

 

"Harry. . . Where are we?" He asked. Harry sipped his own glass of water, setting it down to lick his lips. Louis waited.

 

"I can't tell you that, Princess."

 

 Louis frowned, "And why not?" _Because he knows you're trying to escape you fookin' idiot!_

 

**(He's asking too many questions, tell him to shut up!)**

 

"You're worrying your little head too much, my dear, finish your dinner." Harry sternly stated. Louis knew he made things even more difficult for him, escape wise, but hopefully his ankle would heal soon so Harry could show him around. He wanted to know every square inch of this house and where every window was, so he could look outside and hopefully recognize something he might have seen in an atlas, or a textbook in school

 

Still, he also needed to be on Harry's good side. So, he swallowed his pride and gave off one of his fake smiles. 

 

"Yes. . . _Daddy."_  

 

The words felt like acid on his tongue, but by the look on Harry's face, it seems that did the trick.  

 

Harry's eyes widened for a second before his mouth curved into the biggest grin Louis ever saw him show off. It seems Harry liked that pet name a lot. _Maybe he has a kink?_ Louis thought, eating more of the salad. However, some of it dripped from his mouth onto the pink sailor dress. Harry rushed to him. 

 

"Here," Harry picked up a cloth napkin and tied it around Louis' neck, gently as to not choke the boy. Louis frowned. "There, no more worries."

 

Louis didn't say anything and continued to eat until the salad was gone. Harry peaked out of one of the windows with the heavy drapes. Harry seemed to be focused on the sky, Louis wondered why. He hoped it wasn't going to rain and prayed Harry didn't have any cracks or holes in the ceiling.

 

"What are you looking at?" Louis asked.

 

"Nothing, Boo." Harry turned to pull Louis' chair out and pick him up again. "Finished?"

 

Louis looked at his glass of water, chugging it before he nodded. Harry started to walk back where he came with Louis in his arms. Louis pouted again, but was proud of himself for memorizing where he needed to run again when his ankle felt better. Speaking of his ankle-

 

"Harry, please take this cuff off." Louis softly demanded.

 

Harry stopped walking and looked to be thinking to himself. Louis cocked his eyebrow.

 

"Hmmm. . . No."

 

Louis felt his blood boil with rage and he tried to keep in his tempter, knowing that would only cause him trouble. "Harry, it's really annoying and it's cutting into my bandage, please take it off."

 

"Harry? Who's Harry?" Harry giggled.

 

"I mean it!-" Louis paused. _He wants me to call him that name again._ Louis shivered; _I'll have to play this little mind game if I want Harry to do as I want him to._

 

"Can you please, take off this cuff. . . Daddy?"  

 

Harry nodded and carried Louis back to the light pink room he was in earlier.  Harry gently sat Louis on the bed and from under his shirt, he pulled out a string he wore around his neck, there were two keys. One key with cold with a little ruby at the end, Louis noticed Harry used that key to unlock and lock the bedroom doors. The other key was a plain silver pick. Harry used that one to unlock the cuff from Louis' ankle and Louis let out a breath of relief.

 

Louis knew he couldn't stand up and fight Harry like he wanted to. He started to rub away a small bruise on his ankle when Harry spoke up.

 

"You know, your behavior has improved recently, Princess."

 

Louis glared at him.

 

"It's not your bedtime yet, but you have not had a bath in a while, how about you take one with Daddy?" Harry cooed.

 

Louis was quick to answer- "No."

 

Harry frowned.

 

**(He's being defiant again, show him you're Daddy and he's your Baby Girl; and because of his, he does what you tell him to do, not the other way around)**

 

Harry cleared his throat. "Boo-bear, I'll give you two choices: Either you let Daddy bathe you, or you bathe with Daddy. Either way, you're taking a bath."

 

 Don't get him wrong, Louis would do anything for a shower, in fact just the thought of taking one made him want to jump for joy since he was sweaty, bloody and felt gross. However, the thought of taking a bath with Harry, was an instant tun away. 

 

"I'll take one, just not with you." Louis stated.

 

**(Tell him his two options again, if he talks back, threaten a spanking)**

 

"Louis, you've been in the bathroom with me before-Granted I was hidden by that ugly shower curtain, but you only have two choices: Take a bath with Daddy, or Daddy bathes you. _Pick one!_ " Harry was growing impatient.

 

Louis scurried away from Harry back to the head board of the bed, hissing when his ankle rolled. Harry jumped on the bed, gripping Louis' cheeks with one of his large hands and forcing the boy to look at him.

 

"Now, Louis, you're being a bad girl!" 

 

"Don't. . . " Louis whimpered. "Don't want one with you!" 

 

Harry sighed, he wasn't going to let his baby girl in the bathroom alone. "I don't care what you want, you're lucky I don't flip you over my knee right now!"

 

Harry was trying to contain his anger, but Louis was being so difficult. Louis tried to move Harry's hands away from him, but obviously Harry was much stronger than Louis. Louis hated himself, he wished he were taller, stronger, and faster than Harry, then he wouldn't be in this situation. 

 

"Louis. . " Harry warned. 

 

"Okay!" Louis gave up. "I'll. . . I'll let you bathe me!" Harry slowly removed his grip on Louis' face, picking up the boy once again. The taller boy carried Louis across the hall to a bathroom. It wasn't too big, but the claw tub could easily fit two grown adults. Louis gulped.

 

                                 

 

Harry set him on the chair next to the tub. Next to the tub was a white sink with a cabinet. Harry bent down to look inside but groaned.

 

"Don't move." He softly growled, leaving a moment to get towels and soap. "I want you undressed when I come back." He called over his shoulder. Louis felt tears fall from his eyes once more.

 

He could not believe how much he had been crying. Louis looked over himself at a large mirror. His eyes were red and blotchy and the dress-the ugly, horrible, child's dress! He began to take it off with pleasure. He threw the outfit in the corner of the room, wanting to be far away from the sailor dress as possible. 

 

Louis began to wipe away at his eyes when Harry came into the room. In his arms, Harry had four large towels, some pink bottle and a white bar of soap. He frowned, setting the items on the sink counter. 

 

"Boo? What's wrong?" He asked. "Tell Daddy." 

 

Louis said nothing and looked away. Harry began to fill the tub with water, taking the pink bottle and pouring a small amount into the tub. He swished the water around for a moment before lots of bubbles began to form. He smiled, seeing Louis in nothing but the pink, lacy thong he picked out just for him. 

 

"You look sweet, Princess." He smiled, "Now, take it off." 

 

Louis blushed. "Please, Harry, please don't make me-"

 

Harry's eyes turned Dark. "Call me Daddy, young lady. Right now." Louis instantly regretted calling Harry that at dinner time. Now the name had gone to the curly haired boy's head. 

 

"D-Daddy, please don't." 

 

Louis was frightened. He didn't want Harry to see him naked, he didn't want that shame.

 

Harry sighed. Guess we'll do it the hard way. Harry began to take off the underwear himself, making Louis squirm and shiver. When he was fully naked and exposed, Louis tried to cover himself. Slowly, Harry began to undo the bandage around Louis' ankle. The bleeding had stopped and it seems that all that was left really was a big bruise. 

 

"The bath should heal some of this." He muttered, picking up Louis and setting him in the tub. Harry waited until the water came up to the boy's belly button until he stopped the water. Harry was a little upset Louis wouldn't want him inside the tub with him. 

 

 **(** **He'll warm up to you. Just give him a while. He'll soon realize that you're his Daddy and he'll come to love you.)**

 

"How's the water?" Harry asked, softly. Louis didn't answer, he was thankful the bubbles covered anything revealing. He hated Harry. He hated being held captive, naked and exposed. Harry scooted closer to Louis until he was behind the boy.

 

He cracked his fingers before dipping them in the water, startling Louis. "Wha-What are you?!-" Louis didn't finish as Harry began to rub and massage his shoulders. Louis would be lying if he said that begging a back massage didn't feel good. Harry seemed to know exactly where all the tensions, knots and spasms were. Louis couldn't help but sink into the water further. 

 

Harry chuckled. "You like?" He smiled. 

 

Louis didn't answer, he closed his eyes. He tried to imagine that maybe this was Eleanor touching him. He tried to picture her taking a bath with him. 

 

"Louis?" Harry called, sweetly. "You awake?"

 

The Doncaster boy's imagination was ruined when Eleanor was replaced by Harry. Harry touching him, Harry talking a bath with him. Louis sat up quickly, taking some water with him as it splashed out of the tub and on to the wooden floor. He bit his bottom lip. 

 

 _Where the fuck did that come from?!_ He screamed to himself. 

 

"Lou?" Harry asked. "Are you-"

 

"M'fine!" Louis screamed. Harry was taken back, but didn't say anything. Instead, he handed Louis the bar of soap and admired the boy scrubbing himself. Louis tried to cover himself as much as possible, but with emerald eyes watching his every move was entirely impossible.

 

Louis quickly scrubbed his body with the bar of soap but Harry stopped him.

 

"You'll hurt your precious skin, Princess. Let Daddy do this."

 

Harry took the bar of soap and slowly rubbed Louis' body with it. Louis felt his face heat up and he was pretty sure he was turning red. He gulped as Harry stuck his hand in between his legs, touching his privates. Louis felt his prick become hard with each stroke Harry did to his genitals. Harry grinned, "Does my baby girl like that?" He chuckled. Louis wanted to tell him to stop, he didn't want Harry to touch him.

 

However, something didn't feel right. His muscles began to feel stiff and he couldn't move properly.  

 

"Harry, what-" Louis couldn't understand. _Was it the soap? The bath water? Whats happening?_   He looked up at Harry and thought back to dinner. Harry couldn't have drugged his food, he could see everything he ate. Louis gasped, thinking back to his glass of water. 

 

"You. . . you spiked my drink!" He cried. Harry nodded, "Just to make you calm. Now, let's finish your bath, then it's bedtime." 

 

Harry took his time scrubbing Louis head to toe until Louis smelled like a garden of flowers. When the boy was rinsed, Harry picked him up out of the tub and on to two large towels on the floor. Louis tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't let him. He was almost paralyzed from the shoulders on down. Harry didn't rush in drying off Louis, blow drying his hair and brushing it.

 

Harry smiled, "Now, let's get you dressed. I have a pretty night gown for you."

 

Another dress. . . Louis should have seen that coming. Harry gently laid the stark naked Louis on the big bed, walking over to the closet. Harry thought for a moment before pulling something out of the tiny drawers. He walked over to Louis, popping the item in his mouth. Louis screamed seeing it was a child's Dummy and tried to spit it out. Harry stopped him to tie it behind his head.  

 

"That'll keep you quiet." Harry muttered, pulling out his choice in outfit he wanted Louis to wear.

 

Louis silently screamed seeing the frilly night gown Harry had picked out. It was made for a summer night with it's frilly spaghetti strap top and matching ruffle bottoms.  Harry gave himself the honor of dressing Louis. This is where the blue-eyed boy lost it. 

 

He couldn't take it anymore. Being demeaned, taken and downgraded. 

 

He hated Harry. He swore he hated him with every fiber in his body. 

 

"Oh, don't cry my Princess," Harry cooed. "Daddy's gonna' make everything better for you. I promise." With that, Harry had the top on. Louis, now matter how skimpy the outfit was, wanted the plain white ruffle shorts on. He just wanted himself covered from Harry. He didn't care what it was. 

 

Harry thought for a moment before reaching over for the white box Louis recognized earlier. Louis cried into the Dummy as his captor brought out the "present" from earlier. 

 

"Daddy isn't going to be sleeping with you yet. But I don't want you to feel alone. So I'm going to let you sleep with this inside you, so you know how much I love you." Harry cooed into Louis' ear as he flipped the boy on his stomach. Harry was kind and began to lube up the toy before entering it inside of Louis.

 

Louis could feel some of the drug wearing off and he started to trash around, making it difficult for Harry to slide in the toy. Harry frowned, quickly retrieving some rope and began to tie the boy to the bed by his arms. He let his weak ankle free, but tied his unharmed ankle to the bed post.

 

With that, Harry continued to enter the item into Louis. Louis cried in pain, he never had anything. . . .stuffed up there before. He wasn't sure why anyone would like that, it hurt. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Louis huffed and had to rely on his nose for oxygen. 

 

Harry smiled at the sight before him: Louis tied to the bed, in a cute outfit, Dummy in his mouth and a replica of his cock inside of him. 

 

"You're so beautiful, Boo-bear." Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now, it's time to sleep. Sweet dreams, my Love. Daddy will be just next door." 

 

With that, Harry left the room and Louis didn't bawl until he heard a soft 'click' indicating Harry had locked him in. Louis managed to glimpse out a window at the sun setting, he wasn't one to go to bed early, but he was so exhausted, mentally and physically. 

 

Louis waited until he saw a twinkle in the sky. His mother's voice came back to his head, from long ago. . . 

 

_"Louis! See the star in the sky? That's the wishing star. You close your eyes, really tight, and say:_

_Starlight,_

_Star bright,_

_first star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_to have my wish,_

_I wish tonight._

_And then you make a wish. But don't tell Mummy what it was, or it won't come true."_

 

Louis closed his eyes, telling the small prayer to himself.

 

"I wish. . . I wish for Harry to get better."

 

He had no idea why he wished for Harry's well being, and he was choosing to ignore the erection forming as well.

 

 

* * *

 

There was a loud crash, a vase had broke against the wall next to a family portrait above a fireplace that hasn't been lit in years. 

 

"You. . . .You made me do that!" Harry grit his teeth. The room was messy, book shelves knocked on the floor, with books scattered all over the place. His bed was unmade and his curtains were black and had tares. The portrait above the fireplace, was ruined with the father's body ripped out along with the mother's. The only proof of them ever being in the photo were the children in front of them, one a girl and the other a sad little boy.

 

He gripped a chair he was hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

 

**(No. You did that all on your own.)**

 

"I don't want to listen to you." Harry grit his teeth.

 

**(Oh, really? Want to take a trip down memory lane and remember why I'm the one who saved our sorry ass?!)**

 

"No! No!" Harry cried, trying to block out the piano music, the laughter, the ballroom dresses and his faceless parents. 

 

**(Good, then I suggest you shut your fucking mouth and let me do all the thinking. You've let this boy get away with too much already. You could have had him weeks ago but you fucked around lounging around his house and letting him make friends! We're his friend! We're his lover, We're his Daddy! He doesn't need anyone else!)**

 

"I know. . . no one else." Harry breathed as he sat down slowly at a desk. The desk was in the middle of the chaos he called a room. The only thing on the desk was a picture of a small girl with blonde hair and a grin, her dimples showed and her eyes sparkled. Harry gently took the photo, tracing his fingers across it.

 

". . . Gemma." He softly whispered.

 

 **(Dear Sister, was an angel.)** The voice agreed.  

 

"Gemma." Harry whimpered, feeling tears come to his eyes. 

 

**(Her clothes fit nicely on our boy)**

 

Harry nodded, "Y-Yeah."

 

**(We'll try the ballgown later. We can't force him into that. We want him, to want to wear it. We want that boy to be begging for knickers, dresses and then we'll try make up)**

 

Harry bit his bottom lip, not responding to the voice as he crawled into bed. He had taken the liberty of keeping Louis' clothes he had been wearing to Luke's party for himself. He raised the t-shirt to his face and breathed in the scent of his sweet, precious, baby girl, Louis Tomlinson.

 

**(No. That's not a good name. Tomlinson isn't a very proper name for a girl.)**

 

Harry smiled. "Have'ta change that." He noted, falling asleep happier than he's been in a while. 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor wants to help with the Search and Rescue.
> 
> Zayn is out for blood.
> 
> Harry promises to take Louis outside, which give Louis another idea on how to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So glad to be updating again, so, last time Harry was a cute little nutjob, huh? Ha, ha. I do not own One Direction, wish I did. . . but I don't. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! :)

 

 

"Louis." Eleanor signed, longing. She was currently laying out on her bed with a picture of her and Louis from Jay's party. It was one of her sitting next to Louis while he played the piano. She remembered that night very well. His voice was so soft and gentle. She loved it. And she missed it. 

 

Eleanor hadn't been sleeping well, there were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was frizzy from not brushing it. It wasn't that she stopped caring about her looks, but she had been in a daze for the past week. She was far behind in school work, but it was hard to concentrate without knowing where Louis was. 

 

She frowned. She blamed Harry. Harry Styles, she had been told, was a complete maniac. Of course, being the nice person she was, she didn't believe the rumors right away. Eleanor was never the type to judge someone until getting to know them. 

 

However, there was something about the way Harry looked at Louis. The way his eyes sparkled, and the way his mouth cracked into a smile. 

 

Eleanor wasn't jealous of Harry, but she didn't like it when Harry forced himself on to Louis when clearly Louis didn't want it. Zayn and Niall had filled her in on Louis telling them that he didn't like it when Harry "accidentally" touched him, or starred at him, so he figured she'd give him a piece of her mind. 

 

That was the only time she's ever spoken to Harry. And now, Harry had her boyfriend! 

 

Eleanor softly sighed, setting the picture of Louis next to her on her nightstand while she went to shower. She frowned while standing under the faucet of dripping water. Normally warm showers would relax her, but not tonight. Tonight, when the water his her face, they were also mixed with her tears. 

 

_Louis Tomlinson._

 

He was the first boy to actually look at her in admiration. She's had boyfriends before, but there was something about Louis looking at her that made her feel like he loved her more than life itself. Of course, she had been nervous at first and asked her new friends at school about what kind of boy Louis was. They all said he was funny and kind. Almost everything she was looking for in a boy. Not to mention, it was easy to tell Louis liked her back

 

 _I mean, what boy isn't nervous around a girl they don't like?_  

 

She turned off the faucet, and got dressed for bed. She was braiding her hair when her phone went off. 

 

**Niall: El? You 'wake?**

 

_Eleanor: Hey Niall. How are you?_

 

The brunette had heard what happened to Niall. She gulped. It wasn't that she hated Harry Styles. She disappointed of his actions, but if anything, he frightened her.

 

**Niall: Super :) *sarcasm* anyway, Zayn and Liam have an idea as to where Lou might be**

 

Her eyes widened

 

_Eleanor: Where?!_

 

**Niall: Well, it's just a hunch, but Liam was tellin' Zayn about how he thinks maybe Harry took Louis away from England, maybe to Scotland, or even Ireland.**

 

 _Out of England? Harry would need to have a boat to do something like that_. Eleanor thought to herself. Harry didn't look rich. If he was, he certainly didn't dress like it. Eleanor went back to her phone.

 

**Niall: It was just a thought Liam had though. We don't know if something like that would happen tho. How you holdin' up?**

 

_Eleanor: I'm okay. Tell me, Niall. How do I help?_

 

The brunette waited for a response and began to feel frustrated when Niall didn't answer right away. 

 

**Niall: Well, come over tomorrow and we'll talk.**

 

Eleanor left the conversation at that.

 

 

The next morning, she arrived bright and early to Jay's house. Upon arriving, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Liam, Zayn and Niall in the living room, Niall sprawled out on his back on the couch sleeping with a pillow under his cast and his legs across Zayn's lap. Zayn was in the recliner attached to the couch, not making a noise as he slept and Liam was just waking up. 

 

"Good morning." Eleanor whispered. "Hey, El, what are you doing here?" Liam mumbled.

 

"Well, I came by to check up on Jay and Lottie, and I was texting Niall last night. He said something about you having a theory on where Louis was."

 

Eleanor made her way to the kitchen and began searching for some tea to make. Liam followed her. Eleanor started a pot of tea before looking into the fridge.

 

"How long has it been since Lottie and Jay ate?" She asked.

 

Liam bit his bottom lip, looking upstairs. "Jay hasn't been downstairs since the Police came. Lottie ate last night though." Eleanor frowned and began to make some eggs and bacon. Eleanor was worried about Jay. If Liam has been here longer than she has and didn't know when Jay ate, then it was a big sign that she wasn't eating. 

 

"Hey, Michael, Ashton, Luke and Calum are coming over today too. We're going to find Louis." Liam replied. Eleanor whipped around, giving Liam her full attention. 

 

"Do you know where to look?" She asked. 

 

"Sort of. We're going to look around town first, then we're going to the docks. I don't think Louis is in England anymore." Liam replied, thanking Eleanor when she poured him a cup of tea. 

 

"How do you know?" Eleanor asked, sitting across from him. They kept their voices down as to not wake up Niall or Zayn. 

 

"It's just a guess, really. But, think about this: If you had something, that you shouldn't, would you hide where someone could easily find it?" Liam asked.

 

"I'd hide it in plain sight," Eleanor shrugged, "Sometimes the hardest things to find are right in front of us."

 

Liam nodded, "I thought about that too. And it makes sense. But it's also the first place you start looking at. Not to mention Harry didn't have a place in his name that we know about, Zayn and I went to the police station to look up housing records so see if he owned any property and he doesn't. . .  In England." 

 

Eleanor looked up, stunned. "So, you found out where he lives?" 

 

Liam nodded. 

 

"Then. . . why don't the Police do anything about it!?" Eleanor asked. "Surly they'd want to look into this!" 

 

"Honestly, they don't believe us. _Because the place isn't in England._ And not to mention, they don't think an 18-year-old kid is capable of that. Not to mention, the residence that Zayn and I looked up has been abandoned for years." Liam took a sip of his tea.

 

"I don't know, it's just a theory-"

 

"But it's brilliant!" Eleanor pointed. "I mean, it would make sense. Harry wouldn't want to be close to us either, because he'd have to leave to get food and clothes, if he were caught then they'd find Louis. If he were in a different country however. . . "

 

Eleanor gulped _. If Harry is in a different country, then he'll be free to wander around in the open unnoticed and unrecognized. He could be keeping Louis anywhere and no one would suspect a thing_.   

 

The bacon on the stove began to sizzle and Niall's nose sniffed, his eyes popping open. "Food!" He drooled. All the time in the hospital, eating their gross, mushy food had the Irish lad practically starving himself and to not only hear, but smell, the delicious bacon cooking was enough to get him running to the Kitchen, accidentally kicking Zayn in the balls in the process.   

 

"Gah!" Zayn cried, holding himself. 

 

"That smells good, can I have some?" Naill asked Eleanor. Liam laughed and Eleanor nodded. Thirty minutes later, Lottie came down. 

 

"Hey, El." She smiled. Eleanor smiled back, "Hey, Lottie. Has your Mum eaten?" She asked.

 

Lottie shook her head. "No. And I'm worried. She hasn't even left her bed." Eleanor frowned.

 

Lottie led Eleanor upstairs to Jay's room where Jay laid on her bed, face down and curled into a pillow. She was crying softly. Her throat sounded raw, as if she had been crying every night. Lottie walked to her mother's bed, sitting next to her. 

 

"Mum, El's here. Can you sit up?" Lottie asked gently. Jay didn't respond. Eleanor made her way to the woman and both girls wrapped their arms around Mama Tommo. Eleanor didn't like how pale Jay's skin was, or how her stomach growled and the older woman chose to ignore it.

 

"Up, up Jay. Let's eat something." She coaxed.

 

Jay didn't answer her. She continued to sob into her pillow "My baby. . . my baby boy." Lottie sniffed away tears of her own, looking up at Eleanor for help. Eleanor bit her bottom lip.

 

"I can't tell you where he is, Jay." She admitted, "But I promise he'll come home. Louis would want you to be strong, Jay."

 

Jay stopped crying for a moment. And when Eleanor saw her face, her blotchy eyes, tear stained cheeks and dark circles, her heart clenched for the poor woman. Eleanor put on a smile, holding out her hand.

 

"We're going to find him, I promise you we won't stop trying." Jay slowly sat up, her arms shaking. Jay gazed at Eleanor. A girl she barely knew was being so kind, so supportive of her, no wonder Louis loved her.

 

"Let's make you abath, Mum. I'll help you." Lottie replied, helping her mother stand up.

 

Eleanor left so they could have privacy and went back downstairs. She arrived just in time to see that Ashton and Luke had arrived, alone with Michael and Calum.

 

"Everyone here?" She asked, Zayn nodded, thanking her when she handed him a cup of coffee. "Where do we start looking?" Calum asked, turning to Liam "You said he wasn't in England."  

 

"I said _I think_ he's not in England. We don't know that for sure. Eleanor brought up of Harry hiding him in plain sight."

 

Zayn sipped his black coffee, quietly keeping to himself. 

 

"Like, maybe in London?" Calum asked. 

 

"Naw man, not there. Too obvious and where the hell are you gonna' hide someone there? There's Police all over the place," Ashton pointed out.

 

"Where was Louis from? Maybe Harry took him back there?"

 

"Doncaster?" Liam asked.

 

Ashton shrugged. "Think about it, bringing a victim to a place they once loved might make them grow founder of their kidnapper." Everyone was silent, except for Niall who focused more on his food. Ashton frowned, "What? I watch C.S.I and Criminal Minds." He frowned.

 

"No, no. Louis knows his way around Doncaster. Not to mention someone might recognize him there, it's too risky for Harry. We need to think of a place that only Harry knows, but no one knows about Harry," Liam pointed out. "Any ideas?"

 

Everyone was silent, trying to think of where Harry might have taken their friend. Niall picked up his plate and went into the living room, wanting to watch some TV. He flicked on the TV, flipping through the channels before gasping-

 

"Mates! Come 'ere!" He called. Everyone rushed into the Living room as Niall turned up the volume.

 

" _Police are still investigating the bizarre find of a Silver Honda found in The English channel this morning-_ " The screen began to show a crane pulling the car out of the water, it was dirty, water was leaking everywhere and it wasn't until a licence plate was shown did Luke freak out.

 

"That's-That's my Dad's car!" Luke gripped his hair. Eleanor turned to Liam, worried.

 

"Liam. . . I think you're right. Harry _did_ take Louis out of England." Zayn sipped his coffee, glaring at the TV. "But how did he leave?" 

 

"Well, the next question is where do we search? Harry could be anywhere." Michael spoke up.

 

Zayn shook his head. "We don't go anywhere but there." Zayn pointed to The Docks. 

 

"Why there?" Luke asked.

 

"We're going to ask around. Someone must have seen Harry and whoever did, has to know what ship he went on. We find that person, find that ship and then we have our answer as to where we go." Zayn replied. Liam bit his lip. "Zee, I hate to be the breaker of bad news. But what then?"

 

Zayn turned to Liam. "What do you mean?" He questioned the brunette as if he had no idea what Liam was talking about.

 

Liam sighed, "What I mean is: We can't leave England. We have school tomorrow. And our parents will we worried-"

 

"What about Jay?" Zayn pointed out. "What about Lottie? Don't you think they're worried? We promised to bring him back, Li."

 

Niall tugged on The Bradford Boy's pant leg. "Uh, I have to agree with Liam there."

 

"You too, Niall?"

 

Niall bit his lip. "Well, Lads, I want help, really I do. But look at me." Niall pointed too his cast. "I can't get this wet, and what if I break it again? We're fucked then."

 

"And how about money, Zayn, if we do manage to find out where Harry went, how the fuck are we going to afford to get there? My parents sure as Hell won't give me any." Ashton replied.

 

Zayn looked at the group in disgust. "So, you're all giving up?!" He screamed, outraged. He couldn't believe his friends would just let Louis down like that. _What happened to Doing everything they could? What Happened to Loyalty?_

 

Liam shook his head, "No, We're not giving up. In fact, we've done more than The Police. If we just find out who saw Harry, we can use them as a witness and maybe call the authorities and have them handle it, Zee." 

 

Zayn laughed loudly. "Yeah, like that'll do much. What if they're too late?!"

 

"What if they're not!?" Liam growled. "Talk about giving up, you think he's dead already!" 

 

"I do not!" Zayn barked, getting closer to Liam. Eleanor squeaked while Ashton and Calum separated the two. "Enough, stop!" Calum cried. "We can't be fighting. We can't! This isn't helping anything." 

 

Zayn scoffed, walking away. "Fuck you all." Zayn began to put on his shoes and opened the front door. Liam narrowed his eyes.

 

"Where are you going?" He asked.

 

"To look for _my friend_." Zayn growled, slamming the door shut.

 

 

 Eleanor sucked in a breath as everyone sat on the couch. Niall finally broke the silence, "Well, that went well." He pointed out. 

 

Eleanor looked at Liam who was still staring at the ground. "Liam," She softly spoke. "Why was Zayn so. . . " 

 

Liam smiled, sadly. "Zayn is a good friend. I wanna' go as far as to say he'd die for any of us." He started. "But Zayn has-almost like this- vendetta towards Harry. He wants Harry dead."

 

Ashton's eyes widened. "You mean, Zayn wants to find Harry and kill him? Why?"

 

"Well, Louis' kidnapping, for obvious reasons." Liam spoke, "And he hurt Niall and threatened to harm his nephew." Niall nodded and added. "I mean, I want Harry to stop too, but I don't want to kill him. Zayn says that won't work because he might escape or even fool someone into thinking he's "cured" I think he's using it as an excuse." 

 

"Mates, we might have to skip school and follow Zayn before he does anything stupid." Calum replied. "If Zayn does find Harry, then we're going to be covering up a murder! Even if it is Harry, I love my friends too much to see any of them go to prison." 

 

Liam nodded, "Well, Eleanor, you stay here with Niall."

 

Eleanor stood up. "No." She replied. "I'm going with." 

 

Luke snorted and Eleanor glared right back at him.

 

"No, we need you here to watch over Lottie and Jay. Please, I know Louis would want you to." Liam almost begged. Eleanor thought for a moment. She wanted to go with them and help save her boyfriend, but Liam was right, if she stayed and helped out Louis' family, then in a way she was helping save him. 

 

"Alright. Are you boys coming back?" She asked.

 

"Maybe," Ashton replied. "First, we gotta' find Zayn." With that, Liam, Ashton, Luke, Calum and Michael all left, leaving behind Niall and Eleanor. Lottie watched then leave one-by-one from the top of the stairs, folding her hands together and praying. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis groaned, the pain in his backside was almost as intense as the burning sensation in his-

 

He gulped. He tried to wiggle it out of him, but it wasn't budging. He had been awake for a few minutes due to the sunshine in his face. He groaned, turning his head, only to be met with the sight of Harry. 

 

"Good morning, Princess, sleep well in your new bed?" He asked, sweetly. It looked like Harry had just woken up as well with his hair un-brushed and spiraling down to his shoulders, his white t-shirt was loose at the top, showing off his collar bones and the tops of his bird tattoos.

 

Louis wanted to growl, but his mouth was dry and he'd love to brush his teeth.

 

"Let me go, Harry." He spat. 

 

Harry frowned, "Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  Louis was beyond 'upset' and 'Pissed' didn't even begin to express how frustrated he was with Harry. Harry began to undo the knots that tied him to the bed and Louis let his arms drop, slowly bringing them back to joint and hissed when he heard tiny 'pops' Louis turned to his side for a moment, wanting to take out the toy, but his thigh was slapped by Harry, and he hissed in pain.

 

"Don't even think about it, Boo-bear." Harry warned. "We don't want to start the day off with a spanking, now do we?"

 

That was the last thing Louis wanted, so he shifted back on to his butt, wincing uncomfortably as the toy went further into his ass. 

 

Harry smiled, pulling a trey closer to Louis. 

 

"I made breakfast," He replied. Louis looked down at the plate of breakfast Harry had made, it was remarkable. Harry had made Crêpes with powdered sugar and drizzled a little bit of chocolate sauce on top. Louis also looked over at the bowl of strawberries with sugar and glass of orange juice. Louis didn't trust the juice and what looked like "powdered sugar" on the Crêpe.

 

"I promise you it's not drugged." Harry crossed his heart. 

 

"You have a tenancy to lie." Louis rolled his eyes, but trusted Harry, taking a small bite. Louis slowly munched on his food, savoring every flavor. Harry could have been a Chef. His food was always delicious.   

 

"Ah-ah-ah." Harry held Louis' bruised wrist, making the smaller boy hiss. "What do we say?" Harry reprimanded. 

 

Louis bit his lip. Harry wanted him to say "that word" again. Louis felt his stomach growl and the food was good. He sighed, "Thank you. . . . Daddy." Harry smiled, letting go of Louis' wrist so the boy could eat. Louis took small bites, whimpering when the toy would shift when he reached for more to eat.

 

Harry smiled fondly. 

 

"Did you sleep well, Love?" He asked. Louis didn't answer, focusing on his food. "You look beautiful this morning." Harry continued. Louis continued to ignore Harry until Harry couldn't take it anymore. 

 

"Louis, I am talking to you," He sternly spoke. "Look at Daddy when he talks to you!" Looking up as commanded, Louis saw how irritated Harry looked. His dimples no longer visible and his eyes piercing forest green.

 

Louis felt a light bulb go over his head and he smiled into his fork, looking away from Harry. _So, Harry doesn't like being ignored? Well, this will work out in my favor_. Louis' new plan to escape was to make Harry hate him. If Harry didn't want him, then surly he'll let his go. Louis continued eating, ignoring Harry when Harry called him. 

 

Harry growled. "Louis! I'm giving you one last chance-Look at me when I am talking to you!" 

 

Louis smirked, looking away from Harry. 

 

The Green-eyed-boy stood up rather harshly and raised his hand. 

 

**(No!)**

 

_What do you mean No?! You told me punish him if he acts up!_

 

**(He's testing us)**

 

Harry looked down at Louis. He could tell Louis was scared by the way his knees were shaking, although he tried hard not to show it; and he was right, Louis was frightened, the way Harry jumped up from his seat and threatened to slap him made him was to crawl away. 

 

_Well, what do I do?_

 

**(Offer him a chance to go outside and see the gardens. He'll love it)**

 

_But what if he tries to escape._

 

**(There's always the thing in the closet. He can't escape then)**

 

"Louis. . . " Harry softy spoke, calming himself down. "If you look at me while I'm talking. I'll take you outside." Louis' eyes widened and he couldn't help but look at Harry.

 

 _Was Harry serious? Or is this a trap?_ He wondered. _If it's not, then that means I can see outside the property and maybe see where I am, or where I need to go to leave._ They stood staring at each other for a moment until Louis chuckled.

 

"Really? You'll take me outside?" He chuckled, not believing Harry.

 

Harry nodded, "Unlike England, around this time of year, it's actually quite sunny and the weather is perfect. I suggest you take up this opportunity before it rains again."  

 

Louis smirked, "Really? And um, where would that be Harry? Does this place that you have taken me to have a name?"

 

"Nice try, Lou-Bear. Now finish up breakfast and then we'll get dressed to go outside. If you're really good, I'll let you choose the outfit." 

 

Louis frowned, setting down his fork. "Harry. . . " He started. 

 

"Who's Harry?" Harry looked around. 

 

Louis sighed, "Daddy. . . ."

 

"Yeah, Love?" 

 

"Can I not. . . wear a dress." He looked down at the reminder of the ruffled short-shorts Harry had put on him, along with the see through blue and white stop.

 

Harry frowned, "Do you not like your pretty dresses, love?" Louis calmed himself, _I have to talk delicately since this is a pretty touchy subject for Harry._

 

"Harry, I just think I'll be more comfortable in pants, s'all." He stated. Harry thought to himself. "Well. . .I think if you wear the dresses more you'll learn to love them." 

 

_Dammit! Every time I have a good excuse, his comebacks are twice as powerful!_

 

"Is your tummy full, my love?" Harry smiled, taking away Louis' empty plate and tray. Harry stood in front of Louis, smirking for a moment. Louis went to ask Harry what he was doing when he felt Harry gently press him on his back against the bed.

 

"W-what do you think you're doing?! Let me go! A-ah!" Harry began to pull down the white ruffle shorts and slowly pull out the toy, leaving Louis whimpering. He didn't want to admit how pleasuring it was and how he had the start of an erection coming on as Harry pulled out the object from his hole. Harry smiled in amusement.

 

"Do you like that, Baby girl?" He began to insert the toy again, rocking it back and fourth.

 

Louis huffed, gripping the sheets. Louis was still a virgin and had never slept with a girl- _or a boy_. He was hoping he would receive pleasure like this from Eleanor. He wanted her to be his first everything. The only thing Louis had done to himself was masturbate. Harry noticed Louis' erection and reached out to touch it. Louis noticed Harry wanting to grab a hold of him ans slapped his hand away. 

 

"Don-Don't touch me!" He gasped. 

 

Harry shrugged, quickening his pace with the dildo sending a shock up Louis' spine. 

 

**(You see? This is the moment we live for. To give this boy an unimaginable amount of love that he doesn't even know how to contain himself, look at him just laying on the bed, he's helpless without us)**

 

Harry smiled. "Do you like this, Baby cakes?" 

 

Louis wanted to cry, tiny tears from the crinkles of his eyes started to form and finally Harry pulled out the object. At that same time, as much as Louis hated to admit, he came all over the bed. Harry had given him possibly the best orgasm he's ever had. He laid on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis' sweaty forehead. "I'm guessing you did." He smiled, "Let me find you a pretty outfit then I'll carry you to the garden." With that, Harry left Louis laying on the bed. Louis looked up at the drapes hanging from the four posts, covering his eyes with his arm, letting silent tears fall freely. 

 

Thirty minutes later had Louis looking down at the. . . .attire Harry had chosen for him. It was yet another lace dress, only this was sleeveless and didn't drag on the floor.

                                                        

 

Louis wondered just how many dressed Harry had for him to wear. _How many of these dresses were in the closets? And how long am I going to have to wear them? Forever?_ That thought made him shutter. Harry looked down at the smaller boy. 

 

"Louis? Are you alright? Are you cold?" 

 

"N-no." Louis lied. "Let's just go outside, Harry." Louis wanted to see all that he could of the garden. Harry carried Louis down the stairwell, however, instead of going to the left (which Louis remembered what the way to the dining room) he went right. Louis' eyes widened looking at the parlor. It was just like the one upstairs, only larger with almost four sofas, three tables, a desk and a large fireplace with a large picture of a man who resembled a much older version of Harry.

 

Louis knitted his eyebrows and squinted to get a better look. His curiosity got the best of him. 

 

"Harry, who is that man?" He asked. Harry stopped walking, looking to where Louis was pointing. Louis didn't know if he should have asked that question seeing the blank stare Harry gave off to the portrait. 

 

"That is my father." Harry answered. Louis kept quiet. Harry didn't sound to happy when he answered. This led Louis wondering if that man. . . his father, was the reason Harry was who he is today. Louis bit his lip. He didn't want to relate to Harry on anything, but by the bitterness of his voice, he could tell Harry didn't appreciate his father. He wondered if Harry's Father had done him wrong like his own had. 

 

"You okay?" Harry asked. 

 

"Oh, er.. . yeah. Let's keep going." Louis blushed. 

 

Harry chuckled and Louis had to refrain from kicking him.

 

Soon enough, Louis was brought out to a very large balcony with two staircases curving down to a sidewalk. A peak of sunlight flashed in Louis' eyes and he had to cover them with his eyes just for a moment until he could see better. when he did, Louis had to gasp. The scene was absolutely breathtaking.

 

It was as if there were nothing but miles upon miles of endless green, flourishing hilltops and slopes, and ranges of trees all graced by the morning sunshine. In the distance some you could point out a sparkling river as well. Louis wasn't looking for an escape route, however, because Louis has never seen such beauty before. He had never gotten a view like this in Doncaster. It was beautiful. 

 

 

 

"It's. . . its amazing!" Louis cried, smiling boldly.

 

Harry smiled sweetly back as he helped Louis down the stairs. "You haven't seen anything yet. Let me show you the gardens."

 

However, the green valley was cut off by a long, winding stone wall. In the mists of the wall, was a stone archway with a black, spiraled gate and plants that flourished all the way over the archway. "Put me down." Louis insisted, excited. Harry gently placed Louis on the ground.

 

"Are you sure you can walk?" Harry asked, worried. Louis bit his bottom lip, putting a tad bit of pressure on his ankle. It didn't hurt too much, but he'd have to walk slowly. 

 

"It'll be alright, just can't run." Louis wanted to kick himself for saying that out loud.

 

Harry nodded, "Alright, hold my hand." He spoke. Louis was reluctant. But looking ahead, it seems as if he didn't obey Harry than he'd be missing out on not only an escape route, but a pretty sight. He slowly place his hand on Harry's and told himself to not hold Harry's hand, but let Harry hold his hand. 

 

 _It's technically not holding hands._ He told himself. Harry turned to Louis, licking his lips before giving Louis a warning. "Now, remember, Lou-bear. I'm showing you this because you've been good recently." Louis wanted to roll his eyes. "You do not, and you will not run away from me, if you do so I will catch you, and I will bring you back inside and punish you as I see fit. Understand?" 

 

Louis nodded. But Harry didn't budge. 

 

"Yes, Daddy." With that, Harry smiled and led Louis through the archway.   

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn had walked about two blocks, trying to light his cigarette before he heard a car horn honk. Turning abruptly, he groaned seeing it was Liam's car with Liam driving. _What does he want?_ He wondered, stopping in his tracks. 

 

"Hey!" Ashton called out, sticking his head out the passenger seat window.  "You know, it's a pretty long walk."

 

Zayn glanced over at Liam driving. The brunette shrugged, smiling. Zayn nodded, giving a small smile back as he opened the passenger door. "Out." He commanded. Ashton pouted until Luke spoke up.

 

"Don't worry, you can sit on my lap, Ashton." It wasn't a problem until Ashton shut the door, and Luke placed his hands between Ashton's legs. Calum noticed this and almost screamed.

 

"Aw, dude! Gross!" Calum groaned as Ashton proudly say on his boyfriend's lap. Normally Calum wouldn't mind Luke and Ashton getting touchy with each other, but he never had to sit next to them when it happened. Michael chuckled, taking snapshot pictures. 

 

"Zayn, can you promise me something?" Liam pleaded, softly. Zayn began to light a cigarette. "If we do find someone who knows where Harry is, please don't do anything irrational." 

 

Zayn turned to his best friend. Liam's plea. . . Niall's broken arm and shoulder. . . Louis' kidnapping. Harry's face flashed before all three of them and Zayn balled up his hands into a fist. It was so hard to promise Liam he wouldn't kill the son of a bitch. And he wanted to promise Liam he wouldn't. But knowing someone harmed his friends, his family, was an entirely different situation. 

 

"Zayn?" 

 

". . . I'll try." The Bradford boy promised. 

 

Liam bit his lip and began driving towards the docks. Zayn blew smoke out of the car window, looking up at the sky.  _The sun hasn't shined in almost a month. Is this normal?_ He asked himself. 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis explore the gardens and on his second attempt to escape, Louis meets someone else who lives on the property owned by Harry. 
> 
> Zayn and Liam, along with Michael, Calum, Ashton and Luke find the boatmen/captain that knows the whereabouts of Harry and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are most definitely picking up, I'd say! I have noticed that I'm putting in a lot of pictures, well, as childish as this may sound: I like books with pictures. I don't know, ever since I found out how to do it, I've been hooked. 
> 
> Anyway. . . Thank you all so much again, for comments, kudos and just reading. Thank you, thank you. For all Larry Shippers: Enjoy.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to: lolitaharry Check out her story: Free Love.

 

 

 

Even though he was holding Harry's hand, Louis tried to not think about it by admiring the beautiful flowers that bloomed all around him. The garden was overgrown, but lovely nonetheless. Harry kept them on the cobblestone path way and they walked at a pace that wouldn't put so much strain on Louis' ankle; however, truthfully, even if his ankle was broken, Louis probably wouldn't have noticed. 

 

The garden was fairly large, Harry said it was about an acre or two. Louis had never seen so many wild white roses in his life. The place was full of them. Louis tried to think of where Wild roses grew, but he wasn't coming up with any places at the top of his head. Harry let go of his hand for a moment and bent down and Louis stopped walking.

 

_What are you doing? Run you idiot!_

 

Harry handed him a feather. Louis frowned, "What's this?" He asked.

 

"You'll see. Let's keep walking." Harry gently tugged Louis next to him and normally Louis would fight him, but this time, he couldn't find himself to pull away. He smiled at the white, bird feather in his hand.

 

  _What are you doing? He gave you a feather, so what?! Have you forgotten what you're wearing or what he's done to you so far?!_ Louis bit his bottom lip.  _Why. . . Why can't I leave? I haven't grown attach to Harry have I?_

 

 _Maybe it was earlier_ , He thought. _Maybe it was that tiny connection about him hating his father. But, I shouldn't pity him because of that, lots of people hate their fathers or don't have one. That's no reason to suddenly "like them"_  Louis looked at the ground.

 

Harry noticed and frowned, "Louis? Are you okay? Does your ankle hurt?" Louis looked up surprised. He had completely spaced out and wasn't even paying attention to Harry. 

 

"Oh. . . Um. M'fine." He replied.

 

"Need me to carry you?" Harry asked, already getting ready to pick up the boy, but Louis backed away. "Oh, no, let's just keep walking. I want to walk as much as I can." He stated, not keeping his eyes of the feather. 

 

Harry nodded, "Alright, but I'm carrying you back home. Don't want my princess to be worn out, now do I?" Harry smiled sweetly. Louis rolled his eyes and the two continued walking.

 

They walked under a large archway of white roses. Louis looked up, marveled by the roses facing him, some of them hanging by their stems to falter down. Louis tried to pick one, but couldn't reach it. He yelped when Harry picked him up so he could. Louis gave an annoying frown but Harry shrugged, "Don't prick your fingers, Princess." He warned softly, Louis rolled his eyes and picked himself a white rose.

 

When Louis had his flower, Harry began to stand on his tip-toes to reach them and when he had enough, he began to braid them together into a crown and placed it on Louis' head. Louis giggled, thanking him.

 

 

 

They hadn't walked too far before Louis looked behind them. He could just barley make out where the house was. Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer. 

 

"Enjoying the walk, Darling?"

 

"Er. Yeah, thanks." Louis smiled, fiddling with the crown Harry made for him. A part of him began to miss Lottie even more. When Lottie was little, Louis would make her flower crowns and put pretty flowers in her hair. Lottie would giggle and thank her brother for making her feel like such a "pretty princess"

 

Then Louis got a gut bursting feeling. _What if Harry only did that to make me look more like a woman?_ He thought. He frowned. The blue eyed boy didn't know if Harry had a massive sex kink or what, but he told himself that once Harry pissed him off, he'd throw the flower crown in his face. . . maybe.  

 

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked. Louis stopped walking to listen. He shook his head. "No. . . What are you-"

 

_Honk, Honk._

 

Louis looked up in wonder. What noise was that? He looked around. Harry chuckled pointing to the large lake beside them. There were swans in the lake, two of them. Their white bodies and long neck wrapped around each other occasionally as they dove for food in the water. Louis looked at his feather and then the swans. Harry laughed again, teasing Louis. Louis smirked, letting go of Harry's hand a moment to walked towards the lake some more. Harry following. Louis sat on the bench in front of the small lake, that he now noticed had a small fountain in the middle, pumping water at an incredible height, giving a calm, soothing splashing sound. 

 

                                               

 

 

 

He smiled watching the swans swim towards the fountain. 

 

"Pretty init?" Harry asked. Louis nodded, he began to prick off tiny petals from the flowers and toss them into the lake. He thought the petals looked pretty against the water. 

 

He took a deep breath. Being outside was a big relief for him. It made him a bit calmer around Harry and not as angry as before. Don't get him wrong, he was still mad at Harry for a number of things dating way back to when he first met the boy. As much as he wanted to escape, a very tiny, annoying part of him wanted to know Harry more. Harry obviously knew all about him. 

 

"Harry." Louis softly spoke. Harry turned slightly to look at Louis. 

 

"Do you. . . .come here often?" 

 

Harry smiled sweetly, sitting up straight and folding his hands together. "My sister and I used to play here." He spoke. "We'd run around under the archways and we'd meet in our secret spot."

 

Louis watched as Harry's smile slightly faded and he looked at the lake, longingly. Louis tried to think back.

 

 _When did he mention a sister? He has this disgusted look on his face at the portrait of his father, and a panic attack when he muttered about his Mother. But when he talks about his sister, he genuinely has a deep amount of either respect or love, probably both, for her._  

 

"Wha'cha thinking about?" Harry whispered. Louis squeaked seeing how close Harry was to him. He scooted away a bit on the bench. 

 

"N-nothing." He lied, looking back at the swans. "So. . . this secret spot. What was it?" He asked, once again curious about Harry's life. 

 

Harry smirked, "S'nothing really. Just a hidden place we'd run to when we wanted to get away from everything. Only we knew about it, because we marked our names there." Harry answered, smoothly. Louis nodded. Harry stood up.

 

"Well, we've had enough time walking around. Let's go back inside." He spoke. Honestly, Louis wasn't ready to go back inside. First, he hadn't seen all of the garden so he couldn't really tell where his best escape would be. 

 

"I'd like to look more, actually." Louis spoke up. _Please, please dear Lord, don't make me go back inside_. 

 

Harry frowned. He wasn't too happy with Louis talking back to him. Quickly thinking, Louis spoke: "Please, Daddy?"  in his most innocent voice he could conjure up and that seemed to make Harry happy. 

 

"Alright, few more minutes. Then I want you to rest your ankle." Louis wasn't about to go inside. Not now, not ever. He still had to find an escape route.

 

 _I mean, I'm in a garden, there has to be a way out of here, even if I have to climb a wall. I'm sure that river I saw could lead me into a town or something_.

 

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets to admire the swans in the fountain lake. Louis put a tad bit of pressure on his ankle, his foot felt fine and his ankle was slightly bruised still. However, it was much better and he knew he could out run Harry if only he had a timely start. 

 

 _How the hell am I going to get him to not look at me?_ Louis wondered. _He's constantly starring at me._

 

Louis smiled. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Um, Daddy, could you turn around?" He asked, sweetly, again. Harry cocked his eyebrow then snickered. "What?"

 

"Just do it. I wanna' surprise you. You gave me a surprise." Louis made sure to make obvious eye contact to a rose bush, but that didn't settle Harry's thoughts.  

 

**(Don't do it, you idiot! He's going to run away!)**

 

_I don't think so, he was so warm and kind to me earlier. I think maybe he's warming up to me._

 

"Alright, Princess, you silly girl." and with that, giving Louis the benefit of the doubt, he turned around. 

 

"No peaking." Louis warned. 

 

"Okay." 

 

Louis began to trot off and when he was sure he had a good distance between him and Harry, he booked. 

 

When he was a few feet away, Harry must have turned around because he heard a very loud and very angry: _"LOUIS!"_ behind him but that didn't stop him, in fact it made him run faster.

 

He raced back to where he came by memory. Running under the archways, past the roses and further and further into the garden.

 

"LOUIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He began to panic, he couldn't hear where Harry's voice was coming from because the wind started to pick up and the sunshine stopped streaming down from the sky. 

 

Louis began to freak out.

 

He was in a different part of the garden that Harry had not shown him. He was surrounded by hedges in almost a maze format. Louis didn't care if he got lost any more, he had to find some sort of exit. He ran through the maze, trying to keep his breathing as quiet as he could. 

 

**_"LOUIS!!"_ **

 

_That sounded close by._

 

Louis began to run again. He decided he better hide if Harry was coming his way, so he could throw him off. Louis found a mess of bushes and he dove into them, curling up into a ball under the bushes so he couldn't be seen.

 

Then it was quiet.

 

He couldn't hear any noise. He waited. He heard his heartbeat and all the blood rushing to his ears when he heard footsteps right before him. And then, he saw Harry's converse shoes right in front of his nose. His eyes widened and silently he prayed, hoping someone was watching over him and he could escape. He placed his hand over his mouth and didn't breathe. For as long as Harry stood there, he wasn't to make a sound. 

 

He heard Harry growl in annoyance then run off, calling his name again. He waited for some time to pass before he slowly sat up and knew that the curly haired boy was out of view. Louis let out a shaky breath. A smile tugged at his lips

 

 _I did it, I'm free_.  

 

That was, before he heard a giggle behind him-

 

 

* * *

 

There was no one at the docks, the camera crew from the news earlier had packed up and left. The fog had become thicker due to the English Channel being right next to them. However, in plain sight, was Luke's Father's car. It was completely wrecked from being underwater for almost a week. Luke ran towards his Dad's car. He gulped.

 

"Dad's gonna' kill me." He muttered, Ashton patted his shoulder. "Don't think like that, just tell the truth: A maniac kidnapped it and sent it to the bottom of the sea." 

 

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm already grounded as it is. He thinks I lost it." Liam bit his lip, looking around. "Guys, I don't see anyone." He admitted.

 

Normally this place was packed with ships being unloaded with cargo and leaving with goods. Zayn turned his attention to a small, white boat at the end of the row of large ships.

 

"Hey, guys. This place normally has bigger ships, right?" He asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"So, what's with the dinky one over there?" Calum asked, pointing to where Zayn was looking. It was so out of place here. The group of boys approached the ship. It didn't seem as if anyone was on board.

 

"Permission to come aboard, Cap'in?" Michael called out.

 

"Shut up." Calum rolled his eyes. Everyone boarded the white ship. "Wow! Look at this, whoever owns this is living the life." Luke replied, holding up two very expensive wine bottles one of the bottles still full. "They're from France too!" 

 

"Put that down!" Ashton cried. "You drop anything and you're paying for it." 

 

"Naw, mate, I don't even pay for stuff I _don't_ break." 

 

"That doesn't make any sense!" 

 

Liam gasped, pulling on Zayn's t-shirt to get his attention. Liam pointed to the corner of the ship where three large wooden crates were. However, on the floor next to a crate was a T-shirt. Zayn folded the said shirt and Liam saw his face turn pale. The same shirt Louis wore to Luke's party the night he was taken.  

 

_It was Louis' shirt._

 

"Start looking!" Zayn shouted. 

 

"Huh?" Michael asked. "Where?"

 

"Anywhere! Open that latch!" 

 

Calum and Ashton reached down to open the latch, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" Ashton cried. Liam and Zayn started pounding on it with their feet. _He could be down there!_ Zayn thought. _Harry could be there too!_  There was some ruckus before someone started cursing a screaming. 

 

"Get the fuck off the damn boat, I'm coming!" Whoever was down there cried. 

 

Liam, Zayn and Ashton all backed up and everyone circled the entrance. The door flew open and out popped an old man, clearly upset. "What the fuck do you all underage wankers want?!" He shouted. Zayn growled, pulling the man up out of the bunker by the front of his shirt. 

 

"Hey! What's the meaning of-"

 

"Where did you get this?!" Zayn snarled, showing the man the t-shirt. The man smirked, "So, you're looking for him too?" Zayn's pupils dilated, he wasn't going to take any crap this guy was going to give him. "Where is my friend?!" 

 

"Which one?"

 

"Straight hair, blue eyes, somewhat short." Zayn described. "And he was wearing this on the night he was _kidnapped_ by a lunatic!"  

 

The sea captain nodded, admitting to everything. "So, do ya' want to know where they are?" He asked. Liam nodded, "Please, sir. He might be in danger." 

 

"Well, I can't tell you exactly where to find him-"

 

"Where did that asshole make you take him?" Zayn growled, getting closer to the man's face. The man nodded towards the bunker. 

 

"Put me down and I'll get my maps. And then, I'll tell you where he went." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ello." she giggled. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

Louis felt heat rush to his cheeks, he was pretty sure his face was as read as a tomato. As if he wasn't already scared enough that Harry was looking for him, now he's bumped into someone else. This someone was a very pretty female. In fact, if he looked close enough, he saw close resemblance to Harry. Same slim cheeks, same chin, even their eyes were the same. Her long hair was let loose that fell just past her breasts on to her long red sweater over her cream colored day dress.

 

She sat behind him on a marble bench, holding a bouquet of roses and gave off another laugh, "Nice dress." She pointed. Utter humiliation boiled in his blood and that's when Louis stood up and began to walk away.

 

"Oh, please don't leave." She asked, almost pleading. "Please, I'm quite lonely. Please say." Her voice was soft, comforting. Louis knew that if he had any chance of escaping the area, he knew now would be the time. But who's this girl? And why is she here? 

 

Louis gasped. "Are you trapped too?!"  _Am I not the only prisoner here? Where there others?_   If so, how many? 

 

"Trapped?" The woman with long blonde hair asked, she thought to herself before shrugged. "Well, I guess you could say that I am." 

 

"Come with me! I'm escaping!" Louis whispered. "I can help you." 

 

The woman looked up with her bright eyes, sadly smiling. "Can you? Can you really?" It wasn't a question.

 

Louis was confused. She turned back to him, holding out her hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Louis was hesitant at first.

 

 _This could be a trap, maybe she'll lead me back to Harry_. Her eyes sparkled. And her looked at her soft hand.  _But what if she wants to help me? I have no other choice but to trust her_. 

 

"O. . . okay." He mumbled, not taking her hand however.

 

The woman led him to what Louis assumed was a wall. But when she removed a large bustle of leaves, Louis saw a hole that was big enough for an adult to crawl through. She nodded and went first. Louis bit his lip, but followed, making sure to cover the entrance so Harry wouldn't find out where he snuck off to. Louis brushed himself off and when he looked up, he was in shock.

 

What he expected was a continuation of lush green garden.

 

What he got was a graveyard. 

 

He gulped. It was your typical graveyard with stone hedges and names. However, this area was different. Nothing grew on the trees above him, no grass was at his feet and he was starting to get the creeps. What kept him going was the slight hope of her knowing a way out. He followed the slim and taller woman until she stopped in front of a statue.

 

The statue was large, it's wings were the side of Louis himself. The angel looked to be smiling sadly down at the ground as she held a bundle of dying roses in her arms. The statue was old, as he could see, with it's chips in the dress, on the wings, in the face and some moss had begun to form all over the back. On the front of the statue he had to squint to see it, but two names were eched on the front. 

 

 

_Harry and Gemma's Secret Spot_

 

 

_Secret Spot?_

 

Louis thought back to earlier when he was sitting with Harry at the lake, right before he ran off. . . 

 

  _"So. . . this secret spot. What was it?"_

_"S'nothing really. Just a hidden place we'd run to when we wanted to get away from everything. Only we knew about it, because we marked our names there."_

 

"Um. . . " Louis spoke. "Where are we?" 

 

The woman looked up at the angel, her back turned to him. "This is The Styles' Family Graveyard. Generations dating back to almost the Revolutionary War with America rest here." She spoke, tenderly.

 

Louis nodded, slowly. "And, I'm here, why?" Louis wasn't the type to think walking around in a family grave destination was fun at all. And he kept searching for a way out, but the place was surrounded by the same stone wall. 

 

The woman turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Don't you know who I am? Surly you must know by now." 

 

Louis shook his head. _I had never seen this woman in my life, but why does she seem familiar?_ Louis thought back to the large family portrait came back deep in his memory. The little boy, standing next to a taller girl. A young girl with ribbons in her hair and bright eyes.

 

_It all made sense now. This woman was Harry's sister!_

 

"Are you, related to Harry?" He asked, his eyes wide. 

 

She nodded. "Yes. My name in Gemma Anne Styles. It's nice to meet you Louis." 

 

                                        

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Where is he?! Where is he?!_

 

Harry ran back down towards the lake for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn't find Louis anywhere in the gardens. 

 

**(You stupid boy! I told you not to turn around and look what happened! He's gone!)**

 

_I don't know he's run off! I thought he'd-_

 

**(Well you thought wrong!)**

 

With that, flashes of the elegant piano music, the dancers in ballgowns and tuxedos laughing softly and his cold sister at his lap flashed before his eyes and Harry fell to the ground, gripping his hair and pulling on his hair. The swans from the lake looked up abruptly at Harry and immediately flew away. Harry stayed on the cobblestone, gripping tiny shreds of grass growing through the cracks until he couldn't take it anymore.  

 

 

_Stop! STOP!_

 

**(You never listen to me! When I tell you to do something boy, you do it, do you understand you little bastard!?)**

 

The voice had never been so loud before, it rang in his ears and hurt his temples. 

 

"S-sorry. M'sorry." Harry whimpered. 

 

**(You think he loves you like we love him?! He doesn't love you yet! And he won't learn to love you if you keep letting him get away all the fucking time!)**

 

_I know! I know!_

 

**(Well, then stop fucking around and you drag him by his hair back to that house the second you find him; and then you're going to take him to his room and whip his ass! Don't stop, even if he begs for mercy!)**

 

_But. . . But that's so harsh. I don't want to harm him._

 

Harry thought of the sweet boy he sat next to. The one he watched smile as he placed the flower crown on his head. The one who thanked him for taking him outside. The same beautiful boy that watched in amazement of the property, giving Harry hope that he never wanted to leave.  

 

**(I'll show you the faces of your dead parents if you talk to me like that, I swear to God I will, you ungrateful little bastard!)**

 

_No! Anything but that, please!_

 

Harry shirked that many would think resembled a patient in a mental hospital. His shriek sent animal running away and the sky began to cloud up. Harry gripped his chest, feeling it tighten. Tears came to his eyes that fell on to the stone. He began to sob, trying to block away the images of his faceless parents. 

 

"Why. . . why?" He whimpered. 

 

 **(Because they never loved you.)** The voice was quiet, but harsh all the same **(Because they saw you as nothing more than a freak. A Freak who talks to themselves. A Freak who never should have been born!)**

 

Harry began to whimper, gripping the weeds. He didn't notice that it began to rain in the lake. Tiny drops sending ripples to collide with one another. 

 

**(There was only one person in this world that ever loved you and they're gone. Do you want to loose another?)**

 

Harry shook his head.

 

**(Good. Then listen to me next time. Now get off your pathetic ass and look for that boy. Daddies don't let their little girls outside for too long, or they'll get sick)**

 

Slowly, Harry began to stand up, the rain began to drop faster and with thicker drops. He began to run again, calling out Louis' name. 

 

 

 

"I don't see how this is comfortable." Louis' eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

 

"Oh, com'on. It's keeping you dry, isn't it?" Gemma laughed. Louis groaned. He and Gemma were currently under the Angel statue. Gemma on one side, Louis the other. The wings hovered over them, keeping them both dry from the rain that began to splash down. 

 

_If she's Harry's sister, than why haven't I met her in school? Surly she's not much older than Harry._

 

"How old are you Gemma?" He asked. 

 

"I'll be Twenty three on December third." She replied. Louis nodded.

 

_Ask her for the way out you moron!_

 

"Um, Gemma. Is there by chance any way I can leave?" 

 

She nodded, "Yes. There is a way you can leave." Louis' heart raced. "Back the way you came from." She smiled. Louis growled. 

 

"Gemma, this isn't funny. Your brother kidnapped me and is making me-" He paused. He didn't know if he should trust Gemma or not. _She could just be keeping me here until Harry find me again, stalling me._ It wasn't until Gemma spoke, did he change his opinion about her. 

 

"I know he did." She sadly spoke. "My brother is. . . different."

 

_You can say that again, lady._

 

"But, you don't know him very well." Gemma stretched out her long, creamy white legs. "Harry and I. We were very close." She smiled. "Mum and Dad never really paid attention to us growing up and when they did, it wasn't wanted; So all we had was each other. We were best friends."

 

The way Gemma talked about Harry was endearing and loving. The way a sibling would reference their brother or sister.

 

Gemma made Louis long for Lottie. He missed her so much. He knew she was probably worried and scared to death. He could relate to Gemma on the whole parent-thing. With his Mum working and fighting with his Dad, he turned to Lottie. Promised Lottie that he would never leave her like Mark did to them. He promised her he'd always protect her.

 

"Harry was only four and I was seven. We're four years apart and my birthday was coming up." She softly spoke, becoming quiet. "He was going to get me a present." 

 

 

 

_"Gemma! Gemma!" Harry happily giggled, racing as fast as his little feet could take him. He wasn't dressed to be racing so fast: a black suit with a white button up shirt and dress pants. His straight brown hair kept blowing in his face and he sometimes had to push it out of his eyes as he race to his sister. He was dressed specifically for his Parent's Party they were hosting in the Ballroom, however, Harry wasn't interested in dancing as much as he was his older sister, Gemma. In his hand he had his sister's favorite flowers-white roses. They bloomed all over the back yard._

 

_Gemma wasn't feeling very good and was on bed rest and to cheer his sister up, Harry had picked a bunch of them, just for his big sister._

 

_"Gemma!" He smiled, opening his sister's bedroom door._

 

 

 

Gemma smiled, looking up at the dying trees and the grey sky. "It's getting colder. Spring time here gets chilly and wet, much like England. In England, you almost forget the sun exists." 

 

Louis snickered, "Yeah, sun hasn't shown it's rays in England since last September." Louis gasped. Gemma knew where she lived, maybe she could tell him. 

 

"Hey wait-" 

 

She was gone.

 

She wasn't sitting under the left wing anymore. He was confused, he stood up to see if she had walked away from him, but was immediately drenched with water from the sky. He looked around the area. "Gemma?" He called out to her. She didn't answer. He thought it was odd for someone to just up and leave, in fact, he found it rude.

 

He was about to turn away when her voice startled him. "Harry you see-"

 

" _Eeep_!" Louis cried, almost jumping out of his skin. Gemma was now sitting under the right wing of the angel. Where he was previously.  

 

"Harry isn't normal like many of us. But he's a really nice, caring and sweet boy." Gemma began to prick some of the petals from her stash in her hand. She watched them dance in the air until they fell to the ground, their floral show over. "Harry is shy and awkward when you first meet him, but when you let him stick around you, he's loyal and deep down, a good person at heart."

 

 _Let him stick around? He forced himself on me._ Louis wanted to say.

 

"I know he's done some terrible things. But doing terrible things and knowing it's bad, doesn't make you a bad person. . .It's when you do bad things, thinking that it's right, do you truly turn into a monster."

 

Louis gulped. "A. . .a monster?" He asked. He thought about Harry kidnapping him, forcing him into clothes and touching him in private areas. He obviously did not want any of that to happen, but it did anyway, because of Harry. Gemma nodded, turning to lean against the Angel's dress and cross her legs. 

 

"Humans can become monsters too. The kind that ignore you purposely, the ones who watch you suffer and do nothing about it. And, many times, just blame your existence " Gemma frowned, not looking away from her roses. "Poor Harry has had to deal with it all. A little kindness towards that boy could have done wonders."

 

Louis gulped.

 

"Someone who isn't shown such kindness is, and probably never will be, used to such things; and sometimes will twist it, thinking the person loves them dearly when in reality, they were just being friendly. What life is that?"   

Gemma bit her lip. "Can you imagine that? No friends. Your family hates you. What kind of life is that? A life without love. If you are not shown love, then how can you properly express it? Or even know if it's love?" 

 

 _No. No I can't._ Louis admitted. _I couldn't imagine life with Lottie and Mum hating Me. I can't imagine going to school without my best buddy Stan. Just the thought of being despised by Liam, Niall and Zayn, or Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum. And. .  . . .Eleanor._

 

From the pit of his stomach, he felt like he was going to throw up. 

 

_The thing was, they didn't have to love me. They didn't have to, but they did._

_I miss them so much_.

 

Louis frowned, closing his eyes to prevent tears _. I shouldn't feel bad for Harry. I shouldn't. He's done so many unforgivable things to me already, I can't._

 

Louis bucked in a breath.

 

"It's weird," Gemma continued. "They say: "We live in a world that causes unnecessary pain." But I don't see it like that. Honestly, the world doesn't care. It just keeps bringing the days and the nights. That's why we search for one another. Because knowing that someone cares enough about you to love you, and _want_ you. Is the best feeling in this world."

 

Louis sniffed, tears trickling down his face, blending in with the rain that soaked the lace dress, making everything on his body visible to anyone who might see him. He blushed, putting his hands before him to cover himself from Gemma. Gemma seemed to not pay attention to him and continued her speech.

 

"Harry has never known love like that before." She stated.

 

"B-But. . . " Louis stuttered, freezing cold from the rain. Tiny rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance, coming closer

 

"You're his sister, don't you love Harry too?" Gemma slowly turned to the boy, giving him a soft smile that reached her eyes. There was a flash of lightening that made him cover his eyes with his arms, and then she was gone.

 

Louis screamed along to the roaring thunder. He started to run but when he turned around, he twisted his ankle some more, yelping in pain. He ignored it however, running back to the bushes where he came from. 

 

 _That's not normal, that's not fucking normal! Normal people don't just disappear  before your eyes!_  

 

"Gemma!" He called, hoping she hadn't run off because of a little lightening. _Where was she?_

 

There was another flash and then rain began to really pour down. 

 

He began to call out to her some more, but she wasn't answering. _She had to of ran off before I did. She knew where the exit was_.

 

Louis forgot about her and focused on running out of the spooky place himself. 

 

He tripped in the mud, ruining the lace dress, but he could care less. He ran towards what he thought were the bushes out of the Graveyard but sobbed seeing it was just stone. He ran towards another bush and cried harder seeing that it too, was not the way out.  

 

"Help! Someone!" He called. The Graveyard was starting to get to him and with Gemma suddenly disappearing right before him, he was at his wits end on fear. He was tired of feeling afraid. He didn't want to feel like that anymore, it was physically and emotionally exhausting.

 

Louis ended up back at the Angel statue, falling flat on his face next to it. This time, he didn't get up. He laid on the ground, whimpering in pain. Pain for his ankle, pain from being separated from the ones he loved and pain from wondering why he was starting to care for Harry Styles.

 

"H-Harry. . . " He whimpered.

 

Only Harry knew the way back to the house where he could be warm and dry. He didn't care what girly outfit Harry was going to slip him into; he just wanted out of the rain and his ankle to be iced.  

 

"Harry!" He begged, in a way, he was hoping Harry was still looking for him. He hoped Harry hadn't given up on him and gone inside. Something told him that maybe Harry would come for him if he called him by anything other than that kinky-fetish pet name he adored; So, at the top of his lungs, he cried for all the world to hear:

 

 **"DADDY!!"**  

 

 

Louis didn't have to wait long until he heard footsteps coming his way. He struggled on weak arms to push himself up, but instead he was lifted up under his armpits and pulled close to a firm chest with a racing heartbeat. Louis clutched onto the material and his nostrils filled with the seductive scent of cologne and peppermint. Just by smelling him, Louis knew that this was Harry. Harry held on to him tightly as he moved closer to the Angel statue so they would be drier. 

 

"H-Harr. . ." Louis choked, crying into his chest. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted someone to hold him. 

 

"Louis. . . .I thought you left me." Harry admitted, holding the smaller boy closer and stroking the back of his head. Harry's eyes were wide and Louis' were irritated from crying so much. Louis cried into Harry's shoulder until the thunder stopped and the rain had died down.

 

Gemma's words came back to Louis:

 

_"They say: "We live in a world that causes unnecessary pain." But I don't see it like that. Honestly, the world doesn't care. It just keeps bringing the days and the nights. That's why we search for one another. Because knowing that someone cares enough about you to love you, and wants you. Is the best feeling in this world."_

 

 

Harry wanted him, obviously. And for some unknown, annoying reason, Louis couldn't seem to want to leave Harry as much as he did before. Louis peaked up slightly to see that the sun had come out again, making the graveyard not as scary as it was before. Harry continued to stoke the back of his head in silence.

 

"Let's go home, baby girl." Harry whispered. Louis didn't decline as Harry carried him back to the house.

 

Finding an escape wasn't on Louis' mind anymore. It was more along the lines of: _Do I even want to leave now?_

                         


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis explores "his room" and makes a deal with Gemma.
> 
> Harry tries to grasp reality as Louis warms up to Harry. 
> 
> Zayn and the rest finally find out the location of Louis' whereabouts and Zayn tries to come up with 1000 pounds to save Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Wow. . . .Look at all the reads! And the comments. Oh, I love each and every one of you. I truly mean it, from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea how happy I am when I go on and see something different everyday-like a new comments, or someone bookmarked, or left a comment. It gives me a boost of confidence. 
> 
> Okay guys. . . I wanna do an experiment. . . . . .I already have 4 chapters written and edited. I just want to see if I can get 30 comments. I'm doing a challenge with my friend and if I can get 30 COMMENTS after this is published, then she'll go with me to The One Direction concert on July 26th. 
> 
> LET'S GET 30 COMMENTS PEOPLE!!! PROVE HER WRONG! 
> 
> Anyway, Lots of Larry in this chapter. Enjoy :)

 

 

Louis and Harry were soaking wet when they entered the house. Once in a while, Louis would wipe away a stray tear and clutch on to Harry's wet shirt for comfort. Louis whimpered when Harry sat his down in the living room on a red velvet colored Sofa. He knelt before Louis, bringing his ankle up. Louis nearly howled in pain and Harry bit his lip.

 

"You broke it." He hissed. He was still very much upset that Louis had ran away from him. Louis felt something rising in his throat. He didn't know if it was fear, or if he was going to be sick at the sight of his black and blue bruised, oddly twisted ankle. Louis knew he had to go to a doctor and get treatment, or he might be opening himself to a forever damaged foot, or eve diseases. 

 

"Harr-" Louis was cut off. 

 

"Don't speak!" Harry growled, standing up. Louis shrunk back into the chair. He knew he was at the mercy of Harry possibly punishing him again and he was sure that's what was going to happen seeing how angry Harry was. Harry turned away from Louis, walking to the kitchen area and searching through the drawers. Louis gulped. Harry began to shift through objects until he found two wooden spoons. 

 

Louis felt his blood run cold. He screamed as Harry picked him up once again. Instead of trying to run away, (seeing as he couldn't do that) he tried to beg Harry not to hit him. 

 

"Harry, I'm sorry! Please, please don't spank me!" Louis sobbed. He couldn't take the humiliation of his backside being shown off any longer He was sure Harry could see his naked body already seeing as the lace clung to him. Harry reached the staircase before giving Louis an odd look.

 

Louis quickly corrected himself. "Er, I mean, Daddy. Please don't hit me, Daddy!" he must have reiterated that sentence a million times before he realized that Harry was holding him closer, rubbing his back.

 

Harry didn't utter a word but continued to walk up the staircase back to the pink room. Harry gently laid Louis on one of the couches, propping a pillow under Louis' broken ankle. Louis watched in horror as Harry walked to the closet, the two spoons in hand. Louis covered his face with both of his hands, not wanting to see what type of sick horrors Harry had planned. 

 

He heard duct tape being ripped and he whimpered.

 

He was waiting for the object to be placed over his mouth, like how hostages normally were held. However, he slowly looked to see Harry laying the two spoons on different sides of his ankle and taping them together. Louis shivered. Harry wasn't spanking him with the utensils.

 

_He's. . . he's helping to heal me?_

 

Louis looked at the handy work done by Harry, the ends of the spoons poking out against his leg and the grey tape held them together on his leg, working like a make-shift cast. Harry finished the job by wrapping bandages around his ankle and tying it at the top into a little bow. 

 

"S'not much, but it should help. Seeing as I can't take you to a doctor, you should heal in the next month or so. Until then you're on strict bed rest." Harry replied, standing up and taking off his shirt. Louis was stunned. Not only did this mean that any chance he might have to escape was now backfired, but- _What the hell am I going to do for two months?!_

 

Louis was not the type to just sit around and do nothing all day, not without entertainment. 

 

He looked up at Harry who was stretching. He knew Harry had other tattoos on his upper body, but, his bird tattoos and the butterfly on his tummy were the most viable to him. 

 

"See something you like, Princess?" Harry smiled. 

 

Louis frowned, "No." He lied. He couldn't deny Harry had a nice upper body, he wasn't ripped, but he could point out some muscles and he had the start of abs bellow his butterfly. Louis felt a blush crease his cheeks seeing that Harry was still dripping wet from the rain and tiny drops of water began to trail down each ab line.

 

 _No wonder Harry can pick me up, he's so much stronger._ Louis suddenly felt insecure about his own, pudgy, baby-fat body and looked away. Harry, dressed in nothing but tight, black, skinny jeans, strolled back over to the pink couch.

 

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." He mumbled. 

 

Louis big his lip, "Harry, can I please wear normal clothes?" He asked.

 

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "Dresses are normal, Boo-bear." 

 

_Harry obviously isn't catching on, so maybe if I lie._

 

"Well, I'm a bit cold and I think pants and sweater would fit me nicely." Louis replied. Harry still looked unsure. Louis didn't mean to say what came out next, "I could wear your clothes." He bargained.

 

Mentally, he slapped himself for thinking of the idea of ever wearing his captor's clothes. Harry, however, thought that was a brilliant idea. Just the idea of one of his clothes, sagging on his baby girl, showing off his collar bones made his body tingle with excitement. 

 

"I think we can make an exception, just this once." Harry softly giggled to himself. "I'll be right back." With that, he stood up and left the room.

 

_Oh my God, it worked._

 

Louis wanted to jump for joy at the thought of not having to wear one of the many dresses hanging in the closet among the rest of the unknown he didn't want to find out about. He started to undress himself slowly, taking the dress off above his head. He squeaked when he remembered that Harry hadn't given him any pants and covered his private areas with a pillow. He could hardy wait to wear Jeans and a Shirt once again. He wasn't happy that he was wearing Harry's clothes, but it was better than being forced into a dress.

 

Harry returned once again, he had put on a white t-shirt, and as promised has clothes for Louis. Louis was grateful for the pair of trousers and The Rolling Stones, sweater, but he noticed that Harry hadn't brought him one thing.

 

"Um. May I have some pants please?" Louis asked. Harry slowly dug into his back pocket, pulling out a frilly, lace thong. Louis' jaw dropped. It looked like something a Victoria's Secret model would wear. He looked up at Harry.

 

"I've let you worn what you've been begging for, Princess. Don't be greedy now," Harry reminded. "Lay still. I don't want to hurt your ankle." Harry lifted Louis' legs, setting them on his lap. He admired the boy's smooth legs and traced his fingers along the soft skin.

 

"You don't even need lotion." He breathed. Louis was blushing mad as he held out his hand. Harry had to laugh. " _I'll_ put them on you, Princess. Let Daddy do this." 

 

Louis bit his lip, closing his eyes and reminding himself: You can do this, it's just a thong. It'll only take two seconds and then you can wear some pants. Harry, however, was taking his sweet time. First, he gently slid the material over Louis' bad ankle so that obstacle was out of the way and he could have some fun. He made sure to run the palm of his hands over Louis' firm thighs before he was stopped by the pillow. 

 

"Please remove the pillow, Lou-bear. Or, I can't get them on." Harry smiled. Louis din't want to remove the plush pillow. That pillow was the only thing blocking Harry from seeing him- _again_. Harry was growing impatient and Louis could see it. Fearing Harry might become angry, he slowly removed the pillow, exposing himself to the dominant one. Harry hummed seeing the smaller boy's cock. Louis wasn't that bad in size and he was almost sad seeing his little girl wasn't 'excited' Harry reached out to touch him. 

 

Louis slapped Harry's hands away and Harry growled. "Daddy can touch his baby girl if he wants to, Louis." 

 

"No you can't. It's rape." Louis spat. 

 

**(Are you going to let him talk to you like that? Put him in his place and remind him that "Daddy makes the rules".)**

 

Harry didn't listen to the voice, but he continued to slide the frilly garment up and over Louis' shaft, giving his two thumbs a nice stroke over the boy's balls and head of his cock. Louis let out a whimper. This thing feels like someone just placed fucking dental floss between my ass! Louis whimpered, the garment now on him.

 

Harry growled, very upset that his little girl wouldn't let him play with him. "I'll be back later with some tea." He replied walking away.

 

When he closed the door, Harry gripped his head once again. 

 

**(What did you do?! You could have made him yours right then and there!)**

 

_No, I can't! I can't touch him like that, he'll hate me._

 

**(He'll know his place)**

 

Harry sucked in a breath as he tried to walk straight. To anyone who didn't know his condition, he looked like a drunk trying to walk straight. He made it safely to the kitchen and began to put on a pot of tea. He knew Louis liked tea. Harry had managed to swipe a box of Yorkshire tea when he was staying at The Tomlinson's.

 

As he waited, he couldn't help but think of where he found Louis. Louis had been in the family Graveyard right in front of the statue.

 

**(He was neer Sister's statue. He must know something)**

 

Harry didn't respond. He was more curious on how Louis found that place. It could not have been on accident. It was well hidden and only he, Gemma and the rest of his family knew where the location was. It was a family secret.

 

Harry licked his lips. Louis was pretty shaken up from this morning, he felt himself harden at the memory of Louis clinging to him for dear life. He felt his heart beat go faster. 

 

Louis had been crying for him. _For him._

 

**(Don't take that to heart. He just wanted out of the rain.)**

 

Harry didn't want to believe the voice and his thoughts were broken by the sound of the tea kettle wheezing.   

 

 

Louis was left alone in the room, once again. He let himself cry while slipping on the black pants (mindful of his ankle) and sweater. The clothes smelled like Harry. Like peppermint and manly cologne. He felt a tear fall down from his eye again but the light of the sunshine peaked on his hands and he turned towards the window. By the window, there was a more relaxing looking chair next to a bookshelf. 

 

Louis liked to read and he didn't want to just stare at a wall until Harry came back. It was a struggle to get to the other part of the room, and he had to hop on his lesser-dominant leg. He smiled seeing his small accomplishment as he was able to get to the large pink chair. He slowly sat down, propping his bad ankle on the matching pink ottoman. He reached behind him to the white shelf, pulling out a random book. 

 

He sighed sadly seeing he had just to happened to pull out the book _Peter Pan_. Louis would beg his mother to read this to him every night as a young lad. He found himself missing for her even more as he opened the book. 

 

_"All Children grow up, except for one."_

 

He heard his mother's melody coming back to his ear. He wanted to believe that when he turned around she'd be right behind him, reading as she let him turn the pages. 

 

Turning his head, he could see the sun shining, it was still raining however. 

 

"Sunshine showers, don't last half an hour." Louis nearly jumped out of his seat seeing Harry walk towards them with a tea trey in his hands.

 

Louis looked at the tea set. It was very beautiful. White china with hand painted flowers. Harry set the set on the tiny table, pulling up a chair to sit across from Louis. 

                                                    

"Why did you move?" Harry asked, pouring a cup of tea. Louis was thirsty. And some tea would do wonders for him. He was quick to answer. 

 

"Um, I was bored." He admitted.

 

He looked at the tea Harry was pouring. "Milk? Sugar?" Harry asked. Louis nodded. Harry handed him the cup and when Louis went to take a sip-he stopped. Harry noticed this. 

 

"Something wrong?" He asked.

 

 _What if this is drugged?_ Louis wondered. _Harry could have slipped anything in this._ _And he was pretty upset that I wouldn't let him touch me. What if I wake up and he's touching me, or worse?!_

 

"Oh, nothing. Have some, Daddy. It's good." Louis smiled. _Harry wont drink it if it's drugged_.

 

Harry shrugged, pouring himself a cup of plain tea. "Oh, put some sugar inside and milk too, Daddy."  

 

_If I'm getting drugged, so is Harry._

 

Harry cocked his eyebrow, "Um. No thanks, I don't like my tea real sweet. Rots my teeth." He answered, sipping his own cup. Louis smirked.

 

"So, it is drugged." He spat, throwing the cup and the plate on the ground. Harry glared at Louis, but Louis did not head this warning and  continued to shout at Harry. "And to think that I was starting to actually even consider liking you!" Louis was furious. 

 

_I should have never listened to Gemma! Who cares what kind of past Harry had, that's no excuse for him trying to drug and have his way with me!_

 

Harry snarled before putting a large amount of sugar and milk into his tea and began to chug it. Louis was waiting for Harry to topple over the table, or even fall asleep in his chair, but after some time passed he saw that nothing happened. Louis gulped. It seems Harry didn't drug the tea, or the milk and that was real sugar. 

 

"Happy?" Harry asked. 

 

Louis bit his lip. 

 

"I should spank you till you can't cry anymore," Harry threatened. Louis panicked. That was something he was trying to avoid. "I take you outside, didn't punish you when you ran off, let you wear whatever you want, serve you tea and this is how you thank me?! Accusing me of drugging you?" 

 

"Well can you blame me? You've done it already." 

 

"Do not talk back to me!" Harry was standing up down, gripping the arms of Louis' chair, "Little girls do not talk back to their Daddies like that! Do you understand?!" 

 

**(Scream at him, let him know who's boss, make him fear you.)**

 

And that's what Louis was. He was fearful of Harry. Once again. 

 

"Harry, move! Let me go!" He cried for the millionth time. Harry did no such thing and picked Louis up and swung him over his shoulder, Louis began to thrash around, hitting and punching Harry in the back so maybe he could at least weaken Harry. It didn't work and he was thrown on the bed. Louis cried in pain when his head slammed against the white headboard. He gripped it, sobbing. 

 

"Little girls who talk back to their Daddies get spanked, little girl." Harry growled. 

 

Broken ankle or not, Louis tried to kick at Harry when Harry began to take off the skinny jeans. Harry flipped Louis over on to his stomach and rolled down the frilly thong. 

 

**(Hit him. Make him beg for you to stop)**

 

Harry raised his hand and landed a huge slap mark on Louis' bubble butt. Louis screamed in pain as Harry continued on. Louis reached up to one of the many pillows that tried to save his landing earlier and gripped it, shoving his head into the lacy pillow cover material. Harry marked every inch of Louis' jiggling cheeks, he wanted Louis to know the next time he sat down how disrespectful he was and that he needed to learn the hard way. 

 

Harry saw that Louis had stopped fighting and smirked to himself. However he wasn't just satisfied with a butt slapping. He wanted Louis to really feel the pain. So, to Louis' surprise, he flipped the boy over back onto his back, not caring that the boy yelped when his bum came into contact with something so early. 

 

"Wha-what are you doing?" Louis cried. Seeing Harry raise his hand to hit him in the front. Louis covered his head with the pillow and waited for the pain to start, but nothing happened. Slowly, he lowered the pillow. He noticed Harry looking at his half erection.

 

"Louis. . . are you getting hard?" Harry couldn't help but smiled. Louis wanted to hide in humiliation. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get off on something so horrific, or disgusting. He was NOT the type to get a fancy out of this sort of thing! 

 

"Do you, like being bad?" Harry whispered, chuckling. "No!" Louis cried, not wanting Harry to get the wrong idea. 

 

"I think your dick says otherwise. . . .such a pretty thing." Harry began to stoke it. Louis whimpered. "Tell you what, Boo-bear. If you let Daddy play for a little bit, then he'll stop the spanking. What you say?" 

 

Louis wanted nothing more than for all of this to stop. But, he didn't want Harry to touch him. 

 

_What other choice do I have? I don't want to be spanked._

 

Louis began to cry, fat tears rolling down his face. He had never cried so much in one day. He was sure he looked like a complete whimp now. Harry reached out to Louis, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

 

"No, no. Baby girl, don't cry. Daddy will make you feel good now, and then you'll apologize for ruining our tea party, yeah?"

 

Louis remembered the one and only time he had ever kissed a boy. It was back in Doncaster. He was fifteen and exploring his sexuality. Louis liked boys and girls, but he was only attracted to Eleanor. . . . _Right?_  

 

Louis found himself nodding.

 

Harry felt giddy, leaning down to plant a kiss on the head of Louis' swollen cock. It looked like it ached so much, already dripping with pre-cum.

 

 **(It aches for Daddy)**.

 

Harry began to lick around the bottom of his cock and the top of Louis' balls. He heard the boy moan and gasp. Harry smiled, and took the top of Louis into his mouth, flicking his tongue around. Louis meanwhile, felt on cloud nine, he had never been sucked before and Harry had promised him "pleasure" and that's exactly what he got. It became hard to hate someone when they were sucking you off and Louis found himself gripping the curls on Harry's head and forcibly bobbing him. Harry snickered to himself as he did what his Princess commanded.  

 

Soon, Harry heard Louis screaming and throwing his head back into the pillows. Louis was gonna' cum soon. With one moan filled warning, his Princess ejaculated into his mouth. Harry looked up, making sure his baby girl saw that he swallowed everything. 

 

Louis looked down at his still reddish-pink cock. 

 

 _I can't believe I just let a boy-Harry-do that to me!_ He wanted to cry. Harry took Louis on to his lap, rocking him.

 

"There, there baby girl. I'm sure that was your first, wasn't it? You've had a long day. It's nap time now." Louis clung to Harry, whimpering. And he didn't try to move away when Harry slid a satin, pink skirt with a big bow in the back on him, taking away the jeans. Harry allowed him to keep the sweater though. Harry when laid Louis in the big bed, pulling the sheets and covers up to his chin. 

 

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis' temple. 

 

"Sweet dreams, my little girl. Daddy will wake you up when nap time is over." Harry promised. Louis felt his heavy eyes droop and his vision blur. The last thing he saw was Harry bending over to pick up the broken tea cup and plate. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"There." The sailor pointed to the map. "That's where he had me drop him off." 

 

Liam gulped, "France? He took Louis all the way to France?" Zayn felt his heart race. Liam was right, Harry did take Louis away to a different country. 

 

"But, where in France?" Ashton asked.  The boat man shrugged, "Didn't say. Just paid me the toll of Five-hundred pounds to take him across the Channel and then another Five hundred to keep my mouth shut never had anyone pay me one-thousand pounds before, and he kept to himself the entire boat ride. That kid was nuts." 

 

Zayn began to dig through his wallet. "This is all I have. You have to take us across the Channel." Zayn begged. 

 

"What?" Liam cried.

 

"Ooh." The shaggy man sighed, "Sorry, mate, no can do with that amount. You're going to have to come up with at least as much as that other kid did." 

 

Zayn was outraged. "You mean I gotta' give you One-thousand pounds too, you Greedy bastard?!" Liam and Luke held Zayn's arms back while Michael and Calum held his legs. The old man shook his head. 

 

"No, that's not it at all. Now close that door and listen to me." 

 

The boys managed to calm Zayn down before Liam closed the trap door above them. The cabin under the boat wasn't that big, but there was room for them all and a small wooden box with a map in the middle of the circle they made. 

 

"So, what's your name, Mate?" Luke asked. 

 

"I'm Uncle Eugene-no relation," The older man replied. "And honestly, I want to help you find that kid. And I'm willing to take you across for free." 

 

Zayn smirked. "That's more like it." Seems like luck was on their side and the chance of bringing their Friend home seemed to be not far ahead. 

 

"Wait, so what's the money for?" Calum asked. 

 

"You're going to need bus fare, money for food, a place to stay." Eugene answered. "What, do you dumb kids think you're just going to storm into a foreign land without money?"

 

"Or passports," Liam spoke up. "This sounds awfully illegal."

 

"So is kidnapping." Zayn snorted, ignoring Liam's glare. "Now, I can't tell you where the boy went exactly. But I do know he headed in the same direction towards a the taxi service. You'll have to ask around for him there."

 

"There's just one problem with that. Anyone speak French?" Michael asked out loud.

 

No one answered and Liam crossed his arms. 

 

"I still say this is a bad idea. We should call the authorities and have them handle it."

 

Zayn turned to Liam. "Oh, that's a laugh. The Police in England aren't doing anything much about this, why wouldn't you think the French wouldn't do the same?" 

 

Ashton bit his lip, "Well, Zayn, we are technically going into a country without adult supervision."

 

"Yeah, we got school tomorrow." Michael spoke up. "My Mum would kill me if she finds out I did something like this." Zayn's jaw dropped. 

 

"And I'm already in big trouble with what Harry did to my Dad's car and throwing a party." Luke mumbled. 

 

Zayn couldn't believe it. People who he considered to be his friends, were just giving up. "So, you're all going AWOL?" He accused. "You all don't care what happens to Louis? You don't care that he's dead or alive?!" 

 

"Hey, hey!" Liam snapped. "Don't say that! If we didn't care then we wouldn't be here." 

 

"Well, it sure sounds like you don't wanna' save your friend if you're backing out now; when we have solid evidence of where Harry went." Zayn snarled. 

 

"But we don't know where he is!" Liam pointed out. "He could be ANYWHERE in France. And what happens when we run out of money, Zayn? Ever think of that?"

 

Zayn didn't say anything. He balled up his hands into a fist and gazed at his shoes. He was a loyal friend. "I'd do the same for any of you. Nice to know that I'f I'm ever kidnapped then I'm fucked."

 

"No, Zee-"

 

"That's not it at all"

 

"Then what is it?!"

 

Everyone was quiet until Ashton spoke. "What about our families? Let's just say we do find Harry, but he killed or harmed one of us. What would your mom do if she finds out you ran off without any explanation?"  

 

Zayn didn't say anything. Just the thought of his mother heartbroken because of him was enough to shut him up. Eugene frowned, placing his hand on Zayn's shoulder. 

 

"I know you want to help your friend who is _missing._ But listen to the ones who are _next to you_." Eugene spoke. "I think you're right-" He pointed to Liam. "I'll more than happily confess to aiding Harry. But boys, please know that I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't given me the sum of money. I have a family to care for." 

 

Liam nodded, "We know. It was best for your safety that you cooperated with him anyway. He's mental."

 

"Let's get going, we need to call the police. Maybe they can do something." Calum replied.

 

"Can we get food on the way?" Michael asked, climbing up the ladder. "Think of something besides your tummy, you freak!"

 

Zayn didn't move. He felt so awful. He was so close to finding his friend and bringing him home.

 

_I'm a failure!_

 

He bit his lip. Harry flashed before his memory once more and Zayn growled. He hated Harry for harming his friends and he felt the bottom of his stomach boil. When Liam was out on deck, Zayn pulled Eugene aside.

 

"I'm going to find my friend." He whispered. "I'll have your money next week."

 

Eugene sighed, "Bad idea kid-"

 

"I don't care." Zayn growled.

 

It took a moment, but Eugene nodded. "Alright. I'll help you. But not a word about this to anyone." Zayn nodded, agreeing.

 

He was going to find Louis. With, or without his friends.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was sleeping peacefully when he heard a distant chime. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, looking for the source of the annoying sound. Louis looked across the room to see a grandfather clock, and seeing that it was two in the afternoon. 

 

 _Had I really slept that long?_ Louis wondered.

 

He turned to sit up and hissed in pain. The burn on his butt came back, along with the memories of Harry spanking and sucking him off. He blushed and leaned against the pillows. He heard faint clicking and saw, wide-eyed, Gemma sitting at the couch, stirring a spoon around in a tea cup. 

 

"G-Gemma?!" Louis asked, surprised. Gemma smiled sweetly. 

 

"I haven't had this kind of tea. What is it?" She asked. 

 

"Um. . .Yorkshire." Louis replied. 

 

"Oh, well, it's delicious." Gemma stated, sipping the cup. She set down the cup and began to walk gracefully over to the bed. Louis pulled the covers closer to him. He remembered the pink skirt and thong Harry had placed on him and even though Gemma has seen him in a dress, he'd like that to be the only dress she saw him in. 

 

"May I see your foot?" She asked, kindly. "It looked damaged earlier and I want to see if it's alright." 

 

Louis bit his lip. He trusted Gemma more than he did Harry, so reluctantly, he slid the covers off, wanting to die of embarrassment, and allowed the blonde to look at his wounded ankle.

 

She laughed loudly "What on Earth is this?" She asked, pointing to the two spoons, bandages and duct tape. Louis frowned. 

 

"Harry." He said. And that's all he needed to say, apparently. 

 

"Well, bless him for trying I guess." Louis rolled his eyes. Gemma laughed, lifting Louis' foot on a pillow. She removed the bandages, the duct tape and two spoon. She began to pop her knuckles and gently gripped his foot.

 

"Now, this might hurt just a tad at first, but I promise you I'll heal you." 

 

Louis was confused. "Wait what are you-OW! HOLY SHIT!" 

 

Gemma's freezing cold fingers gripped and then twisted his ankle one way and then back again. Louis went to cry in pain, but felt nothing but a cool relief from his ankle he slowly lifted his leg and shifted his foot from side to side. 

 

 _I'm completely healed._  

 

He was amazed. "T-thank you!" he smiled. "You should be a doctor, you know?" Gemma softly laughed once more. "Well, I don't know about that. I like to keep my little miracle practice a secret as much as I can." Louis was baffled.

 

_If she could heal broken bones like that, then why wouldn't she want to help others?_

 

"Well, now that you are healed, let's say I show you something?" Gemma smiled. 

 

Louis bit his lip. "Not another graveyard, is it?" 

 

Gemma burst into laughter. "Oh, no, silly. It's a secret though. So you can't tell anyone, not even Harry." She held a finger to her lips, playfully and Louis'heart raced. hopefully it was finally a way out. He nodded. Standing up, he looked away as he found out the hard way just how high the skirt rose. It was way above his knees, right in the middle of his thighs. 

 

Gemma either seemed to not notice, or care. "Coming?" She asked, standing by the pink chair he sat in earlier. 

 

"Y-yeah." He mumbled. 

 

"Okay, reach out and pull on the book without a name on the spine." She ordered, softly. Louis looked at all the colorful books until he reached a bright red book that had nothing. He pointed to that one and Gemma nodded. Slowly, he pulled out the book and stood back quickly as the bookshelf moved on it's own to the left, revealing a dark hallway. Gemma clapped her hands, scurrying past him and into the hallway. 

 

"Coming?" She asked.

 

 _Louis didn't know if he should. Harry could be back any moment. But what if that's my way out?_ He nodded, running after her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**(Oh, that was such a rush!)**

 

The voice screamed. Harry didn't answer as he sat in the downstairs parlor waiting for the noodles in the boiling pot of water in the kitchen to cook. He figured Louis might like spaghetti with mushrooms and he had meatballs cooking in the oven as well. 

 

 **(Soon, he'll be cooking us meals. He'll be doing laundry and tidying up the house)**  

 

Harry shook his head. _I don't want to make a wife out of him just yet. Besides, I want to be the domestic one. I want to take care of Louis._

 

**(And what will he be doing while we're working?)**

 

Harry shrugged, "Probably reading or painting. I have yet to show him the library."

 

Since Harry was alone in the parlor, he had no problem with speaking his thoughts out loud. If he were in public, however, he would have to be more careful; growing up he was given stares and odd looks when he did that. However, one couple didn't seem to mind: Isaac and Carroll. He sighed sadly. They were the only people he would not mind calling his "parents" they at least treated him decently unlike the others who called him a "Freak" 

 

_"You stupid boy."_

 

He gulped. 

 

 **(Mother's voice always gives us chills. Please stop imagining her)** The voice commanded. 

 

"Oh, sorry." It's not as if Harry wanted to imagine his parents. Sometimes they crept into his thoughts. But that's what The Voice was there for. The Voice promised to block them out and keep them away as long as Harry did as he was told. That was the deal. 

 

**(You know, Louis seems to hate being alone)**

 

_How do you figure that?_

 

 **(Oh please, don't tell me you can't remember. The way he screamed for you when we found him by Sister's Statue. Those desperate cries, the needy calling. That's when you can tell he was being a good girl. He'll know his place sooner or later)**  

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. . . yeah"

 

**(So don't be going soft on him. We didn't spend all that money on cock rings, cages and chastity belts for nothing. Next time he over steps, you put him in one of those.)**

 

Just the thought of his Louis in one of those sent him in a guilty pleasure. "But. . I don't want to hurt my Lou-bear." Harry admitted. He heard the water begin to bubble and hurried to the kitchen to stir the noodles. 

 

**(I know you don't, but I don't care. He needs to learn his place.)**

 

_But it's so mean_

 

**(Sometime you have to be mean or you won't get what you want and people will walk all over you)**

 

_I . . . I don't know._

 

**(Do I need to remind you of that Winter Night?!)**

 

"No!" Harry cried, the fork falling out of his hand as he gripped his hair, falling to his knees. He tried to fight his inner most, deep thoughts:

 

_Gemma's cold, limp body on his knees. The falling, frozen roses. The snow that just wouldn't stop blowing around._

 

"Stop! Stop! I'll do it! I promise" Harry sobbed. 

 

**(Good. Now, go wake him up. It's time to eat)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis followed Gemma until he came upon a winding, black staircase. It seems to be going up to what looked like the attic.

 

 

Gemma was already trotting up the steps and halfway to the destination she wanted to show Louis. 

 

"Com'on, Louis!" She called. He licked his lips before racing up the steps. He stopped seeing dust fell to the ground from each step he took. He wondered how Gemma even knew about these secret places. 

 

Well, she is Harry's sister. Maybe she and Harry were told about these places as kids, or maybe they found them by accident. He guessed. He followed Gemma until he reached what he assumed was the attic. It was a dark place and he couldn't even see what was right in front of him. 

 

"Um. . . Gemma?" He called. 

 

On que, Gemma opened up two large windows that were four times as big as she was. That let in a tremendous amount of sunlight and Louis could see what a junk heap this place was. There were old toys, boxes that were taped shut, old furniture. It looked like your stereotypical messy attic.

 

"This place is a dump." Louis muttered. 

 

"Maybe, but Harry and I loved finding all sorts of things here when we were little. We used to have treasure hunts up here." She smiled, holding a music box. "This was my favorite thing as a kid." She opened the silver box and a tiny ballerina dancer began dancing to some calm music.

 

"So, why did you bring me here?" Louis asked.

 

Gemma smiled. "Look around." She went back to digging through the boxes. And Louis was left to his thoughts.

 

_How did she know I was in the room? I'm sure Harry locked it when he left, like he always does to every room I'm in._

 

"So, did you escape the rain?" Louis asked, looking outside at the bright blue sky.

 

Gemma nodded. "Oh, yes. Luckily I am a fast runner and I made it home just before it really down poured." She kept her back to him, kneeling on the floor and pulling stuff out of an old trunk.  

 

"Uh-huh." Louis nodded, not following with what she was saying. He heard something fall to the floor next to him. Louis looked down to find an old mirror, it was a beautiful silver, handheld mirror.

 

He smiled at his reflection and held his breath when it was quickly changed to a stern woman with dark green eyes glaring at him. He gasped. The woman looking at him made him feel frightened. The woman with pined up brown hair didn't stay long and his own reflection came back. 

 

Suddenly, the mirror was taken from his hand.

 

 

"Don't touch that." Gemma smiled. Taking it away from him. There was a peaceful and calming reassurance when Gemma touched him after she took away the mirror.  

 

"Um." He began, but Gemma cut him off. "This was my mother's mirror. It was her most prized possession."  Gemma stated, stroking the design on the back of the mirror she held close to her chest. "A lot of things in this house actually belonged to her. Every single furniture item down to the pictures on the wall." 

 

Louis nodded, listening closely. "So, your mom was like an interior decorator?" He asked.

 

"No. My mother had no job. She was a Socialite. Most of my childhood I could not remember a day she ever worked. My father was the one who mostly worked. He was a very important man." Gemma replied. That didn't tell Louis much. He knitted his eyebrows together. 

 

_The way Gemma talks about her parents is totally different from when Harry spoke about them. Harry had a full on panic attack and muttered about his mother and sounded angry when his father was mentioned. Gemma sounds as if she doesn't even know her parents as well as Harry does. But isn't Gemma older?_

 

"Where are they now?" Louis asked. Gemma didn't answer, she continued to look at the mirror her eyes focused on something as she had a small smirk on her face. Louis scooted away from Gemma and continued to look into the box. While looking, Louis heard something fall from behind him and Gemma. 

 

"What was that?" He asked, standing up to see what happened. 

 

Louis passed more boxes until he came across one that was on the floor, with some type of material spilling out of it. Slowly, he crouched down and held the material in his hand, it felt like tulle. He took a handful of it and pulled it out of the box. The fabric weighed a lot for being so light. 

 

"Over here!" Gemma called. Louis trotted over to her and in the middle of the room, he saw a arm-less, headless mannequin wearing a white, wedding dress.

 

It was a beautiful dress, Louis admitted. It was covered at the top up to the neck with lace and had a satin bottom with a design on the front. Gemma helped him put the veil on a tiny round top and for finishing touches, Gemma placed a sapphire jeweled crown around, to keep the veil secured. 

 

                                                                 

 

 

"This was my mother's wedding dress," Gemma spoke, trailing her fingers along the lace sleeve. "I've wanted to wear it ever since I was a little girl but Mother wouldn't let me even touch it." 

 

Louis cocked his eyebrow. Gemma was not that bad looking at all, neither was Harry. He was surprised that neither one of them had boyfriends or girlfriends. 

 

 _Well, Harry's a little fucking crazy and Gemma might be too._ He figured.

 

"Um, was this what you wanted to show me?" He asked. Gemma nodded, pointing to another crate. Louis helped her open it and what Louis found inside was yet another dress. However, this one was a deep royal blue. 

 

"You see, this is my dress. It's not finished though and I was wondering, could you help me finish it?" Gemma asked. Louis knew nothing about mending a dress, hell, he didn't even know how to sew. However, he was willing to make a bargain with Gemma. 

 

"If I help you. Will you help me escape?" He asked. Gemma shrugged. "I will show you the way out and more passageways."

 

She nodded, "But the choice if you want to leave or not, will be entirely up to you." 

 

 _What does she mean by that? Of course I want to leave._ Louis bit his lip. He put the Royal blue material back into the box. "Is this all you wanted to show me?" 

 

Gemma shrugged. "It's not all I have to show you. But I think this will do for now. . . . Louis, I know Harry is odd. But please be a little nicer to him. He sure could use it. _"_ I think you should be heading back to the room. Harry might be looking for you." 

 

Louis turned to leave, but stopped abruptly. "Hey wait-" 

 

But Gemma was gone. He sucked in a breath and began to run back to the staircase. _If Gemma is Harry's sister, why don't I ever see her with Harry? Why doesn't Harry mention her? Gemma said they were close, but Harry only spoke about her for a brief moment._  

 

Louis trotted down the steps and into the dark hallway again. He did hear Harry calling for him and he ran even harder. He made a mental note to thank Gemma for healing his broken ankle for when he saw her next time.

 

He raced out of the bookshelf passageway and struggled to close it again. He pushed the side as hard as he could until it was firmly shut, he pretended to look for a book just in time for Harry to walk in. 

 

Harry carried another tray in his hand with two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. Harry was stunned seeing Louis standing up. Louis held his breath as Harry stood, shell shocked.

 

"L-Louis! What are you doing out of bed?" He set the tray of food on the coffee table by the couches and raced towards the brunette. Harry protectively picked up Louis, carrying him to the bed to inspect his wounded ankle. Confused, as he looked over Louis' once broken ankle, Harry could only see a tiny bruise remaining on the boy.

 

"I guess your make-shift cast worked, Harry." Louis chuckled. _Why don't I just tell him Gemma healed me? Would he even believe me?_

 

"Hmmm." 

 

**(He's lying!)**

 

 _Did Harry hate Gemma?_ Louis wondered. _When Gemma spoke about Harry, it sounded like she adored him. But I've never heard Harry talk about her once._

 

"What's that smell, Harry?" Louis smiled, sniffing the air. "It smells delicious."

 

**(Don't let him fool you, he's just pretending to like you so you'll soften up and when you're not looking, he'll run away again)**

 

Harry carried Louis over to the couch and revealed the plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. Louis could see the sauce contained meatballs, mushrooms and a little oregano.

 

Remembering his "manners" he smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Daddy." He spoke before eating a bite. The noodles were just perfect, not overcooked and the bread was nice and flaky. 

 

Harry was quiet. He didn't know how to feel about this. He's waited for this moment for so long, but something just didn't feel right.

 

_First his ankle magically heals and now he's not accusing me of drugging his food and calling me Daddy willingly?_

 

"You're awfully quiet." Louis snickered. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, eating some food. "Something wrong?" Louis asked. He knew he had Harry stunned and he'd like to keep it that way. That way, Harry wasn't touching him or calling him pet names. 

 

"M'fine. Did you have a nice nap?" 

 

 _More so thank you think._ "Yes. It was refreshing," Louis replied. _Now all I need to know is what you do all damn day. You've gotta' do something else besides cook for me._ That was something Louis desperately wanted to know: What did Harry do all day? 

 

"How about you? How was your day?" Louis asked.

 

Harry slurped a up a stray noodle. "Fine."

 

"What did you do all day?" He didn't mean to be straight forward. Harry only chuckled, "You don't need to worry about that, little one. Are you enjoying dinner?" 

 

_Dammit!_

 

"Y. . .Yes." 

 

And that's how the rest of dinner went. Louis was taken off guard however when Harry reached over and wiped his lips and cheek with a napkin. "Wait here." Harry stood up, taking the trays away.

 

Louis rolled his eyes; _Not like I can leave or anything._ He held himself back from saying. When The curly haired boy returned, he had another tray in his hand, however the dish had a silver lid on top and a rose next to it. 

 

Louis snorted, slightly annoyed. "You're really going out with this whole 'Princess' thing, aren't you?" 

 

"Only the best for you, Louis." Harry smiled. With that, Harry lifted the lid and Louis was succumbed to the sweet, sugary smell. His mouth drools at the sight of the tiny cakes and bits of fruit on top. There were ten mini, pink, red and white cakes that Harry laid out.

 

Louis had only seen these in the bakery back at Doncaster. Of course, his mother wouldn't let him or Lottie eat a lot of sugary foods growing up but Louis had always wanted to try one. 

 

"I made them earlier. Really simple, actually." Harry smiled, sitting next to Louis on the couch. "Say 'Aah'." He replied, holding a cake up to Louis' mouth with a fork. 

 

Louis didn't want Harry to feed him. However, Gemma's words came back to him:

 

_"I know Harry is odd. But please be a little nicer to him. He sure could use it."_

 

"One. . . bite. Then I'd like to feed myself, Har-er, Daddy." Louis spoke. Harry nodded, holding the cake up to Louis' mouth. Louis opened his mouth, closing his eyes. When the cake came into his mouth, he chewed, surprised at the burst of strawberry and vanilla flavor. Louis smiled and swallowed. 

 

"This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Louis asked.

 

Harry smiled, "S'nothing really. Just something I picked up. I'm glad I did. I want to cook you delicious meals all the time." Harry took another small cake on the end of the fork and lifted it to Louis' mouth again. Louis forgot all about wanting to feed himself and let Harry have his moment.

 

Louis knew that wasn't the truth. Cooking wasn't something Harry happened to "pick up". He didn't know why, but the thought of Harry hungry with no one to feed him really got to him. He frowned.

 

"You've been alone for a long time, haven't you Harry?" But Harry had Gemma, surly? Harry's smile faltered as well. The glimmer in his eyes vanished and there was a deep silence, other than the grandfather clock ticking. Louis didn't know if he hit a nerve or not, if he did he didn't mean to. 

 

"Well, yes. But, now I have you, Louis." Harry chirped. 

 

Now I have you. Louis shuttered. "Harry. . . I can't be here." _Maybe if I put this delicately, explain to Harry why I can't be here then he just might listen._ "I have a family that misses me Harry, and I miss them." The more he spoke, Louis noticed Harry shifting uneasily in his spot. Harry began to fidget with his fingers and shake his head.

 

"Harry, if you let me go, I'll still be your friend. I promise." It wasn't a lie. Louis still wanted to be Harry's friend, no matter what had happened between them, he still wanted to be in his life. Why? Louis hadn't a clue. 

 

"No, you're staying here," Harry firmly whispered, his head lowered. "Little girls live with their Daddies." 

 

 "But Harry-"

 

"IT'S DADDY!" Harry screamed, startling Louis.

 

"I'm your Daddy and **you're my little girl**! And you're not leaving me!"

 

Louis could see tears start to form in Harry's eyes. The Doncaster lad couldn't believe how desperate Harry was to keep him here. Louis remembered how quiet the house was, and Gemma talking about their parents, they didn't sound like the most loving either. While Harry screamed, all Louis could see, was a sad, lonely little boy who had been kept away too long. 

 

And it hurt Louis. _Harry was more broken than crazy, and I misjudged him._

 

". . . Okay." Louis nodded, "I'll stay."

 

Harry gasped, "Wha. . . you'll stay with me?" He asked, making sure he heard correctly.  Louis nodded and Harry was quick to hold him, hugging him by the shoulders and kissing his forehead and his wispy hair. _'Thank you'_ He would hear Harry say occasionally.

 

 _It sounds as if Harry is having a breath of relief._ Louis thought.  _Harry Styles is the loneliest boy I have ever met._

 

Louis didn't pull Harry away. He let Harry hold him for as long as he wanted, or until the chiming of the Grandfather clock was heard and Harry decided that an 'Early Bedtime' was needed. Louis let Harry pick out a long nightgown for him, thanking the lord silently that it wasn't another frilly, short skimpy outfit. He even let Harry tuck him in and kiss his forehead. 

 

"I love you so much, Louis." Harry breathed. Louis didn't reply. He turned on his side and closed his eyes tightly. He was deep in his own thoughts. 

 

_I want to help Harry. Whatever messed him up, did a pretty good job. I want to help him not be so lonely anymore. I'll have to ask Gemma for help._

 

Louis was going to pretend that wasn't Harry that just climbed into the bed and curled up next to him, spooning him. And he was also going to ignore the fact that the bed felt warmer that night. 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor and Zayn come together to find Louis, without the help of their friends. 
> 
> Harry becomes suspicious and Louis is shown the ballroom. And a little bit of Harry's past is revealed. 
> 
> (Warning, a bit of child abuse in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. . . . . My. . . . .God. . . . . . 
> 
> I FOOKIN' LOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOU AAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!
> 
> To show my gratitude here's another chapter :) Also. . . Not only is my bestie (forcibly) going to a One Direction concert with me, but she's speechless. Ha, ha, ha!!!!! I love you all so much!

 

 

When Louis woke up, there were two strong arms wrapped around him, holding him protectively. He knew it was Harry breathing softly on the back of his neck. Louis tried to wiggle out of Harry's hold without waking him, but the arms just tightened their hold.

 

"Morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?" Harry smiled. As much as he hated to admit it, he did. But he'd never Harry know that. Louis didn't answer. "Well, I'm going to start breakfast. Would you like anything?"

 

"Tea?" Louis asked. There was only one thing he liked about Harry and that was the way he made tea. Harry smiled, looking down at Louis. Harry started playing with the younger boy's hair, but that only irritated Louis and he scooted away. Harry frowned, a little heartbroken.

 

"Anything you want to specifically eat?" He asked. Louis shook his head, showing his back to Harry. The taller boy left the bed, stretching his back. He walked to the closet, opening the doors. He was searching for some attire for Louis, when Louis spoke up.

 

"Can. .  Can I choose my own outfit?" Louis asked. _If he's going to make me wear these ridiculous clothes, then I might as well see what I have coming and what I can exclude. I don't want another incident where Harry picks out something 'sexy' for me to wear._

Harry bit his lip, looking unsure. "I don't know, Louis. Little girls don't usually pick out what they wear. Their daddies pick it out for them." Louis tried to think of what to say next.

 

 _Clearly Harry is stuck in a mindset, normally I get what I want if I play along_.

 

With that, Louis stuck out his index finger and caught himself saying something he'd never thought he would: "You're right, however, little girls like to feel big sometimes. Can I please pick out my outfit. . . . _Daddy?"_    

 

Oh God, how Harry loved it when Louis called him that. 

 

_Well, Louis did promise me he'd stay_

 

**(He'd say anything to make you believe him)**

 

_It's nothing bad though, just picking out his clothes. I want him to feel comfortable here, not suffocated._

 

"Well, okay. Just this once." Harry chuckled. "Com'ere, let me show you what Daddy got for you." Louis slowly walked across the room to the large white closet. He gulped at all the colorful fabrics on the coat hangers. On the shelves he could point out shirts and skirts as well as high heeled shoes and boots.

 

Harry smiled, "Well, pick one out." He coaxed. Louis ran his fingers along the dresses hanging up. All of them were associated either with satin, silk or lace. Louis was drawn more to the t-shirts on the shelves, so he searched through those. He smiled seeing a plain white one. Bellow the shirts were the skirts and he chose an ankle-length black lightweight one. 

 

Louis turned around, showing his choice of wear to Harry.

 

Harry didn't seem very happy. "Are you sure, Princess? This isn't very colorful."  

 

"I want to wear it." It's the closest thing I'm going to get to wearing boy's clothes. Besides, I'd rather wear a long skirt that didn't show off my junk. 

 

Harry sighed, "Alright." And he began to dig through a dresser drawer, pulling out a silk black thong. Louis gasped. "Oh, I don't need to wear that, Harry." He nervously laughed. 

 

Harry smirked, "Yes you do. Now, remove the ones from last night and change into these, Louis." Louis was more than happy to take off the pink frilly skirt and white, frilly dental floss. He had no idea how women managed to wear them. However, he felt tears come to his eyes seeing Harry crouched down on to the floor, holding the panties open. 

 

"Step into them," Harry commanded, sweetly. 

 

Louis didn't want to wear women's underwear anymore. He sucked in his lip. "Please, can I not?" He begged. Harry frowned. "No, Lou-bear. Now, step into them or we'll start your day off with a spanking and then Daddy will chose your outfit." He threatened. 

 

That was the last thing Louis wanted, so he grabbed on to Harry's shoulders and stepped into the cold, silk black underwear. He whimpered as Harry took his time dressing him. Harry didn't miss the opportunity to crease his thumb over Louis' balls or cock, loving the sound Louis made above him. With the panties on, Louis immediately began to put on the long black skirt and t-shirt. He looked at himself in the floor length mirror. He was still in women's clothes, but it was much better. Because nothing was revealing for Harry to admire. 

 

"Alright, why don't you go play with your dollhouse or read a book until I return with breakfast?" Harry suggested, already walking out of the room. Louis turned abruptly. 

 

"Don't you want help?" He offered. Right now, he wanted out of the room as quickly as possibly. He hated being in the pink room, any longer and he'll crack. 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, darling. I'm fine. Just play with your dolls." With that, Harry closed the door and Louis heard a small 'click'. 

 

He was locked in. 

 

Louis turned his head to the far corner of the room to this "dollhouse" Harry was talking about. He wasn't going to play with the toys, obviously, but he was curious as to what the objects looked like. He slowly walked across the room near the locked windows that gave him a beautiful view of the gardens. The Dollhouse was huge, twice as big as anything Louis had seen Lottie get for Christmas from Toys-R-Us when she was little. The house was pink (Louis rolled his eyes) and had four stories. The details inside it made it as if every room had tiny furniture, even down to little plates in the kitchen and toys in the children's rooms. 

 

Louis was impressed. He had never seen a child's toy look so immaculate or planned out.

 

 _I wonder how long Harry had been planning on kidnapping me_. Louis couldn't help but think. _I mean, the room is spotless, the clothes are sorted. And it seems that Harry has been planning meals._

 

The thought made Louis uneasy so he distracted himself by looking at the china dolls above him. Curiously, Louis reached out to poke a china doll, just to see if it was real china when he heard a giggle behind him. He screamed, catching the doll before it could fall off the shelf.  

 

"Be careful, they're antique." Turning around, he recognizing Gemma. She was sitting at one of the pink couches in the middle of the room, holding the silver box Louis remembered from yesterday. She wound the key up on the side and opened the lid. The music playing was very soothing and Gemma hummed along.

 

 

 

Louis slowly approached Gemma. Gemma still wore the white dress with the red sweater over it and her hair long, blonde and alluring as he saw her last.  

 

"You don't have to fear me." Gemma stated after a moment's silence. Louis kept quiet. Gemma smiled, closing her eyes. "I won't tell Harry about our 'little adventures'" She promised. 

 

Louis bit his lip, "Gemma, how come I never see you when Harry is around?" He asked.

 

 _Why did she never come visit me when Harry was in the room? Why didn't she eat dinner with us?_ _Why?_ Louis was full of questions and only assumptions for answers.

 

Gemma's green eyes watched the ballerina in the music box twirl around and when the melody stopped, she closed the box and set in on the tea table by the bookshelf. With that being done, she pulled onto the spine of the plain, red book and the shelf began to open on it's own. 

 

She turned to Louis. 

 

"Come." She smiled, "You promised to help me with my dress."  With that, she began to run down the dark hallway. Louis sighed, following her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

School on Monday was dull and Liam wasn't paying attention to the notes he was supposed to be taking. He looked over at the empty desk next to him. Louis was his lab partner, that was, before Harry took him. He only prayed that Louis wasn't in any harm. When the bell rang, Liam packed up his books and began to head to his locker. 

 

He looked over his shoulder for a moment but paused seeing Zayn talking to Eleanor. He frowned, Zayn and Eleanor were taking this exceptionally harder than the rest of them. He felt horrible. He knew how much Zayn wanted to track down Harry and possibly kill him, but Liam wasn't about to let his best mate go to jail because he couldn't control his anger. And poor Eleanor lost a boyfriend. 

 

"Hey, Liam." Liam turned around seeing Luke. 

 

"Oh, Hi, Luke." 

 

"Still not talking to you?" Luke asked, looking at the direction of Eleanor and Zayn. Liam sighed, ever since they returned to Lottie's home to fill Niall and Eleanor in on the latest findings, Eleanor had invited Perrie and Sophia over so they too could hear what news the boys had found out. Needless to say, they were over joyed to find out that they found out that Louis had been taken to France. However, when Liam spoke up that they had all compromised together (earning a snort from Zayn) to let the police handle this, Eleanor was upset. 

 

 

 

_"But, you know where he's at!" She cried._

 

_"Not specifically. He could be anywhere in France."_

 

_"Then why aren't we looking for him?"_

 

_"Eleanor, we need money and a lot of it. And we don't even know where to begin to look. Not to mention we have school and our parents would be-"_

 

_"So, you're giving up?" Eleanor almost sobbed. "But Louis could be in danger! Or killed!"_

 

_"I'm sorry, El, but it's out of our hands now." Liam tried to coax her. But Eleanor cried. And she didn't stop all night._

 

 

 

 

Now she and Zayn were giving him the silent treatment. "Sorry mate," Luke patted Liam's shoulder. "They'll come to terms sooner or later, I think they're just in shock or maybe even grieving thinking he's long gone." 

 

"Please don't say that." Liam sighed, closing his locker door. He really didn't want to imagine his friend Dead. "I just hope they don't hate me." 

 

Luke shook his head. "Naw, man. I don't think they would. Anyway, I'm headed to Math. See ya'."

 

"Later." Liam sighed. He almost jumped when a hand connected with his. Turning, he smirked seeing Sophia. "You okay?" She asked, concerned.

 

Liam nodded, "Better days, but I'm okay." Sophia walked with him, they both had Economics next and took their time seeing as they had a few minutes to spare. Sophia gave a reassuring squeeze on his hand. "I know Louis is okay." She smiled.

 

"Really?" Liam asked. 

 

"Yeah. It's just this gut feeling, ya' know? Besides, I'm sure an angel is watching over him, keeping him safe." She grinned. "God won't let anything happen to good people, my love." 

 

Liam shook his head. He wasn't too sure about that. "I don't think God had anything to do with this." 

 

Sophia shrugged, "Hey, want to come over to my place and maybe see a movie tonight?" She asked. "My parents are out of town for the next two days." She wanted to get Liam's mind off of Louis, just for a few hours. Liam smiled, "I'd like that." He nodded, kissing her temple.

 

 

 

 

"I'm gonna' do it." Zayn spoke to Eleanor. Eleanor's eyes widened. "You mean, you're going to France?" She whispered, the two of them were under the stairwell by the library. They wanted a place where they could talk and no one would bother them. The Stairwell was often the best place to go to talk without anyone bothering you.

 

"Yeah." Zayn replied.

 

Eleanor bit her lip before nodding, "Take me with you." She stated. Zayn shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous. You could get killed." 

 

"Isn't that what will happen to you?" Eleanor pouted. "You're going to kill him, I know you are, Zayn." 

 

Zayn fished through his coat pocket, happy when he found his lighter and pack of smokes. He turned towards the hallway before moving to the tiny vent and light up a cigarette, blowing the smoke towards the vent as to not cause any suspicion and told Eleanor to keep a look out for wandering teachers. 

 

"You can't go alone." She said. 

 

Zayn smirked. "It'll be best that I do."

 

Eleanor crossed her arms. "You need me though,"

 

"Why's that?"

 

"I can speak French and. . . " She came closer. "I can pay." She nodded. Eleanor came from a wealthy family, so money would not be a problem for her. Zayn blew out a ring of smoke, smirking. _Seems like I need her more than I thought_. "Fine. But dress in black and be ready by Friday. It's a thousand pounds, the guy told me." 

 

"Guy?" She asked.

 

"Yeah, the sailor Liam and I told you guys about. He's going to take us across the channel into France." Zayn spoke. "And, you tell NO ONE about this. Got it?" 

 

Eleanor nodded. 

 

Zayn finished his cigarette just in time for the bell to ring, giving kids a two minute warning to get to class. "One more thing." He stated before walking away. Eleanor looked back.

 

"Harry is mine." He growled. Eleanor nodded, smirking. As she walked to class, she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope warm up her entire body.

 

_We're coming to save you, Louis!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was expect to start to race up the spiral stairs, but Gemma led him to a wooden door. "No, Louis, this way." She smiled, opening the door and racing out of it. Louis gulped, he slowly looked out the door seeing another dark hallway. He knew Gemma promised she wouldn't hurt him or snitch on him, but he was a little reluctant about running down more dark passageways that led him into the unknown. 

 

Still, he ran after Gemma. The long hallway led him to yet another door that had light peaking from it. He was nervous at first, but slowly pushed open the door, which he was surprised to find out was actually a piece of wall. "What the?" He asked himself.

 

Then he turned his body around as gasped. 

 

All around him were walls of gold that reflected off the polished wood flooring. He could not describe how heavenly the room looked. It was as if this room were fit only for the finest of people to enter. The general feel of the beauty he was surrounded himself in could not be measured or spoken about, but rather expressed. Along the walls were candles in golden holders and There was tiny paintings on the roof of ladies and gentlemen dancing on clouds. Above him were two large chandeliers that seemed to be as big as a normal house and had thousands of glimmering crystals hanging bellow.

 

The walls on one part of the room were mirrors on (what Louis' assumed) locked doors and the other were open windows leading out to a large, stair-less balcony. With the morning sun rising, the room was given just a touch of an angelic feel.

 

Every where he looked, he saw bronze, gold and light creamy walls. He felt like walking in a dream. Everything was just so beautiful, so magical. Being an empty room, Louis heard every footstep he took echo through out the entire room.

 

"It's so. . . ." Louis was lost for words. 

 

_Breathtaking._

 

 

                       

 

 

"This is the ballroom." Gemma smiled, twirling around, allowing her dress to flow. "We used to host parties in this room. I can't tell you how lovely everyone looked dressed up and dancing around. There's a painting here"

 

She pointed to the one on the wall. "This was the last one we had." Louis took a closer look. Men and women dressed in fancy suits and Victorian dresses.  

 

Louis could only imagine what Gemma must have remembered. 

 

"I bet not even the Queen has this beauty of a room." Gemma laughed. 

 

Louis' mind told him to jump out of one of the windows and try to leave; However, his attention was turned to the far corner of the room. There was a large object hidden under a white sheet. Louis slowly walked to the object before pulling away the sheet. He coughed a couple times because of the dust that came with it and gasped. 

 

It was a white, Steinway piano. It reminded Louis of the grand piano he had at home, however, this one was bigger. The piano seemed to be very old, and some of the paint was chipping off. He was scared to touch it, afraid it might break under the slightest touch.

 

"Hey, Gemma, how old is this?" He looked around for Gemma, but she was gone. He frowned. 

 

"Gemma?" He called out.

 

He wasn't given an answer. 

 

 _Why does she always keep disappearing?_ He asked himself. _It's getting annoying_.  

 

He accidentally brushed his hands against the white keys and a loud tune came from the piano. Louis stood stone still for a moment. But when nothing happened, he gently pressed down on yet another key. Smiling to himself, he sat down on the plush bench. Playing piano had always been one of his favorite things to do. Playing music was an easy remedy to call himself down or block out the world. 

 

At first, Louis had just been playing random notes, but when he saw some sheet music stuffed into the side of the piano out of the corner of his eye, he began to play that. It started to become more harmonizing and he found himself humming words:

 

 _"We're only getting older baby_  
_And I've been thinking about it lately_  
_Does it ever drive you crazy_  
_Just how fast the night changes?_

 

He smiled, the music began to feel intoxicating as it filled the air. 

 

 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
_Disappearing when you wake up_

 

Louis has always been a high tenor, and to anyone who heard him sing would always compliment his voice being 'the music of the angels' 

 

 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
_Even when the night changes_  
_It will never change me and you."_

 

Louis stopped playing. Apparently, that was all the sheet music had to offer. Louis was really upset about that. The song sounded so beautiful too. He held the sheet in his hand. Louis wasn't an expert at writing music, but he would like to try and hopefully add more to the song. Louis gathered up the music sheets and started on covering the piano up when the sound of a music box playing echoed through out the room. 

 

He turned, seeing the silver box that Gemma treasured wide open in the middle of the room. 

 

 _Didn't she leave that in the room?_ He asked himself. He glided towards the box, picking it off the ground and closing it. With that, he left the ballroom, closing the secret door. He started to make his way up the attic stairs but when he came to the door, he jiggled the door handle. 

 

The attic was locked. 

 

He sighed, and began to walk towards the light at the end of the hallway. However, the light began to fade as he noticed the bookshelf moving on it's own, beginning to shut. "No, no no!" Louis cried, racing towards the room. He screamed as the bookshelf closed and he was alone in the dark. 

 

He banged on the wall. "Gemma! Gemma it closed on me!" He cried. "Gemma!" 

 

Louis sucked in a breath when he heard his name being called from the other side of the wall: "Princess, I have your breakfast." 

 

 _It was Harry._ Louis held his hand over his mouth. _I can't call out for him! He'll know that I know where this passageway is and my chances of leaving would be ruined._

 

"Louis? Where are you?" Harry sounded frantic. 

 

And Louis realized he was fucked. Louis was about to give up his hiding spot, when he heard a very loud squeak coming from at the end of the hallway. Louis heard it coming from upstairs in the attic. 

 

 _What other choice do I have?_ He asked himself. And with that, he ran back towards the attic stairs. 

 

 

 

 

Harry began to unlock Louis' door and bring in the cart of food. He hoped Louis liked waffles with blueberries. "Princess, I have your breakfast." He called out. He frowned, looking about the room and not seeing Louis sitting and reading a book, like he would normally do.

 

"Louis? Where are you?"   

 

Harry began to check under the bed, in the closet and even in the fireplace. "Louis!" He barked. "Come out now!" Harry was angry, he started looking under tables and chairs. 

 

 **(He's not here)** The voice told him. 

 

_Well, where is he? He has to be here! I locked him in!_

 

**(There is one other place. . . )**

 

Harry slowly turned towards the book shelf. He looked upon the many children's books aliened perfectly. However, one of them was not like the other. Harry knew the red book with nothing printed on was the one that clicked on a switch to open the shelf and reveal a secret hallway. 

 

_You don't think he-_

 

**(Possibly. He couldn't have jumped out the window, they're locked.)**

 

Slowly, Harry walked towards the shelf, pulling on the spine of the red, title less book. The bookcase moved on its own and Harry stood still. In the back of his head, he heard the childish giggles from so long ago ring in his ears. 

 

_It's been years. . ._

 

**(Well, maybe since you've been down here. But how long has it been since the bookcase has been opened?)**

 

With that, Harry gazed at the ground at a pile of dust that had been shifted towards the corner, indicated that the shelf had indeed been opened more than once. Harry slowly contained his breathing. He felt angry that Louis had found this place. It was a place only he and Gemma knew about when they were children. 

 

**(Don't worry, more than likely he had to of stumbled upon this by accident. He can't possibly know where he's going. We're bound to find him)**

 

Harry started to walk down the hallway, pulling out a lighter from his pocket.

 

**(You know what to do when you catch him, right?)**

 

Harry could hear the excitement the voice held and he nodded. The voice was right. Louis as overdue for a spanking. And he wouldn't go easy on him either.

 

 

 _"LOUIS!"_ Harry screamed.  

 

 

 

 

 

Louis was at the top of the stairs when he heard the shelf from downstairs move and then his name echoing through out the hallway. He had watched enough horror movies to know that you NEVER EVER walk into a room where the door opened on it's own, but the door to the ballroom he was in earlier wouldn't budge and this was his only escape. He entered the attic and started putting boxes and other heavy objects in front of it to block Harry from entering. 

 

He began to search for a place to hide when he heard something fall on the ground. 

 

 _Now what?_ He wondered. 

 

He saw the mirror from before. It was laying face down in the middle of the room. He remembered looking into the mirror and the stern woman's face haunted his memory. 

 

_Oh Hell no I'm not looking at that._

 

Louis started to search for a way out. There was a bang at the attic door.

 

**"LOUIS!"**

 

 

It was Harry. Harry had found out where he was. He began to remove boxes and hoped he could hide in one and Harry wouldn't be able to find him, but as soon as he turned his back, the mirror began to rise off the ground until it gained force and flung itself into the back of Louis' head, sending the boy on to the ground, knocked out.

 

Harry was about to barge the attic door open when the door downstairs opened on it's own, slamming shut. Harry turned towards the stairwell, racing down the stairs as quickly as he could, calling Louis' name. 

 

Slowly, a soft, pale hand reached out to the Attic door, opening it with ease. 

 

While Louis laid on the wooden floor, unconscious, the music box fell from his arms, along with the sheet music. Before him, the ballerina began to dance along to the music and the mirror laid down on it's side, right next to the box.

 

 

 

_All around him were beautiful men and women dancing. That was the first thing he noticed. And then, the sounds and the lights came. Trumpets, pianos, and the swing music of jazz had everyone in a good mood._

 

_Louis' jaw dropped. He didn't know what to make of the situation, one moment he's in the attic, the next he felt something hit him and now he's in the middle of what looked like a masquerade._

 

 

_Ladies behind him giggled and he suddenly remembered he was wearing a black skirt and women's top. He hid his face in shame, but the women ran right past him._

 

_"What the. . . ?" Louis wondered. "Where am I?"_

 

_He looked around. This was the ballroom Gemma showed him earlier. He knew. However, it was so much, livelier. at this point in time in the song, the men and women who were dancing all seemed to fallow each other in footsteps to the rhythm of the beat and the men picked up the women for a brief moment before letting them down and twirling them around._

 

_Louis looked around in amazement._

 

There's got to be at least over a hundred people here! _He guessed._

 

_The walls looked different, though. Because the room wasn't relying on sunlight the room seemed to be brighter with the chandelier and the candles on the walls all lit. Louis looked where he was at. He was currently sitting in a chair with a group of old men painting next to him. Louis looked at an artist next to him, painting the scene before him._

 

_ _

 

_Louis knew he had seen that similar painting somewhere. He thought for a moment before realizing that this was one of the paintings Gemma pointed out to him when showing him the ballroom._

 

 

_"We used to host parties in this room. I can't tell you how lovely everyone looked dressed up and dancing around."_

 

 

 

So, this must be one of their parties. _He assumed. But. . ._ How the fuck did I end up here? I have to be dreaming. 

 

_A waiter carrying a plate of food passed him and Louis, feeling his stomach growl, reached out to grab something to eat but gasped when his hand when right through the plate._

 

 _"What the fuck?" He gasped._ Am. . . am I dead? _He wondered._ Holy shit, I'm dead! I have to be. 

 

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little boy slip out of one of the doors. "Um, hey, that kid's leaving." He called. However, no one paid Louis any attention, continuing to drink, to dance and to talk to each other. Louis waited a few moment before realizing that no one would be paying him a glance, so he took it upon himself to follow the kid._

 

_"Hey, kid!" Louis called, running out of the room._

 

_Louis looked around, trying to see where he was. If this was Harry's house, he didn't recognize the hallway he was in but relied on the sound of tiny footsteps to look for the child that ran out of the ballroom. Louis began running down hallways with large family paintings, all of which he didn't recognize, but it wasn't hard to tell they were all in some way related to Harry. Louis began running until he came to the big stairwell but stopped in his tracks._

 

_There was the boy._

 

_And there was a women._

 

_Louis held his breath. He recognized the woman too. The woman with the stern face, the piercing green eyes. She towered over the little boy as the boy tried not to look at her. She was dressed very elegantly, a bright red ball gown and her arms, neck and wrists seemed to be decorated in nothing but jewelry ._

 

_"But. . . wanna' see Gemma." The boy cried. "I miss her."_

 

Harry? _Louis wondered._ It had to be Harry. Gemma said that she and Harry were four years apart and Harry did look like he was in that age range.

 

_But Harry didn't look like how Louis recognized him as. This Harry had short, straight hair and he was wearing a tiny tuxedo that he seemed to not be comfortable in._

 

_"She's sleeping!" The tall woman hissed. "Leave her alone, Harold! It's your fault she's sick anyway!"_

 

_Harry began to cry and his mother grew frustrated. "Stop crying this instant! Do you want to become problematic for our guests?!"  Harry shook his head, wiping away tears. Louis felt his stomach boil. The woman began to walk away and Harry muttered something but she whipped her head around._

 

 

_"And stop talking to yourself! People will know you're a Freak!"_

 

 

_Louis glared at her as she walked back to the party. Louis immediately  raced towards Harry, sitting beside him. Louis didn't know what to say. He knew Harry probably had a hard past, but this was awful._

 

 

_"Harry, don't listen to her!" Louis begged. "You're not a freak." Louis didn't know why he was condoning Harry. Maybe he felt sorry for the boy. Or maybe, he hoped to help Harry so he wouldn't be as much of an odd ball growing up. However, Harry didn't respond to Louis' words and started to run up the stairs. Louis followed Harry until he recognized the way to the pink room._

 

_Louis gulped, watching Harry enter the room. Just as Louis was about to enter the room however, a bright light began to shine blinding him and he felt his whole body being pulled back by a large pair of hands until he felt nothing at all. In fact, he was floating. When he stopped floating, did he open his eyes._

 

 

 

He was back on the floor in the attic. He shivered, feeling colder than he had in a long time. He looked around for a moment, trying to figure out how he got back up here. Then he remembered that Harry was looking for him.

 

 

He gulped.

 

 

 _Harry was going to be so pissed_. He told himself. Louis began to run down the stairs when he noticed the light at the end of the tunnel towards his room. He gulped. _Either the passageway opened on it's own, or Harry put two and two together_.

 

 

He stopped running.  _Or, did Gemma tell him?_ Louis bit her lip, _She promised she wouldn't tell him, but what if Harry forced her?_

 

If so, then he had to save Gemma. Harry was strong and she seemed a bit on the frail side. He ran back into the pink room, closing the bookshelf, just in time for Harry to walk into the room. Louis held his breath as he abruptly turned around, facing Harry.

 

Harry didn't say anything, but Louis could tell he wasn't happy. Louis was out of breath.

 

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

 

Louis chuckled. "No where, Harry." He knew that was a pathetic lie and it wouldn't be enough. Right now, more than ever, Harry scared him. Harry stood in a new pair of clothes, a white button up shirt, with three of the top buttons  unbuttoned, tight black pants and his hair was tied up in a bun. Harry seemed to turn his attention away from Louis. 

 

"Where did you get **that?!** " Harry asked, pointing to the tea table next to Louis.

 

Louis looked over and paled. On the table was the Mirror and Gemma's music box, along with the music sheets from the Ballroom. Louis could have swore every item was with him when he passed out in the attic. 

 

". . . Get what?" Louis asked. 

 

"You know what." Harry grit his teeth. "Louis. . . did you leave your room?" 

 

He's already lied once. _Why can't I just tell him that I found the passageway? Louis asked himself. It's not like I want to lea-_ Louis nearly choked. How the hell could he not want to leave?  _What. . . .what the fuck?  Where did that come from? It's just like that time in the Graveyard._

 

"Louis. . . . did you. . . . leave. . . your room?" Harry grit his teeth.

 

Louis was about to lie when somewhere from the pit of his stomach, Louis felt bile starting to raise up. He felt sick. He was going to be sick. 

 

"H. . . Harr-" He started, but it wasn't enough and Louis ended up getting sick all over himself and the floor before falling backwards and hitting his head against the tea table. 

 

 _I should have stuck around for breakfast._  Were his last thoughts before feeling cold. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the Piano music Louis was playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpZM0aVCuzA
> 
> Gemma's music box: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0XSuUQLhy0


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry punishes Louis, which oddly. . . draws Louis closer. 
> 
> More of Harry's past is revealed.
> 
> Eleanor and Zayn leave for France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. . . .YOU GUYS KICK ASS!!! I love you all, I love each and every one of you! I wanna' give you all hugs, but I guess virtual ones will have to do for now. *gives each reader a hug*
> 
> ALSO- as to not confuse anyone, I made Mark Tomlinson Louis' biological father in this fic. So, no Troy or Dan.
> 
> 15 or more comments and my next chapter will have some extra, sexy smut :)

 

 

Louis spat out the excess water that entered his mouth, the tub was nearly full to the brim and Louis was struggling to catch his breath. 

 

 

"H-Harry?" He shivered. The water was cold and Louis felt his heart racing. Harry didn't answer Louis. Instead he held up the jewelry box and the mirror. Harry was fuming. He glared at the naked boy in the tub. Normally he would have enjoyed the sight, but as matters were, he wasn't enjoying the occasion now. 

 

It was a long time before Harry spoke. "Where. . . Did you get these?" He growled. Louis didn't know how to answer Harry's question. 

 

"I. . . I don't know Harry-"

 

"That's Daddy to you!" Harry screamed, frightening Louis. "Now do not lie to me! Where did you find these?!" Of course Harry knew the answer, he was the one who put these items up there. Louis had to of found the attic, had to of found out about the passageway. The question he really wanted to know: was who showed it to him?

 

Louis shivered, and it wasn't because the water was cold.

 

"I don't know, Daddy, I don't know how those ended up in my room."

 

 _My Room? When did that pink hellhole suddenly become 'my room'?_ Louis wondered. He had no time to answer himself though, because Harry set the items down, harshly on the chair next to the tub.

 

"Do not lie to me, young lady! Now tell me where you found them or I swear to god, I'll make your backside black and blue!" Harry screamed.

 

These items were of precious value to him. Well, his mother's mirror really wasn't, but Gemma's music box was. And the sheet music was from the piano in the ballroom and hadn't been touched since the party all those years ago.

 

 **(The little brat has been sneaking around while we weren't watching)**  

 

Harry glared down at the tiny boy in the tub. Truthfully, he hated seeing Louis so scared of him, but this really hit a nerve. He specifically put these items in the attic and Louis could have broken them, or lost them. Not to mention the boy could have gotten lost, or hurt, or both and Harry wouldn't have known where he was. 

 

"Daddy, I don't know. Please, don't yell at me." Louis was close to tears. Before when Harry yelled at him, he'd yell right back. However, and he didn't know how to make of this, but now that Harry screamed at him, he felt small, vulnerable, like a little girl. 

 

It didn't mean he enjoyed it. 

 

**(He's not telling us everything. Punish him, Harry)**

 

Harry snarled. 

 

"Fine, you won't tell me willingly. Then I'll make you tell me."  With that, he yanked Louis out of the tub by his arms. Louis yelped when he was placed over Harry's knee and Harry began swatting his rear. The smaller boy cried out in pain with each hit that was planted on him. Harry's hands were huge and covered a lot of area, so no spot was left untouched. By the twentieth spank, Louis was bawling. 

 

He sniffed into Harry's thigh, gripping the pants of his legs. 

 

"Are you going to tell me why these were in your room now, Louis?" Harry asked, a bit more patient and calm. 

 

"I-I. . . I did. . . I don't know! I swear!" 

 

**(Let's get a toy we haven't used one of those in a while, and I miss watching him squirm under us)**

 

Harry hoisted Louis in his arms, ignoring the fact that the boy was clinging to him for warmth after being taken from an ice cold bath. Harry entered Louis' room and headed immediately for the closet. He sat Louis down in a chair and warned him not to move. It wasn't like Louis could even if he wanted to, he was so cold, he shivered. Harry dug through the closet until he came upon a box and smiled to himself. 

 

"Spread your legs, Princess." Harry smirked. 

 

Louis looked up, shivering. He had his hands at his sides and his feet didn't want to touch the freezing ground. Harry growled, walking over to Louis and began to forcibly spread apart his arms and legs, tying him to the chair. Harry backed up for a moment to admire the boy's privates. Even though he's seen them many times, it always feels like the first. 

 

"Too bad you've been a bad girl," Harry frowned, "We could be having fun right now. But you want to lie to Daddy, so now Daddy has to punish you." 

 

Harry held up something with his fingers that Louis didn't recognize. The object was metal and had one large circle at the bottom and two leaning on each other at the top. Louis had never seen something like that before. Harry began to walk over to Louis, the toy twirling around his finger. Harry smiled, but Louis didn't trust it. 

 

Slowly, Harry began to stroke his fingers along Louis' cock, hardening the boy. Louis grunted and moaned, Harry's soft fingers and gentle touches were making hims harder by the second. And just when he thought he was about to burst, Harry slid the three rings on him, two of them which tightened around his balls and the one around the base of his cock.

 

Louis began to panic. He was hard, but the toy seemed to be trying to prevent him from getting any harder and **it hurt!**  

 

"Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!" Louis cried, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Harry chuckled to himself, looking at the clock. "You were gone for about nine hours. It's now six in the evening. I was lonely and need you." Harry poked Louis on the nose. "And right now, you're going to wear that triple cock ring for NINE HOURS while you call my name and I don't answer." 

 

_A. . . A cock ring?_

 

Now Louis remembered what this was. His buddies in Doncaster used to prank old people by putting objects like these in their shopping carts at the store. One day, he asked his friend Stan what one of the toys was and Stan explained that it prevented you from cumming.

 

Louis felt his member grow harder and he saw that Harry had began stroking him. 

 

"Please, please, take it off!" Louis sobbed. 

 

"Sweet dreams, Princess. I'll be back later." Harry chuckled, walking out of the room. 

 

"DADDY!" Louis begged, hoping that would keep Harry from leaving him like this. He heard the soft 'click' of the door locking and Louis knew he was going to be in for a long night. He grunted and whimpered, holing to break free from the restraints. He couldn't move. 

 

Louis sobbed. 

 

"Daddy.. . . .Daddy please!" 

 

 _Why isn't Harry coming for me? He loves it when I call him that._ Louis lowered his head. _I should have never left the room_. 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry sat on the cold floor of his room, he tried to steady his breathing and gripped his hair, rocking back and fourth, slowly.

 

"You, you made me hurt him!" He sobbed, his tears falling to hit the music box before him. It was closed because he couldn't stand to hear the lullaby. He didn't want to suffer anymore. 

 

**(We had to hurt him. And why shouldn't we? He was a very bold girl and now he knows the pain we went through)**

 

Harry began to sob. 

 

**(He stole from us. He was probably going to take Sister's box with him when he ran away. He wanted to hurt us far worse than what we gave him. So in reality, who's the one who really hurts?)**

 

 _"Daddy! . . . . . Daddy please!"_ Harry's heart pounded at Louis' begging. He knew Louis had to cum and Harry wanted nothing more than to help him release as Louis called out to him. He wanted Louis to scream for him even more. He wanted the boy to want him to touch him, to pleasure him. But most of all, he wished the boy would love him. 

 

Harry traced his fingers along the side of the box. 

 

_Louis smiling at him, willingly._

_Louis wanting him._

_Louis loving him._  

 

 

The thought of that made him smile.

 

Just as he was about to open the box, his mother's mirror began to faintly glow and Harry's was laying on the floor, screaming in agony, his body burned and he couldn't breath, it was as if someone has lit him on fire. But he screamed loudly, gripping his ears. Once again, **she** had slipped into his thoughts, harming him. Louis was stripped of his thoughts as she glared at him. She stood taller than him. She was always taller.

 

**(Mother was always yelling at Us.)**

 

 

_"You don't deserve something as special as Love! You don't deserve any of that! You think someone as awful as a monster like you, is worthy of Love? You think someone who killed their sister will ever be given Love?!"_

 

_"You killed your Sister!"_

 

 

Her voice was like nails on a chalk board. Its would claw at the base of his skull and make his ears bleed. He wanted her to Shut up. He wanted to stand up to her, but he would tremble like the little boy he once was. He knew she felt nothing for him, besides hate. She hated him and she made him know that. 

 

**(She was always angry with us. Reminding us of the failure we always would be.)**

 

"Gemma. . . Gemma. . ." Harry sobbed, clutching the box closely to him. 

 

 

 

 

_"Harry-Harry!" Harry gasped softly, turning around. Gemma was grinning ear to ear, wearing her favorite white dress as she held her hands behind her back. "Harry, want to play?" Harry knew his sister shouldn't' be out of bed. She had been sick lately and the doctor said she had to stay in bed._

 

_"Gemma! You can't be out of bed, Mummy will mad again." Harry nervously sucked on his index finger. Gemma only laughed._

 

_"I feel better and Mummy is always mad. Hey, let's go to our secret spot!" Gemma whispered, she slipped him a cookie from behind her back, Harry beamed. Gemma raced ahead of him and he called for her to 'wait up' Harry loved his sister with all his heart. Gemma was always there for him if he felt sad or lonely._

 

_Harry laughed, holding his big sister's hand as they ran past their rooms. "Gemma! Wait! You need your sweater." Harry reminded, fetching it for her from a chair in her pink room. Even though it was spring time, it was still too chilly for Gemma to go anywhere without it._

 

_"Thank you, Hazza." Gemma kissed her brother's brow, "Let's go!"_

 

_She and Harry giggled as they jumped down the stairs, however, they had to keep quiet when in the hallways and once in a while try to hide from either a maid or staff member; Gemma and Harry didn't like any of them, they were always yelled at for being 'Too loud' or 'They should be here'._

 

_When they came to the balcony in the back, they knew they were safe to run around. Gemma led Harry through the maze, knowing it by heart, Harry had a hard time however, seeing that he was younger and often forgot where he was going or how to get from one place to another._

 

_So Gemma made it her sword duty to always lead Harry. After all, she was his big sister. She had to look out for him._

 

_The children made their way to the back wall, Gemma lifted the bush for Harry to walk through the secret wall with ease. Gemma raced Harry to the stone, and Gemma won. Gemma always won._

 

_Many would think it was odd or scary to think of Children playing in a graveyard, but this was one of the few places where Harry and Gemma could go without being yelled at, or ridiculed. Not to mention, the grave yard didn't look scary to them. To Harry and Gemma, It was a flourished green area with stone._

 

_"What are you doing, Gemma?" Harry asked, picking up some wild roses that flourished through the Grave site. Gemma stuck out her tongue in concentration._

 

_"Marking this stone." She replied._

 

_"Why?" Harry asked, looking over Gemma's shoulder, but she blocked him. "Because," She replied, "So that way everyone knows that this is our Secret Spot." She giggled. When her handy-work was finished, she let Harry see. Harry gasped, the handwriting was sloppy, but to know his name was on a stone was pretty cool to the four-year-old._

 

_"It's pretty!" Harry hugged his sister. Harry was taken back when Gemma started coughing and hacking really hard._

 

_"Gemma! Are you okay?"_

 

_Gemma nodded, "yeah. . . m'fine."_

 

_"Lets go inside. We play there." Harry offered. Gemma nodded, standing up slowly. Harry took her hand and they both walked back to the house. When they reached the steps of the balcony, they heard their mother and the two children looked at each other, knowing they were in trouble now._

 

_"What is going on here?" Harry looked up. His mother was dressed head-to-toe in jewels, and a satin blue tight dress. Her hair was put up with silver hair pins and although she sounded worried, Harry knew better._

 

_Mummy doesn't love us._

 

_"Miss Anne, is there something wrong?" Behind Harry's mother a butler came running down the step. "Gemma and I were just playing." Harry mumbled. Gemma started to cough loudly and Anne snapped her fingers, commanding the butler to take her daughter from Harry._

 

_Harry wanted to follow the butler that her his sister, but Anne harshly gripped his shoulder, causing Harry to yelp. He hated it when his Mummy hurt him._

 

_"What is wrong with you?!" She all but screamed in his ear, making it ring "You know she's sick!" Gemma was always sick. She was born ill with a horrible immune system and would often catch a cold or even vomit. The thing was, Harry didn't know why. Harry didn't know why his sweet and kind sister was always icky. He tried to make her feel better by drawing her pictures and learning to read with her, but sometimes it never seemed to be enough._

 

_Harry cried when his mother tightened her grip._

 

_"Is that what you want?! Do you want your sister to die, Harold?!"_

 

_"No! No, no!" He sobbed. With that, Anne shove him, walking up the stairs 'to get a drink' she muttered. Harry gripped his arm. His mother's finger nails had dug into his skin and he was bleeding. He stood there and cried. His Mother had hurt him again. He hated it when she did that. It made him feel horrible. When he did manage to walk into the house by himself, there were two security guards outside of Gemma's doors and he couldn't get in._

 

_It was okay, Harry knew another way to get inside Gemma's room._

 

_Harry ran as fast as he could to the ballroom, and began searching for 'the painting that didn't belong' There were pictures all over the ballroom of men and women dancing, however, the was one picture of a bouquet of white roses. Harry was taught by Gemma that this picture would move to reveal a door that would lead him to a dark hallway. Harry gulped. He was afraid of the dark, he didn't know what type of monster could snatch him and eat him. Still, he wanted to see Gemma. He raced down the hallway until he almost smacked himself into a wall. It felt wooden however and he started banging on it._

 

_Suddenly, the wall began to move and there stood Gemma._

 

_Gemma grinned, "You did it by yourself this time Harry, good job."_

 

_Harry gave a small smile. "Gemma, are you okay?" He asked, remembering her little coughing incident outside. "Oh, yeah, just a little tickle in my throat. I can't leave my room, though."_

 

_"Can I stay here?" Harry asked, "Mummy hurt me outside."_

 

_Gemma frowned at Harry's scratch marks on his side and nodded, "I'll read to you, Harry." She held his hand as they closed the bookshelf door together. Gemma let Harry pick out the book and she read it to them in her large pink bed._

 

_Harry yawned, it was way past his nap time and Gemma's bed was warm and safe._

 

_"Gemma. . . why do Mummy and Daddy hate us?" Harry wanted to know._

 

_Gemma didn't answer, because even she didn't know why. It was obvious Des and Anne didn't care too much for their two children, with Des always distancing himself and Anne smacking and screaming at them. Gemma closed the book and held her brother in her arms.  "Harry, I want you to know something. . .Will you listen to me?"_

 

_Harry nodded, yawning._

 

_"I'll love you. I love you forever, Harry. I Promise." With that, Gemma turned to her side for a moment to open her music box the lovely noise filled the room, guiding the two small children into a deep slumber._

 

 

 

 

 

Harry was woken by the chime of the clock in his room. He slowly sat up, cracking his back and cursing himself for being stupid enough to fall asleep on the floor. Next to him was the music box, open but silent. He closed it and set it on his bed. He looked outside his window. It was dark outside and he could see some stars twinkling. 

 

 _What time is it?_ He wondered, opening his bedroom door.  _Well, it's pretty late, I'm sure Louis had learned his lesson._ With that, Harry began to unlock the door and he peaked inside. Louis was still strapped to the chair, his head lowered and he was breathing softly.

 

 _Did he fall asleep?_ Harry asked himself. Harry approached Louis and his suspicious were confirmed. Louis had fallen asleep. Harry's eyes gazed down to the boy's member. Harry had to cringe. Louis looked do hard, so full, but on top of his all, his erection looked dark red, almost purple.

 

 _Daddy's gonna' take care of you_. He promised. Slowly, as to not wake the sleeping boy, Harry removed the cock ring, untied the restraints and picked Louis up. He took pleasure in cupping the boy's cheeks and his curves in doing so. 

 

He's so beautiful. Harry smiled. And Louis was. His naked body bathed in moonlight, Harry couldn't help but feel a tightness in his pants either. 

 

Louis felt his body rocking and he peaked one eye open. Seeing Harry felt like a relief. 

 

"H-.  . . . Daddy?" He called.

 

"Sssh," Harry held a find to Louis' lips as he set the boy down. "Daddy's gonna' take care of you, Princess" With that, Harry leaned down to plant a tiny kiss on the corner of Louis' mouth. Louis noticed the cock ring had been taken off of him; and it was a good thing too, because having a boner for nearly ten hours sucked. He ached so bad, he began to thrust his hips upwards, hoping Harry would rid him of his erection. 

 

"H-h-hurts." Louis sniffed. 

 

"I know." Harry slowly took off his shirt, revealing the many tattoos he had scattered all over his body. Harry gently stroked Louis' cheek with the palm of his hand.

 

 _What is. . . .this feeling? It can't be Love._ _I can't love you Harry. You shouldn't fall in love with your kidnappers. I can't love you._

 

Louis turned away, not looking at Harry. Harry, doing his "Daddy duties" began to rid Louis of his aching hard on, tenderly sucking and kissing away the pain. Louis gripped the sheets and wrapped his legs around Harry's back. As Harry bobbed his head up and down. Louis wheezed as he felt a hardness in his lower stomach begin to shift and soon he was exploding in Harry's mouth. Louis couched. 

 

 _I am never letting him put a cock ring on me again_. Louis told himself. 

 

Harry smiled, "Well, Princess. How do you feel?" 

 

"T-thirsty." Louis admitted. 

 

Harry walked over to the tea table and began to pour Louis a cup of tea. "Sorry if it's cold." He apologized, handing the cup to Louis. Louis thanked him, he didn't like cold tea, but he'd drink anything to quench his thirst. After a few moment of silence, Harry heard Louis' stomach growl. Louis blushed and Harry chuckled. 

 

"Here," Harry pulled a soft pink robe from the closet, handing it to Louis. Louis was grateful and tied it on. "Come with me, let's find something to eat." Harry held his hand. Louis set his tea cup down and followed Harry, holding his hand voluntarily. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eleanor  waited almost all of last night before Zayn called.

 

 

_"The guy's name is Eugene. He's taking us part way to France, we'll have to jump out and swim the rest of the way. Bring light, black clothes, something you don't care that will get ruined. Bring sturdy shoes you can run in, and bring the money."_

 

_"Anything else?"_

 

 _"Yeah. . . act normal today. I know Liam thinks I'm up to something so don't be surprised if Perrie and Sophia stop you.  
__Don't do anything to cause suspicion. If they ask, you're going to the mall to clear your head."_  

 

 

 

 

The plan was set: Today, after school, she would take out the transaction at the bank, and they'd wait till nightfall when they would arrive at the docks. Eleanor couldn't believe it. She was going to save Louis. She smiled at the photo of Louis by her night stand. She would look at it every night before saying a little prayer. It was the only way should could even sleep.

 

She hoped Louis was safe.  

 

 _And he soon will be, when he's home_. She told herself. She kissed the photo before setting it down. 

 

 School dragged on, and the whole time her legs were shaky. When three-thirty hit, she was rushing out the front doors of the school but was stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

 

She looked behind her seeing Perrie and Sophia. The two girls didn't look happy to see Eleanor. 

 

"Oh, hi." Eleanor smiled. "What's up?"

 

"Where are you going?" Sophia asked.

 

 

 _" If they ask, you're going to the mall to clear your head."_  

 

 

"No where, really. Going to the bank then maybe some shopping." Eleanor chuckled. "Really? Is that really where you're headed?" Perrie asked, opening her pack of mint gum. Eleanor felt queasy. _Dammit! did they know where I was going or what Zayn and I were up to?_

 

"So, we'll ask you again: Where are you going?" Perrie asked, smacking her gum. _They don't believe me. Still, I have to keep to my lie, if I change it then I'm fucked._

 

"Like I said, the bank and then the mall." Eleanor insisted. The three of them stood in silence before Sophia sighed, "El, I know you want Louis back. We all do. But Liam called the authorities and they're handling it." 

 

 _Yeah right. They have no idea where to look. Zayn and I are closer than they are._ "I know, and I am," She replied. "I just. . . need something to distract myself, s'all." Eleanor waited. _Seems like a good enough counter lie_. Sophia smiled, "Well, just know we're here for you. Okay? We all can't turn on each other, we have to be strong for him." 

 

 

Eleanor nodded, walking away she happened to glance up at the sky, it's grey clouds threatened rain so she began putting on her white hat. _Make it believable._  She turned around and smiled at them. "I'll see ya' later." She waved goodbye. 

 

 

 

 

 

 Zayn was waiting for Eleanor outside the bank in his car. He took a drag on his cigarette, flicking the ashes towards the wind. He was glad he bought a pack because he was nervous. On one hand, he was going to save his friend from some crazed kidnapper, on the other, he was going to murder Harry.

 

Zayn gulped. As much as he wanted to for hurting his friend, he couldn't help but second guess himself. _Killing another human is the worst thing someone could do. I could go to Hell for this._ Zayn had never been a vengeful person before, in fact he can't remember the last grudge he held. So to be suddenly so hateful, scared the shit out of him.

 

Then he remembered how hopeless Jay and Lottie were. He remembered Niall's broken shoulder. 

 

He grit his teeth. _Harry didn't care if he hurt people. So why should I?_

 

Eleanor walked out of the bank, a check written in her name in hand as she hopped in Zayn's car. "Ready?" She asked. Zayn nodded, starting up the car. It was a quiet drive to the docks. Zayn immediately spotted the white boat that belonged to Eugene and parked the car. 

 

"Now we wait?" Eleanor asked. 

 

"Now we wait." Zayn nodded, lighting up another cigarette. "Hey, hand me one of those." Eleanor reached. Zayn had to chuckle at that. "You don't look like the smoking type." He admitted, seeing her flick out her pink lighter. Eleanor blushed. "Bad habit I picked up at a private school I went to. Louis was actually helping me stop. . . . even if he didn't know that." 

 

Zayn frowned, "We'll find him Eleanor. I promise you. Now, you said you spoke French, right?" 

 

 _"'Oui, je parle francais."_ She nodded. 

 

"I have no idea what you just said, so I guess you do." He replied. Eleanor giggled. The two went silent again. Left to their own thoughts. Zayn couldn't help but feel a little sick. Eleanor noticed this and asked him what was wrong. "You know I'm going to kill Harry, right?" 

 

"Only if necessary, like he won't let Louis go, or if he attacks one of us." Eleanor stated.

 

That didn't make Zayn feel any better. ". . . Yeah." He just said. He didn't say much after that. Instead, he put on the radio and hoped that music would take his mind off of things like it always did. A few minutes before nightfall, Zayn parked his car in a small ally-way and the two teenagers turned off their cellphones. 

 

Eleanor was the first to leave the car when the clock hit midnight. She had the check in her hand and another hefty sum in her purse.

 

"Here." She looked over at Zayn who handed her a small, laminated card. She frowned, it looked just like a college I.D. She knew it was fake, but the amount of detail on the white card would be enough to fool a foreigner. "Where did you get this?" Eleanor had to ask. Zayn threw away the empty pack of cigarettes. "Had my cousin make this up for us. He goes to Uni and makes things like this for his underage friends still in high school so they can get into clubs or parties, or buy alcohol."

 

"Did you tell him what we were doing?" Eleanor asked.

 

"No. I told him I wanted to go to a party with you-OH! if someone asks, we're in France studying." He reminded Eleanor. Eleanor nodded and She let Zayn lead the way to the tiny boat where Eugene was sitting out on deck, having a small drink. At first, Eleanor didn't seem to trust the man on the boat. He looked shady. _This is the man that helped Harry kidnap Louis._

 

"Please tell me you're not drunk." Eleanor sneered.

 

"No Ma'am. Just a sip." Eugene turned to Zayn, "Got the money?" He asked. Zayn nodded and Eleanor handed over the check. Eugene smirked, taking it. "Alright. Down bellow I have some things for you that you'll need. Keep them close and make sure no one sees them. You'll get thrown right in prison for something down there."

 

 _Prison?_ Eleanor wondered as she followed Zayn into the cabin. Inside there were two large black backpacks full of food and water. And next to the bags was a silver, revolver pistol. Zayn slowly picked up the pistol, examining it. It felt smooth and cold in his palms. Harry's eyes flashed through the reflective material and Zayn felt his blood rush from his heart.

 

_This might be the pistol that kills Harry._

 

"Zayn? Are you okay?" Eleanor asked, noticing how tense her friend was. Zayn nodded, stuffing the pistol in his bag.

 

"I'm going out on deck. You should sleep. Eugene said we'll be in France in about three hours or so." With that, Zayn left the bunker. Eleanor sat on the tiny bed, running her fingers through the material. _This might be the bed, Louis was on when Harry took him._ She assumed. In the far corner of the room, something caught her eye. She gasped, racing towards it and picking up the light blue material.

 

 _It's Louis' shirt he wore the night he went missing_.

 

Eleanor held up the shirt to her face, slowly breathing in the scent and blinking away tears when she smelt him. She clutched his shirt closely to him as she laid in the bed.

 

"We're coming Louis. We'll save you." She whispered to herself. 

 

 _And now, all there's left to do is wait some more_.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Louis stood next to Harry, watching the other boy make some toast and chop of pieces of tomatoes and chicken, shred white cheese and prepared the oven. As much as Louis was grateful that Harry was making him food, he felt a little worthless just sitting and doing nothing. 

 

"Um, can I help?" Louis asked. 

 

 Harry turned around, he didn't want Louis to help because he wanted to prove to Louis that he could take care of him, like cooking his meals and dressing and bathing him. "Uh, sure. You could set the table." Louis frowned. _It's better than nothing._ Harry pointed to the plates that were in the cabinet by the dining room table. Louis walked out of the kitchen, Harry watching his every move. He was afraid the boy would take off running again, but when Louis opened the cabinet doors and started setting the table for the two of them, Harry smiled, going back to their midnight dinner.

 

Louis himself was surprised. He couldn't believe that he went from 'looking of an escape every second', to 'help setting the table for him and his kidnapper'.  

 

 _Well, it's not like I can leave now. It's dark outside and I'm only in a pink robe._ To someone who didn't know better, that sounded awfully like an excuse.

 

With the table set with two white plates, two forks and two wine glasses; Louis sat down at the gold and marble table, once again taking in the beauty of the room. It seems like every room had something to it. Louis also began to look around for something out of place. If it's one thing he learned while being with Gemma, it was anything out of place, had something secretive to hold. 

 

 _Ha, ha. Kind of like Harry._ Louis chuckled to himself. 

 

"Wha'cha laughing for, Lou-bear?" Harry called from the kitchen. Louis turned around, shaking his head. "Oh, nothing."  

 

 _Where was Gemma by the way? Had she eaten already? Well, it is midnight, maybe she's sleeping_.  That led Louis wondering even more. _Where was Gemma's room?_  

 

 

 Louis became distracted from his thoughts with the smell of something tasty and he turned to see Harry walking towards him with a breadboard and tiny servings of bruschetta. Louis could smell the toasted garlic bread, the tiny diced chicken and tomatoes covered with cheese.

 

 

 

 

 "That looks delicious," Louis thanked.  _Harry is a damn good cook._ Harry chuckled. "Thank you, baby girl." Harry dished Louis' plate up. "Would you like a glass of water?" Louis nodded and began to take a bite of the food. He was right. Harry was a good cook. He could taste every flavor of spice in the small dish and the cheese melted in his mouth. And for not eating all day, Louis tried not  to scarf down the meal, he didn't want to look like a pig in front of Harry.

 

 

 _Wait, since when did I give a fuck about what Harry thought about me?_  

 

He gulped. 

 

Harry returned with Louis' glass of water and frowned. "Something wrong, Boo?" He asked. Louis gazed up at Harry and shook his head, he resumed eating. Harry sat next to Louis. There was stunned silence, minus Louis' chewing. He offered a few slices to Harry, but Harry declined, in favor of watching Louis enjoy the meal he made. 

 

Louis looked around. "Uh, so. . . .um. . ." Louis started. After everything that's happened, Louis couldn't for the life of him think of a conversation. He didn't want to sit in silence either. 

 

Harry chuckled. "Take your time, Princess." 

 

Louis blushed. The pet names Harry gave him were a bit much, but he didn't want to anger Harry again and end up strapped to a chair with the cock ring back on him. _In fact,_ he looked down at himself, closing his legs. _I'm starting to get some feeling back, but I still feel like I'm going to be sick again._

 

Louis finished his snack and the glass of water before Harry came to his side, picking him up from the chair, cradling him like an infant.  However, Louis wasn't about to go back to bed. _If I want to help Harry, I have to know more about him._ "Uh, wait, Harry-"

 

Harry glared at him.

 

"I-I mean Daddy, let's sit down some more. I don't want to go to bed just yet." Louis replied.

 

Harry shook his head, "No, little girl, it's already way past your bedtime."

 

"Please? Daddy?" Louis stuck out his bottom lip. "Besides, I can't go to bed without a cup of tea, like the poem, remember?" Harry  was surprised Louis remembered the poem he read to the class. He shrugged, "Alright. But wait here." He replied, setting Louis down on one of the red Sofas. Louis nodded and turned his attention to the portrait of Harry's father above the fire place in front of him.

 

He gulped. 

 

_I don't know if I should ask about him. He thought But what if I don't get another chance?_

 

With two cups of warm tea in hand, Harry walked over to the sofa, handing Louis a large cup. "Want the fire on?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head, sipping his tea. There was a moment of silence before Louis spoke up.

 

"Um, Daddy?" He asked, remembering to call Harry the nickname. "Well, I'm obviously gonna' be here for a while-" 

 

"Forever." Harry smirked.

 

Louis nervous laughed. "Forever I guess, but um. I'd like to know more about your family."  

 

**(Tell that boy to shut up right now, he's crossing a very fine line.)**

 

 

The boy with the tattoos looked surprised. _Why would he want to know about that?_ Harry wondered. Harry folded his hands together, slouching in his spot. He gazed up at the photo of the man who had the audacity to call himself a father. 

 

". . . I wasn't supposed to be born. Let's keep it at that." Harry replied, sternly. His conscious was telling Louis to stop, but once again, curious, nosy and clueless Louis just had to know more, missing the annoyance laced in Harry's voice. 

 

"But, I'd like to know more about your parents, your father-"  

 

"My father was a pointless drunk, who only cared about his status and wealth; and my mother was. . . " Harry stopped talking, but only for a moment. "Let's just say I didn't fancy either of them. Now we're done talking."

 

It was obvious Harry had issues with his parents and Louis knew that if he was going to be staying then he'd have  to know everything about them. Still, he would be pushing it if he went further. "I'm sorry." Louis apologized quietly, going back to his cup of tea. Harry moved closer to the boy, wrapped his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. 

 

"S'okay." Harry mumbled, clutching on to some of the pink, fuzzy material.  Louis couldn't help but giggle. _Harry's like a little kid._ Louis went back to sipping his tea before seeing a flash of lightening, following with a boom of thunder that seemed to shake the whole house. Louis gasped and jerked up so fast he almost spilled his tea.

 

Louis hated thunderstorms.

 

"Um, I just remembered something." Louis quickly spoke, wiggling out of Harry's hold, running towards a dark, cheery wood chifferobe. "I-I forgot something in here." He cried, hiding inside and closing the door.

 

"What the-Louis? come out of here right now!" Harry demanded, trying to open the closet door.

 

"No!" Louis sobbed as another strike of lightening hit with another pound of thunder. Louis screamed, covering his head. Harry was heartbroken by the boy's cries. And there was nothing he could do about it too. Harry looked out the window at the storm that surrounded the house and covered the night sky. Louis' cries only began to worsen with each clap of thunder. Harry began to put two and two together. 

 

"Louis. . . are of you afraid of storms?" Harry asked.

 

"N-no! Aaah!" Louis screamed when another clash of thunder hit. That one sounded close. Louis continued to whimper. He felt so foolish being sixteen and still afraid of a little storm. Then again. . . 

 

_I've always been alone. . . ._

 

 

 

 

_"D-Daddy?" Louis called out. He sniffed. He couldn't find his daddy anywhere in the house. His Mummy was at work and his Daddy was to stay home and play with him. But now, he couldn't find him. Louis was scared. Daddy promised to make a pillow fort with him after his morning nap before it started to rain. "Daddy?" He called again._

 

_It started to rain and Louis knew he didn't have much time before the big noises started happening. When the first lightening bolt appeared in the sky, Louis darted to his bedroom, hiding under the bed. He began to cry. He hated storms so much. Normally his Mummy or Daddy would find him, hold him and rock him in their arms and promise to keep him safe. Well, Louis didn't feel safe now._

 

_Another bash of thunder and Louis was shivering. "Daddy. . . . Daddy. . ." He cried._

 

_What Louis didn't know, was around that time, Mark had started cheating on his wife. And left Louis alone just for an hour to meet up with a pretty blonde he spotted in the supermarket. He hadn't intended to be gone long and promised himself to come back before Louis woke up; but it was Louis who suffered the consequences and was left entirely by himself through out the storm._

 

_When Mark did come home, it was too late. Louis was a crying mess. He held his son close to him and whispered in his ear:_

 

_"Let's keep this out little secret, okay buddy?"_

 

_Louis didn't understand, nor care. He just wanted someone to hold him._

 

 

 

 

Louis cried inside the  chifferobe while Harry stood outside. Gently, Harry opened the door but Louis didn't move. "Louis. . . Com'ere." Harry gently stretched out his arms. Louis didn't move at first, but when a flash of lightening came to view, he all jut leaped into the taller boy's hold, wrapping his arms out Harry's neck and his legs around his waist, burying his face into a mop of curly hair. 

 

Harry chuckled, rubbing Louis' back. "It's all right." His voice was soft, and calm. "It's okay my Princess." Louis chocked on a sob.  

 

 _I can't be. . . I can't be feeling this._ Louis gripped on the back of Harry's shirt. Tears fell to the floor as Harry rocked him, it was just like his mother used to do so long ago. Back when he didn't have any problems or a care in the world. 

 

"Daddy's here, Daddy's got'cha." Harry soothed. 

 

_I have to leave. I have to escape. I have to go back home, or I'll.. . . . It's not normal. I can't be doing this. I have to get back to Mum, back to Lottie. I can't stay here with Harry any longer or-_

 

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Because you're not alone." Louis felt his heart race as he remembered being a little boy hiding under his bed, wishing someone would save him from the scary images on the wall that would appear with every flash; and the frightening thunder that would follow. Harry's hold was warm. Harry's heartbeat matched his. And Louis was tired. 

 

_I'll. . ._

 

"I'll love you so much, Louis." Harry breathed into his ear. And he knew Harry meant every word. Harry would never leave him alone. Harry would make sure that he was safe and happy, Louis knew this very well. But he had a broken family that was absolutely torn because of his absence. And he had to get back to them, because if he didn't.

 

_I'll fall in love with Harry._

 

They stood like that together until the storm became quieter. Harry looked at a clock in the parlor. "Baby, it's way too late to be up now. Let's put you to bed." He whispered. Louis allowed Harry to carry him up the stairs. Through his teary eyes, Louis could see Gemma standing in the middle at the bottom of the stairs, smiling sweetly at him. Louis stuck out his hand to her, he didn't know why. It did nothing.

 

Once again, her words echoed through his ears:

 

 

  _"I will show you the way out and more passageways. But the choice if you want to leave or not, will be entirely up to you."_

 

 

Louis put his hand down, allowing his arm to swing with each step Harry took towards his room. Harry gently laid Louis on the bed, letting his hand glide across the warm material of the robe to undress him. Louis was naked in front of Harry, each time he was, he would feel appalled; tonight he couldn't muster up the feelings to give a damn, not even when Harry slid a pink nightgown over him either. When Harry tucked Louis in, he began to walk away.

 

"No!" Louis cried. "Stay. . . please." He didn't want to sleep alone. 

 

And Harry did. He snuggled right next to Louis all night. What's best of all, was he didn't need to worry about locking the bedroom door.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis helps Gemma with her dress and finds out there is a fourth hidden passageway that might be his way out. However, does he want to escape? 
> 
> Zayn and Eleanor arrive in France and meet a former worker at Styles' Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, El and Zayn are getting closer~ L.O.L (Lots Of Larry) ahead. 
> 
> Also, I took ONE (one. . . ) year of French in high school my sophomore year, but that was 3 years ago. . . so. . . . if it's horrible, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm updating today guys because I will be out of State the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and some of the 5th. I am going to visit family for a week long reunion for the Fourth of July. So I'm sorry to say, sad to say, that another update probably won't happen till maybe next week or so. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

 

 

"This is Caen." Eugene replied. The boat wasn't far from the shore of France. Eleanor and Zayn stood on deck with him. All of the lights on the tiny boat had been turned off so no one could see them without proper moonlight.

 

 _Thank god for the cloudy night._ Eleanor thinks.  

 

"This is as far as I go, swim to shore and dry off. Find a hotel when you get there." Eugene spoke. "I won't be here to pick you up, you'll have to find your own way back to England." Zayn turned to the man, thanking him for all his help before putting his shoes into the waterproof bag and jumping into the channel. Eleanor does the same and swims towards Zayn. The two of them stay close as to not separate in the freezing cold water, swimming to shore as hard as they can. Every once in a while, Eleanor would get water in her mouth, but she'd quickly spit it out; their muscles ached but they kept swimming until they felt sand beneath their bare feet. 

 

The two teenagers are out of breath, laying in the sand. 

 

"So. . . .you speak French?" Zayn breathed. 

 

Eleanor nodded, _"Oui."_  

 

"Good. . . . gonna' need that." The teens lay on the beach to catch their breath. Zayn groans as he sat up, popping the muscles in his back. He looks into his bag that's got sand stuck to it and makes sure the pistol isn't harmed from the water. It felt cold in his hands, but other than that it seems alright. 

 

Eleanor stood up, stretching her long legs. 

 

"Let's go find a motel and ask around." She held out her hand. Zayn nodded, holding to help himself up. "Yeah, we need to get some sleep too. I just got this feeling that something is going to happen soon."

 

Eleanor nodded. _I feel the same way._ She thought, looking up at the cloudy sky. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 When Louis woke up, the sun had filled the room with a generous amount of sunshine. He could tell it was way past early in the morning, he wouldn't be surprised if it was almost close to noon. He was about to leave the bed, when he heard a faint snore. He had to stifle a laugh, Harry saw sleeping next to him, his cheek on the top of Louis' head. 

 

 _It's hard to imagine Harry snoring, but it's still funny_. 

 

Louis felt his lower abdomen tighten and he whimpered. He had to go to the bathroom. I should not have drank that much tea! He slid out of Harry's arms and began to race towards the bedroom doors and out into the hallways to find the bathroom. 

 

Okay, where was it? Louis looked around, keeping his arms wrapped around his body and his legs began to shake. Louis didn't have time to wander around looking, he needed the toilet now! He began to open random doors, some of them were locked, others were pitch darkness, or parlors. Finally, he found the bathroom and locked the door to do his business. 

 

Harry blinked away the sleep from his eyes and yawned. He stretched his long arm, expecting to feel a warm body next to him, but sat up seeing the side of the bed was bare and Louis-less. 

 

"Louis? Where are you?" He softly called. 

 

Silence. Harry was scared. 

 

"Louis?" 

 

**(He's left you already. You're all alone again. Heh, heh)**

 

"L-Louis?"

 

 

 "Aah, much better." Louis sighed, feeling relieved. He began to walk towards the pink room when he heard a door squeak open. Turning around, he noticed a black door wide open. He scoffed to himself. _Yeah, right. Last time that happened I blacked out and ended up somewhere else. Not doing that again._ Louis was on his way to the room when he heard something crash inside. 

 

 _Nope_. Louis continued to walk to the room. 

 

"Louis." Louis turned around seeing Gemma. "Oh, it's just you." Louis chuckled, a bit relieved. He had enough of the creepy consistences happening when he was alone. 

 

"Why haven't you left?" Gemma asked, serious. 

 

"Left? Why would I-" Louis froze. Harry was still sleeping. He could leave. His attention turned to the wooden banister and the stairs. He knew where the front door was, he could easily walk outside and Harry wouldn't ever know.  Louis frowned, lowering his head and clutching his arms. 

 

"I. . . no. I'm not leaving-yet!" He replied. "I still want to help Harry." 

 

Gemma grinned. "I knew you were one of the good ones." She chuckled. _Good ones? What does she mean by that?_ Louis wondered. "Well, I'll leave you alone. You better hurry back to my brother before he wakes up."

 

Louis nodded and watched Gemma enter the dark room, closing the door and locking it behind her. 

 

That was weird. Louis shrugged. When Louis entered the pink room, Harry was quick to pin him against the back of the double doors. "Ow! Harr-" Harry only pushed him into the door even further. "Where were you?!" He snapped.

 

**(How dare he leave with us knowing! For all we know he could be looking for an escape! Punish him!)**

 

"I didn't . . . I just-Oww!" Louis cried. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

 

Where did you go?" Harry growled, Louis tried to kick away Harry, but to his surprise, Harry had him about a foot off the ground.

 

"I just went to the bathroom!" the smaller boy cried. "That's all! I came back." Louis whimpered, starring into Harry's eyes, watching them dimmer as Harry slowly release his grip on Louis. When he was safe on the floor, Louis spoke up, gently.

 

"I wouldn't leave you Harry. I promise. You know that." He reminded, tenderly brushing the back of his hand against Harry's prickly face. He needs a shave and a shower, Louis sniffed. Harry frowned, guilty. Tenderly, he held Louis against his chest, rubbing his back.

 

"M'sorry, it's jus' I didn't see you when I woke up." Harry mumbled into Louis' hair. "I know. . . I know. . ." Louis nodded, his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. "I'm here. I promise."  

 

**(You stupid boy)**

 

Harry winced, using one of his hands to grip the side of his hair. "Eh?" Louis looked up. "Something wrong?" 

 

"I'm fine. . . let's just hurry and eat breakfast." Harry commanded, walking over to the closet. Louis knew Harry was holding back on him and he was determined to find the cause of Harry's panic attacks. But, first things first, he didn't want to be wearing anything uncomfortable or revealing. 

 

"Um, Harry-" 

 

Harry spun around.

 

"Er-Daddy, can I pick out my outfit today?" Louis asked, trying to hide the desperate tone to his words. "No." Was all Harry spoke. Without even thinking, Harry yanked out a dress that made Louis want to cringe. It was an all pink sleeveless, short dress with a tiny bow in front.

 

"But-" 

 

"Don't defy me, Louis. Put it on!" There was no room for argument in Harry's voice and Louis slipped on the short dress. He was hungry and didn't want to piss Harry off any more. For added measures, Harry tossed a pair of white low-heels towards Louis and the other boy sighed. Louis had never worn women's shoes for that matter. _Then again, I've never worn girls' clothes, but look at me now._ The shoes were a tad too big for his feet and Louis knew he'd have to be careful as to not get a blister.   

 

"Turn around." Harry demanded. Louis turned, the dress spun around as he did. "Good." Harry smirked, "Now, let's go eat." 

 

Louis was allowed to walk, but he had to hold Harry's hand. As much as he hated his situation, he was glad to have Harry as support, he's almost tripped twice in these damn heals. Harry picks him up when they come to the staircase. As Louis sits in the dining room, waiting on what smells like bacon, eggs and toast, he thinks to himself. 

 

_What causes Harry to have these attacks? Is there a trigger word?_

 

He thinks back to the first time Harry had  an attack in his own home. Harry would mumble words, rock back and fourth. And it wasn't until his Mom held him and told him he'd be okay did he stop. 

 

 _Well, I know how to stop it when it happens, but I don't know how to make it stop happening all together. I have to find out more about his parents, they're probably the biggest factor_. 

 

"Lou-bear." Louis looks up to Harry setting the plate in front of him. "Thank you," He smiles. " _Daddy_."  It's a quiet breakfast until Louis finds the courage to speak up. "Um, I get bored in that room. Is there some type of entertainment here?" He asks. Louis likes to read, but all the books on the shelf are for small children, as are the toys. Harry wipes his mouth with his napkin.

 

**(Keep him locked up. Or he'll get nosy)**

 

_Not if I take him where I know he can't escape._

 

"Well. . . . there is the sewing room." 

 

Louis blinks. _Sewing room?_

 

 

 

The room Louis was led to was on the right wing of the house, rather than the left. The room was brightly lit with sunshine from the windows. The wallpaper looked to be coming off, but what was the jewel of the whole room had to be the sewing machine on a white desk. There was a white sofa next to it and a few wired mannequins in the corner of the room. Also, on the right side of the door had to be over a hundred different fabrics, all from lace to velvet and every color of the rainbow. Under the shelves were dressers full of string, needles, scissors, and tape and rulers. 

 

 

 

 

"Wow. . . " Louis gasped, looking around. Harry smiled, "You can make your clothes in here when you out grow the ones you have now." Harry stated. 

 

"But. . . I don't know how to sew, Harry."

 

Harry frowned. "You'll have lots of time to learn before dinner." With that, Harry locked him in the room. Louis groaned. _I just had to whine. Now I'm stuck in here without anything to do._

 

Louis looked over at the machine, he began to examine it. He had never worked with a sewing machine before, the only time he's seen one working was when the teacher messed around with one in his home economic class.

 

 

 _How does this even work?_ He tried to look around for a switch.  

 

"Need some help?" a voice asked behind him. 

 

"Ah!" Louis screamed, accidentally bumping into the desk. He turned around to see Gemma standing behind him. "Don't. . . do that!"

 

_He cried. How did she get in here? The door was locked!_

 

Gemma laughed, "Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, you promised to help me on my dress." Gemma reminded. Louis sighed, "Alright. But, I have no idea what to do." 

 

"It's alright. I don't need you to do anything, but stand still." She replied, walking towards the back of the room to a chest. Louis recognized that chest. It was the one from the attic. Pulling out the royal blue, satin fabric, Gemma walked over to Louis, draping it on his arm. 

 

"Why do you need me to stand still?" He asked. 

 

"I'm going to use you for measurements. It's easier when you have a human being than one of the mannequins in the back." She replied. Louis blushed. _If she wants to use me, then doesn't that mean. . . .?_

 

Gemma stood still, as if waiting for Louis to do something first. Louis put two and two together before shaking his head. 

 

"No way!" He cried. "Your idiot brother already has me wearing these outfits, I'm not going to stand still while a dress is being made on me!" 

 

Gemma rolled her eyes. "It's only me, Louis. Besides, It would make Harry so happy to see my dress. I know he's been waiting to see if for a long time now." Louis sighed, Gemma sounded like she really wanted her brother to see the outfit. _But why would she want me to measure? I'm not even her height or weight._  

 

"You might have to take off the-" Gemma pointed to the dress Louis was wearing and Louis was about to argue with her; don't get him wrong he wanted the dress off, but he didn't want to be naked in front of Gemma. 

 

"I'll let you wear these." Gemma pointed to the pair of dark blue boxers on a table and Louis couldn't help but take the offer as he ran behind a shelf to change taking the boxers with him. With Louis changed, Gemma helped Louis stand on a wooden block. "Arms up, Cutie and don't move, I wouldn't want to prick you." 

 

Louis sighed. _The things I do for this family._  

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when Eleanor and Zayn found a place to sleep. Nearly two in the morning. They both settled for a twenty-four hour motel. It wasn't fancy, with the two questionably clean beds and leaky faucet in the bathroom, but it was a place to rest. 

 

"Where do we start?" Eleanor asked as Zayn opened up a large map of France he picked up at the front desk of the Motel.

 

"Eugene told me about Harry walking to a taxi service. I guess we start here," Zayn replied. "how much do we have left?" Eleanor looked inside her purse. The amount for the motel for one night wasn't too bad, but it set them back a couple of euros.

 

"We have enough for a taxi to take us pretty far." She nodded. 

 

"Okay," Zayn breathed, eyeing his bag. Eleanor reached out to pat his hand. "You don't have to kill him." she reminded. "It's only for precaution." Zayn gulped, he had a gut feeling he was going to use it anyway. They didn't sleep long, however. Eleanor woke up at five-thirty and Zayn at seven. Eleanor let Zayn shower first, before using it herself, getting the disgusting water stink off of themselves. 

 

To keep up with their appearance as two uni students traveling, Eleanor would snap a picture with her camera. Zayn and Eleanor came across a tiny cab station with white and yellow cabs ready to take travelers to their destination. Eleanor spotted a man outside a car smoking a cigar. He was a taller man, roughly the same height as Zayn with short blonde hair and brown eyes. 

 

" _Excusez_ - _moi_  " Eleanor called out. The man turned to her and smiled. " _Oui, madam?_ How can I help you?" His accent was British. Zayn sighed, relieved. "Oh thank god, you speak English."  The blonde man looked confused. "Is she French?" He pointed to Eleanor.

 

"No, we're both British. It's just, can we ask you something?" Zayn asked.

 

The blonde nodded. "Are you lost?"

 

"No, but have you seen someone come by here about two weeks ago? He might have been carrying a boy that looked passed out?" Zayn described. "He has long curly hair, green eyes and might have came this way? He came here at night." 

 

The blonde shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was working the day shift. You'll have to ask Bedoir over there." The blonde flicked his cigar, pointing to a white cab. Zayn and Eleanor thanked the man before walking over to the white cab. Eleanor gently knocked on the front door.

 

An older man with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked up at the two teenagers. " _Parlez-vous français? et_ _anglais?_ " She asked. The man, Bedoir, nodded. "Un petite." he answered.

 

"He speaks a little bit of English." Eleanor turned to Zayn.

 

"Ask him if he's seen Harry." Zayn fumbled with his front pocket, looking for a lighter.  

 

Eleanor and Bedoir continued to talk. Zayn noticed how frightened and worried Eleanor began to look as Bedoir continued to speak in French. Apparently Bedoir was the one who Harry went to for a taxi ride. 

 

"He took Harry and Louis to Provence." Eleanor replied, sitting in the back of the taxi. Bedoir agreed to take them to Provence, but unfortunately, Bedoir had no idea where Harry took Louis next. "He got out of the cab, paid for the fee and then just left on foot." 

 

They had spent all the left over money. Eleanor wished she had taken out more than a thousand. She felt her stomach growl and couldn't remember the last time she ate. _I'll eat when we save Louis_.  

 

Zayn nodded. "Well, how long will this take?" Eleanor asked then translated for Zayn. "About six hours." 

 

"Okay, well, catch up on some sleep. We've got some walking to do after this." Eleanor didn't complain as she laid her head against the window, watching tiny houses, shops and French lifestyle breeze right past her. She dug into her bag to look at the picture of Louis she had taken. She smiled. 

 

_We're coming Louis. Just hold on._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was neer six o' clock when Gemma finished the bottom om the dress. It was coming along nicely in fact and there wasn't much to do since the dress was half way finished when they started. 

 

"Gemma. What's this dress for anyway?" Louis asked. 

 

"It's tradition in my family. When a girl comes of age, normally when they're sixteen, they get to wear a party dress and have a birthday celebration."

 

Louis frowned, "I thought you were almost twenty-three, though?" He questioned. Gemma nodded, "I am. But, I've been sick. So I missed my chance at having an experience like this." Gemma continued to sew more satin fabric together around Louis' hips. 

 

"You. . . .get sick a lot. Don't you, Gemma?" There was silence before Gemma nodded. "I do. I was born that way, though. Harry has immune illness too. He has asthma, thankfully he doesn't have attacks like he did as a child." Gemma replied, cutting the string. 

 

Louis lick his lips. "Gemma, he still has attacks, but they're much worse than any asthma attack. How do I stop them?" Gemma told Louis to turn around to work on the back side and Louis watched as Gemma draped a fair amount of cloth around him. The dress was starting to poof out more, like a ballgown. Louis couldn't help but smirk to himself.

 

_It's like I'm Cinderella._

 

"I know." the worried sister frowned. "But don't worry. I know a solution." 

 

Louis turned his head towards her, listening.

 

"When Harry was young and he wouldn't stop crying, all I'd have to do is hug him and hold him. Then, whisper in his ear of how much you love him and that it would be alright. That's all you have to do, Louis. It'll work." Gemma promised. "Especially if you do it, I see how much Harry fancies you." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Is the dress almost done?" He asked. 

 

Gemma shook her head. "Nope. I want to add some jewelry on to the dress and maybe some gloves." While Gemma worked, Louis caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He tried to think of how long he's been in Harry's house. His hair was getting longer, it was way past his neck, to his collar bones. He didn't have any scruff on his face, but then again, Louis didn't obtain that much body hair since Harry shaved his thighs, legs and pubic hair the night he was kidnapped. His eyes looked blotchy and big and there was red tint across his cheeks. Louis looked like a different person. 

 

_Not entirely different, just not the same._

 

"Oh, thank you by the way," Louis spoke. "for fixing my ankle." Gemma smiled. "No problem." 

 

"How did you do that, by the way?" The blonde stopped sewing. "It's a secret." She giggled, stitching the fabric. 

 

Speaking of secrets. "Gemma, you told me that there are more secret passageways. Is there one in here?" Louis wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of entrance or exit in every room of the house. Gemma shook her head. 

 

"No, Louis. There isn't. There are only three passages. One in the gardens to the family graveyard. The other is behind the bookshelf that leads up to the attic and the ballroom." 

 

"Where's the third one?" Louis asked. Gemma told him to step out of the dress and he did. Gemma picked up the fabric, dressing it over a mannequin.

 

"The third one is in the basement. It leads to the family vaults."  _Vaults?_

 

"However, I did hear of a fourth one." She replied. Louis sat on the couch, listening. "It was an under ground that led to a chapel. My family used it when the Nazis invaded France and refused to compromise with my Great Grandparents. However, no one can find it. It's been lost for over fifty years. 

 

Louis raised his eyebrow. "Where's the chapel now?"

 

Gemma shrugged. "There isn't one on our property. It might be torn down so even if you did find the entrance then you'd probably be led to no where." Gemma turned to a drawer, pulling out white silk. "Arm out." She smiled. Louis watched as Gemma took measurements on his fingers, elbow and his arm.  

 

"What about the third one? Where can I find that?" Louis asked. He watched as Gemma put away the material back where it belonged and threw away the scraps in a drawer. 

 

"You can't, Louis." Gemma replied. "In fact, I can't either." Louis was worried. Gemma told him that one of these passage ways could be his ticket out of the house. As much as he wanted to help Harry, he also wanted to know where the back up exit was in case there was nothing he could do for the kidnapper. 

 

"Well, what's down there? Money? It's a vault, right?" Louis asked. _It sounds like she's keeping something from me. Almost like she doesn't want me to find something._

 

Gemma nodded. "There's more than that though." 

 

"What? It might help Harry." Louis reminded, anxiously. Gemma shook her head. "No. No amount of money in the world will help my brother. In fact, it's the last thing Harry even cares about." The blonde stood up, brushing a hand through her hair and walking to the door. 

 

"Louis. I will be finished with the dress after dinner. I'll come get you when it's done and I suggest doing what I say if you want to know the way out." 

 

Louis nodded, looking at his hands. He gasped, standing up. "Hey-wait!" He called. The doors closed on him and he jiggled the handle, but they wouldn't turn for him like they did Gemma. 

 

The boy shivered and it wasn't because he was cold.

 

 

 

 

_I want to do something nice for him._

 

**(Like what? What has he done to deserve it anyway?)**

 

Harry's hands were shaking. _He let me hold him. He's become more clingy and needy._

 

The voice mocked him **(remember what happened last time you thought he changed? He's always closer to escaping every time you take your eye off of him.)**

 

_I think he's for real this time._

 

**(So was our dear sister, but look what she did to us!)**

 

Harry whimpered, covering his ears. _She didn't mean to! It wasn't her fault_

 

**(You're right. It was yours. If you hadn't been so damn selfish, Sister would be-)**

 

_Shut up!_

 

 

Harry tried to compose himself against the wall as he walked closer to the sewing room. Harry unlocked the door to the floral room and looked over seeing Louis asleep. He had to smirk, seeing Louis sleeping was such a gift, really. Louis looked so carefree, so innocent and beautiful as he was dreaming. Harry leaned down to kiss the boy's nose. Louis stirred for a moment before waking up. 

 

"Dinner time, my princess." Harry softly spoke. "Where's your dress?" 

 

Louis looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing the dress because he took it off to help Gemma. "Oh, um, took it off." He replied. 

 

Harry chuckled. "Were you playing dress up, dear?" Louis looked over to where the blue dress was, but to his surprise it was gone. _Had Gemma come back for it to work on it alone?_ He wondered. Harry handed Louis the pink dress and watched at the boy slipped it back on. 

 

"Let's go eat now." Harry smiled, holding Louis' hand as he led him to the dining room. After a meal of baked chicken with wild rice, Harry claimed he had something to ask of Louis. 

 

"I remember you played piano." Harry replied. "I want you to play something for me."

 

Louis bit his lip. Gemma said that she'd be done with the dress and wanted Louis to look at it. _I have to find a way to get upstairs without him_. "Um, sure, Har-Daddy. Um. Do you mind if I use the toilet first?" 

 

**(He's going to wander off~)**

 

"Yeah, let me take you there." Harry stood up. "No-no! I got it, really. I know the way." Louis chuckled. Harry sternly frowned. He wasn't about to let Louis leave his side. "Louis, either I take you to the bathroom myself, or you hold it. Which will it be?" 

 

Louis listened closely. There's something about Harry's voice. When he's demanding, he almost doesn't sound like himself. He doesn't carry out a soft melody. Louis gulped. _What if this isn't "Harry" I'm talking to_. 

 

"Do you not trust me?" Louis asked. _I need to play along if I want to see Gemma. I have to get Harry to trust me or he'll be by my side wherever I go._

 

Harry's breath hitched. "Of course I do, it's just-"

 

"I won't leave." Louis reminded, one step ahead of Harry. "I promise, Daddy." With that, Louis planted a tender kiss to Harry's cheek. Louis hoped it was convincing enough to let him off on his own; there was a pregnant pause and Harry nodded. Louis beamed, racing up the steps, not missing the "don't run in the house, little one." from Harry downstairs. 

 

 _I don't have that much time. Knowing Harry, he'd probably be up here to check on me._ Louis told himself. Louis began to run to the sewing room when he noticed the doors already open. Inside, all ready to go was the dress. It was stunning with the crystals all mashed together on the sweetheart cut top but spreading out along the dress. To Louis, the dress reminded him of the night sky. It was long and it was huge. It puffed out at an arm's length. 

 

 

 

 

 _This is a dress any girl would die to have on prom night._ Louis smirked to himself. Next to the dress was a little note. Noticing it, Louis opened it. 

 

  **Louis,  
**

**Thank you for all your help.** **  
**

**I ask you to put this dress on.**

**It would mean a lot to Harry.**

**And if you do this,**

**I promise to show you the way out at midnight**

**-Gemma.**

 

Louis felt a little torn. It wasn't because of the dress. He should have seen it coming that Gemma was making it for him especially. Louis could care less about wearing a dress now. But he felt horrible. Gemma was going to show him the way out if he wore this for Harry. A few days ago, he would have killed for this opportunity. But now, he feels empty and he doesn't know why. 

 

 _Maybe it's because I haven_ _'t fully helped Harry stop the panic attacks._ He thought. _Or maybe it's because. . ._

 

 _"Louis!"_ He heard Harry call for him from downstairs. Louis gasped, turning around. _"Are you coming?"_

 

"Y-yes!" Louis answered, quickly slipping on the dress. Louis picked up the material and walked over to a mirror. He began to examine himself. If he was being completely honest with himself, he would have seen how the material and the color complimented his skin tone and eyes. Louis noticed a white comb on the table and began to brush his hair back, and not have it flopping in his face. 

 

Louis looked really nice. Honestly he did. He took a big deep breath and put on the long white gloves and walked out of the room.

 

 

 

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry was pacing the floor. He was growing nervous. Louis had been upstairs for a while. He feared that Louis might have ran off, leaving him alone. 

 

Harry didn't like being alone. 

 

**(He's probably left because of you. It's always your foolish and stupid decisions to let him off on his own that gets us into these situations!)**

 

Harry ignored the voice.

 

**(If only you'd let me take over. . . )**

 

No! Harry couldn't let that happen. Not again. Not like last time. Every time the voice took over, Harry would have little to no memory of what happened, but every time it did, he was always looked at like a monster. . . . like a freak. Harry was only a heartbeat away from running up the stairs when he stopped in his tracks. 

 

 

He felt his heart stop. Louis was at the top of the stairs. In one of the most stunning dresses Harry ever saw. Louis licked his lips, slowly walking down the stairs. Although he didn't wear shoes, he was mindful to not stop on the material and trip face first down the stairs. Harry felt a blush come to his cheeks as Louis approached Harry. Harry was speechless.

 

Louis looked at himself, suddenly feeling self conscious. "What? Is it bad?" He asked.

 

"No-no. . . no. . .it's. . .it's perfect." Harry breathed, then he whispered in Louis' ear "Did you dress up for daddy?"  

 

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

 

But he couldn't deny Harry a smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry led Louis to the ballroom. Louis looked around at the photographs. He recognized all of them in the "dream" (as he called it) he gulped. 

 

"Something the matter my princess?" Harry asked, concerned. Louis shook his head. "No, Daddy. Not at all." Harry smiled as he opened the door to the ballroom. Louis was led to the white piano. He noticed the sheet music from before on the piano stand.

 

"I love this song," Harry whispered. "And. . . .I'd love it even more if you'd play it for me."  

 

Louis nodded. He too had grown found of the song and it seems as if there was more sheet music so he was happy to be able to play the whole song. Louis sat down on the piano bench and began to play. Music filled the room as Harry walked over to a light switch, flicking on the chandelier and the wall lights. The room became a golden paradise for just the two of them. When Louis became comfortable enough with the song, he flicked on the recorder and allowed the piano to take over the next verses.

 

Harry held out his hand and Louis took it.

 

The two began to dance, step by step, gliding to the music. Louis didn't feel frightened when Harry spun or lifted him. Harry had protected him from the storm, Louis was certain he'd be safe from falling. Louis didn't notice at all about the fact that he was wearing a dress, or that he was supposed to escape. Hell, he even pushed aside the fact that Harry was his kidnapper. To him, as he laid his head on Harry's chest when the music began to slow down, Harry was just a normal person that he happened to have a tiny amount of extra love for.

 

 _I know it's wrong._ He closed his eyes. _But there's something about Harry that makes me see past all of his flaws and what he's done_.

 

He felt Harry nuzzle his nose into the top of his head. 

 

 _"We're only getting older baby, and I've been thinking about you lately."_ Harry sang along to the piano earning a chuckle from Louis. Harry wasn't that bad of a singer, in fact, Harry's voice was so soothing and calm. Louis removed his hands from Harry's and wrapped his arms around his neck, laying his head on Harry's chest, mindful of the two buttons Harry undid. He hadn't noticed the lights start to dim as the room began to rely on the stars and the moon for light.

 

Their shadows blended in with the darkness, becoming one, much like their own bodies. Harry's own arms pulled Louis closer and they weren't dancing anymore, but swaying to the last reminisces of the song. 

 

This was the Harry that Louis liked, or, dare he admit, **love**.  

 

"Louis. . . ?" Harry asked. 

 

"Hmm?" Came Louis' sleepy response. Harry held Louis warm body closer, breathing in the boy's scent. He had been waiting for this moment for so long: Someone wanted to stay with him. They wouldn't hurt him, or leave him.

 

_Finally. . . . ._

 

 

 

After a moment's silence, did Harry speak:

 

"Louis. . . . . Would you kiss me?"  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eleanor and Zayn arrived just at dusk, just as the sun was setting. The two gazed upon the country side of France. They didn't even glance at each other as they began walking down a dirt road towards a tiny town. 

 

Someone there had to know Harry. 

 

 

Zayn sat down on the curb while Eleanor ordered something small to eat from a tiny bakery behind them. Thankfully they weren't out of money completely, Zayn found a couple of coins in his jacket pocket and asked Eleanor to find something to eat. The two teenagers were famished. Eleanor sat next to Zayn with two sandwiches and two cups of water. "Thanks." Zayn muttered, Eleanor nodded,taking a bite of her sandwich. 

 

"Did they know anything about Harry?" Zayn asked. 

 

Eleanor shook her head. "No. They knew nothing about Harry." the two sat in silence and Eleanor couldn't help but feel a little doubtful. She feared they'd never find Louis and that this would all be for nothing. 

 

 _No, don't think like that!_  She scolded herself. _Louis is counting on you. He needs you_. 

 

Zayn looked up at the sky. It was going to get dark soon and they had no place to sleep. "Eleanor." He called. The girl glanced over at her friend. "We should probably call Liam." He replied. Eleanor's eyes widened. If they did that, then Liam would know that they left England if he didn't already. She'd rather live without the guilt trip their friends and family would put them through. 

 

"What? Why?" She asked.

 

Zayn sighed, "Isn't it obvious? We're out of money, we have no place to stay. We haven't found anyone who knows Harry, or where he went-"

 

"So, you're just giving up?" Eleanor glared. "What happened to  _'Nobody Fucks With My Friends'_  huh? Where's that guy at?"

 

Zayn glanced at his bag. Truth be told, he was scared to find Harry. He knew that if he did, he'd end up killing the kid and the more he thought about it, the more Zayn felt like a coward knowing he'd never be able to do that. But, he was tired, still hungry and they had no place to sleep.

 

"Eleanor, think logically about this-"

 

"Says the boy who was about to go to France by himself. Without me, you'd be screwed." She pointed out. Zayn knew she was right. "Yeah, but listen. How the hell are we going to find Harry? What if he lives miles away from here."

 

"We'll walk." Eleanor responded, dryly.  

 

"What if we don't know the way?" Zayn continued. 

 

"We'll ask for directions."

 

"What if there's no one around?!" 

 

"Will you stop?!" 

 

The two of them bickering wasn't helping anything. Eleanor rubbed her temples. She didn't want to go home. Not when they've come this far. She choked on a sob as she buried her face into her hands and cried. "Please. . . don't make me go home. I love him, I want him back!" Zayn felt awful and held the girl close.

 

"I know. . . I do too. I was an idiot for not listening to Liam, or anyone else," Zayn whispered. "Let's find a pay phone." With that, the two teenagers stood up, picking up their bags and began to walk away from the curb. Zayn spotted a dimly lit building with the front door wide open. You could hear a radio playing softly inside. All along the room there was clothes line wire with bed sheets and personal clothes hung up to dry.

 

 _Must be a cleaners._  Zayn assumed as he knocked on the door.  

 

"Coming!" a British accent called from upstairs. Eleanor looked around the room. There were wash tubs, old fashioned hand-held washers and rags all aligned on the walls for decoration. She heard a washer and dryer going in the back. Zayn smiled when a plump woman with short black hair walked towards them behind a register. 

 

"How can I help you?" She smiled.

 

"We just need a phone." Zayn replied. The woman studied the two before nodding, "One moment." she walked out of the room. Eleanor was looking around the room before she noticed a group of pictures in the corner. Eleanor casually walked over to look at them. The photos were all in color of the woman with other co-workers. Eleanor smiled before noticing one in particular. 

 

She felt her bones chill. 

 

"Here." The plump woman handed Zayn a cordless phone and Zayn began to dial Liam's cell. Zayn yelped when Eleanor smacked the phone out of his hand. 

 

"What the hell?!-"

 

"Ma'am, do you know this boy?" Eleanor asked, holding the photo up to her. Zayn gasped. It was Harry, no doubt about it. Harry looked exactly the same in this photo as he did in the one Isaac had. The woman went silent. She nodded to the door in which Zayn got the memo and closed it. The woman brought out three cups of tea and the two teens thanked her.

 

"If you know where he is, then we need to know." Eleanor spoke. "He's done something terrible and someone's life may be in danger."

 

"No, not Harry." The woman shook her head, clearly in denial. "Not that boy."

 

"Did you know him?" Zayn asked. The woman nodded. "I moved to France with my family. My mother and I landed jobs cleaning and doing laundry." She glanced up with sad eyes. "Please, believe me when I say this: That boy, that poor, innocent boy, is not all at fault." 

 

 

 

 

_It was a bright and sunny day outside, the window was blowing softly, just perfect for airing laundry. A woman with long black, braided hair stood next to her mother folding and hanging sheets. In the distance she could see and hear two children laughing as they ran around the garden. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered fun days like that from her childhood._

 

_"Chrissy!" Her mother snapped. "They're not paying us to stand around, get back to work."_

 

_"Yes, Mum. Sorry." Chrissy quickly apologized, going back to folding. Still, she saw the children playing out of the corner of her eye and kept the smile on her face. When the basket was full, her mother continued to stay outside and fold while Chrissy hauled the basket inside._

 

_Chrissy hummed to herself as she walked up the stairs to the laundry room. She was very thankful for her job. She, her mother and her father all worked at Styles Manor. Her father was a Gardner while she and her mother worked as maids. It was hard work, but the pay was decent. Not to mention, if she was lucky, then she'd get to see two adorable little children playing. Chrissy began to walk towards the room when she heard shouting._

 

_"I don't care what you want!"_

 

 

_She paused. Chrissy knew it was rude to snoop and if she were to be caught then she and her family could loose their jobs and then they would be out on the street._

 

 _"Sorry Mummy." a little boy's whimper came to her ears._ _Her feet felt frozen to the ground and she felt like she was going to be sick._

 

_She turned her head to peep into the crack of the door and she saw the Owner of the house, Anne, standing before the little boy she saw playing before._

 

_"How many times have I told you to leave her alone?! She's sick and it'll be your fault if she dies, Harold! Is that what you want? Do you want your sister to die?" Anne sneered into her mirror, rubbing her finger on her bottom lip to stretch her lipstick._

 

_The little boy seemed to be crying and Anne groaned. "Don't start, Harold! Quit your crying, this instant!" But the boy continued to blubber apologizes and when he reached out to hug his mother, the woman slapped him away, glaring at the boy as if he were a bug. "I don't want to see you anymore. Leave!"_

 

_You didn't have to tell the child twice as he ran out of the room, running past Chrissy. Chrissy turned to reach out for the boy but a harsh whisper came to her ear._

 

 

_"I'd keep quiet if I were you, if you value_ _your job."  It was like the Devil were whispering in her ear. Chrissy found herself nodding as Anne walked away, pulling out her mirror from her dress pocket._

 

 

 

 

"Harry has had to endue so much as a child." Chrissy lowered her head. "When the tragedy happened and the family split, it only became worse." Eleanor looked at the photo of Harry. Now that she knew Harry had a troubled past, she started to feel sorry for the boy. However-

"That's no reason, or excuse for what's he's done." She replied, standing up. "If Harry is here, then please tell us where Styles' Manor is. He's gotta' be there." 

 

Chrissy looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Zayn began to explain: "Harry kidnapped a boy in England and then ran off here. We think he might have gone to Styles' manor." Chrissy began to shake her head. 

 

"No, no that can't be right." She replied. "Styles' Manor has been abandoned for years. No one goes up there." Zayn snapped his fingers. "Perfect hiding spot." he replied. "Tell us where it is, please. We're going only to save our friend. We won't harm anything or anyone." It was half a promise. Zayn knew a fight would escalate and he knew with the pistol hiding in his backpack, that he was going to have to use it whether he liked it or not. 

 

Chrissy bit her lip. The two teens looked tired and she tried to persuade them to stay for the night, after they claimed of not having anywhere to go. However, now that they knew she knew where Harry's house was, it was as if a bolt of energy had electrified them and they would be ready to tackle on anything that came their way.

 

"It's an hours walk up ahead the road. It should be noticeable on your right. If you've entered Switzerland, than you've gone too far." She looked away. Eleanor thanked the woman, handing back the picture as she and Zayn ran out the door down the dark, gravel road. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Would you kiss me?"_

 

 

 

Louis stood in stunned silence. He starred up at Harry who waited for an answer. Louis didn't know what to say. He had never been asked to be kissed before, but on top of everything, he didn't know how to handle the situation he was in. From being held hostage against his will, to dancing with his kidnapper.  Louis sucked in a breath. Harry narrowed his eyes a bit, his eyebrows almost together. The music stopped a long time ago, but Louis was just now noticing how silent the room was after he heard Harry's question.

 

"W-what?" He asked. 

 

_Harry wanted me to kiss him? I know Harry loves me and everything and I care about him but if I did that, then. . . ._

 

"Would you kiss me?" Harry asked again, deeply. Louis looked at Harry's thin, pink kissable lips.  _Kiss Harry. Kiss the psycho that kidnapped me, humiliated me, hurt my friends, traumatized my family_.  If Louis kissed Harry. Then it would be all over. He would hate himself that he would fall for the boy even more. He would never want to leave, but risk the life of never seeing his family or friend ever again. If he did, he'd never love anyone as much as Harry. 

 

 

 _You don't love him. You just feel sorry for him_. 

 

 

Louis backed away from Harry, feeling tears sting his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 **". . . No."** He answered.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!
> 
> What will happen next? *smiles*


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's past leading up to The Tragedy upon The Styles' 
> 
>    
> After being rejected by Louis, 'Dark Harry' emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha. "I'll update next week" Yeah right. . . . Happy 4th Of July surprise update!!!! :D  
> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful: BreeBabyDoll. Check out her story: House At The End Of The Street. It's what inspired (INSPIRED, NOT COPIED) this story :) 
> 
> Pretty sad stuff coming up. Might need to have a box of tissues with you, I'm the author and even I cried while writing this. I guess you could call this a 'filler' chapter. I know, I know, everyone hates these; But this explains more about how 'Dark Harry' came to be and other important information that you guys and gals need to know 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :) I don't own One Direction. Here is an extra long chapter for you all. I hope everyone had a Happy 4th of July! :)
> 
> Hmmm....I wonder. . . .Let's see how many comments I can get. Can I get 30+ ?????

 

 

 

" . . . . . **No**." 

 

 

Harry's pupil dilated and he felt his whole body go numb. The way Louis spoke that rejection had more of a powerful force on him than any slap to the face he's received. Harry felt sick as he took a step back. He felt as if he might fall over if he didn't grab on to something. All of a sudden the room was spinning and he didn't hear Louis call out his name. Harry closed his eyes, gripping his head as the piercing siren filled his ears quicker than a flood. 

 

 

**( The Brat has been a pain in my ass for too long now. Let your dammed soul surrender to me. Allow me to take over your body and let the Fun begin.)**

 

 

He was here, again. Surrounded by darkness, while white noise blocked out his voice warning Louis to run. 

 

Harry reached out his hand while he fell aimlessly into nothingness as a pair of claws caught his arm, holding him still. 

 

 _Louis. . .Louis. . . . RUN!_ Harry wanted to scream. However, his body was motionless, his words meant nothing. And Louis was fucked if he didn't get out of there. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It begins to snow inside the imaginary cage. Just like that fateful night. . . . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Harry sat next to the window, watching in amazement at the rapid snow fall. It was the First of December and his parents were hosting another one of their grand parties in the ballroom. Of course, Harry was to attend the party, but he mustn't make any noise. As his mother put it: "Children are best seen and not heard". He didn't really understand what she meant by that, but he was happy regardless of what she meant. Because In two days it would be Gemma's birthday. He hoped she wouldn't be sick anymore. She's been in bed for about two weeks now. She promised him that if she was feeling better, than she'd to show him how to make a snowman outside._

 

_"Harold, come away from the window." Harry jumped. His father was straightening his tie in a mirror._

 

_"Sorry." Harry mumbled, doing what he was told. "Um, Daddy?" He asked. Des didn't respond and continued to fix his outfit. But Harry continued. "I was wondering. Can I see Gemma before I go to bed tonight?" Harry asked sweetly, hoping his father would say 'Yes'._

 

_"No." Des replied, sternly. "Leave her alone, Harold. She's resting."_

 

_"I just wanted to kiss her goodnight." Harry admitted._

 

_"The answer is 'No', Harold. Drop it." With that, his father pulled out a tiny flask from the inside of his black tux and took a swig. Harry's nose wrinkled at the smell. He **hated** the smell of alcohol. Des went to leave the room before looking back at Harry. Harry gave his father a small grin, only to be ignored by his father who walked away._

 

_Harry sighed, folding his arms. He felt his stomach growl and went off to search for some food. He knew that the kitchen was off limits to him and Gemma. They weren't allowed to go in there for fear they might touch something and ruin it. Harry heard party music coming from the ball room and saw servers with dishes of tasty looking cakes. He licked his lips and ran to catch up with one. He didn't see the problem with running around the room, if he accidentally bumped into someone then he would apologize. Many of the guests looked funny in his opinion. Women wore big dresses with funny hair and masks._

 

_When he finally found a server, he pulled on their black pants and went to reach for a tiny treat._

 

_However, he yelped when his little arm was yanked. He looked up in fear noticing his mother in her fancy red dress and her arms, neck and fingers covered in jewelry. His mother loved body jewelry and loved wearing it whenever she could. Today she went all out and even had a tiny crown. Harry knew he was in big trouble if his mother was pulling him out of the room. Immediately he began to apologize and hoped she wouldn't hit him._

 

_Anne lugged her son out of the room to the large staircase by the front doors._

 

_"What do you think you were doing?!" She snapped. First she sees her son behaving inappropriately, knocking himself in guests and then bothers a worker for treats. All of it was unacceptable in her book. "I. . . .I. . ." Harry tried not to cry. Anne had no patience for that._

 

_"Spit it out!" She demanded. "I was. . . I was hungry." Harry admitted, looking at the ground._

 

_Anne glared. "I don't care if you were starving. You will not bother my guests or anyone that works here, do you understand?! They don't want to deal with a brat like you!" Anne pulled out her mirror from a purse she had and began to fix some lip stick that seemed to be not as glossy as she liked for it to be. Harry felt awful. He hated it when his mother called him names. Harry really wanted his big sister. She'd make everything better._

 

_"Mu-mummy? Can I see Gemma?" He asked. Anne jerked her head to the small, quivering boy. "No." She sharply answered._

 

_"But. . . wanna' see Gemma." The boy cried. "I miss her."_

 

_"She's sleeping!" The tall woman hissed. "Leave her alone, Harold! It's your fault she's sick anyway!" Harry didn't want to hear those words. He knew it was true. He wanted to go outside and play in the rain and she took him, getting a fever in the process._

 

 _He felt so bad he got his sister sick._ _Harry began to cry and his mother grew frustrated. "Stop crying this instant! Do you want to become problematic for our guests?!"  Harry shook his head, wiping away tears. Anne began to walk away when the voice came back. The voice that always told him to hurt his mother. He didn't want to hurt his mother. He kept repeating to himself how bad it was to 'Hit Mummy' as the voice commanded him to do, when Anne snapped:_

 

_"And stop talking to yourself! People will know you're a Freak!"_

 

_Freak. . . .Freak. . . .Freak._

 

_Harry began to cry harder as his mother walked away, back to her party. Harry stood at the bottom of the steps for the longest time before bolting up them. He had to see Gemma. No matter what his family told him otherwise, he just had to see her. Thankfully, there was no one standing outside her door as Harry gently knocked. He poked his head inside and smiled seeing his big sister laying in bed._

 

_"Gemma!" He giggled, wiping away tears and racing to her bed. "Gemma. . . .look it's snowing!" Harry cried, pointing to the window at the large snowflakes dancing in the wind until they laid packed together on the ground. Gemma slowly opened her eyes, shivering. She's been sick before, but not like this._

 

_Something feels different. . ._

 

_"Gemma, Mummy's being mean." Harry pouted. "Daddy too."_

 

_The little blonde girl only wheezed. It was getting harder to breathe and she felt like she was going to throw up any second. She began to cough, startling her little brother. Harry noticed a bowl with a wash cloth. He picked it up, rung it out and gently dabbed it on his sister's face, hoping it would work. Gemma gently turned her face towards a window looking at the night sky producing millions of snow flakes. She shivered, pulling the blankets closer to her. It seems as if nothing was keeping her warm and she hated it._

 

 _"Gemma?" Harry asked._ _His sister didn't respond. "Gemma, how about we go outside?" Harry smiled. "You like snow, right?"  Harry figured that if he took Gemma outside, then she'd be happy and feel better again. Maybe, that would even cure Gemma. And if he did that, then maybe his mother and father would be proud of him and they'd never be angry again and they'd all play in the snow together._

 

_Convinced that would work, Harry began looking for Gemma's coat. When he couldn't find it, he stuck with her red sweater she loved so much. 'If she wears that then she'll be warm' he nodded. He helped his sister out of bed and slip on her sweater over her long white nightgown. Harry hadn't noticed how thin the material was, but he had noticed how light his sister was._

 

_"Har. . . .Harry." Gemma whispered. "You. . ..you're going to have to. . ." She coughed before finishing. "Carry me."_

 

_Harry didn't mind at all. And he picked up his big sister over his back. It was tricky walking and even harder to make sure no one saw them. Harry knew he'd get in trouble for sneaking Gemma out of her room, but they really wanted to play in the snow. And he was so sure about Gemma's Happiness being the cure to her illness, that he almost didn't care what others thought of._

 

_Harry and Gemma went the secret way through the book case and out of the 'odd' picture in the ballroom. Thankfully, guests were on the opposite side of the room, not to mention the orchestra playing shielded them as Harry raced out of the room and out one of the open patio doors that was kept open, so the room wouldn't get so hot.  Harry shivered a bit  wishing he had put on his own coat and boots instead of relying on the uncomfortable tuxedo and dress shoes for warmth._

 

_"How about we go to our secret spot, Gemma?" Harry smiled._

 

_Gemma only whimpered in response. She didn't have the heart to tell Harry how much the weather was taking away her strength. All she wanted was for her brother to stop crying like she heard him after their mother was done yelling at him. Harry took her tiny noise as a 'yes' and began racing through the maze._

 

_The garden was different in the winter. Everything was dead but easier to see where you were going. Harry knew the way instantly as he reached the wall and pulled back some branches on a bush. It was a struggle to keep Gemma on his back since she kept sliding around, but finally, he reached their 'Special Spot' and Harry smiled._

 

_"I did it! I did it, Gemma. I went the wa_ _y all by myself!"_

 

_There was a thud behind him and Harry turned abruptly seeing Gemma laying on the ground. She must have fallen off his back._

 

_"Gemma, are you okay?" He asked. Gemma's cheeks were bright red and she was sweating. Her vision was becoming blurry as the snow continued to fall on her face._

 

_"Gemma?" Harry asked, pulling her head into his lap. Harry sniffed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He cried. Gemma turned to her brother, smiling sadly. Gemma winced, feeling like she were being jabbed in her side as she curled next to Harry. Harry panicked._

 

_'This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be smiling and Happy!'_

 

_"Harry. . . ." Gemma gasped for air. "Do you know. . . . they way back?"  She asked, hoping Harry did. She wanted her brother to get home as quick as he could for warmth. If not, he'll freeze._

 

_Harry sniffed. "I guess so. But why do I have to know? You're coming with me, right?"_

 

_Gemma is going to be by his side forever. They're never going to be alone as long as they have each other._

 

_Harry was certain about this._

 

_Gemma nodded, closing her eyes till they were half lidded._

 

_"Of course I will, Hazza. . . . m'always gonna' be there with you." She coughed. "I'll be here. . . . " She pointed to his chest, right by his heart. "I'm not leaving you. . . I promise."_

 

_Gemma didn't say anything after that and Harry assumed she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her in the snow, turning around to build her a snowman._

 

_'I'll surprise her when she wakes up' he told himself. 'then, I'll bring her back home all by myself. Gemma will be so happy!'_

 

_The snowman he created was lumpy, awkward and no where neer what Gemma had shown him what to do last year, but Harry was proud of himself. He turned to his sister laying still in the snow and lifted her in his lap. "Look Gemma! I made a snowman. See it?" Gemma didn't answer._

 

_"G. . .. Gemma?"_

 

_Silence._

 

 

_Harry began to cry. Why wasn't she responding? "Gemma!" He called, a little louder. When his sister wasn't waking up and began to feel the icy wind brush against his tiny body. Harry began sobbing. His sister wasn't waking up and he was cold. He instantly regretted coming outside._

 

 _"Mummy! Daddy!" He screamed. "HELP!"_ _No one was coming. He needed an adult. "Help! Someone, please. Anybody!?"_

 

_It snowed endlessly for the whole month._

 

 

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_As requested by his parents, Harry was not allowed to attend his sister's funeral. He watched from the window seeing only strictly blood members of his family enter the garden with a child's casket and a large angel statue. Harry felt tears roll down his face. Being only four years old, he didn't really comprehend Death very well. But his mother made it very obvious it was his fault._

 

 _After Gemma was pronounced dead, Anne took the liberty in dragging Harry up to his room and screaming at him for hours. Des joined in too. Neither one of them cared about Harry's feelings, their party guests just saw their youngest drag his older sister's dead body from outside-that most certainly didn't look good on them._

 

_He missed his sister so much._

 

_He watched for hours, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse on what was going on but he didn't have the view of the backyard like his sister's room. He'd leave and try to sneak in but his bedroom door was locked. He knew he really made his parents angry._

 

_When a nurse that was watching Gemma noticed that she was missing, along with her brother, Anne had security guards go looking for the children. Needless to say when the events play out, Anne and Des were beyond upset. Harry was shoved into the wall of his bedroom by his father, he could smell the booze on him._

 

_"What the hell were you thinking?!" Des screamed. "She froze to death!"_

 

_"I. . . I." Harry chocked "I'm sorry. . . . " He didn't mean to. He didn't want her to die. "I. . . . Love her."_

 

_Anne grit her teeth. _"You don't deserve something as special as Love! You don't deserve any of that!" Harry winced at her words "You think someone as awful as a monster like you, is worthy of Love? You think someone who killed their sister will ever be given Love?!"__

 

_"You killed your sister!"_

 

 

 

 

 _Harry was hungry and he really had to use the bathroom. But he hasn't been able to leave his room for days. He's been locked inside. He bangs on the door, he apologizes, but nothing works._ _He covered his face with his hands._ _Nothing can bring Gemma back. And it's all his fault._

 

_When he is allowed out of his room, he instantly runs to Gemma's room. His childish imagination wants to convince him that if he opens the door, she'll have woken up and is feeling better today. No such thing happens. Gemma isn't in the pink room anymore. Her bed is empty, her toys untouched, and he feels lonelier than ever. He spots a silver music box by her bed and walks over to pick it up._

 

_This was Gemma's music box. Harry remembers her playing it to help calm the two of them down, or to help them sleep when they took naps together. Just once, he wants to hear that melody again. But before he can open the box, he hears his mother's scream:_

 

_"What are you doing in here?!"_

 

 _Harry jumped. He hasn't seen his mother in. . . .how long? Days? Weeks? He wants to tell her how sorry he is. How he just wanted to play. But when she sees him, all she does is slap his face and kick him to the ground._ _"It's your fault! It's all your fault! You murderer! I should have them lock you up!"_

 

 _After Gemma's passing, they don't celebrate Christmas. Or New Years. His father drinks and his mother ignores him, in favor of her jewels and money._ _Harry had never known why his parents hated him. Harry doesn't know if he did something, said something. He doesn't know why Mummy and Daddy fight with him or each other._

 

 

 

 

 _Time has passed,_ _Harry is seven years old and his parents are getting a divorce, but he doesn't understand. His father hasn't looked at him since the night Gemma died and his mother is ordering people around to carry stuff into a large truck outside. Harry is confused. Why is their stuff leaving the house? He wonders. More importantly, why hasn't his stuff been touched?_

 

_"M-Mother." He asks quietly, standing behind her. Her hands are on her hips as she tries to pretend 'her son' doesn't exist._

 

 _"What's going on?"_ _Anne turns to face 'the bastard'. "I am leaving." She states._

 

 _Harry looks up, sadly. "Where?" He asks._ _"That's none of your business." She growled, fixing her hair in the mirror._

 

_"Where's Father?"_

 

_"I don't care where he is, he can be in Hell for all I know!" Anne grips her mirror. "You however, are staying here!"_

 

_Harry gasps. If he's not going to be with his father, nor is his mother, then who would be here to watch him? He knows his parents are not the best people and that they hate him. But they wouldn't leave him, right? Harry looks up at the woman he's called 'Mother' for years._

 

_"But. . . Why?" Is all he can muster._

 

_Anne doesn't hesitate to insult or degrade the monster that killed her first born. "Because I don't want a freak for a son!"_

 

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

 

 

_Harry begins to feel sick. She's called him that for as long as he could remember, but it feels different this time. Bottled up emotions he didn't know he had were beginning to erupt and his body physically did not know what to do. Harry begins to shake his head, smacking it a few times. Anne hadn't noticed, her attention turned away from her child the moment she had a chance to. The mirror she held was at her side and Harry's eyes darted to the object._

 

**(Don't worry. I know what to do)**

 

 

_That was the first time 'The Voice' has made it's self known to him, and it's the first time 'The Voice'  has taken control of his body. It stings his nerves and sends a shock to his brain. The next thing Harry knows is his mother is chasing after him while he clutches her mirror._

 

_"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"_

 

_Harry doesn't remember what happened within that split second._

 

**(Run to Sister's room)**

 

_Harry doesn't need to be told twice and he closes and locks the door just in time so his mother can't catch him. Anne is banging on the door, not caring she's busting her rings, or the door itself._

 

_"GIVE ME BACK MY MIRROR YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she demands._

 

**(The bookcase. Run to the attic)**

 

_The seven-year-old pulls on the red, title-less book and the shelf moves on it's own. Before he enters, he takes his sister's music box with him. Both items in hand and he's running towards the attic. He and Gemma used to play up there all the time, but he hasn't been in there for a while and he's choking on the dust. He sets the items in a random box before leaving the attic. He doesn't go back the way he came. He tries to be sneaky and leave out of the ballroom to escape the wrath of his mother. He doesn't know that they're taking items out of the Ballroom and he feels a hand grip his arm. He kicks and screams for whoever has a hold on him to let him go, but he's dragged out of the Ballroom and then out of the house._

 

 _Harry is placed in a car with nothing and when the car drives off, he sees Anne burst out of the house, screaming at him. Harry will never understand why that mirror was so important to her. And he hopes he never does. He watches his house, the only home he's ever known, become smaller and smaller as the car takes him away._ _And he misses Gemma even more._

_He was placed in Foster care and adopted by a couple in England._

 

 

_Harry was Eight, in Foster care and school._

 

_Public School._

 

_Learning was never an easy thing for Harry. Being home schooled his whole childhood, it was very different from going to a public school. Since he had no friends but 'The Voice', Harry would mumble to himself. That didn't look too good to other children. In fact, it was scary._

 

_He stayed with a lot of foster parents. Many of them were kind, but he didn't care too much. He was too focused on talking to 'The Voice' in his head. He had a lot to thank 'The Voice' for. If it wasn't for that voice, his mother would have caught him and beat him to a bloody pulp._

 

_"Harry?"  The teacher called on him. Harry didn't like that. He didn't like being the center of attention. Eyes starred at him and it was making him nervous._

 

_"Answer the question Harry." The teacher wasn't rude, just firm and annoyed she caught a student not paying attention. "Or would you rather daydream instead?" The class began to giggle. However, Harry wasn't used to sarcasm and it pissed him off._

 

**(Stand up and let me take care of everything)**

 

_The next thing he knew, he was in the principals' office being told he had detention for breaking the blackboard in half with a text book. Next week, he'd be in there for cutting off a girl's hair piece when she flung it in her face, and then another time for putting a snake in a boy's backpack, the same boy who called him 'weird'._

 

_None of his Foster families could tolerate him. And he never stayed long with a family._

 

_Although. . . ._

 

_If there was one woman he did like in the world, it was Carroll. Harry had never met a woman, besides Gemma, who cared for him like she did. She always included him in conversation at meal times, always asked how his day was. Harry liked it. He just didn't show it, because 'The Voice' told him not to._

 

**(If you start showing weakness now, they'll harm you just like Father and Mother did, trust me, I know best)**

 

_Sometimes Harry didn't agree with 'The Voice' and as punishment, the voice began to reveal photographic memories of his parents and sometimes Gemma's lifeless body. All of which would result in a panic attack.  Carroll was the only foster parent he's had that didn't mind his panic attacks. She'd hold him. Whisper to him. And make everything better. Much like a real mother._

 

_However, she was too kind. She'd smile at him and all Harry could see was Gemma. That's when he had to leave._

 

 _He didn't want to leave. He was just starting to get used to them. 'The Voice' told him to leave when he was thirteen. To return home. He obviously wasn't needed or wanted in England. It was hard but eventually he_ __returned to France one night. He returned to the house in which he grew up in.__

 

_Everything was exactly how it was the day he was taken away. However, the amount of dust, spiders and debris from poor house keeping was to be expected, but nothing like his sister's music box and his mother's mirror. They were still hidden safely in the attic._

 

_For the first time, he went to his sister's grave. They buried her in th_ _eir 'Secret Spot' the markings still very much visible on the marble stone._

 

**(Of course you still have me, you'll always have me, Harold.)**

 

 

_Harry lays in his old room. It haunts him, so he paints the walls, the back of the door and even takes out furniture. He feels refreshed clawing at the family photo above the fire place. He scratches out their eyes with his nails. Watching the paint, and the paper chip and fall to the floor._

 

_He does this to all of the photos in the house. And for once, he's felt like he's won._

 

_He feels angry._

 

_He feels confused._

 

_But most of all, he feels isolated. . . ._

 

 

 

 

 _Harry was fourteen when he started cleaning. It was a lot of hard work but he_ _talks to himself  and 'The Voice'. At first it's about cleaning, then it's rearranging the furniture. But most of all, it's about having someone to live with. To distract himself, he'll clean the garden and try to bring back the flowers to life from the over grown branches, bushes, hedges and trees. It's comforting and he doesn't feel alone._

 

_Sometimes, when he tries to fall asleep but can't, he'll feel like he's being watched._

 

 _He has nightmares of his parents beating and screaming at him. But he also has good dreams. Dreams that involve Gemma. Playing with toys, running around and acting silly with her again._ _He cries when he has those dreams. He'll wake up in a pool of his own tears and feel sick._

 

_One particular nightmare changed his whole life._

 

 

 

 

 

_Harry screamed, sobbing into his pillow as he covered his head. He had suffered from a horrible nightmare about his parents blaming him, reminding him of the cause of Gemma's death. He whimpered and coughed, catching a cold._

 

_They were yelling, taunting, and worst of all, he was seeing their faces. He wanted to forget those awful people. That's why he scratched out their faces on every painting that he could reach._

 

_His mother's scowl._

 

_His father's glare._

 

_"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He begged, crying like a frightened child. He begged, pleaded and even prayed for someone to come rescue him from the living Hell._

 

**(Of course)**

 

_And just like that, their faces were gone. Harry blinked his tears out of his eyes and continued to cry._

 

**(Now that I've done something for you, I want you to return the favor.)**

 

 _"Wha-what?" Harry asks_ _out loud._

 

**(If you let me, I can be of use to you. Just listen to me and I promise you a lifetime of pleasure, desires and every other  precious thing known to Man. All I ask is your sanity, your loyalty and your friendship.)**

 

_Harry doesn't know what all those other words meant, but he hears: 'friendship' and nods his head. Just like the pain he endured when he was seven, there's an electrical shock to his whole body and he's shrieking loudly, clutching his stomach. 'The Voice' just laughs and thanks Harry for all he's done and that he looks forward to Harry's loyalty, which he will hold accountable._

 

 

 _On_ __his eighteenth birthday, he ran off in the middle of the night. No longer a child and seen as an adult in the world. He could do whatever he wanted without any consequences. At least. . . .that's what he thought.__

 

_He returned to England._

 

_His mission was to apologize to Carroll and Isaac._

 

_And that's when Harry met Louis._

 

 

_When Harry first laid eyes on Louis Tomlinson, Louis had bumped into him on the corner of the street and Harry couldn't help but fall in for the boy. Harry saw a bit of himself in Louis. Louis just had this gaze upon the world, a frightened, unsure and lonely look that desperately wanted someone by his side._

 

_And Harry was more than willing to take the chance._

 

 _Louis was both his sanity, and his pain. There was something about Louis that made Harry want to rip himself apart in two._ _During Louis' "Stay" with Harry, Harry found himself arguing with 'The Voice' more and more._ _'The Voice' always wanted to jump at any occasion to hurt Louis. To make him submit and cower before him._

 

_But that's not what Harry desired._

 

_Harry desired amity. He wanted the same love from Louis as he received form Gemma so long ago. He wanted Louis to smile at him without forcing it. He wanted Louis to hold him, to be loved and to be in love._

 

 _It ached Harry's heart of how much Louis Tomlinson has saved him._ _Louis didn't know this; and he probably never will. But Louis had been the compass to his uncontrollable ship, the rope to his anchor, the arrow to his heart, the quotes to his saying and every other corny expression. Harry would admit to having an obsession to the boy at the first sight, but the Green Eyes that watched Louis from the window sill, the evil intentions that hid in his closet, the psycho that hit the innocent boy, yelled at him, threatened him._

 

_That wasn't him._

 

_That was 'The Other Harry'._

 

_The Voice._

 

_The Dark Harry that swallowed him at a young age when he felt he had no one. The same thing that he made a deal with long ago._

 

 

 

 

 

 

". . . . . **No.** "

 

 

 

 

 

Louis' rejection had erupted a chain reaction and Harry felt something consuming him. Something that made him want to vomit. It was hideous and Harry didn't know how to stop it.

 

"Gemma. . ." Harry sobbed, lowering his head as the claw continued to grip his arm, making him bleed.

 

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry. Gemma. . . . Louis. . ." 

 

He tried so hard to be good. He really did. Now, no one would love him. When 'Dark Harry' was done, Louis would probably hate him. When this is all over, Harry was going to let Louis go. He'd let 'The Voice' control and torture him all it wanted. He just didn't want any harm to come to Louis. 

 

Because he loves Louis. 

 

Not because he's attractive, not because he has the bluest eyes Harry wouldn't mind getting lost in, not because Louis is the only friend he's ever had.

 

It's because Louis Tomlinson had accepted him more than anyone else has before.  

 

 

 

 

 

 _He hates me. He hates me._ Harry wants to cry. _After Dark Harry has had it's run. Louis will see me nothing more, than a Monster._

 

_It's all over. . . ._

 

 

 

 

It continues to snow. And it doesn't stop. It's a constant reminder of what he's done. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis looked over Harry, worried. _Was he having another panic attack?_ Harry laid fetical position on the floor while Louis tried shaking him gently. 

 

"Harry? Harry?!" He called. "Harry, wake up!" 

 

I didn't mean to send him into shock! I didn't mean to hurt him so. Louis felt his heart rapidly beating and his hands were shaking. Harry felt cold and looked pale and clammy. Louis watched as Harry did begin to wake up. The taller boy shivered on the ground and Louis breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Harry." Louis smiled, happy the boy was finished with the panic attack. Harry didn't respond. He slowly began to help himself off the ground, his back turned to Louis.

 

"Oh, Harry. I thought you went into shock or something." Louis felt his blood chill when he heard Harry chuckle deeply.  

 

_Whats. . . .what's going on?_

 

"H-Harry?" 

 

Harry continued to laugh until his deep chuckles turned into quick, loud laughs of hysteria. Louis himself began to stand up off the ground, backing away from Harry. When the curly haired boy stopped laughing, he stretched, popping joints and bones in his back at an odd angle. Louis gulped. 

 

 **"Ah, yeah. . . ."** The crackled voice cheered. Louis heard his heartbeat in his ear. _That's not Harry's voice!_  Louis watched in fear at 'Harry' turned around. Louis had never seen such a horrific sight before.

 

 _No normal human being looks like that!_ Louis' terrified blue eyes gazed upon the sight of 'Harry Styles'

 

 

His hair was longer, past his collar bones, it looked greasy, mangled and all over the place. His skin was deathly pale with scars all over his face, across his nose, his cheeks and his neck. But what scared Louis the most were Harry's eyes. His eyes were no longer green, but a deep black with dark circles underneath. Harry had a cracked smirk as he looked lustfully at Louis, like a lion at a piece of meat.

 

 

Louis shivered, taking a step backwards.

 

"Ha. . . Ha.. . . Har-Harry?" Louis' voice was dry.  _No, this isn't Harry._

 

The face growled like a demon dog as he clenched his fists and screamed at the top of his lungs: **"NO, I'M DADDY!"** The scream made Louis have to cover his ears.

 

The windows in the ballroom began to shatter and birds flew away. The voice sounded like nothing he has ever heard before. Like a shriek from the depths of Hell.

 

 **"HOW DARE YOU DENY ME!"** 'Harry' continued to shout, giving Louis a throbbing headache.  **"YOU WILL NEVER DENY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"**

 

With that, Louis felt his whole body hit the marble floor and 'Harry' pinning him. _This 'Harry' is so much stronger and I can't move!_ Louis tried to kick away, but nothing was working and he was completely at the mercy of whatever had him in a hold. 'Harry' licked his chapped lips with a grey, forked tongue and began to lengthen a finger nail into a claw. Louis screamed, hoping someone would save him. 

 

" **Beautiful you are. . . .such a human delicacy"** 'Harry' mumbled. **"I'll have fun with you."**

 

Just when Louis thought he was done for, the weight was kicked off of him and 'Harry' went flying into one of the mirrors on the wall, breaking it. While 'Harry' tried to stand up from the blow to his cracked face, Louis gasped looking up to see who had saved him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes widened seeing Zayn standing in front of him. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor "saves" Louis but Louis isn't ready to leave just yet. 
> 
> Zayn fights with 'Dark Harry' but Louis steps in.
> 
> Gemma arrives just in time to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Ya'll were either on the verge of tears, or really pissed off about the last chapter. *gulp* I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. But don't worry, this chapter will hopefully make up for all the tears. Lots of violence. Lots of swearing. Oh, and a tad bit of Elounor. Don't worry. That'll change :)
> 
> 70 comments????!!!!!! Oh my god!!! I love you all ♡♡♡
> 
> I have Twitter!!! Follow me: @Angelic_Dusty

 

Louis was shell shocked. "Z-Zayn?!"

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn't believe it. After nearly two weeks of being held captive, someone had come to rescue him. Zayn stood tall and bold, glaring at Harry.

 

"Run Louis!" Zayn screamed.

 

"But-!"

 

" _I said run_!" Zayn watched 'Dark Harry' stand up then crouch on all fours and charging quickly, animal like towards him. Louis stood up and raced out of the room like Zayn had told him to. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and help. Louis stood in the door way and watched as Zayn and 'Dark Harry' rolled on the ground, socking punches and kicks at one another. 

 

"Louis!" Louis jumped,turning to see Eleanor. Eleanor raced quickly to Louis, wrapping her arms around him for a brief moment. All of this was happening so fast and he began to stutter. "No time to explain, lets get you out of that." She replied, looking disgusted at his attire. Louis picked up the royal blue material and ran after Eleanor into an empty room. 

 

Eleanor pulled out some jeans, a red shirt and what looked like a beanie, from one of the black back packs on her back. She caught her breath, handing it to him. "Sorry, it's all I could find. They're Zayn's." She shivered. "We'll be safe as long as we're in here." Louis looked at the clothes, then the bright blue dress. A part of him didn't want to take off the dress just yet. He didn't know why, maybe it was because Eleanor was in the room with him. He tried to ignore her curses about Harry 'forcing' him into a dress and how disgusted she was of the curly haired boy.

 

"Could you. . . .um. . ." Louis blushed. 

 

"Oh, yeah." Getting the memo, Eleanor turned around to let Louis dress privately. Never in a million years would Louis feel sad about taking off a dress. He laid it gently across a chair when he was fully dressed. Louis and Eleanor both jumped hearing Zayn and 'Dark Harry' fighting a few rooms away. 

 

"I'm going to help him." Louis declared, stepping out of the room. Eleanor's eyes widened. "What? You'll get killed!" She remembered the pistol Zayn had and she feared that if Louis got in the way then he'd get shot. Louis knew how angry Zayn was and he didn't blame him.

 

 _But that wasn't Harry out there. That's something else. He can't kill him!_ Louis grit his teeth. Eleanor reached out to pull on Louis' arm.

 

 

 

 

"Louis!" She cried. "Don't leave!" Eleanor had never looked so desperate and sad. It almost broke Louis' heart to see her like that. Eleanor had tears in her eyes as she pulled Louis towards her, wrapping her arms out his neck. "Don't leave me." She sobbed. With that, the smaller brunette cupped his cheeks and began to kiss Louis desperately. Her lips were slightly chapped against his and she was kissing too quickly. When she pulled away, Louis didn't know how to react. Finally, he was with Eleanor and holding her, kissing her. 

 

 

Yet, he felt so empty. 

 

 

He didn't understand why. He's been waiting forever for a kiss from Eleanor. He's loved her for so long. So he though.  _She had risked probably her life and reputation to save me and she's still attractive as ever; not to mention, she's clearly in love with me. But why can't I leave?_ When did he stop feeling so deeply for Eleanor? When did he stop trying to escape so he could be with her again? In fact, just when did the dreams about seeing her again come to a halt? 

 

Louis and Eleanor jumped hearing a scream come from The Ballroom. 

 

 

_Harry. . . ._

 

The small boy thought back to Harry holding him during the storm. There was such promise in is voice. He knew Harry wanted to keep him safe, and he knew that thing out there with the dark, wild eyes and petrifying banshee scream was not the Harry he knew. _It just couldn't be. It wasn't the same_

 

"Please, just stay here, you'll be safe!" 

 

Louis felt his mouth dry up. What was he supposed to do? Just let Zayn and 'Harry' duke it out till one of them killed themselves? Eleanor tried to steady her breathing. "I'll be fine. I can stop this." Louis declared. Eleanor only tugged him back.

 

"Louis, Zayn will handle it. Just stay with me, please."  

 

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this._ He was supposed to have been running away with her and Zayn out the doors and back home with his mother and Lottie. That's what he should be doing right now. But he wasn't.

 

Because. . . .

 

"Louis?" Eleanor called out. It had been a while since he's spoken. "Stay here then." He whispered, running out of the room, ignoring Eleanor calling for him.

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

Zayn planted another kick to 'Dark Harry's' face, but the boy didn't budge this time as if his feet were ironed to the ground. The two of them had each other in a hold with their hands pushing against each other, battling for dominance.

 

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Styles." Zayn grit, smirking. 'Dark Harry' said nothing. "You hurt my friends and threatened them. I'm going to give you an option here. Either let my friend go and you won't get hurt, or continue to fight me and you die, which one?"

 

Zayn was really hoping he wouldn't have to kill Harry. Zayn was not a vengeful person by all means. However, he'd do anything for his friends and family. Zayn watched in horror as 'Dark Harry' tilted back his head and stretched his neck at an odd angle, letting out a roar of laughter. 

 

 **"Ha, ha, ha! Kill me you say? Please tell me that was just an act to cover you being a pussy."**  'Dark Harry' smirked. Zayn growled, pushing 'Dark Harry' away and pulling out the silver pistol and pointing it to 'Dark Harry'. It wasn't the best, nor the smartest move he could have done, but 'Harry' was antagonizing him and he didn't come all this way for nothing.

 

"I mean it you Freak! I'll fucking kill you!"

 

 **"Do it, I'm sure your mother would love to hear her son killed someone."**  Zayn stopped dead in his tracks. **"Oh, yes. _Trisha,_ is that her name, Zaynie?" **

 

Zayn felt his blood boil. He remembered Niall saying something about Harry threatening his nephew Theo. "Shut your fucking mouth." Zayn growled through grit teeth. No way was he going to let Harry harm his family. He'd protect them till the day he died. 

 

 **"Hit a nerve have I? You'll have to be smarter than that!"**   With that, 'Dark Harry' lunged at Zayn at an inhumanly speed, clawing him at his throat, sending Zayn flying across the room this time. Zayn began to choke and gasp for air. Thankfully he had his grip firmly on the pistol. Zayn looked up with intense dark eyes, watching as 'Dark Harry' slowly walked towards him with a sadistic smile and bulging eyes. 

 

 **"You've got some sisters too? Don't you?"** Zayn felt his breath hitch. **"Got some nice. . . . .pubescent sisters who sleep in tight little, pink night dresses?"** 'Dark Harry' asked, licking his lips with his grey, forked tongue. Zayn raised the pistol to shoot at Harry but unfortunately he missed as his target jumped out of the way. That scared the living shit out of Zayn. The Bradford Boy felt bile raising in the pit of his stomach. 

 

 **"I'll bet they sleep with a nightlight still. To keep away the monsters? Or is that what big brother is for?"** 'Dark Harry' continued. Obviously noting how enraged Zayn was getting. He could tell by the vibes the man was putting off. 

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Zayn shouted, trying to stand up.  _This Freak knows too much. I'm going to kill him!_ **"Tell me, Zayn. What will happen if the nightlight suddenly stopped working and big brother isn't there to protect them?"** 'Dark Harry' chuckled. "I can promise you I'll keep them nice and warm."

 

Zayn raised the pistol again, taking on more shot, but once again at the speed of light, 'Dark Harry' dodged another bullet.

 

"You leave my sisters alone! Don't you fucking go neer them! Don't you think about them!" Zayn knew the other boy was just using his family as a weakness, but it got to him. He was protective of his little sisters, he loved them dearly. And he'll be dammed it some Freak was going to even look at them.

 

'Dark Harry' just smirked. "Then leave Louis and I alone. Take the tramp with you." He referred to Eleanor.

 

Zayn looked at his revolver. _I've only got two shots left. I can't miss him._ Zayn glared up at Harry. _I have to shoot right in the middle of the head or the heart. If I miss, then I've gotta kill him with my bare hands._

 

'Dark Harry' began to chuckle as he shifted from one foot to the next. Zayn watched in confusion. In the blink of an eye, Zayn saw Harry dart towards him, socking him in the jaw, sending him flying into the air. Zayn's eyes widened as his nose nearly touching the ceiling, but not as much of a shocker seeing 'Dark Harry' suddenly appear before him and kick him in his stomach, making him fall faster into the marble floors. 

 

Zayn screamed loudly, watching the revolver fly out of his hands and skid across the floor. Zayn tried to get up, but when he moved, he felt three of his bones in his spine virtually break. He screamed in pain, hoping to use his arms to maneuver himself. He tried to reach but the pistol was so far away. 

 

 _I can't. . . .I can't move!_ He struggled. Zayn heard footsteps and saw that 'Dark Harry' was coming closer to him. Zayn began to use his arms to help himself crawl to the gun. He was in an unbearable amount of agony as he used his arms to drag himself, what kept him going was sheer willpower. 

 

Just as Zayn was around to reach for the pistol, 'Dark Harry' stepped on it, blocking the weapon with his foot. Zayn looked up slowly, watching in terror as 'Dark Harry' pointed the pistol at him. 'Dark Harry' just stood in front of him while Zayn waiting for 'Dark Harry' to shoot him, he scoffed. 

 

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Zayn sneered. 

 

'Dark Harry' only chuckled. **"No. In fact, I'm getting a hard on."** _I could have died without knowing that,_ Zayn glared.  **"I'm just being polite and letting you take a good look around. Coming so far, trying your best and still failing. How does that make you feel? Are you sweltering in sweet sorrow because of it, Zayn?"** 'Dark Harry' chuckled. Zayn tried to get up, but he just landed back on his stomach. 

 

 _He's right. I failed._ Zayn lowered his head, cowering in shame. All I wanted was my friend back. And now I'm going to die. 

 

 

He heard 'Dark Harry' cock the pistol.  _No! I don't want to die!_ Zayn growled. He picked up a piece of stone that had cracked when he fell to the ground and chucked it at 'dark Harry' as a weak attempt to stop him .The dark eyed freak only laughed.

 

 

 

"STOP!" The two heard a voice.

 

  

 

.

.

.

.

.

Zayn and 'Dark Harry' looked over at Louis running into the room. "Stop it! Don't shoot!" Louis screamed. Louis ran towards his friend, shielding him from 'Dark Harry'. There was a chilled silence that was almost suffocating. "What. . .what are you doing? Get out of there!" Zayn cried. Louis ignored him. He knew the thing that Zayn was fighting wasn't 'Harry'. That wasn't the boy he was gliding across the heavens with before. 

 

_This was not Harry._

 

"Don't do this!" Louis begged, on the verge of tears. "No one has to die." Louis didn't want to see anyone get hurt, or even be killed. He clutched on to his friend even harder. Eleanor had ran after Louis, but stopped in the doorway, hiding behind one of the grand doors to watch the scene before her. 

 

_Maybe if I could convince 'Harry' that I'll stay once again, then maybe this fight would end._

 

"Louis, what are you doing?" Zayn asked, Louis ignored him. "I'll stay, Harry. I promise I'll stay." Louis begged. "Just don't hurt my friends, please, don't hurt anyone!" Eleanor's heart clenched. She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Louis nodded. "I'll stay. . . .I promise." 

 

'Dark Harry' chuckled. **"I knew you weren't disciplined enough. Let you get away with too much, not obedient enough. I let you become an annoying bitch. After all I did for the brat. . . ."**  

 

Louis didn't understand what had become of Harry. He looked at the boy closely. His eyes were dark, as if they were a room that had never seen daylight. Louis thought back to the time he and Harry explored the gardens, or when they'd drink tea together; and when the two of them promised each other they'd never leave one another alone that terrifying rainy night, and when they were dancing a few hours ago.

 

 _That was Harry. That was the Harry I loved._  

 

 **"You stupid kid."** 'Dark Harry' rolled his eyes. **"You think that's gonna' stop all of this? I'm a part of Harry. He's dammed himself. I've been there since Day One and I'm going to stick around till the day he enters Hell. I've gone out of my way for him and he choose a whore that never learned to keep his mouth shut."**    

 

Louis clenched his teeth. "You did nothing but harm the boy that wanted to love me. You're not Harry. Harry isn't like that."

 

The feathered haired boy growled. He finally figured it out. _The reason for Harry's panic attacks was because of this thing. Harry's inner voice had become to loud and convincing that it was pretty much taking over Harry._ Words continued to spill out of his mouth. "You have done nothing but hurt him and I won't let you hurt Harry anymore!"

 

'Dark Harry' only let out a maniac laugh. **"Do tell me how you'll come to care about a helpless, un-loveable bastard like Harry Styles. He's nothing but an accident that killed his sister."**  

 

Louis' eyes narrowed and he turned to face the monster.

 

"Don't call him names!" He shouted, "You're just a figment of his imagination gone wild. Harry is not helpless. And he is loved! Harry has been and always will be in my heart . . . .  it's _you_ that is incapable of loving!"  

 

Eleanor watched with her mouth agape while Zayn's eyes widened. 'Dark Harry' smirked, cocking the pistol, pointing it in the middle of Louis' forehead. **"Such a waste. You had a nice ass too."**  

 

Zayn gasped and when 'Dark Harry' pulled the trigger, Zayn managed to cough up the strength to push Louis out of the way so the bullet wouldn't hit his friend.

 

"Zayn!" Louis cried.

 

The bullet is fired and Louis closes his eyes, and waits for the impact. There's a loud scream and Eleanor watches someone kick 'Dark Harry' across the room, the pistol flying out of his hand.  Louis hears this and he slowly opens his eyes. He looks over.

 

Standing fiercely in front of the two boys is a blonde with long hair, a white dress and a red sweater. 

 

 

 

"G-Gemma?!" Louis cried, fearing she might be shot.

 

 

 

Gemma only turns to salute Louis. "Hey, Lou. How'd you like the dress?" She smirks.

 

Louis is revealed she isn't harmed. But how the fuck did she survive that? How is she still standing. Zayn and Eleanor are just as surprised to see Gemma as he is. The blonde woman turned towards Zayn, placing a hand on his back. Louis and Eleanor watched while Zayn yelled in sheer pain as one by one all of his crushed bones came back to normal. 

 

He gasped, placing his own tender hand on his back. 

 

_I'm. . . .I'm healed._

 

Gemma then took the chance to sneer at 'Dark Harry' and the impostor. 'Dark Harry' takes a moment to stand up and he can't help but smirk at the sight of Harry's sister. 

 

 **"Well. . . .I have to admit, I didn't think you'd show up."** 'Dark Harry' smirked, wiping away some dirt on his face. Gemma only smiled softly.   **"How in the Hell did you manage to enter this house?"** Gemma said nothing and 'Dark Harry' glanced over at Louis. 

 

 **"So, it was the whore that brought you in here?"** 'Dark Harry' scoffed. He went to charge again but Gemma held up her hand an aurora of light blinded the being, making his scream in agony as he covered his face. Louis' jaw dropped. He knew she had a talent in healing broken bones, but no one could do something like that!

 

"Run Louis and Zayn!" Gemma commanded. 

 

"But Gemma-"

 

"I'll be fine! Run!" 

 

 Zayn helped Louis to his feet and the two teens met Eleanor at the door and all three of them took off running. The three teens raced as fast as they could down winding hallways, through empty parlor rooms and even a windowed hallway that gave them a creepy view of the night sky. Louis took notice of a grandfather clock that had struck midnight.

 

He began to wonder if this was Gemma's way of helping him escape _. It has to be. If I accepted Harry's offer for a kiss, then she would have known that I was going to stay._

 

"How the hell did she do that?" Zayn asked. "Who the fucks makes light shoot out of their hand? Am I fucking tripping?" Louis lowered his head. Not heeding into Zayn and Eleanor's rushed conversation.

 

_But Harry. What about Harry? She couldn't kill him, could she?_

 

"Where are we?" Eleanor asked, they had stopped running to look around where they were. They seemed to be in the living room. "I don't know." Zayn replied. "Louis, do you know the way?" 

 

Louis didn't hear Zayn calling for him.  He looked up the black stairs. The room I was kept in all this time is only a few feet away. Louis gulped. I can't leave though. Even if I did, what would stop Harry from tracking me down and taking me again? He knows where I live and Mum can't just afford to move again so suddenly. 

 

Louis began to walk up the steps, ignoring Zayn and Eleanor calling him. I'm gonna' help Harry. I want to. Louis began to run into the hallway that led to the pink room. He began to search around the room. Zayn and Eleanor looked at one another. 

 

"Louis, what are you doing? We have to go, Gemma probably can't hold him off much longer!" 

 

"I have. . . to find something," Louis replied. _Maybe if I use a trigger object, I can bring the old Harry back!_ Louis hoped. He began to search through drawers and under the bed. Zayn and Eleanor, however looked around at the massive room. Judging by how Louis was searching, he clearly knew his way around. "Louis. Were you held here?" Eleanor asked, worried. Louis didn't answer her. He continued to look until he sighed. 

 

"Not here." He muttered, standing up. He tried to check the kitchen when the trio heard another door open. They all looked down the hall to see a black door wide open. 

 

Louis began to walk towards the room. "Oh, hell no, haven't you seen scary movies? Don't go in there?" Zayn called, he and Eleanor followed. Louis looked around the room. It was completely trashed and pitch black. The only source of light was coming from the hallway candle lights. Louis was the first one to enter. The place was as big as the pink room, but very dark and trashed. A table and chair set were smashed, on their last leg. The bed was ripped with only a thin blanket and two pillows. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, along with broken bits of glass, other furniture items and once in a while a spider would crawl up and Eleanor would scream.  

 

"Quiet! Do you want Harry to come up there?" Zayn whispered, sarcastically. 

 

Louis' attention was brought to the picture frame on the wall. Just like many of them, the faces of Harry's parents were scratched out, leaving Gemma's and his alone. This must be Harry's room. Louis jerked around, hearing the lullaby of a music box. He smiled to himself racing towards the item. His smile widened seeing the sheet music under the box. He picked the two treasures up and called for Eleanor and Zayn to come with him. 

 

Eleanor was on her way out, when he stepped on something. Looking down, she frowned. Picking up the handheld mirror. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

Gemma dodged yet another one of 'Dark Harry's kicks, leaping into the air. 'Dark Harry' jumped right after her and the two began kicking and blocking each other in the air. In one swift movement, they used each other as a weight to kick off and the two began running down opposite walls to meet in the middle. 'Dark Harry' raised his hand to send razor red claw marks but Gemma blocked it with a swipe of her hand. A golden aurora appeared, making the blades bounce off.

 

'Dark Harry' chuckled, **"I must say, you're not bad."**  

 

Gemma glared.  

 

 **"However. . . . all you've done is counter me. Why don't you make a move?"** 'Dark Harry' smirked. He knew why Gemma wouldn't harm him. Gemma was a powerful being, not that he wasn't either. But he knew if Gemma attacked then not only would he be banished from the world of the living, but damage would be done to Harry as well. 

 

 **"What's wrong big sister? Don't wanna' play with your little brother?!** " with that, the wicked soul flung another pair of ruby red claw marks her way and she dodged them, flawlessly. 

.

.

. 

.

.

 

Louis began to race back to the ballroom, ignoring Eleanor and Zayn calling for him from behind the Ballroom door's. Louis gasped seeing Gemma and 'Dark Harry' fighting in the middle of the room. He ran as fast as he could to the piano, laying out the sheet music. He cracked his knuckles and began to play. 

 

Gemma jerked around and 'Dark Harry' growled. 

 

_"We're only getting older baby. And I've been thinking about it lately."_

 

Louis smiled to himself as he sang out loud. _It's working! They're not fighting and it looks like 'The other Harry' has toned down._ Louis continued to play, singing along. Louis had figured that if something started the panic attacks and then something must have to end them.

 

 _Harry was so calm and relaxed when this song was playing. Maybe it'll bring him back and hopefully put an end to 'Dark Harry'_ Louis hoped. 

 

Because that's what Louis wanted. He wanted the kind, sweet, loving Harry back. He wanted to end the boy's suffering and all of his nightmarish realities. Because . . . 

 

_"Does it ever drive you crazy. Just how fast the night changes?"_

 

'Dark Harry' went to leap at Louis from across the room, but Gemma reached out, a long thread of gold emerging from her hand, it wrapped around the boy's ankle and kept him from moving. 'Dark Harry began to thrash around, breaking some of the wooden flooring and swore to high heavens.

 

_"Everything that you've ever dreamed of, Disappearing when you wake up"_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
_Even when the night changes_  
_It will never change me and you."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry's eyes shot open. He noticed something different about his usually dark surroundings:

 

It stopped snowing and the claw that was clutching his arm began to loosen as he felt his hand slip. As well as the voice he heard off in the distance, he recognized as-

 

"L-Louis?" He breathed. 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma's past is revealed as well as her true form. 
> 
> Zayn, Eleanor Don't agree with Louis' decision
> 
> Harry fights 'Dark Harry'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 22! We've come so far, I've gotten so many comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads! I'm so thankful, humble and grateful for each and every one of my readers. Thank you, thanks you. 
> 
> Chapter is dedicated to: Tomlinson1direction. I love you darling, this is for you. 
> 
> BTW any Supernatural fans in the audience?????? Anyone????
> 
> I have Twitter!!! Follow me: @Angelic_Dusty

 

 

 

 

Louis finished the song, allowing his fingers to glide over the keys one last time. He slowly turned when he hear 'Dark Harry' laugh, making him feel a little uneasy. **"You think that's gonna' work? You honestly think that playing a song is going to bring back that pathetic child?!"**

 

Louis shook his head. "No. I don't think it will." He admitted. "It'll help him break free though."

 

'Dark Harry' snarled and went to try and charge, but Gemma's glowing rope kept him down. Louis was hesitant as he held up Gemma's music box and began playing it. "Harry! I know you can hear me! Remember this? It's your sister's. You cherish it, don't you?" 

 

'Dark Harry' began to chuckle. **"You're not very smart are you?"** Louis narrowed his eyes. **"You see, I am Harry. I am a part of that boy. He reached out to me when he had no one. He's allowed me to take over him because he knows just how worthless he is without me."**  

 

'Dark Harry' began to stand up, the rope still around his ankle. **"I'll always be a part of him. And no matter how hard you try, you'll never, how you put it, save him, because you can't save fucked up children! Fucked up children were born like that and will stay that way till the day they die!"** Louis felt enraged. He knew Harry wasn't like that. The poor boy was just born into the wrong family at the wrong time. 

 

"Harry isn't a fucked up child," Louis grit his teeth. "He's kind, gentle, and more importantly he isn't worthless!" Zayn and Eleanor watched as Louis marched away from the piano. "You will never be a part of Harry, because he is not a monster and he never will be! Its you who's the Freak!" 

 

 

Gemma's gaze shifted from 'Dark Harry' to Louis and her mouth twitched to a soft smile. She could feel the love Louis held for her younger brother. It was in his actions, laced with every curve in his words and most of all, it was in his eyes. Gemma held on to the rope tightly as Louis came closer.

 

"A-And it's you . . . . who can't live without Harry," Louis sneered, feeling brave enough to stand face-to-face against the monster. "If he lets go of you, then _you_  are the one who's fucked."

 

'Dark Harry' growled as he raised his arm to swing at Louis.

 

 

 

 

 

_"NO! Don't you hurt him!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 'Dark Harry' let out a roar that trembled the three teenagers to the bone and the monster began to cover his ears. Something inside Harry was making him act weird. **"What are you. . . what are you doing you brat?!"** 'Dark Harry screamed, continuing to cover his head. Louis remembered when Harry used to do this. _If Harry covered himself as a way to prevent 'Dark Harry' from emerging, then maybe 'Dark Harry' did the same thing to keep the real Harry inside._

 

"Harry! It's Louis! Break free from him!" Louis desperately called. 

 

**"Shut up!"**

 

Eleanor clutched the door handle. She tried hard to swallow the lump forming in her throat. 

 

"Com'on, Harry! Kick this guy's ass!" 

 

 **"I said. . . Shut. . . UP!"**  'Dark Harry' went to take a swing at Louis, but Gemma held him back. Gemma's eyes widened seeing a rip in the back of Harry's shirt. His body was slowly turning red with hot boils. The older sister began to shake. "L-Louis! Get out!" She cried. _This is bad. . ._

 

Louis was confused. "Wha-"

 

"Now, that's an order!" Gemma commanded. Seeing the boy wasn't about to budge, she forcibly removed him with the palm of her other hand, sending him flying out of the ballroom. Louis went to run back inside, but all at once, every door locked shut and they wouldn't open.

 

"Gemma! Let me in!" Louis cried. _I was doing so good! I almost had Harry_. Then, a horrible thought slithered into his head and he felt sick. "Oh my God! She's gonna' kill him!" He cried, banging on the door. "Let me in, Gemma!"

 

Zayn reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. "Mate, stop it. There's probably nothing you can do." Louis didn't want to hear those words. "Don't say that! I know you think Harry's some sort of loony, but he's not! He's really kind, gentle and sweet."

 

Eleanor kept her frown. "He kidnapped you. And did you forget what he did to Niall?"

 

"That wasn't him either! That was that- _thing!_ It was 'Dark Harry' "

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Oh, if you see me robbing a bank, that's not me, it's my evil side: Zen." 

 

Louis frowned. "I'm serious! We need to help him." 

 

"Louis. Let's just get you home." Eleanor softly spoke, reaching out to hold his hand, but Louis jerked away. He glared at his two rescuers. "I can't believe you guys. You say you're my friends but you're not willing to help me?" 

 

"We are, we're helping you escape." Zayn spoke, grabbing Louis' arm and tugging him down the hall. Louis pulled his arm away from the Bradford boy. "I'm not leaving just yet! I have to save him and if you're not going help me, then you both can leave!" Eleanor and Zayn looked at one another in shock.

 

It took a few moment for Zayn to collect himself.   "Your Mom hasn't been to work in almost two weeks, she sits in her room and cries for you," Louis swallowed. "If you want another reason to leave: Lottie misses you and prays every day you're safe." 

 

Louis lowered his head. 

 

 

"Are you just going to abandon your family, Louis? Like they never fucking existed?" 

 

Mark Tomlinson's face flashed in the back of Louis' memory and the Doncaster Boy gripped the material of Zayn's shirt. "Shut up." He warned. I'm not like him! "I'm saving Harry. Want to help? Fine. If you don't, then there's an exit somewhere around here." With that, Louis took off running away from the ballroom, Zayn and Eleanor calling back for him. 

 

There's gotta' be something around here to snap Harry out of it. A cross? A bible? He began to dart towards the large staircase, hoping to search through Harry's room once more, but he heard a door squeak open. Louis turned seeing a plain ordinary closet door wide open. The closet it's self looked empty and small. Louis slowly approached the open closet; he went to put his foot inside when he felt the floor shift. He looked down to see a crack in the floor separating it from the rest of the wood.

 

Eleanor and Zayn caught up with Louis. 

 

"What is this?" Louis asked. All three of them walked inside the closet. It was rather tight with them squished together. Zayn looked around. "Odd place for a closet." Louis was about to walk out when Eleanor pointed out something. "Guys, look!" Looking up, the trio saw gears and rope.

 

"With the way the floor moves, I'd say this is an old elevator." Eleanor spoke.

 

"Probably doesn't work-" With that being said, the door slammed shut in their faces and they were in the dark. The next thing they knew, they were falling fast, screaming.

 

 

* * *

 

Gemma released the rope on 'Dark Harry' and when she was sure the three children were gone, she slapped her hands in praying position and began to chant. 'Dark Harry' only rolled his eyes, watching as a golden spear with two large wings at the end formed in Gemma's hands.

 

Gemma looked up, her green eyes brighter and at the back of her, a pair of bright, glowing white wings as long as the room almost stood out. This didn't impress, nor scare the darkness that was using Harry's body, however. 

 

 **"Practicing your angel mojo?"** the being taunted. 'Dark Harry' chuckled. " **Pathetic really. Having to latch on to a human to enter this house. Were you not strong enough to enter on your own?**   **Not that I care. It won't be long now. I know you saw the boy's back."**  Gemma narrowed her eyes. 

 

 **"Soon, a pair of black wings will grow and your precious brother will be considered a 'fallen angel' never to reside beyond the gates of heaven. Never to rest in peace. Always to walk this Earth miserable and lonely."**  

 

 _He's not alone. . . . not if he has Louis._  

 

 **"This is all your fault, you know."** 'Dark Harry' crossed his arms. **"This all could have been prevented if you had just listen to Mummy dearest."**

 

"Do not tell me how I lived my life," She growled.

 

_It's right. . . ._

 

_Oh, Harry. Would you ever forgive your big sister?_

 

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Gemma?! Gemma!!!" Harry's voice was sounding further and further away and she felt numb and cold. Gemma didn't know how long she had felt like that until she woke up. When her eyes opened, she had expected to be in her room, or maybe back in the garden with Harry._

 

_But she wasn't._

 

_She was alone surrounded by nothing. All white for as far as she could see. She was on her back, her hair floating above her and her dress threatened to reveal everything._

_ _

 

_Gemma began to cry. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten here._

 

 _Had she died? Was this death?_ _Her tears trickled down her face and she covered her eyes with her hands. She felt so scared and alone. She wanted her little brother. He must be scared without her right now. Before she could tell what was going on, she heard voices. They came at all angles and directions. All of them of her parents screaming and blaming her brother for death. She could hear Harry cry and apologize._

 

 

"Is that all you wish for?" 

 

 

_Gemma cocked her head. She couldn't see where the voice was coming from, and she couldn't pick out if it were male or female, adult or child. It was a mix of all. Whoever was speaking to her she didn't want to leave her._

 

_"Yes! I want my little brother. Please. I have to get back to him, he's all I have!" She cried. It was quiet and Gemma didn't like that. "Please, don't go! I just want my little brother! I want to make sure he's alright."_

 

 

"If you wish to return to The World Of The Living. . .   
  
You must carry out your promise.

Only then may you rest in peace." 

 

 

_Gemma felt her body begin to fall. She screamed, reaching out her hands. Her eyes began to squint when she saw a flash of light sting her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was on her knees, bent over while it felt like a white, hot iron was piercing two large holes in her back. She shrieked in agony while tears stung her eyes. "Stop!" She begged. "Make it stop!"_

 

_When the pain did end, she was still fearful._

 

_She figured she had fallen asleep, because when she came to, she was in her room on a couch. She looked around, the room was dimly lit by the light from outside. She ran to the window, watching the snow fall. Gemma smiled, realizing she felt much better. That was a good thing, if she felt better than she could go play with Harry. She skipped out of her room and ran towards her brother's._

 

 _"Harry! Harry!" She called, racing to her brother who stood in front of the window. "Harry, let's go play." She smiled._ _To her surprise, Harry didn't respond to her. She was confused, Harry never ignored her before. "Harry?" She called._

 

_She turned to see what he was looking at and noticed a large group of their family carrying a small black coffin and an angel statue. They were headed towards the Family Grave Site. She turned to her brother. Harry wasn't even looking at her. Gemma soon ran outside, it bothered her that she wasn't affected by the coldness like she was before, but raced after her family._

 

_"Mummy? Daddy?" She called._

 

_No one answered her. At the grave site, no one even acknowledged her. Gemma watched as they lowered the black coffin into the ground. They also began to place the angel statue on top of the block of cement where she had written hers and Harry's names. She frowned._

 

 

 

 

 

"What is going on?"

 

 

 

 

_Gemma had come to accept the fact that she was dead. She hated every minute of it too. She felt no hunger, thirst, or sleep deprivation. She would watch her little brother live in pain and suffer every day at the hands of their parents. They'd ignore him, hit hit, blame him, make him cry. She was sickened by it._

 

_But what she hated the most was, she couldn't do anything about it._

 

_"Harry." She would call his name. But he'd never answer her. He'd never look at her. It hurt Gemma to know how alone her little brother was. She'd be by his side all day, watching him enter her room to sit on the floor and play out loud her music box. Sometimes he'd go into the attic and sort through items, but he'd never get far before bursting into tears and whimpering her name._

 

_Still, Gemma would never leave Harry's side. She didn't know why, she just didn't want to be apart from him any more than she had to._

 

 

_One day, everything changed._

 

_Harry started talking to himself. She'd watch from behind him as he'd rock back and fourth. "No. . . Mummy would get mad. . ." They were little conversations he'd carry out just by himself for hours on end. It worried Gemma. She felt a strong, vengeful and hateful presence forming inside her little brother. She felt it from both her parents and to know it was also coming from Harry, frightened her._

 

_"I miss. . . .Gemma. . ."_

 

_"Harry. . ."_

 

_If that wasn't bad enough, Gemma was the one who saw Harry steal his mother's mirror and run to the attic. _"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Even when dead her mother still scared her out of her wits. She had stood beside Harry when he hid the mirror and her music box and she watched in terror as he was ripped away out of the house.__

 

__"Harry!" She screamed, running down the front steps. When she spotted him being forced into a car. "Harry!" She bawled, reaching out her arms. She tried running out into the streets, but it was as if a wall were placed in front of her. She couldn't leave the property._ _

 

__Because The Styles Manor was all she knew._ _

 

__"Harry!" She sobbed. She stood, heartbroken, watching the car drive away. Even when it was out of sight, she still stood for hours. When she entered the house, it was empty, minus some furniture her mother didn't want._ _

 

__It was dark._ _

 

__It was quiet._ _

 

__And it was lonely._ _

 

 

 

 

 

__Over time, Gemma spent her days roaming around the garden. She'd look at herself sometimes in the mirror. Her body would age, and she'd look more and more like her mother every day. She tried to leave the property, but the invisible wall that seemed to be as high as the heavens, would block her._ _

 

__She'd go through family albums, smiling at the pictures of her and Harry._ _

 

 

__Each passing day, she'd miss her brother even more._ _

 

 

 

 __No one would enter The Styles Manor, no one would call, the TV didn't work and most of all, Gemma would examine the library. She taught herself how to read, pronounce words and write better. With all her free time, she had obtained the knowledge of a second year UNI student at only fourteen._ _ __It wasn't until she came across the religious section of the library did she find out who she had become._ _ __She starred at the two, prominent, black holes in her back. She had read The Bible, The Torrah, The Quran and even a book on Human Anatomy but nothing was giving her any information._ _

 

 

 

__Until, one night._ _

 

 

__He came back._ _

 

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

 

 

__Gemma had been walking down the main stairs with two large books in her hand when she senced something coming towards her house. She looked up just in time to see two of the door swing open and someone walking inside. She narrowed her eyes until she figured out who it was._ _

 

__The books fell to the floor._ _

 

__"H. . . Harry?" She gasped._ _

 

 _ _'Harry' gave her a grin.__ **"** **Surprise~"** __Gemma knew something was wrong. She felt the same Evil coming from inside of her brother as she did years ago. . . only this time, it was more powerful than ever. Gemma was puzzled. How could Harry see her? Harry hadn't seen her before in her now current form, how was it that he could see her now?__

 

__Something inside her was telling her that this wasn't her little brother. She was petrified at his glowing black eyes, his mangled hair, and the slimy, forked tongue that dripped from his mouth._ _

 

__With one wave of his hand, a set of ruby, red claws came her way and she screamed, ducking to the floor. However, to her amazement, she felt a tingle in her spine and two flourishing, brightly shining white wings appeared right out of her back._ _

 

 __'Harry' growled._ _ **"** **You're a nuisance."** _With that, Gemma felt a force push into the middle of her chest and pushed her on to her back on the stairs. Gemma then felt her body being picked up by the same force and, this time, thrown outside of the double doors that closed shut._

 

_Gemma shivered._

 

_Her brother was back, but not fully._

 

 

_Gemma couldn't enter the house. Every door was locked, every window sealed and not to mention she always felt sick when she tried to break in. _With finding out she had wings, she had come to practice using them in the garden, flying with the wind and taking off. She used this to her advantage to watch her brother as much as she could__

 

_She felt hopeless every time he heard his cries of pain. . She'd feel a twinge of pain in her heart seeing him suffer by himself in his room alone._

 

 _The boy was so lonely._ _She wanted him to find love._

 

 

_If she was lucky, on a good day, Harry would walk in the gardens. She'd walk past him, but he'd never glance at her._

 

_It was just like before, only she couldn't be around him very long, or the 'Dark Harry' would harm him. The force was more powerful than herself, dubbing her a lesser to him. She couldn't attack him, or save her brother just yet. She had to become stronger, more powerful than the being itself if she wanted to banish it from The World Of The Living._

 

 

_When Louis came. . . .She sensed a ray of hope._

 

 

_She liked Louis a lot. The boy wasn't too fond of being kept here, but she tried to make him see the errors of Harry's way and that her brother wasn't this dark, sadistic, evil bastard Louis saw him to be. And she watched Louis, and even felt it in his aurora, fall for Harry. She could see a twinkle begin to shine in his eyes at the though of saving Harry, or helping him in any way._

 

_Gemma knew Louis was the one for Harry._

 

_She had used Louis as a gateway to enter the house once again. It had been years since she's been inside and she saw  some furniture ruined along with pictures and even parts of the house._

 

_But she had all of her faith in Louis._

 

_Because she knows just how much Louis loves him._

 

 

 

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

**"Daydreaming are we?"** 'Dark Harry laughed. Gemma shook her head. **"I'm still stronger. I'm still faster, better than you, Gemma Styles, Fallen Angel of Misery. The only one to have given up a paradise in Heaven, just to watch her little brother be stupid enough to bargain with Insanity, thinking he was gaining a friend. Pathetic."**

 

Gemma frowned, keeping a firm grip on her spear. 

 

"My brother is not stupid." She spoke firmly. She heard Harry's childish giggles echo through her ears; remembering when he used to sit on her lap and she'd read him bedtime stories. "He's just different. Like Louis said, he's kind and gentle. And as soon as you're gone, he'll continue to be that boy I know and love."  _  
_

 

With that she charged, pointing her spear, when 'Dark Harry' when to claw at her, she used it as a pole to swing her body around and kick him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Lifting the spear above her head she screamed: 

 

 

"DIE!"

 

 

'Dark Harry' smirked **"Ah, ah, ah."** He waved his finger around. Gemma was puzzled until she looked at the ground. 

 

 

 

She had stepped into an angel trap.

 

* * *

 

 

The three teenagers held their breath when the elevator made a stop. All around them was pure darkness until Zayn lit his lighter. surrounding them were brick walls, and something could be heard dripping far away. "How do we get up?" Eleanor whispered. The two boys didn't answer her. They stepped off the platform only to gasp seeing it go up on it's own. They were officially trapped. 

 

"Okay, don't panic." Zayn replied. "There's gotta' be a way out of here. Louis, have you been down here before?" Louis shook his head. Zayn turned to look down the dark, brick hallway. Who knows where it could lead them. "We better head down that way." 

 

Eleanor turned pale. "What?" She asked. 

 

"It's our only chance. Stay close." 

 

 

The trio began to slowly walk down the tunnel, their hearts were racing, and their imaginations got the best of them, ranging from scenarios of something jumping out from the shadows and killing them, or worse. When her eyes got used to the darkness, Eleanor could see parts of Louis. She bit her lip. 

 

 _Why didn't he want to leave at first? Why did he want to stay and help Harry?_ She didn't know why Louis would want to after all Harry has done to his family and friends. She was about to ask him that when-

 

"Ow! Fuck!" Zayn cried, dropping his lighter. His startled shouting made Eleanor and Louis jump. "What's wrong?" Eleanor asked, gripping Louis' arm. Zayn sucked on his burnt finger. "I fucking burnt myself. I lost the lighter too." 

 

"It's okay," Louis breathed. "Let's just keep going, but walk slowly." 

 

They walked for what felt like maybe ten minutes, their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Louis stopped walking. "Stop!" He spoke. Eleanor and Zayn did so and slowly, Louis reached his arm out, he felt his body freeze as he placed his hand on what felt like a brick wall. 

 

"It's a wall. . . " He almost choked. "What?" Zayn roared, feeling for himself.

 

"Oh my god, we're gonna' die down here!" Eleanor tried not to sob, covering her mouth with her hands. "Don't think like that, El." Louis began to feel the wall some more until, he gasped, he felt a slot. "Wait." He replied. "I feel something." The slot was thick and seemed to need a big key, which they didn't have. "Dose anyone have something thick?" He asked.

 

"I do." Zayn smirked.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I meant like a knife," Eleanor began to fish through her coat pocket. "Will this work?" She asked, pulling out the mirror she found in Harry's room. Louis felt the mirror in his hands and his jaw dropped. "Where did you find this?" He asked. Eleanor said she found it in Harry's room and Louis gulped, sliding the mirror into the slot.

 

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the three watched as the wall began to slide to the side, revealing a room with a light switch. Zayn reached up to flick on the bulb and their jaws dropped.

 

It was a vault. 

 

 _These must be the vaults Gemma was talking to me about._ Louis looked around in wonder. The room was fairly large with metal drawers and cupboards all stacked on one another. Zayn, Eleanor and Louis began to open them, but frowned when they were empty. "What was this room?" Zayn asked. "Looks like it could have been a safe or something." 

 

Louis thought back to the mirror. If It belonged to Harry's mother and the mirror was obviously the key to the vaults; then no doubt about it, she might have taken all this money. 

 

 _Greedy bitch, no wonder she loved that mirror so much_. Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"Still, nice find, but this doesn't mean we found a way out. We're still trapped." Zayn shoved his hands into his pockets. Eleanor shifted on her feet watching Louis continue to open more drawers. The brunette wanted to ask Louis why he was so dead set on helping Harry and why he said what he did in the ballroom. 

 

"Um, Louis." She squeaked. Louis turned to face her. 

 

Eleanor frowned, gazing at the floor. "What you said about Harry upstairs. . . did you mean all of that?" She asked. "That, you thought he was kind, and sweet?" Louis felt his mouth go dry. He was torn between Eleanor and Harry. A girl he liked, and a boy he needed. On one hand he had Eleanor that made him feel special and important, and he knew that she loved him, then again, he had Harry who promised to protect him and needed him as equally. Eleanor needed Louis to love and Harry needed Louis to live.

 

Louis lowered his head, feeling very uncomfortable. "Er. . .yeah. I did. I mean, he's a nice person."

 

Zayn snapped his head up. "What do you mean?" He asked. "A nice person? Do you remember what he did to Niall?"

 

This again? Louis wanted to roll his eyes. "Look. Once we free Harry of whatever is virtually killing him inside, then we will go back to England and I'm sure he'll apologize-"

 

"Oh, cause _that'll fix everything_."  Zayn scoffed. "And that is IF we get back. We're stuck down here with empty fucking drawers." Zayn slammed one shut. "No one can probably hear us and if that Freak upstairs-" "Don't call him that!" Louis snapped. 

 

"-finds out we're down here, with no exit, then we're all fucked! That is, if we don't starve to death-"

 

Eleanor plugged her ears. She didn't want to hear the two boys fight. She just happened to glance up towards the roof of the tunnel and gasped. She saw a hook. She began to open more drawers, climbing in them to form a make-shift stairway. Louis and Zayn noticed this and followed her every move. Slowly, Eleanor reached out to the hook, pulling on it to reveal a trap door that had a ladder.

 

 _This must be the missing passageway Gemma said was lost for years_. Louis thought. 

 

 

"Stand back a moment." She whispered. With one leap, she grabbed a hold of the bottom rail and began to pull herself up.

 

"Can you see where it leads to?" Zayn asked. Eleanor shook her head. "No. But it has to somewhere. Maybe a room." Or hopefully a way out. Louis followed Eleanor. Louis looked down, seeing Zayn began to shut some drawers. "What are you doing?" Louis asked.

 

"If Harry does go looking for us, I don't want to leave a trail." He answered, jumping on to the ladder, kicking the last drawer shut.

 

And now, all there was left to do, was climb.  

 

* * *

 

 

Gemma tried to move her foot, but she was stuck. It was like her foot was super glued to the floor. 'Dark Harry' folded his arms and laughed.  **"Easiest trick in the book, you dumb bitch."**

 

Gemma knew that once an angel was trapped, their powers were useless. She glared at 'Dark Harry' "You think this changes anything?" She asked.

 

'Dark Harry said nothing'

 

"Louis is still going to stop you. He will end you!" Gemma threatened. 'Dark Harry' continued to be silent, but began to sniff the air. 

 

 **"I miss my Boo. . . . I wonder where he could be hiding."** He smirked, following the scent trail Louis had left.

 

Gemma looked down at the glowing red trap. It was weak, meaning she had done some damage to 'Dark Harry' so the trap wouldn't last.

 

 

  _It can't hold me for long, but it'll be long enough to find Louis and the other two._

 

Gemma felt a tear drip from her eye.

 

Her head jerked up seeing 'Dark Harry' let out a demonic roar once more and he gripped his head, shaking around. She smirked. _Seems like Harry is fighting back. You can do it, Hazza!_

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Harry felt. . . . different.

 

 

The claw that was gripping him, began to loosen and he tried to wiggle away.

 

"Louis. . . .Louis!" He screamed. He didn't know what this thing was doing to his Louis, but obviously his Louis was trying to reach out to him.

 

He had to fight back. He had to protect his Louis. He promised to.  Thinking back to the trembling boy that needed him that stormy night, Harry began to fight harder to move. 

 

_I'm coming Louis! I'll save you!_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

'Dark Harry' staggered, leaning against the wall, using his claws to keep him standing.  **"What. . . .are. . .. you doing? You fucking Brat!"**  The being could feel Harry try and slip out of his grip. He couldn't have that. If Harry broke free that would mean he'd have nothing to attach on to, giving him no purpose and he's cease to exist. 

 

**"Stop. . . it!"**

 

'Dark Harry' continued to sniff out Louis, he could smell him a mile away. He wobbled down the hallway to the main staircase. His scent was starting to fade, but it wasn't old. 'Dark Harry' gripped a mop of curls on the side of Harry's head and began to let out a low moan, staggering towards the closet. He raised Harry's left foot and stomped on the ground, forcibly pushing the elevator down. 

 

 **"Damn. . .brat."**  'Dark Harry' grumbled. His irises shrinking  **"Fucking. . . .cock slut. . .mother fucker."**   

 

 _"Don't talk about Louis like that!"_  A voice boomed from inside 'Dark Harry'. The half-demon let out a shriek, clutching Harry's face, clawing at it and bruising his cheek bones. 

 

Harry was rebelling. He tried to wiggle out of the Claw's grasp, making it looser around his torso. He was trying to escape and his body was paying the price for it.

 

 **"I'm in charge now you fucking worthless, brat!"**  'Dark Harry' sank to Harry's knees, keeping a firm grip on Harry's hair. **"I own your body, your body is mine! If I leave, you leave too!"**

 

The Elevator came to a halt and 'Dark Harry' feel to the dirt floor. "Gonna' fuck that. . .boy." He threatened, struggling to stand up. Gemma had done a number on him, although he'd never admit it. He could feel Harry thrashing around the claw, trying to break free when he heard the demon threaten to take Louis' virginity. 

 

"Stay away from him!" Harry bellered.

 

'Dark Harry' swayed when standing up, gripping the wall as he continued to follow the scent.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Guys, I think I hit something." Eleanor called down the ladder. He raised her hand to feel wood above her. "I think it's a floorboard." 

 

"Can you break it?" Zayn asked. Eleanor began to bang her fist against the wood as hard as she could, eventually, she gained enough strength to pushed to board upwards. She let out a breath sticking her head up and looking around. "I see something!" She cried with happiness and began to squeeze through the floor board. Following her was Louis and then Zayn. They three brushed the dust off each other and Louis looked around. 

 

They were in an abandoned chapel. It looked like it hadn't been used for quite some time. It seemed to be a one-room chapel with broken, pews. The floors were falling apart and some of the roof had caved in, letting in the moonlight. Where the moonlight was shining, Louis noticed, it was directed to a symbol carved on the floor. He looked puzzled and started to brush away some dirt that was covering the design. It seemed to look like a perfect circle with a bunch of letters Louis didn't recognize.

 

"THTOCX. . . . .ORABALAIIA. . . " He whispered, trying to enunciate the words.  _Were they French?  Spanish?_

 

 Zayn stretched his arms. 

 

"Alright. We're free, now let's go. There's gotta' be a town somewhere here." The Bradford boy replied, looking around. Louis lowered his head, biting his lip. 

 

"Are you coming, Louis?" Eleanor asked. 

 

 _That's the thing, I don't know if I want to. I still haven't saved Harry yet_. "I. . . .I can't." He frowned. Zayn sighed, "Louis. I've already seen stuff that makes me question my own religion, I don't want to hang around waiting for a maniac to find me."

 

Louis growled. "Then leave." Eleanor's heart sank at Louis' words. She couldn't just leave him here.

 

"But. . . Louis. We came all this way to find you."

 

"Did you know that Liam wanted to leave your case to the police and give up?" Zayn snorted. "El and I were the only ones that did this. If you don't want to leave because of us, then leave to see Lottie and your Mum." 

 

 _Lottie and Mum._ Louis' heart ached to see them again. He missed them so much. _Mum must be so worried about me_. 

 

"Look guys. I promise I'll leave, it's just I can't right now." Louis tried to explain. "If I just bring back Harry-"

 

"You can't bring him back, Louis." Zayn interrupted. "Whatever was possessing him, has a pretty good grip on him and isn't letting go. We might need a priest to exersize him. And what do we do when he's back to 'normal'? He still kidnapped you for fuck's sake!" 

 

"Louis. . .Are you just going to leave us behind? Leave me?" Eleanor asked, tears falling from her eyes. Louis felt his heart break. He didn't know when it happened, or how long he's felt like this. But somewhere along the lines of living with Harry, the love he thought he had for Eleanor had vanished.

 

He still thought she was very pretty and she was obviously kind and brave enough to search for him. But, he fell for Harry even more. 

 

"Eleanor." Louis breathed, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I care about you so much. but-" Eleanor began to whimper, turning away from Louis. Zayn narrowed his eyes in anger. "Look, El, it's just, I have to help Harry and I don't want to hurt you but-"

 

"You love him." Eleanor cried. She could see it the very moment she kissed him. He didn't kiss back. Not to mention, he was dead set on being with Harry, even after he had shown a disfigured, scary and dark form, Louis loved him. And she knew it. Eleanor began to cry even harder into her hands, walking towards Zayn. 

 

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?!" Zayn snapped. Louis sucked in a breath. "Liam told me that I was a downright idiot for searching for you. They all told me that I wouldn't find you, that it was impossible!" He held the broken hearted girl closer to him. 

 

"And this is what you fucking do? Just forget about your friends and family for some. . . _FREAK?!"_

 

Louis opened his mouth to answer when they all heard and saw the floorboard fly into the air. Following the board, something dark leaped out of the ground, making Eleanor scream.

 

Louis felt sick to his stomach when the moonlight began to glimmer on 'Dark Harry's' face. 'Dark Harry' was no longer just a scary image of Harry, he looked just like something out of Hell. The side of Harry's face was ruined nearly half a skeleton. His crazed hair  was sticking up and his one eye was black. 

 

The brunette took a step back.

 

 **"Missed me?"**  'Dark Harry' chuckled.  

 

 

 

 Louis' palms began to sweat as he looked at 'Dark Harry'  **"Don't be frightened, Love. This is only half of my true form."**

 

 _True form?_  Louis wondered.  _What did he mean by that?_

 

 **"Soon, the Harry you used to know, will no longer exist. His body will be mine, his belongings will be mine. . . .as well as his bitch."**  He licked his lips with his forked tongue. Louis felt sick. "No. . . no! Harry will not let you win!" He cried. 

 

'Dark Harry' only laughed.  **"Tell you what. Seeing as you're just about to break up with your little friends, I'll be willing to let them go and not bother their families."**  Louis turned to Zayn and Eleanor.  **"In exchange, I want you to submit to me like the slut I know you are."**

 

Louis blinked tears away, refusing to let them shed. He noticed how frightened Eleanor and Zayn were, he knew they had to probably risk a lot already to get here. They were probably in trouble for leaving England, having 'Dark Harry' trail after them and make their lives a living hell would only be an added issue he didn't want to put on them. 

 

Louis nodded. "O. . .okay."

 

"What?!" Zayn snapped.  'Dark Harry' smirked, walking closer Zayn charged to fight, but 'Dark Harry' flicked his wrist and three red claw mark dashed in his direction, knocking not only him but Eleanor as well, down to the cold floor, knocking them unconscious. "Hey!" Louis screamed, raising a hand in an attempt to slap 'Dark Harry'. Only, 'Dark Harry' grabbed his wrist, yanking on him. 

 

"Stop it!" Louis cried. 

 

**"I'm going to have fun with you."**

 

 Louis yelped when 'Dark Harry' leaned into to make a move on him. Louis' prayers were answered when he saw a bright light in the corner of his eye and 'Dark Harry' had let go of him. Gemma's large wings were prominently outward, although, he she looked to be out of breath. 

 

 **"Must say, that was pretty fast flying."**  'Dark Harry' smirked. He growled and went to leap at Gemma, but Gemma clapped her hands once in praying position and the dust brushed away from the floor. 'Dark Harry' let out a scream realizing what he had stepped into. 

 

"Walked right into it. Easiest trick in the book." Gemma mocked. Louis quickly ran toward Zayn and Eleanor. They didn't have any injuries from what he could see, they just seemed to be knocked out, cold. "Louis!" Gemma called. "I need you to stand right in front of him. while I control the trap." 

 

 

 

 

 

"Gemma. . . what is this?" Louis asked.

 

"It's a Devil's Trap: a mystical symbol used to immobilize and control demons. Only this one is The Grand Pentacle: It serves to convene all spirits; when shown to them they will bow and obey you" " She replied.  Louis felt his mouth go dry. "Is. . . . .Harry a demon?" He questioned, fearfully.

 

He didn't want to think that Harry was being possessed. He was shaken to the bone with that thought. He looked at the boy with the dark eye. His forked tongue hung out of his mouth and his hands were two fists, immobilized to the concrete inside the circle.  

 

"Not yet. But he'll become one if we don't hurry. I need you to pull Harry out of his mindset." 

 

Louis nodded,  _I'm glad_ _we can still save Harry. But. . . How the hell do I bring the old Harry back?_  Louis gulped, walking closer to 'Dark Harry' The possessive monster was on his knees, twisting his neck and head, cursing loudly.

 

"Harry. . . " Louis called, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "I know you're there." 

 

'Dark Harry' only chuckled.  **"No, Love, still me."**

 

Louis frowned. He wasn't going to let 'Dark Harry' possess the sweet boy he wanted and loved. "Harry! I know you're still in there. Please, come home. You promised me you'd never leave me alone, remember? You promised!" 

 

'Dark Harry' threw his head back, letting out a pitching scream. Whatever the kid said, was making Harry fight him. He felt Harry. . . loosening. 

 

**"What are you doing!?"**

 

"Harry, it's all in your head! You can get rid of him! You don't need him, you have me!" Louis was begging. Gemma watched before her, she could feel the evil start to leave her brother. "I promise you, I'll never let you go, Harry! Never!" 

 

'Dark Harry' began trying to thrash around and Gemma kept her hands firmly together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

Harry struggled with all his might, wiggling and thrashing around until he could feel a claw start to break. He began to kick with his foot at the one that was loose and soon, the sharp object had turned to a pile of broke off into nothing more than a pile of rubble. Please with his achievement, he continued to do the same thing to the other three claws. 

 

The arm and hand began to tighten their grip around Harry. 

 

"Gah!" Harry screamed, feeling his rib cage being crushed under the pressure.  

 

_"Harry. . . .!"_

 

 

Harry could hear Louis. He sounded to be coming closer. 

 

 

_"I know you're still in there._

 

Louis was calling for him. Louis hadn't given up on him.

 

 

_Please, come home._

_You promised me you'd never leave me alone, remember?_

_You promised!"_

 

 

Home. . . . home with Louis, drinking tea together, walking in the gardens, dancing, holding each other. Forever knowing that he would never have to suffer another aching minute alone in this world. That's what Harry wanted. That's all he's ever wanted. 

 

 

_"Harry, it's all in your head! You can get rid of him! You don't need him, you have me!"_

 

 

 _All those years of being alone, no family, no friends._ He choked. _All those years of wishing, wanting, praying. . . .I finally found someone who is kind enough to want me and accept me._

 

 

Louis was seeing his flaws and still trying to save him from himself.

 

 

_I never thought, someone like him, would come to love, someone like me. Someone so, weird, so distant from the world, someone so strange. But, even though, I'm a freak. Louis Tomlinson still loves me._

 

 

_"I promise you, I'll never let you go, Harry! Never!"_

 

Harry believed those words, he had faith in Louis that he would never be alone and the minute he started thinking that, the claw had begun to crumble, loosing it's grip on Harry.

 

 

And Harry Styles waved goodbye, falling freely. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

'Dark Harry' gripped the sides of Harry's hair, screaming to high heavens. The side of Dark Harry's face was shattering and the black eye was slowly turning white. Feeling fearless, determined and downright for the sake of love, Louis ran into the circle, ignoring Gemma's warning and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 Harry squinted his eyes at a bright light above him. Through the light, came Louis falling after him. Louis reached out to Harry, and laid his head on his chest and Harry held him back. 

 

There was no more darkness. 

 

No more claw.

 

No more snow.

 

No more voice. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was just Louis. 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis makes a choice that will affect the rest of his life with Harry.
> 
> Will he stay. . . . or will he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Never in my life, did I think I could accomplish something as amazing as this. A lot of people might roll their eyes and tell me to 'chill out, it's only fanfiction' But coming from a Nineteen-year-old kid who was picked on, bullied and lonely, I have to say that you guys didn't care where I came come, what I've done, all you cared about was how good my fan fic was. 
> 
> And that, is the greatest and closest thing I've ever come to having true friends. :) 
> 
> I want to thank everyone that left kudos, a comment, a bookmark or just enjoyed reading, because of that, you guys made me top 6 (under the category of Louis/Eleanor, Kudos) and that's more than great for my first One Direction fan fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you. . . .thank you.

 

When Louis came to, he felt a large hand stroking the back of his head. Louis jerked up and came face-to-face with a brightly smiling, tears in his green eyes, Harry. Louis beamed. "Harry!" He grinned, hugging the boy tightly around the waist. "Harry. . . Harry.. ." Louis had never been so happy to see Harry. He could feel tears of his own start to fall along with the crook of his neck becoming wet where Harry was nuzzling him. It wasn't dark outside anymore, and through the large part of the caved in roof, sunlight began to rain down on the two boys holding one another for dear life. 

 

 

_I did it. I saved Harry._

 

 

Harry glanced up and Louis turned around. The two teenagers looked at Gemma who was standing in front of them, holding her hands together. Harry felt his breath hitch and his heart began to race. Louis grinned, helping a stunned Harry to his feet.

 

"G. . . .Gemma?" Harry almost whispered.

 

"Hello Hazza." Gemma smiled.

 

Louis looked back and fourth between the two. _Could this be the first time Harry's actually meeting his sister for the first time in a long time?_  Louis stepped back a moment to allow Harry to rush to his sister and wrap his arms around her. Gemma wasn't taller than Harry anymore and the thought made her giggle. Harry gripped his sister's red sweater and sobbed as he held her tightly in his arms. Gemma rubbed his back, smiling sadly when she had to break the hug. 

 

"Harry. . . I have to go soon." Gemma held his large hands. Harry shook his head. "But don't worry." She nodded towards Louis. "I have a feeling you won't be alone anymore." 

 

Louis approached the siblings and Gemma put Harry's hands on Louis'. Louis frowned, looking around. "Wait, where are Zayn and Eleanor?" He asked, suddenly worried. Gemma turned towards the doorway where two large, male angels had arrived and were tending to their scratch wounds. 

 

"Don't worry. They will heal them." The blonde promised. Louis gazed at his shoes. "But. . . If they wake up, then what?" _What do I do then? I don't want to leave Harry by himself, or all this work will have been done for nothing. But I miss my family so much and I'm sure they miss me as well._

 

Harry held Louis' hands, lifting them both to kiss each knuckle before closing his eyes. "Louis. . . .Go home." He whispered.

 

"What?" The Doncaster boy breathed. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Go home," Harry frowned. "I'll be fine-"

 

"No! Harry, I'm not leaving you." But if Harry came with me back to England, he'd be a criminal. He could be locked up for life and I'd never see him again. Louis tried to hold back his tears as Harry held him to his chest once more. "I. . .I don't want to leave you."

 

"But your mother, Louis." Harry gulped. He felt sick. All of this was just a reminder of what 'Dark Harry' possessed him to do: Take a boy away from his loving family and friends. Harry looked over at the angels tending to Zayn and Eleanor. They were almost finished and began to brush off dust that clung to their clothes. 

 

Gemma bit her lip. "If you'd like, Louis. There is something I can do for you," Louis looked at her, hopeful. There was a pregnant pause before Gemma spoke again: "I could. . . .suppress their memories." 

 

Louis felt a bolt of shock rip through his spine. "No! Absolutely not," Harry shouted. "I won't have Louis' family forget-" Louis didn't hear the rest of what Harry had to say, he was drowning in his own thoughts. 

 

 _Just have all my family and friends forget about me?_ He lowered his head. _But, what other choice do I have? If I don't take this option, I'll never see Harry again._ And the thought of Harry leaving his life tore him in two. Louis nodded, "Okay. . . okay." He whimpered. 

 

Harry turned to Louis and looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you mad? Louis, don't do this." Harry begged. Louis wiped away the tears from his eyes. 

 

"Just. . . watch over them, please? Make sure nothing happens to them. They've already suf-suffered enough." Louis cried into his hands. Harry held him close. 

 

"Louis, please don't. . . You have a mother and a sister who love and miss you. If you do this, you'll never be able to see them again." Harry was close to tears himself. "Please, baby, I don't want you to do this." 

 

Louis didn't want his mother and sister to forget about him. He didn't want Zayn, or Eleanor, or Niall, Liam and Stan to forget about him. But, he was willing to do whatever it took to stay with Harry. Louis sniffed into Harry's white t-shirt, his eyes irritated from crying so much. Harry rubbed his back and kissed his forehead, begging Louis to decline Gemma's offer. 

 

"Baby, I'll go to prison, I'll go to court, I don't care. I just don't want you to be miserable." Harry explained. 

 

"I'll be miserable without you Harry." The smaller boy mumbled. "and. . . and I can always reunite with them. You know?" He forced a small smile. 

 

_Mother. . ._

_Lottie. . ._

_I love you so much._

 

 

 

 

"I'll do it." Louis stood in front of Gemma. "I'd like to. . . have their memories erased." Gemma nodded. "Just, make sure to watch over them, please?" 

 

"Of course. Anything for the boy who loves my little brother." Gemma beamed. Gemma started with Zayn and Eleanor. Gently pressing the palm of her hand to their eyes. Harry held Louis as they watched a bright light escape Gemma's hand and then fade. 

 

"The angels you see will take them back to England. They will finish the job of memory suppression there too." Gemma answered. Louis watched as Eleanor was lifted bridal style in one of the angel's arms. She looked so peaceful and calm when sleeping. He gave a small wave and gently kissed her forehead, thanking her for being so kind to love him and being loyal. Louis had also thanked Zayn for being a true friend and never giving up. Louis watched the two angels leap into the air at lightning speed. 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

It was still very early in the morning in England when Zayn and Eleanor were returned to their homes.

While finishing the process of their memories being suppressed, pictures of Louis began to fade in the family albums at The Tomlinson's, His stuff in his room vanished as well.

Jay Tomlinson sat up in her bed, looking around, confused. She tapped her cheeks. "Why. . .why was I crying?" She asked herself.

Lottie was waking up from in front of her lap top, she rubbed her eyes just as the 'Missing' poster she had created of her brother deleted itself. She looked on, dazed at the blank screen. "What was I doing?" She grumbled.

Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum were all dozing in Ashton's basement, when their memories were suppressed. And as far as Luke Hemmings was concerned, his father's Honda was still missing. 

Liam and Niall were laying next to each other on the couch while the TV was still going, when Niall woke up first, looking a this broken shoulder. "What the fuck did I do?" he shook Liam awake. Liam looked at the Irish lad's broken bones and shrugged. "Pro'bly something stupid." He mumbled, going back to bed.   

Zayn looked around his room, and out his window watching the sun begin to rise over England. His legs were throbbing and he had no idea why. 

And lastly, Eleanor was baffled as to why she was fully dressed but laying in bed, she had a headache and wondered if she had been to a party last night and didn't come home till late. 

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

"The process is complete." Gemma announced standing in the doorway of the old chapel.

 

Louis nodded, holding Harry's hand. That's it. . .they've all forgotten me. Gemma reached out to cup Louis' chin with her finger tips. "You are one of the bravest and kindest boys I've ever known." 

 

Louis offered her a small smile. 

 

Gemma turned to Harry, ". . . .Be happy now, Harry." Harry nodded, kissing his sister's cheek. Gemma turned away from them, raising her head and closing her eyes. Louis and Harry watched as Gemma breathed, completely relaxed, and began to fade into tiny specks of light floating into the morning sky. 

 

And then, she was gone. Finally at peace. 

 

 

Louis looked around the green, sunny area. None of it looked familiar to him "Harry, do you know the way back?" Louis smiled. Harry nodded, squeezing Louis' hand gently. Louis smiled, allowing Harry to lead him through the green luscious hill-top vallies, under the sunshine beaming down at them.

 

Louis didn't know why he did at that particular time and moment, but he remembered when Harry asked to kiss him in the ballroom last night. He declined because he didn't know if he was ready or not. But he was now. 

 

Louis stopped walking. Smirking at Harry. 

 

Harry paused as well, wondering if something was wrong. "What?" Louis only chuckled. "Kiss me you fool."  Harry didn't need to be told twice. 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry leaned in and did as he was told, kissing the smaller boy and raising a hand to cup his cheek. It was passionate, wet and a tad bit messy. But Louis loved it. Kissing Harry's thin lips against his own pair, just felt right. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_One Year Later. . . ._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis Styles was picking flowers when the thought came into his head. 

 

He had been thinking about Lottie and his Mother. He would always scold himself for doing so, because every time he did, he just felt sad and then Harry would feel guilty. However, it was either think about them, or something else.

 

Something he knew Harry wouldn't probably want.

 

 _A baby. . . ._  

 

 

Louis had always liked little kids, he even baby sat back in Doncaster. But this time, it was different. Feeling the loss of his own biological family, he wanted to start a new one; not to replace his mother and Lottie, but to fill a void in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to run around in the sunshine with Harry and their child in the garden. He wanted to have family meals and spend Holidays out in town. Louis smiled at the thought of a little family with Harry. 

 

 _I hope Harry wouldn't mind having a baby._ He prayed. 

 

Louis could hear his name being called from a distance. He looked up from his flowers and smiled, picking a handful before rushing downhill to the cottage bellow. It had been exactly one year since the events of ridding 'Dark Harry' took place and since then, Harry had sold off Styles Manor and half of the furniture inside. Giving them enough money to buy a home in the French Country side. They wanted a fresh start and their own identity. 

 

Louis loved his little home. It was a tiny home, with only one bedroom in the attic, one bathroom, a living room attached to a kitchen and a cellar, but it was his and Harry's home.  A home that was filled with love. Louis sniffed the bouquet of flowers he had picked and raced as quickly as he could to the cottage. 

 

 

Harry Styles stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Louis blushed at the sight of Harry, he wore tight black skinny jeans and a white button up, but the buttons only went up to the middle of his tummy, revealing his butterfly and bird tattoos. Harry smiled when he saw Louis. "What do you have there, Princess?" He smiled, taking the bundle of flowers from Louis. He inhaled deeply, taking in the floral scent. 

 

"They're for you, Daddy." Louis rocked on his heels. Harry smiled down at Louis. The boy looked absolutely stunning in his flowy white tank-top-dress. The dress reached Louis' delicate ankles, but if the boy were to spin around like was earlier, everything would be revealed. That's how Harry liked Louis' dressed, revealing and sexy.

 

"These are wonderful, thank you baby."  

 

Louis giggled. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and let his body go limp, Harry was quick to pick Louis up. "Wha-what are you doing?" Harry asked. 

 

"Carry me, I'm tired of walking." Louis purred. Harry rolled his eyes. "Lazy boy." He had to laugh. 

 

"Lazy. . . .girl." Louis corrected. Harry only cocked his eye brow as he began walking inside the kitchen. "What would you like to eat for dinner my princess?" Louis thought for a moment. _Harry always cooks such delicious meals I hate it when he makes me have to choose._ He shrugged. "Surprise me, Daddy."

 

Harry had fried up some fish and it went well with the baby tomatoes and summer peppers. Louis had let Harry lovingly feed him every bite.

 

While Louis and Harry both didn't have jobs, they paid off the house and land they owned by selling all that valuable merchandise. They didn't really have to do anything but relax the rest of their lives. Although, after recently moving in, Harry had found a passion for painting and he wasn't that back of a painter; sometimes sold his artwork to a local shop in town for money for spices and other food they didn't have growing in the garden out back already. 

 

Louis hadn't graduated High School, hell, he didn't even go to school anymore. And at times he missed it, he knew he couldn't just enroll now, he didn't speak a lick of French. Although, he was learning. Speaking of High school. . .  _Lottie must be turning fourteen soon, she'll be a Freshman this year._ He sighed.  _Do they still live in the same house?_ He wondered. _Or did they move?_

 

"Okay, baby?" Harry asked, worried. He could see how upset Louis looked and he knew he was thinking about his family. Louis looked up and nodded, "Yeah, m'fine." He answered softly. Harry didn't believe him. The rest of dinner went without another word and soon Harry had begun doing the dishes.

 

Louis sighed, flipping the channels on the small TV they owned. There wasn't much on, well, nothing he could understand. The boy began to fiddle with the ruffles on his dress when he turned to look at the back of Harry. He bit his lip.

 

_I think I'm ready._

 

Harry was just finishing up when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, resting his head in the middle of his back.

 

"What are you doing?" Harry smiled, he turned around to kiss Louis on the cheek, but Louis began to heat things up by kissing Harry's lips. After a while, Harry was gripping Louis' waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss and both boys allowed their tongues to come into play, licking one another, exploring their mouths.  

 

". . .take me to our room, Harry." Louis breathed. He was ready.

 

Harry was quick to rush up the ladder in the living room, holding Louis securely in his arms. The ladder led them to a tiny room in the attic that was mainly covered by the white bed and a dresser where they shared their clothes. The sun was setting and made the whole room glow. 

 

 

 

Harry gently laid Louis on the bed, careful with his precious Princess.

 

"Are. .. are you sure you want to?" Harry asked, timidly. They hadn't had sex yet. They were busy with all the moving and selling The Manor, not to mention Louis would feel homesick for missing his mother and sister. Harry felt awful. It wasn't his decision to make Louis' family "forget" but he couldn't control what Louis wanted. Not only that, but Harry wanted Louis to be ready. He didn't want to pressure Louis into anything he didn't want to do just yet.

 

Louis had never been so sure in his life. He kept his arms wrapped around Harry's neck, leaning in for a wet kiss on plump, pink lips. When the kiss broke, Louis nodded. "Yes. .I want to." 

 

Harry reluctantly placed his hands on Louis' wide hips. ". . .you're so beautiful." He breathed. Louis giggled softly, "Why thank you. . .Daddy." 

 

At the word, Harry all but pounced on Louis, making the smaller boy laugh as Harry attacked his neck with kisses and tiny nips. Louis moaned. Harry had never kissed him there before, and it felt great. Through the kisses, Louis could feel a tightness in his lower region. He bucked his hips upward and Harry got the memo. "Raise your arms, sweetie." Harry softly murmured. Louis did so and the dress came off in a simple _whoosh_. 

 

Louis didn't bother covering himself. This wasn't the first time he's been naked in front of Harry, as the boy did like to play dress up with him if Louis was in the mood to let him. But, it's different this time. This time, Harry's going to touch me in a pleasurable fashion. 

 

Harry was next as he slowly began to take off his shirt and pants. The two boys were standing in front of each other, naked as the days they were born. Louis traced his fingers along Harry's tattoos. He's secretly always admired them and even wanted some of his own. He had been thinking of asking Harry, but then again he also hated needles. _Maybe something small, like his initials._  Louis thought.  

 

"We'll take things slowly, okay?" Harry promised.

 

"Okay." Louis nodded. _Daddy would take care of me. I know he would._ Harry smiled as he laid Louis out on the bed, allowing his large hands to explore the smooth, creamy white skin. Louis tried not to giggle when Harry creased over his most sensitive spots on his ribs. To distract himself, he tenderly pulled Harry upwards to kiss his mouth again. Louis began to speed up in kissing when Harry perked and twisted his nipple. Harry began to trail his kisses from Louis' mouth to his shoulders, his collar bones he gave love bites to, loving it when he heard the younger boy whimper. 

 

"Sssh, Daddy's got'cha." He promised, lifting Louis a bit on the bed to get more comfortable. 

 

Harry continued to trail his kisses down Louis' tummy until he reached his hip bones. Harry looked up at Louis who nodded and laid his head on a pillow, biting his lip. 

 

Harry began to kiss the tip of Louis' pre-cumming cock, soon his kisses turned to tiny sucks and then he had the tip of Louis in his mouth. Louis meanwhile tried to keep his legs from shaking. Harry would stroke his thumb on his thighs if he felt Louis jitter, as a reminder that he would stop if Louis told him to. However, Louis only moaned, gasping for air when Harry sucked harder and took more of him in his mouth. 

 

"Ngh. . . D-Daddy!" Louis whimpered. "Oh, Daddy. .. " 

 

Harry could feel the boy was about to burst, so he stopped sucking, much to Louis' protest. "I want you to come all at once, my sweet." Harry explained, kissing Louis' forehead. Then, Harry reached across the bed on a tiny table where inside a drawer, he kept a bottle of lube. He sprawled some on his fingers and told Louis to spread his legs. Louis obeyed, and whimpered and moaned feeling Harry's large index finger enter him. Louis hadn't been parted in over a year, the last time anything was even up his arse was then Harry shoved a dildo up his ass without preparing him. Still, one-year-later, he was back to having a tight, pink hole that Harry loved to shove his fingers up. Soon, Harry began to add more fingers until he felt Louis was stretched enough.

 

Harry then laid next to Louis on the bed. "Louis, I want you to ride me. So you can go at your own pace." He whispered in the panting boy's ear.

 

Louis nodded and slowly sat on Harry's stomach, moving backwards to push Harry's erected penis into himself. Harry gently held onto Louis' hip bones, and rocked along with him as Louis began to move. Louis moved slowly at first, allowing Harry's full erection to move inside of him until the tip of his cock hit his prostate. Louis began to bounce up and down. He screamed Harry's name over and over again. While Harry was enjoying taking Louis' virginity and loosing his own to him, he was still mindful that Louis didn't hit his head on the ceiling above them. 

 

"I . . . I have to cum . ..D-daddy." Louis moaned. 

 

"We'll do it together, baby." Harry smiled, his body covered in sweat. "One. . .two. . " 

 

"HARRY!" 

 

Together the boys came, Louis all over Harry's Stomach and Harry inside of Louis, filling the boy. Louis breathed slowly as he fell off of Harry, laying next to the sweaty boy. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him tightly. "Love you, baby, love you so much." He whispered, kissing away Louis' tears and at the boy's temples. 

 

Louis smiled, turning to face the window at the lovely scene of the countryside. The sun setting in the window made the two bodies glimmer and Louis yawned. 

 

"Go to sleep, baby, I'll be here when you wake up." Harry whispered, nuzzling into Louis' neck.

 

"Harry?" Louis asked before his eyes began to droop. 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

 

". . .. . . I want a baby." Louis admitted.

 

 

 

Harry's eye lids popped open and he smiled, holding Louis closer.

 

 

 

"Me too."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **THE END.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here, that I close. . . .


End file.
